Le feu sur la glace
by Wen1
Summary: Scott et Jean, 15 ans, ne se connaissent pas et sont tous deux patineurs artistiques de haut niveau. L’un sait qu’il est mutant, l’autre l’ignore et le jour où ses pouvoirs apparaissent vraiment, tout bascule dans la vie de Jean. JOTT, JOTT et JOTT lol
1. Chapter 1

**Saison/suite :** Aucune, c'est un peu un univers alternatif sans vraiment l'être, disons que j'ai changé le passé et le futur de certains personnages.

**Disclaimer: **je n'ai aucun droit sur les X-men ni sur les vidéos des programmes de patinage (que je vous permettrais de voir en vous donnant à chaque fois un lien pour que ce soit plus sympa car ce n'est pas descriptible), ni sur Anton Pamchenko repris du film « le feu sur la glace » bla bla bla.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pratique le patin à glace pour le plaisir, j'adore la danse sur glace et X-Men, alors j'ai fais un deux en un. Il peut y avoir des invraisemblances quant au fait qu'ils soient au lycée à 15 ans, mais avec le fait que je traduise la fanfic en anglais, je devais simplifier au maximum, déjà que les termes techniques du patinage doivent également être traduits. Invraisemblances aussi pour la cumulation le même jour du programme courts et long pour le patinage artistique et pour d'autres choses comme le nombre d'épreuves et les jugements, mais c'est ma fic na ! lol

Non sans rire, soi je l'écrivais sans me casser la tête soi je ne l'écrivais pas du tout (ça fait plus de 9 mois qu'elle était en gestation lol). J'ai mis beaucoup de commentaires pour le patinage, je déteste ça dans les véritables championnats mais c'est pour ceux qui ne voudraient ou ne pourraient pas télécharger ou visionner les vidéos ;)

De plus, entre temps j'ai eu un appel d'un éditeur je devais retravailler un de mes romans, donc j'ai un peu plus hâtée la fin que je l'aurais fait normalement

Comme les liens n'apparaissent pas dans les textes, à chaque fois que vous verrez **(VIDEO)**, allez à l'adresse indiquée dans mon profil et suivez les instructions, je mettrais à jour au fur et à mesure. Regardez-les dans la mesure du possible car c'est plus parlant que les descriptions qui forcément pèsent dans la fanfic et apportent confusion et de blabla, mais je devais penser à tout le monde..

NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LE PATIN A GLACE, car certaines parties sont intégralement consacrées à des compétitions ou autre, ce qui fait que cette fic appartient à un univers alternatif

Voilà bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

* * *

**Une semaine avant le championnat national de patinage artistique, **

**Patinoire de Bayville,**

Alors que Scott se rendait comme chaque matin aux aurores à la patinoire de Bayville, il eut la surprise de voir que celle-ci était occupée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais cette fois-ci c'était par une inconnue Une jeune adolescente de son age aux cheveux d'un roux vibrant attachés en chignon, évoluait sur la piste avec grâce sur la bande originale du dessin animé '_Anastasia'_. Elle était en vêtements d'entraînement, mais il émanait quelque chose d'elle, quelque chose qui n'avait pas de mot.

Scott s'accouda à la rambarde à côté de Ororo.

Une femme rousse elle aussi, plus âgée, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la patinoire et ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux.

« Elle est douée » fit Tornade après que la patineuse eut parfaitement effectuée une pirouette Biellmann.

« Da, elle a fort potentiel » approuva Anton Pamchenko, l'entraîneur et chorégraphe de Scott depuis cinq ans.

Il était russe et conservait un fort accent mais, avec l'habitude, cela ne posait plus de problèmes de communication.

« Mais elle exprime beaucoup de tristesse à travers son interprétation » poursuivit-elle.

« Elle a vie dure, ne serait-ce que par le fait d'être patineuse…vous savez, pas prendre un gramme et tout… »

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue » fit Scott les yeux rivés sur elle.

Tornade lui passa une main devant le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu mais elle t'ensorcelle »

Scott fit une mimique du genre _tu-dis-n'importe-quoi_, mais ne répondit pas. Il avait 15 ans, les filles commençaient à peine à l'intéresser. Anton poursuivit sans faire attention à eux.

« Elle et sa mère ont emménagé à Bayville il y a un mois. Elle est de famille divorcée, son père habite Illinois et elle a aussi une grande sœur. Elle est sélectionnée pour le championnat national senior ayant lieu ici à la fin de la semaine » lui répondit l'extradé Russe « Mais elle a déjà remporté première place dans championnats mondiaux juniors. Elle va au collège de Bayville »

« Je me disais bien que je l'avais aperçue quelque part » fit Scott à mi-voix.

« Tu me sembles bien renseigné Anton » sourit Tornade

« J'ai parlé avec entraîneuse, femme très stricte, cette jeune fille doit être sous terrible pression. »

« C'est cette femme ? » indiqua Ororo d'un signe de tête.

« Non, elle c'est sa mère, elle rien lui laisser passer non plus»

L'adolescente enchaîna un triple lutz suivit d'un double boucle, évoluant rapidement sur la glace au rythme de la musique qui s'était accélérée.

« Plus haut Jean, plus haut ! »

L'adolescente fit mine de ne pas entendre et continua à patiner. Après une prise de vitesse en arrière, elle effectua un autre saut qu'elle suivit d'une combinaison de pirouette après un changement de pied.

« Tu n'es pas concentrée ! »

Cette fois, l'adolescente, s'arrêta brusquement dans un crissement de glace.

« Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ? tu m'interrompes toutes les deux minutes maman ! »

« Tu dois t'entraîner dur si tu veux devenir une championne et je ne parle pas de championnats juniors !»

« Et si je ne le voulais pas ? ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je patinais pour le plaisir ? la compétition pourquoi pas, mais les médailles et les prix, c'est ton truc, pas le mien ! » fit-elle en allant éteindre la musique.

Pour une fille de 15 ans, elle avait un sacré tempérament, ne pu s'empêcher de se dire Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'entraînement n'est pas fini ! »

« Il l'est pour moi » répondit Jean en sortant de la piste, passant ses doigts sur les lames pour les débarrasser de la glace avant de mettre les protèges lames « Vous pouvez y aller » fit-elle à l'intention de l'entraîneur de celui qui attendait son tour.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas Lucinda aujourd'hui!»

« Arrête de hurler s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête » fit l'adolescente en débouchant une bouteille d'eau.

Scott avait changé ses lunettes contre une version souple, mais tout aussi classe, avant d'entrer sur la glace pour s'échauffer. La voix de la mère de l'adolescente résonnait encore dans la salle :

« Encore ? ça fait des semaines que ça dure, je vais t'emmener revoir le docteur Franz »

« Ça va passer, ça va et ça vient depuis…depuis tu sais quoi » termina Jean la voix s'éteignant à la fin de la phrase.

« Ça va faire huit ans que tu es sortie du coma Jean, quand est-ce que… ? »

« S'il te plait, n'étale pas ma vie privée en public !» la coupa Jean.

Sa mère lui mit une claque.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » lui lança-t-elle « Je t'attends aux vestiaires, ne traîne pas ! »

Jean soupira et s'assit aux gradins le temps de récupérer. La claque raisonnait encore dans son crâne douloureux. Elle avait encore eu l'impression d'entendre des voix, l'entraînement la rendait dingue. Elle regarda l'adolescent sur la glace, il devait avoir son age et était plutôt mignon, mais pourquoi portait-il des lunettes de soleil ? _Sûrement pour se donner un style_…. Pensa-t-elle.

« Je repasse te prendre dans deux heures Scott » fit une femme noire élégante aux cheveux blanc…blanc ?.

Jean vida la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau et avala une barre de céréales rapidement sachant ce qui se passerait si sa mère la surprenait. Puis, s'imaginant la scène que celle-ci allait lui faire si elle la faisait trop attendre, elle attrapa son sac et quitta les gradins alors que l'une des musiques de '_matrix'_ se faisait entendre.

----------------------------------------------

**Institut Xavier**

« Alors Anton ne nous l'a pas trop cassé cette fois ? » demanda le Professeur en voyant Ororo ramener Scott.

« Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant » répondit le jeune adolescent « Mais c'est sûr qu'il ne me lâche pas »

« Hey c'est plus les juniors désormais p'tit gars, tu vas concourir avec des patineurs de tous ages » fit Logan en entrant dans la pièce.

« Merci Logan, je ne l'avais pas du tout réalisé… » fit-il avec sarcasme.

« Tu aurais le trac ? »

« Comme tu viens de le dire les championnats juniors et les seniors sont complètement différents, là certains patineurs ont déjà concouru à de nombreuses reprises et ont vu bien plus de patinoires défiler sous leurs patins que moi »

« Tu vas y arriver Scott » fit Ororo.

« Ouais, on verra, bon je vais prendre une douche »

Les autres le regardèrent monter.

« Il m'a l'air étrange »

« Il a rencontrée une fille » fit Ororo en souriant

« Ah oui ? » firent les autres.

« Enfin '_rencontrer'_ est un grand mot disons qu'on l'a vue terminer son entraînement et assisté à une scène de ménage avec sa mère »

Un BAMF retentit à côté d'eux

« Elle est jolie ? » fit Kurt.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? » fit Logan, « Tant que j'y pense tu n'aurais pas une certaine corvée de nettoyage à faire l'Elf ? »

« Ouais… »

BAMF

« Alors ? » s'enquit Wolverine.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ororo.

« Comment elle est ? »

« Logan ! »

« Hey, j'ai le droit de poser la question » se défendit-il « blonde ? brune?»

« Rousse, mais un roux intense, 15 ans, 1 mètre 60 je dirais, vient de l'Illinois, de parents divorcés, a du caractère et a gagné de nombreuses compétitions» cita Tornade, « satisfait ? »

« Sacré Shades »

Kitty Arriva.

« Ororo, tu as récupérés les billets ? »

« Oui, pour le programme court et libre masculin et féminin comme promis et au premier rang comme d'habitude»

« Génial !» fit Kitty

Scott avait tout l'Institut pour le soutenir à chaque compétition, et pour une fois qu'elle se passait à Bayville (et cela grâce à la capacité d'accueil de 5000 places de la patinoire habituellement utilisée pour les tournois de Hockey), ils n'allaient pas louper ça, c'était l'occasion d'assister aussi à la compétition féminine. En effet, habituellement, soit ils n'étaient pas encore sur place lors de l'épreuve, soit ils étaient déjà partis, en fonction du jour de l'épreuve masculine.

« Ah on va pouvoir la voir alors » remarqua Hank qui acceptait de mettre un inducteur d'image pour assister aux championnats.

« Qui ça ? »

« Personne demi-portion » grommela Logan.

----------------------------------------------

**Six jours plus tard, lycée de Bayville**

Jean se rendait à son casier. Elle était fatiguée et avait encore failli s'endormir durant le cours de français ; heureusement le professeur était au courant et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Salut » fit une voix qui lui était inconnue.

Elle regarda en sa direction et reconnu l'adolescent qu'elle avait vu quelques jours auparavant.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Scott, Scott Summers »

Elle posa ses livres dans son casier avant de lui répondre en serrant la main qu'il lui présentait :

« Jean Grey »

« Plus que deux jours »

« Trois pour moi, l'épreuve féminine se déroule le lendemain de la masculine »

« Ah oui » se rappela Scott en se massant la nuque « C'est ton premier championnat national senior toi aussi ? »

« Oui, et j'ai le droit à la pression qui va avec »

Une bande de jeune arriva dans le couloir.

« Tiens, Summers, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ?»

« Dégages Matthews » répondit Scott en le fixant du regard, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

« Tu permets que je me présente tout de même ? » demanda-t-il, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une question.

Il se tourna vers Jean

« On t'a déjà dis que tu avais de superbes yeux ? » sourit-il « je n'ai jamais vu un vert aussi beau. Je suis Duncan Matthew, mais tu as déjà dû entendre parler de moi » fit-il avec assurance.

« Non, désolée »

« Ah ? » fit-il surpris avant de trouver une sortie « C'est parce que tu dois être nouvelle sinon ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais remarqué. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des loosers comme Summers, il ne t'a sûrement pas dis qu'il faisait du patinage artistique » fit-il avec mépris, _toutes les filles aiment les footballeurs_, se disait-il« Si tu restes avec moi je te montrerais qui sont les personnes qui valent le coup d'être connues et… »

« Non merci, je suis parfaitement capable de juger les gens de moi-même » répondit-elle avec appui. « Et je sais qu'il fait du patinage vu que j'en fais également »

« Oh, mais ça peut-être très bien le patinage aussi… » tenta-t-il de se rattraper, il avait une réputation à tenir surtout devant son groupe.

Scott ne disait rien et appréciait visiblement la façon dont Jean se tirait d'affaire.

« Beau dérapage » fit remarquer Jean en faisant allusion à la tentative ratée de Duncan pour rattraper le coup « Mais laisse tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée »

« Bah tu changeras d'avis, allez venez les gars » répondit Duncan avant de s'éloigner.

« Non mais quel sans gêne celui-là » fit Jean

Scott ne pu se retenir de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu dois être la première fille à l'avoir rembarré comme ça »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que cet idiot a des admirateurs à part ses gorilles ?»

Scott sourit de nouveau, décidément, il aimait bien cette fille, elle n'était pas comme les autres.

« Tout un troupeau » répondit-il.

Jean le regarda perplexe avant de dire presque pour elle-même.

« Parfois je me demande si je suis normale »

« Si tu veux mon opinion tu l'es, au moins tu n'es pas aveuglée par son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de football »

« Moi et la popularité, je ne reste pas assez souvent dans la même école ou du moins je n'y passe pas assez de temps pour m'en préoccuper » fit-elle.

La sonnerie retentit

« Ah je dois y aller » fit Scott « Ravi d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance et bonne chance pour le championnat si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là »

« Merci, toi aussi »

* * *

review s'il vous plait :p 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ceux qui ont mis des messages ou m'en ont envoyé !

Désolée pour le retard, j'attendais que la version anglaise soit corrigée

rappel: à chaque fois que vous voyez le mot **(VIDEO)**, suivez le lien dans mon profil

Oh pour la mise en page elle est différente ici : pas de tirets pour les dialogues, les commentaires des commentateurs ne sont pas rapprochés comme je l'avais fait mais espacés, j'espère que ça ne vous génera pas trop.

Wen

* * *

**Le soir même à la patinoire de Bayville après un entraînement:**

« Non »

« Mais maman, il est prouvé que se détendre la veille d'une compétition permet d'évacuer le trop plein de stress »

« Elle n'a pas tord » fit le coach de Jean.

Jean fut surprise de voir son entraîneuse de son côté, elle en profita.

« Je ne demande pas d'aller en boite de nuit mais d'assister aux épreuves masculines, en plus de toutes manières je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner pendant ce temps »

« Oui mais tu pourrais te reposer jeune fille » fit Luncida Lis

Là Jean reconnue son entraîneuse…

« Me reposer avec la pression que j'ai sur les épaules ?»

« Jean tu n'iras pas voir les épreuves masculines »

« Maman je ne demande jamais rien ! Je vois les autres filles de mon age s'amuser, manger ce qu'elles veulent et vivre leur vie, moi tu ne me laisses jamais sortir ! »

« Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire »

Jean réfléchit quelques instants avant de tenter le tout pour le tout :

« Tu aimerais que je gagne cette compétition, non ? »

« **Je veux** que tu gagnes cette compétition » appuya sa mère.

« Oui, tu veux…mais moi tu sais que les compétitions je ne les fais pas pour gagner, juste pour me mesurer aux autres et pouvoir me remettre en question… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? tu veux nous faire du chantage ? »

« Si je dois en arriver là » fit Jean « De toutes manières qu'est-ce que je risque ? d'être privée de sortie, de télé ? c'est déjà le cas »

« Jean tu es impossible » fit sa mère qui se sentait néanmoins piégée.

_/ on n'a pas le choix, elle a raison, on ne peut pas faire pression sur elle plus que ce n'est déjà le cas /_

« Exactement » fit Jean, persuadée de répondre à une réplique de son entraîneuse.

« Au moins tu le reconnais » fit sa mère

« Que vous me mettez la pression ? »

« Mais non de quoi tu parles ? je fais allusion au fait que tu es impossible »

_Mais alors… ? oh non j'ai encore dû imaginer que j' entendais des voix_, réalisa Jean

« Nous allons y réfléchir, je te donnerais la réponse demain » fit Elaine « Vas te changer maintenant »

_/Elle devient capricieuse maintenant…ah ça y est la patinoire est libre, faut que j'aille avertir mon patineur…/_

Jean gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Jean ? toujours ce mal de tête ? » s'enquit sa mère.

Elle acquiesça.

« Prends deux cachets d'aspirine dans le vestiaire ok ? »

Jean opina de nouveau et s'éloigna, la douleur était passée aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? En plus ce n'était pas comme si elle entendait des choses hors de propos, ça avait toujours un rapport avec le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse lever le pied à sa mère après cette compétition, il lui fallait se reposer.

----------------------------------------------

**Jour de l'épreuve masculine du championnat national senior**

Les gradins entourant la patinoire étaient bondés, des concurrents de tous les états du pays et de tous ages étaient présents.

Jean avait obtenu l'autorisation de voir la compétition. C'était une de ses premières soirées pour elle, son père et sa sœur étaient venus avec elle, ils devaient assister à la compétition de demain et avaient voulu profiter de l'occasion pour passer du temps en famille. Sa mère, elle, n'était pas venue, c'était le coach de Jean qui avait appuyée l'idée de la jeune adolescente.

Ils avaient des places assez loin de la glace vu qu'ils s'y étaient pris au dernier moment, mais tant pis. Elle avait repéré quelques élèves de Bayville qui semblaient s'intéresser au patinage. Elle vit aussi la femme aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt, et tout un groupe de personnes dont un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant.

Le championnat débuta, des patineurs se succédèrent sur le programme imposé, celui qui comptait le moins pour la note mais qui permettait d'être bien placé pour le programme long. Il y eu des sans fautes et des chutes comme dans toute compétition, Scott passa également, (il y eu une explication pour son port de lunette, des yeux sensibles, Jean compris un peu mieux pourquoi il les portait même quand personne n'était là pour le voir) et obtint de bonnes notes à la grande surprise des commentateurs car il était, comme elle, une sorte d'outsider vu qu'ils débarquaient dans la compétition senior.

Il y eu une entracte, puis la compétition repris. Alors qu'un jeune homme de 26 ans évoluait sur la glace sur un classique, Jean aperçu Scott près des rambardes, il s'était changé et portait un costume assez futuriste qui pouvait faire penser à du cuir. Son entraîneur lui faisait les dernières recommandations. Il avait les cheveux brun/gris, était barbu et portait des lunettes demi-lunes ainsi qu'un béret. Elle le reconnu, c'était un russe, Anton Pamchenko, un des plus grands découvreurs de talents du monde.

L'autre patineur termina son programme, Scott qui passait dernier ôta ses protèges lames et entra sur la glace en restant à la rambarde le temps que le concurrent reçoive ses notes. Puis ce fut son tour :

_« Et revoilà le jeune Scott Summers qui a fait forte impression lors du programme court. Je rappelle qu'il a tout juste 15 ans et qu'il participe à son premier championnat national en catégorie senior. » _fit un commentateur.

_« Oui parfaitement, mais il n'est pas inconnu des championnats juniors où il a gagné de nombreux prix dont le mondial l'an passé. C'est un patineur prometteur, regardons tout de suite son programme » _appuya la commentatrice

« Allez Scott !!!! » firent des voix venant des gradins.

Scott serra la main de son coach et alla se placer au milieu de la piste après avoir salué la foule. La musique du film '_Matrix'_ débuta, et il enchaîna des figures rythmées et très techniques, le passage lent ne gâcha en rien la prestation.

Les commentateurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie :

_« Regardez moi ces sauts, ce patineurs à beaucoup d'impulsion, il monte haut, il tourne vite…. »_

_« …Attention il va maintenant exécuter un triple boucle piqué…parfait ! wow…triple flip ! du véritable art. » _

_« Et une combinaison, triple boucle et quadruple boucle piqué… »_

_« Oui pour son age c'est très prometteur et regardez moi cette réception, cela semble facile…pirouette assise, changement de carre, pirouette assise »_

_«…la foule est avec lui, ils applaudissent en rythme…. »_

_« …deuxième passage lent…ce patineur est très expressif… »_

_« Wow, voyez la technicité et la rapidité de ces petits pas avec retournement, ils ont dû demander des heures de travail… »_

_« …triple salchow ! parfait !»_

_« Un programme sans faute qui devrait lui assurer une place sur le podium »_

**(VIDEO)**

Scott salua la foule, il savait qu'il avait fait une belle performance et les notes le confirmèrent en le plaçant premier, il venait de remporter le national et se retrouvait être le plus jeune à l'obtenir depuis des années. La foule applaudissait, les membres de l'institut se jetaient sur lui et son entraîneur le serrait dans ses bras.

_« Un jeune très prometteur que nous retrouverons au gala après demain » fit un commentateur lors de la remise des médailles._

----------------------------------------------

**Le lendemain, épreuve féminine du championnat national senior**

Le lendemain soir, les rôles s'inversèrent. Scott pour la première fois avait tenu à assister à l'épreuve féminine. Il se trouvait dans les premiers rangs avec les membres de l'Institut qui purent enfin voir qui était cette jeune fille qui était de toute évidence la raison de la présence du jeune adolescent.

Quand Jean n'était pas sur la glace, sa mère et son coach ne la lâchaient pas, elle ne semblait pas à son aise et était sous pression ; mais une fois sur la glace, elle s'illuminait, elle ne patinait plus pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle-même et le publique. Elle mena son programme court de main de maître et une heure plus tard, entrait en piste pour le programme long celui qui allait être déterminant.

Elle portait un costume blanc avec un corset vert anis, ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un collant couleur chaire et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon strict d'où aucune mèche ne sortait.

Elle salua la foule en entrant en piste.

_« Et revoilà la jeune Jean Grey qui a fait un parfait programme court ce qui l'a placée en tête du classement »_

_« Passer avant dernière n'est pas évident mais elle semble décontractée »_

_« Oui c'est également une des plus jeunes de la compétition, elle n'aura 15 ans que dans un mois et demi et participe pour la première fois à un championnat national senior »_

_« En fait son parcours est un peu semblable à celui du nouveau champion national, Scott Summers »_

_« Pas tout à fait, elle a également était très remarquée dans les championnats juniors, mais elle pratique le patinage artistique depuis plus de dix ans »_

_« Voyons ce qu'elle va nous présenter sur la bande originale du dessin animé 'Anastasia'… »_

La musique débuta et Jean commença sa chorégraphie, elle semblait être totalement différente et souriait, elle était dans son élément.

_« …Elle prend ça très sérieusement et enchaîne des extensions avec beaucoup de souplesse et de grâce…»_

_« …Attention première combinaison de sauts, triple lutz et deux boucles…..superbe réception !... »_

_« …Triple flip… double axel, il ne devrait pas lui poser problème… parfait ! »_

_« Elle sait qu'elle a réussi ! »_

_« …Regardez la joie sur son visage, elle semble si jeune mais patine avec beaucoup de maturité… »_

_« ….elle a le potentiel d'une championne et semble vraiment apprécier sa première expérience dans une compétition pour adultes… » _

_« Dernières pirouettes combinées, parfaitement stables, rapides. Un programme long parfait qui devrait lui assurer une place sur le podium ! »_

**(VIDEO)**

La foule l'applaudissait. Quand elle sortit de la patinoire, sa sœur et son père la serrèrent dans leurs bras, sa mère et son entraîneuses restèrent réservées, seules les notes importaient. Elles accompagnèrent Jean au banc où les notes étaient remises et ce n'est que lorsqu'elles annoncèrent que Jean gardait la première place qu'elles s'autorisèrent à la féliciter.

Mais une autre concurrente devait passer. Jean restait détendue mais pas les deux femmes qui ne furent soulagées que lorsque la patineuse chuta, bien qu'elle se soit bien reprise en main dans la seconde partie de son programme…

_« Une belle prestation de Laurence Hint, mais, même si ça n'engage que moi, il n'y avait pas cette émotion que nous a transmis la jeune Grey… »_

_« …Oui, cette patineuse a des points d'avance, mais la chute va lui en enlever, de plus les notes pour la qualité technique et celles de la prestation et de l'interprétation ne devrait pas monter aussi haut que celles de Jean »_

Les notes furent données.

_« Vous avez raison je pense, Laurence Hint a exécutées toutes les figures imposées, moins la chute, mais paradoxalement, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus âgée que Jean Grey, elle doit encore travailler sa technique et sa souplesse pour affronter la relève »_

_« Les notes tranchent nettement…les juges placent Laurence Hint en quatrième place ce qui ne change rien au podium »_

Des applaudissements retentirent de plus belle.

_« Décidément quelle année ! nos deux nouveaux champions nationaux de patinage artistique sont tous deux des adolescents de quinze ans, nous n'avions jamais vu ça »_

_« Oui surtout que de grands patineurs concourraient, mais ils n'ont pas volé leurs titres. Ces deux jeunes nous ramèneront peut-être des médailles mondiales où ils sont d'office sélectionnés»_

_« Et peut-être même des médailles olympiques… »_

Le lendemain, lors du gala, Scott et Jean trouvèrent un moment pour se féliciter mutuellement. Ils eurent encore droit aux journalistes ce qui fit que tout Bayville était au courant que les champions nationaux de patinage artistiques allaient tous les deux au lycée de Bayville. A part une poignée d'élèves, peu de jeunes s'intéressaient à ce sport et le retour en classe ne changea pas grand-chose une fois le premier jour passé.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, j'attendais que la version anglaise soit corrigée, et finalement je n'ai plus attendu, j'ai posté tel quel

* * *

**Cinq jours plus tard, vestiaire de la patinoire**

Jean soufflait après trois heures de patinage, il était 8h15, il lui restait quarante-cinq minutes pour se changer et se rendre au lycée. Elle avait demandé à sa mère un répit après le championnat national mais ne l'avait pas obtenu. Elle se sentait fatiguée, n'avait même pas eu de repos après la compétition et continuait à se lever à 5h30 tous les matins depuis cinq jours. Parfois elle voyait l'entraîneur de Scott, mais il était seul, l'adolescent avait apparemment eu un répit lui.

« Lucinda dit qu'il faut que tu t'investisses plus Jean »

« Maman, je viens de remporter le championnat national, tu te souviens ? Il y a cinq jours, après des mois d'entraînement intensif. » répondit Jean, fatiguée « Je ne suis pas surhumaine, je n'en peux plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances »

« On en a déjà parlé »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui est sur la glace tous les matins, les midi et les soirs, qui doit cumuler ça avec l'école et les devoirs, qui dois surveiller ton poids et ne jamais avoir de loisirs, faire de la musculation, du jogging et de la danse ! » s'emporta Jean. « Toi, tu te contentes de m'emmener et de venir me chercher, de manger ce que tu veux, de sortir quand tu veux, de remplacer de temps à autre Madame Lis et de récupérer la gloire, c'est tout !»

Les lumières fluctuèrent légèrement.

« Fais attention Jean » la prévint sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu me vois parfois simplement comme ta fille ? Non. Les jours de fériés : c'est entraînement, Noël et mon anniversaire : entraînement, je suis malade ? entraînement » poursuivit l'adolescente d'une voix lasse « j'en viens à en perdre le goût de patiner, à trop en vouloir tu risques de tout perdre maman »

_/Je la pousse peut-être un peu trop, je devrais la laisser souffler /_

« J'aimerais bien maman, parce que je me suis endormie plusieurs fois en cours ces derniers jours »

Elaine resta silencieuse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais bien ? »

« Ce que tu viens de dire : me laisser souffler »

« Mais je n'ai rien dis » fit remarquer sa mère

« Bien sûr que si, tu viens de le faire »

« Je t'assure que non »

« Je l'ai pourtant bien entendu » fit l'adolescente.

« Mais je n'ai rien dis, je l'ai juste pensé »

« Je t'en prie maman, je ne peux pas avoir lu dans tes pensées, tu n'as pas dû réaliser que tu le disais à haute voix c'est tout »

« Oui, sûrement » fit Elaine.

_/Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas la première fois…/_

Cette fois Jean ignora ce qu'elle entendait, elle était un peu déstabilisée, elle aussi réalisait que ce n'était pas la première fois

« Tu peux me passer la bouteille d'eau s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle « je meure de soif »

_/Reprends-toi Elaine, ce n'est pas possible/_

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« La bouteille d'eau s'il te… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la bouteille d'eau n'était plus à sa place, elle venait à elle en glissant sur le banc

« Mais qu'est-ce que…? » fit Jean, relâchant par-là même sans le savoir son emprise sur l'objet qui tomba sur le côté, roula et chutât sur le sol « Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant…. »

« Je l'ai vu aussi » fit sa mère.

Jean pâlit, il devait y avoir un truc on cherchait à lui faire peur.

« Il doit y avoir une ficelle »

« Il n'y en a pas » fit Elaine qui avait ramassé la bouteille « Tu la voulais, et elle est venue »

« Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ce n'est pas possible !»

« Et il a deux jours, quand le vase de chine est tombé de l'étagère pour atterrir sur le sol sans se briser, ça aussi ce n'était pas possible »

« Ça arrive parfois que des verres tombent sur du carrelages sans se casser » argumenta Jean.

« Pas avec un vase de chine c'est bien trop fragile » répondit sa mère d'une voix étrange en se reculant « C'est toi qui fais tout ça, je ne sais pas comment mais c'est toi…tu dois être possédée »

« Non, on nous joue des tours et… »

Un mal de crâne reprit Jean, plus violent que les autres.

/_Encore là l'entraîneuse de la jeune Jean ? ils continuent à la faire travailler ? ils veulent la dégoûter du patinage ou quoi ?...C'est ça elle est possédée, ma fille est un monstre démoniaque…je jure que j'ai bien recomptée la caisse hier soir, et il manque 20 Euros, oh la la le patron va me tuer…Elle est à moitié anorexique….horreur…mettre 20 Euros….manger…je n'arrive pas à le croire…n'y verra que du feu…hgjgrezar….zerzesds…zkjghjzhgfer…./_

Jean s'était agenouillée la tête entre les mains tant la douleur était forte, elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée par ce qui arrivait.

_/...le démon est en elle…mais qui a bien pu prendre l'argent…./_

_Faites que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait, _priait Jean.

D'un coup tous les cassiers du vestiaire s'ouvrirent, ils étaient heureusement vides car vu que la bouteille d'eau était partie toute seule se fracasser contre un mur, nul doute que ce qu'ils auraient pu contenir serait devenu dangereux.

Elaine Grey était pétrifiée de terreur et d'horreur. Soudainement Jean poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux.

« Maman ? » fit-elle, cherchant du réconfort, des larmes de douleurs et de peur coulaient sur ses joues.

« On s'en va » répondit celle-ci d'une voix froide sans la toucher.

Jean se leva, et découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'était devenu le vestiaire.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle prit son sac et rejoignit sa mère. Elle monta dans la voiture et se fut dans le silence que sa mère la conduisit au lycée sans même lui adresser un regard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrêtée et s'être étirée pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager qu'elle s'exprima d'une voix froide pleine de haine :

« Sors d'ici monstre !! Tu es possédée par le démon, je ne veux plus te revoir tu entends ?!! Hors de ma vue et de ma vie !!!! »

« Mais maman… » répondit Jean, les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues, elle ne savait pas si elles étaient dues au choc de ce qui venait d'arriver ou à la colère furax de sa mère et de ses mots tranchants

« FICHE LE CAMPS !!!! TU NE FAIS PLUS PARTIE DE LA FAMILLE !!!! SALE MONSTRE !!!» hurla Elaine en la poussant avec dégoût hors de la voiture avant de lui jeter son sac et de refermer la portière.

En un crissement de pneus elle était partie. Jean était sous le choc. Elle se releva et rassembla ses livres et ses affaires de sport qui s'étaient éparpillés. Peu d'élèves avaient assisté à la scène et aucun n'avait porté attention à la raison de la dispute, la sonnerie venant de retentir.

Jean essuya ses larmes et alla en cours en se disant que ça passerait, sa mère allait se calmer.

----------------------------------------------

Il était midi tous les élèves étaient sorti de classes et se préparaient à aller manger chez eux ou au self. Les couloirs et le self étant commun pour les collégiens et les lycéens, les X-Men pouvaient se rassembler :

« Et alors Kitty a voulu nous faire goûter une nouvelle recette de son invention » racontait Kurt à Malicia qui n'avait pas encore entendue l'histoire d'un Week-end passé chez la famille Wagner.

« Et ? » fit-elle

« J'ai essayé de prévenir mes parents, mais ils ont cru que j'exagérais ! »

« Tu exagérais ! » se défendit Kitty.

« Raconte la fin Kurt » fit Scott même s'il la connaissait déjà.

« Donc résultat des courses, on a dû appeler une ambulance pour les emmener à l'hôpital, bilan : intoxication alimentaire »

Kitty fit la moue mais les autres rirent.

« N'empêche, en parlant de nourriture, je meurs de faim » fit remarquer Kurt.

« C'est nouveau ça »

Malicia aperçut Jean de loin :

« Elle quitte encore le lycée entre midi et deux ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Qui ça ? » fit Kitty

« Jean, la patineuse » répondit la mutante « La compétition est passée, Scott a bien un répit lui »

« Anton dit que sa mère ne lui lâche pas la pression, ça l'inquiète un peu » fit l'adolescent.

« Tu m'étonnes, à ce rythme je ne sais pas comment elle fait, moi je craquerais »

----------------------------------------------

Jean se rendit au rendez-vous habituel pensant que sa mère l'y attendait déjà, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle attendit vingt minutes, mais toujours rien.

Jean décida alors de se rendre à pied à la patinoire qui n'était pas bien loin en prenant des raccourcis, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall d'accueil elle eut une surprise…

Lucinda Lis la repéra et vint à sa rencontre :

« Désolée Miss Grey, mais votre mère a terminé notre contrat, je ne suis plus votre entraîneuse et vous n'avez plus le droit de venir en dehors des heures d'ouverture au publique »

« Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Vous devriez savoir aujourd'hui que je ne plaisante jamais » répondit froidement le coach « Tout a été signé ce matin peu après votre entraînement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à votre mère mais elle osait à peine parler de vous comme étant sa fille »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait… » répondit Jean

« Il faut que vous partiez jeune fille, ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité….. »

_/Elle était vraiment déchaînée Elaine, elle a encore du lui faire un caprice….qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?...faudra que j'aille un jour patiner pour voir…ils croient que ça m'amuse de passer la resurfasseuse huit fois par jour ?...e….do…jgezhrfh…ljkfhfut… /_

Jean s'attrapa de nouveau la tête entre les mains.

« Miss Grey, ça va ? »

_/ Elle ne va pas me faire un malaise….de toutes manières je ne suis plus responsable d'elle….et si je mettais de la musique ce serait moins lassant….oui je….e…..bi…. eajgahgrthgeab azegazgrjhrglazghgr ./_

« ASSEZ !! » hurla Jean.

Les néons du hall grillèrent avant que Jean ne parte en courant. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces voix, des milliers de voix qui s'insinuaient dans sa tête, de ça et des objets qui bougeaient tous seuls, des ampoules qui grillaient, sa mère qui la jetait dehors et l'excluait de la patinoire, c'était trop….

« C'est sûrement un malentendu, un coup de colère » se dit Jean une demi-heure plus tard avant de repartir pour le lycée, le ventre vide

----------------------------------------------

Le soir elle se retrouva de nouveau sans chauffeur, elle fit donc les trois kilomètres la séparant de sa maison à pied et dans le noir. Quand elle arriva devant chez elle, tout était éteint, la voiture n'était pas là. Jean voulu entrer mais la porte était fermée, elle essaya sa clef mais elle n'entra pas dans la serrure.

« Calme-toi, c'est la fatigue tu as dû te tromper de maison, elles se ressemblent toutes »

Elle se recula pour voir le numéro : 11. Non c'était bien chez elle.

« Maman ? » fit Jean avant d'aller regarder par les fenêtres et ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang : la maison était vide, il ne restait plus rien. « Elle n'a pas pu faire ça… » fit Jean.

Elle aperçu un adolescent de son age sortant son chien et alla lui demander s'il savait quelque chose

« Ils ont tout déménagé aujourd'hui, c'est mon grand-père qui me l'a dis, même que la nana avait l'air extrêmement pressée »

« Déménagé…? » répéta Jean déstabilisée.

Le chien se mit à aboyer contre elle, son maître le fit taire.

« Ouaip, tu la connaissais ? »

« Je croyais la connaître …Tu…tu sais où je peux trouver un téléphone ? »

« Oui, au bout de la rue »

Jean sentait un mal de tête arriver, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, elle remercia l'adolescent à mi-voix et se rendit à la cabine. Elle utilisa sa carte pour y composer le numéro de la maison de son père :

_« Désolée, le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué »_fit une voix enregistrée.

Elle tenta, les doigts tremblants, le numéro de portable de sa mère et eut le même refrain.

Jean reposa le combiné et se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Ce devait être une erreur, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir abandonnée…

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard, j'attendais que la version anglaise soit corrigée, et finalement je n'ai plus attendu, j'ai posté tel quel

* * *

Pendant deux jours Jean resta dans l'illusion que sa mère allait revenir. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements et arrivait au lycée plus tôt pour en repartir plus tard que d'habitude car au moins elle était au chaud même si elle n'avait toujours rien à se mettre sous la dent.

La veille elle avait réussi à échanger sa carte téléphonique contre un sac de chips mais ça n'était pas suffisant même si elle était habituée au régime perpétuel, en plus quand elle y pensait c'était la première fois qu'elle avait mangé des chips.

Les maux de tête restaient violents. Quand elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer elle demandait d'aller aux toilettes ou à l'infirmerie et elle manqua même une classe, elle fit un faux mot d'excuse pour les surveillants.

Le deuxième soir, elle sortit de sa naïve illusion et réalisa enfin pleinement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle pleura de plus belle dans la ruelle jouxtant « sa » maison, utilisant de vieux cartons pour l'isoler du froid encore plus mordant que la veille. Elle avait mal à la gorge, se sentait fiévreuse, avait mal à la tête et surtout : elle avait peur, non elle était terrifiée. Elle pensait devenir folle ou alors sa mère avait raison, elle était possédée ?

Elle se leva pour marcher un peu afin de se réchauffer et trois hommes plus âgés qu'elles la repérèrent et se mirent à la suivre. Elle entendait des voix, de mauvaises voix et avaient comme des flashes horribles défilant dans sa tête ; ces hommes n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions elle le sentait. Elle accéléra le pas, mais ils continuèrent à la suivre et l'interpellèrent.

« Hey ma jolie ! ne part pas comme ça, on a quelque chose à te proposer… »

« Oui viens là… »

« Je suis sûr que l'on va s'entendre… »

Elle fut envahie d'images encore plus vicieuses et se mit à courir droit devant elle, ils la suivirent et gagnaient du terrain. Elle tourna dès qu'elle le pu, espérant les semer mais elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac et lorsqu'elle se retourna, les trois hommes étaient là. Elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers elle.

« Hey, mignonne, mignonne, mignonne, où tu cours comme ça ? » fit un des hommes en la reluquant d'une manière peu rassurante

« Laissez-moi ! Allez vous en ! » fit Jean en attrapant le premier objet à sa portée pour leur lancer.

« Hey c'est qu'elle est sauvage, c'est encore mieux » dit un autre.

Elle attrapa un bout de bois, elle était prête à se défendre même si elle était affaiblie par ces deux jours de jeun.

« On va devoir t'apprendre qui commande… »

Ils se séparèrent pour l'encercler, elle réussi à les frapper mais ils eurent facilement le dessus et la plaquèrent sur le sol, les mains au dessus de sa tête. L'un d'eux s'assit sur elle et sorti un couteau :

« Si tu appelles à l'aide ou si tu cries, je te tue »

Il découpa son pull. Jean s'était mise à pleurer, non elle ne supporterait pas ça.

« Hummm appétissante » fit-il.

« Non, je vous en prie, allez vous en ! »

Il découpa son soutien gorge.

« Non ! pitié ! »

Elle reçu une forte gifle qui lui entailla la lèvre, l'autre lui en rajouta une pour lui montrer sa force. Son mal de tête s'intensifia

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis ? Ferme-la et laisse-toi faire si tu veux vivre ! »

_/C'est pratique, elles croient toutes ça/_

Jean écarquilla les yeux. L'homme eut l'étrange impression qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais c'était impossible. Il reprit ses esprits et reprit là où il en était. Jean savait une chose: quelque soit la provenance de cette voix elle devait l'écouter, de toutes manières elle préférait qu'ils la tuent plutôt que de subir ça. Son mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne.

« Vous mentez ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !! » hurla-t-elle avant de voir, ahurie, les trois malabars être projetés dans les airs, et s'assommer sur les murs.

Jean ne réfléchit pas, elle se releva, tint fermé son pull d'une main et partie en courant se cacher dans sa ruelle, tremblante et en larmes.

----------------------------------------------

**Institut Xavier, plus tard :**

« Enfin !» exulta le Professeur Xavier en appuyant sur une touche.

« Cérébro est enfin réparé ? » supposa Ororo qui passait par là.

« Oui près de deux semaines que je cherchais la cause de cette panne, en fait… »

Il fut interrompu par une alerte de l'ordinateur.

« Et bien, il ne chôme pas » fit remarquer Tornade.

« Il a repéré une forte manifestation mutante qui date de une heure » lu le Professeur avant d'enfiler le casque

Ororo resta immobile comme elle l'avait appris des années auparavant. Au bout d'une minute, Charles rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? »

« Ici même, à Bayville » répondit-il en retirant le casque « Une jeune fille du nom de Jean Grey »

« Jean Grey ? c'est la patineuse, celle qui a remporté le championnat national comme Scott » fit Ororo étonnée « Logan et les autres doivent juste sortir du cinéma, il faut les contacter. »

Le Professeur la suivit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle où elle entra en contact avec l'intercom de Logan.

----------------------------------------------

**Centre de Bayville au même moment :**

L'intercom bipa alors que le groupe sortait du cinéma, Logan le sortit de sa poche.

_« Wolverine ? »_

« Tornade, une urgence ? » répondit la voix de Logan

Ce fut le Professeur qui répondit.

_« Cérébro est réparé, il a enregistré une manifestation mutante il y a une heure, l'activité est toujours là mais plus faible. C'est une nouvelle mutante, elle semble télépathique et télékinésique et surtout complètement perdue. Il s'agit de Jean Grey »_

« Merde, la patineuse ? »

_« Oui »_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit la voix de Scott en arrière plan.

« Attends petit gars » répondit Logan

Le Professeur poursuivit :

_« Elle semble osciller entre conscience et inconscience, je ne parviens pas à la localiser précisément, je peux juste te dire qu'elle est près des villas 7 à 17 du quartier fleurit ; je crains qu'elle ne soit en danger »_

« Nous ne sommes pas loin, nous y allons tout de suite Chuck »

Logan raccrocha

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Scott qui savait que '_la patineuse'_ désignait Jean.

« Il semblerait que ta patineuse soit une mutante, nous allons la chercher » annonça Logan sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

----------------------------------------------

Tous embarquèrent dans le X-Van. Logan leur expliqua plus en détail la situation en roulant vers le quartier fleurit où il se gara dés qu'ils arrivèrent.

Vu la situation, ils se séparèrent et appelèrent Jean, mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse, ce fut Kitty qui la trouva en regardant au fond de la ruelle jouxtant la villa numéro onze. C'était sombre et froid, le sol jonché de papiers

« Ici ! » fit-elle aux autres avant de s'approcher « Jean ? »

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même ; du sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre inférieure. Les autres arrivèrent et Logan se fraya un chemin.

« Hey petite tu m'entends ? » s'enquit-il « Elle a de la fièvre et il fait un froid glacial. Scott, préviens Hank qu'il va avoir une patiente…attends, elle semble avoir été frappée» fit-il presque pour lui-même, avant de réaliser que son pull et son soutien-gorge avaient été découpés.

Il grogna et renifla.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Scott

« Emmène-moi une couverture » lui ordonna-t-il avant de s'adresser à Jean, inconsciente « Je sens qu'ils ne sont pas loin, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir aussi facilement petite »

Scott lui ramena la couverture et Logan y enveloppa Jean avant de la prendre dans ses bras, réalisant à quel point elle était légère.

« Scott, installe-la à l'arrière, j'ai un compte à régler, je reviens »

Il donna Jean à Cyclope qui lui aussi fut surpris de son poids. Par réflexe, Kurt attrapa le sac de la jeune fille avant de rejoindre les autres au véhicule. Scott installa Jean sur la banquette juste derrière les sièges avant et l'attacha comme il le pu. Kitty, Kurt et Malicia étaient sur la banquette suivante.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Logan revint et démarra sans dire un mot

----------------------------------------------

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Jean re-émergea légèrement grâce à la chaleur diffusée par le lainage, elle était dans un véhicule.

«…Maman…c'est toi… ? » articula-t-elle alors que le cauchemar recommençait et que les voix revenaient.

_/ la pauvre, elle est gelée…pourquoi était-elle dehors ?...ce n'est qu'une gamine, elle…/_

La douleur était terrible et quelque chose se passa ; elle entendit un crissement de pneus, des gémissements et quelqu'un demandant difficilement à une certaine Malicia de faire quelque chose. Elle sentit un contact, un choc ressemblant à une châtaigne électrique et retomba dans l'inconscience.

« Wow » fit Logan qui avait arrêté le véhicule.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un ballon de football en pleine tête » gémit Kurt.

« Non c'est ma tête que tu as cognée quand Logan a freiné » fit Kitty en se frottant le crâne.

« Bonne idée p'tit gars d'avoir demandé à Malicia de la toucher »

« Elle ne contrôlait rien et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'assommer » répondit Scott alors que Logan redémarrait. « Au moins nous sommes sûrs qu'elle est télépathe… »

« Oh mon dieu » fit Malicia

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a été abandonnée, sa propre mère l'a abandonnée, elle l'a jetée devant le lycée, a déménagé dans la journée et a changé de numéro de téléphone » répondit Malicia qui en puisant un peu des pouvoirs de Jean avait aussi capté des souvenirs récents

« Mais c'est horrible ! » fit Kitty « quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Il y a deux jours, quand ses pouvoirs se sont déclenchés »

« Deux jours ???? » répéta Scott « Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Nous n'avons pas de cours en commun, nous ne nous sommes parlés que deux fois mais je devais être une des seules personnes qu'elle connaissait »

« Elle n'y croyait pas, elle était perdue » répondit Malicia

« Comme nous l'avons tous été en découvrant nos pouvoirs » fit tristement remarquer Kitty

« Ce n'est pas tout, trois hommes l'ont attaquée »

« C'est réglé ça gamine, elle a su se défendre »

« Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? »

« Ouais, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur avait fait mais ils étaient tous les trois assommés. Un policier faisait parti d'un groupe d'habitants du quartier, ils les a arrêtés » dit-il sans préciser qu'il avait fait avoué le viol de la fille d'un habitant, ce qui, avec la tentative de viol de Jean leur garantissaient la prison. « La patineuse en sera quitte pour une bonne frayeur et un ou deux bleus » termina-t-il

----------------------------------------------

**Institut Xavier, 23 heures**

Le Professeur avait envoyé tout le monde au lit, il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour demander à Hank comment la jeune fille allait, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à savoir :

« Elle souffre d'inanition » commença Hank « Anton nous avait déjà parlé des pressions que subissent les patineuses, mais selon Malicia elle n'avait en plus rien mangé depuis deux jours. Elle a prit froid et une bonne angine, mais surtout elle est épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement. Je l'ai placée sous perfusion et lui ai administré de quoi l'aider à lutter contre son angine ainsi que des vitamines, elle devrait dormir de longues heures »

« Et pour son attaque ? » demanda le Professeur.

« La coupure à sa lèvre ne laissera pas de trace mais elle va avoir un bleu au visage pendant quelques jours, ils n'ont rien fait de plus »

« Merci Hank, je vais lui poser des barrages mentaux pour lui offrir un répit. » fit le Professeur « Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu la mettes dans une des chambres de convalescence. »

« Bien sûr » répondit le Fauve.

----------------------------------------------

**Sur-lendemain :**

Le lendemain Jean ne se réveilla pas, elle était réellement épuisée et rattrapaient de nombreuses heures de sommeil que même l'habitude ne parvenait pas à briser. Les hématomes sur son visage s'étaient formés, un sur sa joue droite, près de sa bouche, l'autre près de son œil gauche.

Vers 17 heures le surlendemain, Hank vint voir où en était sa patiente lorsque celle-ci commença à remuer. Elle était au chaud et une voix grave mais douce l'encourageait à ouvrir les yeux, elle fini par y parvenir et…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

….poussa un hurlement de terreur.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	5. Chapter 5

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

….poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Le Fauve réalisa qu'il l'effrayait.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas dangereux, tu….t'es évanouie » fit-il, débité.

« Hank ? » s'enquit le Professeur qui avait été alerté par le hurlement.

« Elle s'est réveillée et a pris peur, je n'ai pas pensé à mon apparence » s'excusa le Fauve « ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour entrer dans le monde des mutants… »

« Non en effet » fit Charles « Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, je vais effacer ce passage de sa mémoire ; vu que ses pouvoirs viennent de se manifester elle ne devrait pas l'avoir trop ancré » dit-il avant de placer une main contre sa tempe, l'autre contre celle de Jean.

Une fois fait, il déclara :

« Elle a l'esprit plus calme qu'hier, les boucliers que je lui ai posé l'ont apaisée. Je pense qu'elle ne devait même plus dormir dans cet état»

« Oh Charles, à propos de ses pouvoirs » fit Hank en lui passant un dossier « j'ai fait des analyses, c'est une mutante de classe Omega »

« Comme Scott… » fit le Professeur stupéfait.

« Oui »

« Heureusement que nous l'avons recueilli » fit-il « sans aide, vu la puissance que ses gènes laissent présager de ses pouvoirs, son esprit n'aurait pas supporté une telle pression. Elle serait devenue folle ou aurait pu tomber dans le coma »

« Ou bien magnéto l'aurait recrutée »

« Oui il y avait aussi ce risque » admit le Professeur.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il demanda à Hank de sortir et poussa Jean à se réveiller de nouveau.

« Bonjour Jean » fit-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête et vit cet homme d'un certain age, chauve, sur un fauteuil roulant qu'elle avait vu lors du dernier championnat. Il avait un regard perçant mais d'où émanait une grande douceur.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu es à l'Institut Xavier »

« Institut ? » répéta Jean « Vous allez me soigner n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle d'une voix suppliante en pensant se trouver dans une sorte de clinique.

« Non Jean, je ne vais pas te soigner pour la simple raison que, mis à part ton angine et ton problème de poids, tu n'es pas malade » lui répondit calmement le puissant télépathe.

« Je suis possédée, je suis un monstre »

« Non, tu es une mutante Jean »

« Où est la différence ? »

« Tu es née avec un gène en plus, le génome X. Ce n'est ni une erreur génétique ni une altération, c'est un bond en avant de l'évolution humaine » fit le Professeur.

« Evolution ? Je suis une abomination, j'entends des voix, des objets bougent quand j'en ai besoin, je suis possédée »

« Tu as un don Jean, deux en l'occurrence » la contredit-il « La télékinésie : qui te permet de bouger des objets avec ta simple pensée et peut-être plus, je ne sais pas, tu es la première à avoir ce pouvoir…. »

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?» l'interrompit Jean, incrédule.

Le Professeur sourit :

« Bien sûr » dit-il « Nous ne sommes pas nombreux et malheureusement deux '_clans'_ se sont formés : l'un pense que les mutants sont la future espèce dominante et doit dès aujourd'hui le devenir, cette philosophie est prônée par Magnéto, un mutant ayant le pouvoir de contrôler le métal et les champs magnétiques. L'autre '_clan'_ est ici, ma philosophie est que les humains et les mutants peuvent cohabiter mais qu'il n'est pas encore temps, le monde n'est pas encore prêt. »

Le Professeur marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« Au fait je t'ai dis où tu étais mais pas qui j'étais » se rappela-t-il « Je m'appelle Charles Xavier, les élèves m'appellent Professeur Xavier ou Professeur X, mais je n'ai aucune préférence »

« Elèves ?»

« Oui, '_l'Institut pour les enfants_ _surdoués'_ est une sorte de couverture, en fait il accueille les mutants au fur et à mesure que nous les découvrons. Pour le moment je favorise la scolarisation extérieure, mais ici, moi et trois autres professeurs, apprenons aux jeunes mutants à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. »

« Mais pourquoi suis-je la seule de ma famille ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas, le gène X semble parfois sauter des générations ».

« Quel est mon autre….don ? » s'enquit Jean pour qui tout cela semblait irréel.

« La télépathie, tout comme moi, je commençais à me sentir un peu seul » sourit Charles « les voix que tu entends ne sont pas des hallucinations, ce sont des pensées. Tu apprendras à les canaliser pour ne plus les entendre. Mais ce pouvoir va bien au-delà et tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Cela dit, les pouvoirs psychiques, c'est-à-dire ceux qui impliquent l'esprit, sont les plus difficiles à porter et toi tu en as deux ce qui est très rare. De plus tu es une mutante à fort potentiel, ce que nous appelons '_classe Omega_'. Cette catégorie n'est pas courante ; en fait avec moi je n'en connais que quatre, un autre est ici, le dernier est Magnéto »

Jean resta silencieuse quelques instants, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. A vrai dire elle ne s'imagina pas que par « un autre est ici » le Professeur parlait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Nous avons un ordinateur, ou plutôt une machine un peu spéciale que j'ai appelée Cérébro. Elle repère la présence et les manifestations des nouveaux mutants et amplifie mes pouvoirs pour me permettre de les localiser plus précisément » expliqua Charles avant de poursuivre d'un ton navré « je suis désolé Jean, s'il n'était pas tombé en panne il y a deux semaines, je t'aurais repérée plus tôt, dès les prémices, et ainsi j'aurais peut-être pu parler à ta mère…. »

« Comment savez-vous ? Vous avez lu dans mes pensées ? » s'enquit Jean

« Non, sache que jamais je n'entre dans l'esprit de quiconque sans sa permission. » répondit Charles avec calme « En fait, dans le véhicule qui te ramenait ici, tes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés sous la forme de ce que nous appelons : une_ 'attaque psychique'_. Une de mes élèves, que tu dois connaître de vue comme tous les autres, a le pouvoir de drainer ceux des autres mutants et de les utiliser par la suite ; mais là l'important était de te soulager de cette pression. Tu as perdu conscience et lâché l'emprise que tu avais involontairement prise sur mon équipe » poursuivit-il « Mais Malicia ne fait pas que copier les pouvoirs des autres, elle capte en même temps un peu de leur personnalité et des souvenirs de la personne, c'est comme ça qu'elle a su »

Le fait de se l'entendre dire par un quasi étranger brisa un barrage en elle, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Ma mère m'a abandonnée, les numéros de téléphone n'aboutissent plus, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

« Tu peux rester ici, tu auras une chambre, de quoi te vêtir et t'entretenir, de quoi manger et notre aide pour apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs »

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, tout ce que j'ai gagné est bloqué sur des comptes qui ne me seront pas accessible avant mes 18 ans » fit Jean

« Je ne te demande rien en échange »

« Je ne veux pas de pitié »

Charles secoua la tête.

« Jean, j'ai fondé cette école dans le but d'y recueillir des jeunes mutants. Certains ont été abandonnés à leur naissance, d'autres ont leur famille biologique ou adoptive et d'autres encore sont orphelins, mais personne ne paye quoique ce soit » lui dit-il avec douceur, avant d'appuyer « Jean, sache que si tu n'es pas assaillie de pensées à cet instant, c'est que j'ai posé des sortes de boucliers dans ton esprit, mais je ne pourrais pas les y laisser éternellement. Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs et à poser toi-même des barrages mentaux et pour ça je peux t'aider. Tu seras libre de partir si tu le souhaites, mais… »

« …mais pour aller où ? » fit Jean.

Le Professeur soupira de compassion. Il posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Ici tu seras acceptée pour ce que tu es, personne ne te jugeras et tu y trouveras des personnes à ton écoute » fit-il avant de changer de sujet « Tu as beau avoir dormi 36 heures d'affilée, il faut que tu te reposes. Je te ferais apporter à manger plus tard et nous reparlerons de tout cela. »

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil.

« Professeur ? » l'interpella Jean

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une étrange sensation, une forme de vague souvenir se passant ici » dit-elle « je me réveillais et il y avait cette énorme bête à la fourrure bleue. »

Charles la regarda avec intérêt.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais » avoua-t-il « je l'ai effacé de ta mémoire. Je ne le fais pas habituellement mais là ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal pour te mettre à l'aise. Normalement les télépathes ont la faculté de ne rien oublier mais vu que tes pouvoirs étaient récents je pensais que ça marcherait plus longtemps » sourit-il « Mais comme je te l'ai dis, tu es vouée à devenir puissante »

« Alors cette….chose….existe ? » fit Jean

« Il faut que tu saches que tous les mutants n'ont pas une apparence humaine » commença le Professeur « Certains ont une langue de plus de trois mètres de long comme le crapaud, un jeune mutant rallié à Magnéto ; d'autres sont bleus, couverts d'écailles mais métamorphes, c'est-à-dire capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence comme Mystique, elle est également du côté de Magnéto. Son fils, Kurt, est ici et a une fourrure bleue, des oreilles pointues et une queue fourchue, on le surnomme l'Elf. Un inducteur d'image de mon invention lui permet de prendre une apparence humaine quand il le souhaite et donc de suivre une scolarité normale » décrivit le Professeur « Enfin, celui que tu as vu, était Hank Mc Coy, notre médecin et professeur. Il était enseignant de chimie et de sport au lycée de Bayville. Pendant des années, il a lutté contre sa mutation à l'aide de potions malgré le fait que je désapprouvais cette méthode. Ce que je craignais est arrivé : son corps s'est habitué à ce produit et il n'a plus suffit à contenir sa mutation qui a été bien plus violente que s'il avait appris à la contrôler ici »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est métamorphosé en ce que tu as vu mais avec une agressivité incontrôlable. Je suis parvenu à l'aider à se reprendre et à contenir le Fauve qui était en lui, d'où son nom de code : le Fauve. Malheureusement, pour le moment il est condamné à garder cette apparence et n'accepte de porter un inducteur d'image que pour certaines occasions» termina-t-il.

Jean passa ses mains sur son visage et grimaça :

« Tu as deux beaux hématomes mais ils vont disparaître ; Hank y a appliqué une lotion de sa fabrication. Allez, endors-toi, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. »

----------------------------------------------

**Le lendemain matin :**

Lorsque Jean se réveilla elle était seule et son ventre criait famine. Elle n'était plus sous perfusion et au vu de la lumière qui passait par les persiennes, c'était le matin.

Elle décida de se lever pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Elle retira la couverture et s'assis sur le bord du lit, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

« Hey, tu ne devrais pas te lever si vite» fit une voix masculine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Scott ? » fit-elle en voyant le patineur avec lequel elle avait un peu discuté.

Il portait un plateau avec ce qui semblait être un copieux petit déjeuner

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	6. Chapter 6

« J'aurais dû le deviner en voyant le Professeur, tu es aussi un mutant » réalisa-t-elle.

« Oui »

« Et tous les autres qui t'entourent également ? »

« Tous à part mon entraîneur, mais il est au courant, il a bien fallu lui expliquer la raison de ces lunettes » fit-il en indiquant celles-ci.

« Alors ce n'est pas une quelconque sensibilité extrême à la lumière… » en conclu-t-elle.

Elle ignorait tout des pouvoirs que pouvaient avoir les autres mutants. Les seuls dont elle avait entendu parler étaient la télépathie, la télékinésie, le pouvoir de se métamorphoser et de contrôler le métal, mais ils touchaient des domaines tellement différents qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres.

« C'est la seule chose qui me permet d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir sans tout détruire » répondit-il.

Jean le regarda perplexe.

« Mes yeux produisent une sorte de laser, mais à force destructrice et sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle »

« Le Professeur ne t'aide pas ? »

« Il ne peut pas, j'ai….j'ai eu un accident d'avion à l'age de sept ans au cours duquel j'ai perdu mes parents et mon petit frère. Moi et mon petit frère avons dû sauter en parachute. Le mien a pris feu et lors de la collision avec le sol j'ai eu un traumatisme crânien qui m'a plongé dans le coma et a endommagé la partie du cerveau censée nous permettre de contrôler nos pouvoirs. Mon frère n'a pas survécu » répondit Scott

« Oh je suis vraiment désolée » fit-elle « Tu n'as plus de famille alors ? »

« Non, pas que j'ai pu retrouver »

Scott réalisa ce qu'il venait de révéler avec tant de facilité :

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, habituellement je ne le dis à personne »

« Je ne le répéterais pas, tu as ma parole» répondit-elle.

« Oh les autres connaissent déjà l'histoire mais pas en détails, ils savent juste comment j'ai perdu ma famille et pourquoi je ne peux pas contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je ne le confie pas en général, encore moins lors d'une des premières discussions…je dois avoir particulièrement confiance en toi » avoua-t-il avant de changer de sujet en repensant à quelque chose « Tu as connu le coma aussi n'est pas ? »

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »

« Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu t'es disputée avec ta mère et elle a parlé de coma, et tu sais comme les patinoires résonnent quand elle sont quasiment vides »

Jean acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne parlait jamais de ce qui s'était passé mais elle aussi se sentait en confiance et comme dans le devoir d'être également sincère avec lui :

« Je suis tombée dans le coma à six ans lorsque ma meilleure amie est….morte dans mes bras, tuée par un chauffard. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai entendu des pensées pour la première fois » fit Jean « Je l'ai comme accompagnée pendant qu'elle mourrait et je me suis retrouvée en quelque sorte piégée. »

« Je suis désolé, ça a dû être particulièrement terrible »

Jean acquiesça avant d'avouer :

« Tu sais, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je ne le dis jamais à personne… »

Scott lui sourit :

« Nous aurons quelque chose d'autre en commun en plus de nos ages, de notre passion pour le patinage, de nos titres et de notre statut de mutant » fit Scott « combien de temps tu as passé dans le coma ? »

« Huit mois, alors que les médecins me croyaient perdue » dit-elle

« Comment tu en es sortie ? »

« Ça peut paraître dingue…enfin ce qui me paraissait dingue hier ne l'est plus aujourd'hui…mais un majestueux oiseau de feu m'a guidé en me disant qu'il n'était pas encore temps, que je devais me réveiller »

« Comme une sorte de Phoenix ? »

« Oui, peut-être. C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. J'ai passé près d'un an de rééducation avant de reprendre l'entraînement. » raconta-t-elle « Je n'ai re-entendu des pensées qu'il y a environ deux semaines mais c'était très légers ; puis quelques jours avant la compétition ça a recommencé et c'est….quel jour on est ? »

« Samedi »

« Samedi ? mais… »

« Oui nous t'avons trouvé mercredi, mais tu as dormi plus de 48 heures » lui expliqua-t-il

« J'en reviens pas…. » Fit-elle en oubliant le fil de ses pensées.

Scott posa le plateau sur une table qu'il fit rouler jusqu'au lit, avant de s'assoire à ses côtés

« Nous ne savions pas ce que tu aimais alors nous avons fait un peu de tout »

Jean écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture, à part dans les rares films que j'ai pu regarder »

« Tu plaisantes ? Attends-toi à pire quand tu mangeras avec nous, en plus il y a souvent de l'animation » fit Scott

« Manger a souvent été un mot tabou chez moi, ma mère et mon entraîneuse m'ont prescrit un régime strict permanent : ni pain, ni sucre, ni… »

« Tout ça c'est fini » l'interrompit Scott « Ordre de notre médecin. Ton poids est assez alarmant pour lui »

« Il l'était aussi pour elles, mais pas du même point de vue » fit Jean sarcastiquement « j'en était à manger des barres énergétiques en cachette et à truquer la balance »

« Ecoute, même mon entraîneur s'inquiétait pour toi. Il connaît les pressions que les patineuses endurent, mais il pense que ta mère et ton coach allaient beaucoup trop loin » lui dit Scott avec sérieux « Selon Hank, tu manques de vitamines essentielles et autres oligo-éléments et le sucre est nécessaire pour l'organisme. Il était temps que cela cesse, tu n'as pas encore terminée ta croissance et selon lui le mal peut encore être réparé.»

Jean acquiesça et attrapa un pancake au sirop. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon et elle avait tellement faim, cela dit….

« Je ne me sens pas très bien » dit-elle avant de se lever et de se précipiter aux toilettes

Ororo fit alors son apparition

« Alors, on apprécie son petit déjeun…où est-elle ? » demanda la sorcière du temps.

« Aux toilettes » répondit Scott « Elle a mangé de bon cœur mais… »

« …mais son corps n'est pas habitué à absorber autant de calories » présuma Tornade « Elle doit souffrir d'anorexie, la pauvre fille »

La chasse d'eau fut tirée, ils entendirent le robinet couler un moment puis Jean sortit, toute pale. Par réflexe, Scott se leva pour aller l'aider à rejoindre son lit. Ororo s'approcha d'elle

« Bonjour mon enfant, je suis Ororo Munroe, nous nous sommes déjà aperçues. Comment te sens tu ? »

« Je suis désolée » répondit Jean « Vous m'offrez votre hospitalité, un petit déjeuné de princesse et… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jean » fit Tornade « Ton corps a pris de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires, tu vas en quelques sortes devoir réapprendre à manger équilibré et ça passera avec le temps »

« Oui… » fit Jean attristée

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester ici toute seule, je vais te donner des vêtements en attendant d'aller faire du shopping et tu vas te changer. Après je te ferais faire le tour de l'Institut, ça te changeras les idées » décida Ororo « Mais avant, bois le jus d'orange, ça devrait passer et ce sera mieux que rien »

----------------------------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ororo et Scott l'emmenaient pour visiter l'Institut :

« Ici ce sont les sous-sols, ils couvrent une surface plus grande que le bâtiment en surface. » commença Tornade « Je sais que Charles t'as brièvement parlé de '_clans'_, tu risques de croiser certains jeunes mutants à la solde de Magnéto : la confrérie. Scott et les autres t'en parleront mieux que moi »

« Ils ne sont pas bien méchants » dit Scott, «mais ils aiment mettre la pagaille »

« C'est pourquoi parfois il faut que nous intervenions pour éviter au maximum qu'ils ne dévoilent notre existence et cela sous une mauvaise image »

Elle ouvrit une porte qui les mena dans une pièce vitrée donnant sur une grande salle.

« Voici la salle des dangers » annonça Tornade « Tu as entendu parlé de réalité virtuelle ? »

Jean acquiesça

« Et bien cette salle est le summum de la technologie. Un ordinateur puissant produit des hologrammes et des réalités virtuelles qui ne nécessitent pas de casques. Il permet de recréer des univers et des situations souhaitées comme dans un jeu vidéo. » décrivit-elle « Le but est de s'entraîner à l'autodéfense avec ou sans ses pouvoirs, et à apprendre à faire face à toute sorte de situation. Cette salle contient des armes réelles pour certains niveaux il est donc strictement interdit de s'y rendre seule. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en avais pas l'intention… » répondit Jean, perplexe d'apprendre qu'une telle chose existait ailleurs que dans des films

« Personne n'y est jamais mort » fit Scott pour détendre l'atmosphère « Nous en ressortons juste avec quelques courbatures ou bosses la plupart du temps »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rejoindre l'équipe, surtout tant que tu n'auras pas repris de poids. » reprit Tornade « C'est Scott qui dirige le groupe des élèves »

« Tu arrives à cumuler ça avec les cours, les entraînements et tout le reste ? » fit Jean à l'intention de l'adolescent

« C'est pas facile tous les jours, mais oui »

« Wow »

Ororo sourit et la conduisit dans une autre direction

« Ici tu as une salle de gym, là les vestiaires avec les uniformes »

« Les uniformes ? »

« Adaptés au combat et donc souples et résistants, bien qu'un peu trop extravagants à mon goût » fit Scott « mais vu qu'en plus je ne vois qu'en teintes rouges… »

« Le Professeur a dit qu'il travaillait sur d'autres uniformes »

« Je sais »

Ororo poursuivit sur une dizaine de mètres, ouvrit une large porte et Jean écarquilla les yeux pour la centième fois de la journée.

« Un jet ?? »

« Un Sr-71 Blackbird » fit Scott avec fierté « A décollage et atterrissage aussi bien horizontal que vertical, capable d'aller plus vite et de voler plus haut que tous les engins volants existants et équipé également d'un système furtif »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en plus tu pilotes cet engin ? » demanda Jean

« J'apprend. Mon père était pilote, ça doit être dans le sang »

«…et il est très doué » admit Ororo « Nous appelons cet appareil le X-Jet, un peu une référence à notre surnom : les X-Men »

Ils poursuivirent vers l'ascenseur mais, avant de le prendre, Tornade indiqua à Jean une autre porte :

« C'est là que se trouve Cérébro »

« Le Professeur m'en a parlé »

« Tu apprendras peut-être un jour à le piloter mais il demande une très grande maîtrise, alors pour éviter tout accident, son accès est protégé par un scanner rétinien. »

Ils allèrent à l'étage supérieur. Ororo et Scott lui montrèrent la cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau du Professeur, des salles communes, la librairie (emplie de livres du sol au plafond, Jean sentait qu'elle aimerait ce lieu).

Ensuite ils allèrent lui faire visiter l'extérieur, ou tout du moins lui indiquer les directions des différentes parties.

« Par là tu as les sentiers de promenade et d'entraînement en extérieur » fit Ororo « Là-bas il y a le terrain de base-ball et, derrière cette aile de l'Institut, la piscine. De ce côté il y a le lac que nous voyons des fenêtres de la cuisine ; l'été il sert de base nautique pour y pratiquer la voile et autres sports, l'hiver il devient une patinoire en plein air. »

« Kurt, un des élèves de l'Institut a veillé à prendre ton sac, j'ai vu que tu avais tes patins, tu pourras y patiner » fit Scott.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune je patinais sur un étang gelé près de chez moi, mais mon père n'était pas rassuré » se rappela Jean avec nostalgie.

« Ici aucun danger, je m'assure à ce que le lac soit suffisamment gelé sur toute la surface, quitte à forcer un peu dame nature »

« Comment ça ? » fit Jean

« Je contrôle le temps, ou plus spécifiquement la météorologie, il me suffit de lever une vague de froid sur le lac pour consolider la glace, et Logan –tu le rencontreras- passe avec la surfaceuse si nécessaire pour la rendre bien lisse. »

« Grâce à elle nous avons la plus grande patinoire des Etats-Unis » fit Scott « En Afrique elle était presque considérée comme une déesse »

« Plutôt comme une sorcière Scott, mais les sorcières sont respectées là-bas à cause de la crainte qu'elles inspirent.» corrigea Ororo

« Tornade, c'est son nom de code, s'occupe du jardinage, elle a une belle collection de plantes rares au dernier étage de l'Institut et c'est grâce à elle que nous avons les plus beaux massifs de fleurs »

« Et toi quel est ton nom de code ? » demanda Jean.

« Lui c'est Cyclope, c'est Logan qui l'a trouvé, à cause du fait que les rayons optiques émis par ses yeux convergent en un seul point » fit Ororo avant de regarder sa montre « Oh là, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, 11h30. Je dois aller préparer à manger, Scott, tu lui montres sa chambre ? »

« Pas de problèmes »

Tornade s'éloigna, laissant les jeunes seuls

« C'est par là » fit Scott en l'entraînant de nouveau dans l'Institut « Alors tu en penses quoi jusque là ? »

« C'est immense et splendide, mais j'attends de rencontrer les autres. Je suis tellement nerveuse…tellement de choses se sont passées et je n'ai pas encore tout digéré…»

« Tu te plairas ici Jean, nous vivons entre nous et nous n'avons pas à cacher notre vraie nature »

Jean soupira pour refouler la vague de tristesse qui la menaçait, elle ne voulait pas craquer en public.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter si ce n'est au lycée et le soir du gala, mais ça me donne un point de repère » confia Jean avant de lui demander « Il y a longtemps que tu es ici ? »

« Huit ans » répondit Scott « Le Professeur m'a recueilli dans un orphelinat après m'avoir aidé à sortir de mon coma. Il sentait que j'avais le gène X, mais il ne savait pas comment. Lui, Logan et Tornade ont été ma famille. Je pratiquais le hockey depuis que j'avais quatre ans, alors j'ai repris ce sport. » lui dit-il « Je voulais devenir professionnel plus tard, mais mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés et il a fallu un an pour trouver des verres capables de les contenir »

« Comment as-tu fais pendant ce temps ? »

« J'ai vécu avec un bandage autour des yeux comme un aveugle, ça m'a permit de développer des sens dont on se sert peu quand on est voyant » lui expliqua-t-il « J'avais confiance en le Professeur, je savais qu'il trouverait quelque chose. Mais lorsque j'ai pu voir de nouveau sans tout détruire, je n'ai plus pu reprendre le hockey, aucune équipe ne voulait d'un gosse portant des lunettes de soleil, déjà que ceux en portant pour la vue sont guères tolérés…. »

« Oh… » fit Jean alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

« Bref, je me suis tourné vers une autre discipline, c'est Anton qui m'a repéré et qui est mon coach depuis cinq ans » termina Scott en s'arrêtant devant une porte « nous y voilà, voici ta chambre »

Il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche

« Mais elle est immense ! » s'exclama Jean.

« Il y a une salle de bain attenante. Le Professeur a réservé ces chambres pour les plus âgés, mais vu que pour le moment nous sommes peu nombreux, nous y avons tous droit, c'est la dernière »

« Je ne… »

« Non, elle est pour toi, tu peux l'emménager comme tu le souhaites. Le Professeur te donnera de quoi t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut et Ororo se fera un plaisir de t'emmener au centre commercial. »

« Je sais qu'il ne me fait pas de faveur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gênée »

« J'ai ressenti la même chose, mais ça passe avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Review s'il vous plait :p


	7. Chapter 7

On vint taper à la porte déjà ouverte.

« J'ai emmenée la troupe » fit Logan « Je vais essayer de faire des présentations assez complètes, mais vous savez que moi et les grands discours…enfin… »

Il prit sa respiration :

« Jean nous rejoins à l'Institut, vous savez qui elle est car vous l'avez tous vue au championnat national, elle aura 15 ans dans un mois et possède le pouvoir de télékinésie et de télépathie »

« Bienvenu à l'Institut Jean ! » firent plein de voix

« Deux pouvoirs, psychiques en plus, c'est la première fois qu'on voit ça » fit Kitty

« La demi-portion là… »

« Hey ! » se plaignit l'intéressée

« C'est Kitty » poursuivit Logan comme si de rien n'était « Elle a 13 ans, la langue bien pendue : tu lui dis une chose, le lendemain tout l'Institut est au courant »

« Hey oh ! faut pas pousser non plus. Tu as dis que tu nous présentais pas que tu énonçais les sept péchés capitaux » se plaignit la jeune fille ce qui fit rire Jean et les autres.

« Tout le monde y aura le droit, il faut qu'elle sache à quoi elle s'expose » grommela Logan « Donc je reprends : Kitty a 13 ans et a le pouvoir de passer à travers les objets et toutes sortes de surfaces »

« Ouais, même en dormant : je me couche dans mon lit et le matin je me réveille au sous-sol… »

« Vaut mieux ça que la salle des dangers » fit Kurt qui avait son inducteur d'image en place

« Oh toi, je n'ai pas à te rappeler un certain jour de grippe »

Kurt effaça son sourire. Jean observait le petit jeu, se disant qu'il devait s'en passer des choses dans cet Institut.

« Donc » reprit Logan avec une certaine impatience dans la voix « Kitty nous a été confiée par ses parents, son nom de code est shadowcat »

« Un conseil que Logan a oublié de donner : ne goûte rien de ce qu'elle a elle-même cuisiné, quoi qu'il arrive » fit l'adolescente au look gothique

« La langue de Vipère là, c'est Marie, mais tout le monde l'appelle par son nom de code : Malicia. Elle a 14 ans et nous vient de la confrérie »

« Ma tutrice et ma mère adoptive m'avaient quelque peu manipulée en me faisant croire que les X-Men me voulaient du mal. En tant que métamorphe ça n'a pas été bien dur » s'expliqua-t-elle « J'ai le pouvoir de… »

« De puiser celui des autres et de l'utiliser par la suite, tu puises également la personnalité et la mémoire immédiate de la personne touchée » fit Jean

« C'est exact, comment tu le sais ? » demanda Malicia, méfiante.

« Le Professeur m'a expliqué que tu avais du utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi quand vous m'avez trouvée » répondit Jean « A ce sujet, je ne me souviens de rien mais je suis désolée de vous avoir blessés »

« Y'a pas eu de mal rouquine » fit Logan avant de poursuivre « Malicia ne contrôle pas encore ses pouvoirs elle doit donc se couvrir au maximum pour éviter tout contact, car si elle puise les pouvoirs d'un mutant, un contact avec un humain le plonge dans le coma »

« Faut pas trop se frotter à elle… » rit Kurt

« Lui c'est l'Elf, enfin sans l'inducteur d'image, tu nous l'enlèves ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas… » fit-il en montrant Jean

« Tu es Kurt c'est bien cela ? le fils de cette Mystique et donc, si j'ai bien suivi, tu es également le demi-frère de Malicia » demanda Jean

« Oui c'est ça »

« Le Professeur m'a parlé de toi, il m'a décrit ta véritable apparence, alors vas-y »

« Euh, bien »

Kurt éteignit son inducteur, s'attendant à un hurlement, mais rien, même pas de mouvement de recul.

« Ta mutation est apparue d'un seul coup ? »

« Non, en fait je suis né comme ça et j'ai été adopté par ceux qui m'ont trouvé » répondit-il.

« Kurt est le clown de service, le premier à faire une connerie plus grosse que lui et étonnamment le lauréat des corvées de nettoyage » fit Logan

« Ah ah ah »

« Son pouvoir est la téléportation et son nom de code est diablo »

« Et Logan oublie de se présenter » fit Cyclope.

« Vas-y Scott !» firent les autres.

« Fumeur de cigares invétéré mais contraint par le Professeur de les garder éteints à l'intérieur, lauréat du plus mauvais caractère… »

« Fais gaffe p'tit gars »

« …Logan a un pouvoir de régénération extraordinaire ce qui lui permet de guérir plus vite que n'importe qui » continua Scott « Il possède un squelette couvert d'adamantium, un métal indestructible »

« Je me retrouve également avec ces griffes» dit-il en les faisant jaillir.

Jean sursauta

« On me surnomme Wolverine »

« Pourquoi ce nom ? » s'enquit Jean.

« En rapport avec la discipline où il est lauréat » souffla Kurt.

« J'ai entendu l'Elf ! »

« Ah oui, il a aussi l'ouie et l'odorat particulièrement développées » ajouta Scott.

« Contrairement à ce que dit l'Elf, ce surnom ne vient pas de là, c'est ce qui était marqué sur des plaques militaires que je porte encore, alors c'est resté » rectifia Logan avant de poursuivre « Il manque Hank et Ororo mais tu les as déjà vu et le Professeur t'a mis au parfum au sujet de Hank »

« Oui il me l'a expliqué après que…. »

_**/Désolé de vous interrompre mais le déjeuner est servi/**_

Jean s'était figée :

« Dites-moi que vous avez aussi entendu ça »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la manière du Professeur de nous contacter en masse, on ne s'y fait pas vraiment » fit Scott

« Et même si nous ne l'avions pas entendu, rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas folle, tu es télépathe » fit Kitty

« Oui, il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée… » dit Jean

« Aller viens, on t'accompagne à la cuisine » fit Kurt.

« Oh au fait j'ai adoré ta prestation au championnat National » ajouta Kitty « tu as vraiment méritée la première place » fit Kitty.

« Merci »

« En plus j'ai adoré ton choix musical, _Anastasia_ est mon dessin animé préféré ! » (moi c'est _Spirit_ )

« Et nous nous retrouvons avec les deux plus jeunes champions nationaux de patinage artistique sous le même toit » fit remarquer Kurt

« Je n'ai plus d'entraîneuse, en plus je dois faire face à ces pouvoirs » fit Jean

« Tu vas arrêter alors ? » s'enquit Malicia.

« Non pas définitivement, je pense que la glace me manquerait trop et je peux utiliser mon compte bloqué pour les frais reliés au patin à glace ; je veux juste faire une pause »

« Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un coach » lui dit Scott

Après une après-midi shopping, Jean eut tout le Week-end pour se familiariser avec l'Institut, ses habitants et son rythme. Cela dit, habitude oblige, maintenant qu'elle avait rattrapé le sommeil qu'il lui manquait, elle se réveillait de nouveau à 5h 30 et avait toujours des troubles alimentaires pour lesquels Hank lui avait prescrit un traitement.

Elle s'était un peu plus renfermée sur elle-même et se faisait discrète, personne ne savait qu'elle pleurait le soir avant de s'endormir.

----------------------------------------------

**Lycée de Bayville**

Une semaine plus tard, elle alla avec les autres au lycée, le Professeur s'étant non seulement arrangé pour que son absence soit réglée en leur expliquant la situation délicate de Jean, mais aussi en faisant en sorte qu'elle ait la plupart de ses cours en commun avec Scott.

Alors que Jean sortait de son premier cours de la matinée, un où Scott ne participait pas, les hauts parleurs diffusèrent un message :

« Les élèves Blanche Marioc, Alicia Taylor, André Queras et Jean Grey sont priés de se rendre à la vie scolaire »

Jean s'y rendit immédiatement et se présenta à l'accueil après que André Queras soit passé.

« Ah, cette lettre est arrivée pour vous, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, nous ne gérons pas le courrier personnel que vous soyez championne ou non» fit le surveillant avec froideur en lui donnant le pli.

Jean le remercia malgré son comportement et regarda d'où venait la lettre. Illinois ! Son père et sa sœur avaient dû apprendre la nouvelle ! Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu la lettre.

Si quelqu'un avait fait attention à elle, il lui aurait demandé de s'assoire tellement elle avait pali. Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et, lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la lettre, elle étouffa un sanglot, des ampoules grillèrent et les papiers du surveillant s'éparpillèrent alors que Duncan Matthews se trouvait devant lui... Jean, elle, était partie en courant.

----------------------------------------------

Scott se dirigeait vers la vie scolaire, il voulait savoir pourquoi ils avaient appelée Jean.

« Hey Summers, tu cherches votre nouvelle recrue ? » fit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Alvers ?! » grogna Scott

« Doucement ! Je ne lui ai rien fais, c'est juste que j'ai failli me faire renverser par elle alors qu'elle sortait en courant » expliqua Lance.

« Ouais, même qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée » fit le Blob.

« Tu connais ce mot toi ? » s'étonna Pietro.

Mais Scott n'écoutait plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni où Jean était partie. Une fois sorti, il demanda à un groupe de filles :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu passer une jeune fille avec les cheveux d'un roux vibrant ? »

« Jean Grey ? » s'enquit l'une d'elle qui avait été au championnat

« Oui »

« Elle est partie par là » lui répondit-elle en lui indiquant une direction, ravie de l'aider.

Scott la remercia et partit en courant, posant de temps à autre la même question à d'autres élèves ou personnes.

----------------------------------------------

Jean se tenait à la vue panoramique de Bayville, elle avait couru à en perdre haleine sans savoir où elle allait, espérant simplement que la distance effacerait la souffrance mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, elle était assise sur la rambarde surplombant la falaise, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait la lettre froissée qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Jean ? » fit une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Scott.

« ….Ils me détestent…ils me détestent tous… » fit-elle sans se retourner « …et moi je me hais… »

« Ne dis pas ça Jean… »

« J'aurais au moins cru….que ma sœur et mon père… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase qui se perdit dans un sanglot.

« Jean, descends de cette barrière s'il te plait, viens-là et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » demanda Scott.

Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais elle obtempéra et accepta de prendre sa main pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Elle était en larmes, et Scott la serra naturellement contre lui, elle se laissa faire et pleura contre son épaule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient à la vie scolaire ? »

Jean se désengagea de son étreinte.

« Me remettre une lettre…cette lettre… » fit-elle en la lui tendant.

Scott attrapa le pli froissé tandis que Jean s'appuyait le dos contre un arbre et se laissait glisser sur le sol, pleurant de plus belle.

La lettre venait de sa famille, elle avait été tapée à la machine et bavait là où les larmes de Jean étaient tombées.

Pour résumer, sa mère commençait par lui parler du déshonneur, de la honte, de l'horreur monstrueuse que Jean était, du fait qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme sa fille et qu'elle aurait dû la faire interner. Elle poursuivait avec autant de hargne et de venin avant de donner la parole à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas marqué « ton père a aussi son mot à dire », mais Scott en déduisit rapidement son identité. Là encore, il la déshéritait, la radiait de la famille Grey et préférait la faire passer pour morte plutôt que d'avoir à dire que cette folle était de sa descendance.

Puis une certaine Sarah poursuivait la lettre, c'était apparemment la grande sœur de Jean, même si désormais elle disait qu'elle se considérait fille unique, que Jean, ce monstre possédé, n'avait jamais existé et que c'était sa faute si leurs parents avaient divorcés, car désormais, en l'espace d'une semaine, tout était redevenu comme avant. C'était donc elle qui les avait maudit.

La mère de Jean reprenait le fil de la lettre, disant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de les contacter ou de les appeler, qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Elle déclarait que des colis l'attendaient à la poste avec ses affaires qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir. Ils se fichaient de savoir où elle avait atterrit, si elle était ou non à la rue. Pour finir, elle déclara que ça ne lui servait également à rien de tenter de participer à une quelconque compétition de patinage artistique, qu'elle s'était arrangée pour que Jean ne puisse plus s'inscrire à aucun championnat.

Toute cette haine et cette hargne se déversaient sur deux pages.

« Jean, je suis vraiment désolé, tu ne mérites pas ça, tu n'es rien de ce qu'ils ont écrits » fit Scott « Je ne te connais pas encore vraiment, mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi »

Une averse de neige fondue commença à tomber. Scott mit la lettre dans sa poche. Jean tremblait et il voulu la réconforter mais elle le repoussa :

« Laisse-moi…je veux être seule… »

« Ok, je le respecte, mais pas ici, je te ramène à l'Institut »

Il la fit se lever et la soutint par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le parking de l'école désormais désert. Ils embarquèrent sur le scooter de l'adolescent et partirent vers l'Institut.

Review s'il vous plait :p


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour le délai, encore un problème avec la correction. Voici une grande partie pour la peine.

* * *

**Institut Xavier**

A peine arrivés, Jean descendit du véhicule et entra en courant dans l'Institut, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le Professeur, Ororo et Anton qui se trouvaient dans le Hall et avaient sursautés à son entrée soudaine.

Scott entra à son tour

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jean a l'air effondrée » fit la sorcière du temps.

« T'es pas censé être en cours gamin ? » fit Logan qui arrivait d'un autre côté.

« Tu es complètement trempé » dit Anton « Enlève ce blouson avant d'attraper froid »

Scott obtempéra tout en disant :

« Les parents de Jean lui ont envoyée une lettre au Lycée. Elle pensait que seule sa mère l'abandonnait et qu'elle parviendrait à joindre le reste de sa famille, mais sa grande sœur et son père sont aussi lâches qu'elle » dit-il avec une colère contenue.

Il sortit la lettre encore sèche et la tendit au Professeur.

« Je pense que vous devriez prendre des mesures officielles vis-à-vis de Jean Professeur » dit-il « sa mère vient déjà de lui fermer les portes aux compétitions, elle pourrait aller plus loin »

« Elle lui a interdit l'accès au patinage artistique ? mais comment ? » fit Ororo « C'est possible Anton ? »

« Si elle a bons contacts, verse pots de vins ou répands rumeurs avec fausses preuves, elle peut faire ça Da » admit Anton « Il y a plein autres manières d'y parvenir quand on est malintentionné »

Ororo secoua doucement la tête :

« Jean se raccrochait au patinage, c'était très important pour elle tout comme l'espoir d'être encore aimée de son père et de sa sœur, la pauvre. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille la voir… »

« Non, laisse-la seule Tornade, elle a besoin de solitude » fit le Professeur après un bref survol de l'esprit de Jean « C'est bien d'être parti à sa recherche Scott, ça aurait pu mal finir sans toi. »

« Il y a des paquets qui doivent l'attendre à la poste, mais tout est marqué dans cette lettre » fit Scott.

« Nous nous occupons d'elle, Logan va écrire un mot d'excuse pour avoir manqué un cours et pour l'absence de Jean» fit le Professeur « Quant à moi, je vais lire cette lettre et effectivement prendre des mesures pour contrer tout autre abus de pouvoir de cette famille »

----------------------------------------------

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Jean plongea dans une dépression. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, souriait peu et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler du patinage, mais personne n'était dupe. Elle avait reperdu le poids qu'elle était parvenue à regagner la première semaine qu'elle avait passée à l'Institut.

Malgré tout, elle apprenait à gérer ses pouvoirs et évoluait rapidement bien que des migraines psychiques la clouaient souvent au lit. Elle avait récupérées ses affaires personnelles (vêtements, objets et médailles).Ses résultats scolaires avaient baissés, le Professeur avaient dû parler de la situation familiale de Jean à ses enseignants. En parlant de famille, il s'était félicité d'avoir émancipée Jean de celle-ci et d'être devenu son tuteur légal car, quelques jours après l'histoire de la fameuse lettre, des hommes étaient venus sonner à la porte de l'Institut. C'était un médecin et ses assistants, il avait appris que la jeune fille y vivait et avait reçu l'ordre de l'internet. Ils durent repartir dare-dare et bredouilles sous les menaces de Wolverine.

Jean avait désormais 15 ans, elle avait passé son anniversaire enfermé dans sa chambre. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était à l'Institut, Noël approchait ce qui n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral.

Scott avait repris l'entraînement et avait bien essayé de lui proposer de venir pour patiner un peu mais elle avait refusé net disant que le patinage était terminé pour elle.

----------------------------------------------

**Patinoire de Bayville 18h30**

Scott travaillait sur les prémices d'un nouveau programme pour le championnat mondial mais il n'était pas vraiment concentré et Anton s'en apercevait bien :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scott ? » lui demanda-t-il « Tu patines avec moins de passion, moins vigueur »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un petit passage à vide » expliqua l'adolescent « J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mon chemin dans cette discipline, de ne plus y avoir ma place. Bah ça passera Anton, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Mais l'entraîneur Russe avait une autre explication derrière la tête.

----------------------------------------------

**Institut Xavier, 24 décembre.**

Le soir du réveillon de Noël arriva. Peu de personnes se trouvaient à l'Institut. En fait, Malicia étant partie passer les fêtes avec Kurt chez ses parents adoptifs et Kitty passant Anoucka avec sa famille, seuls Scott et Jean étaient restés avec les professeurs et l'entraîneur Russe, toujours convié pour les fêtes.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Wolverine demanda :

« Où est passée la rouquine ? »

Scott réfléchit quelques instants et déclara :

« Je sais peut-être où elle est, je vais voir »

Il sortit de la salle commune et en passant par la cuisine, regarda par une fenêtre en direction du lac. La pleine lune se reflétant sur la neige offrait une excellente luminosité et quelqu'un évoluait sur la glace. Il avait vu juste. Il monta dans sa chambre, attrapa ses patins, ses lunettes spéciale, pris un CD au hasard dans la chambre de Kitty et redescendit. Il attrapa un blouson avant de sortir.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige fraîchement tombée, mais Ororo avait fait souffler le blizzard sur le lac pour lui redonner son éclat lisse et bleu. Un système de sono était installé tout autour du plan d'eau gelé, l'été il servait à se faire entendre pour les sports nautique, l'hiver à diffuser de la musique pour les entraînements en plein air de Scott.

Une chanson venait de commencer, il s'agissait de « The world is not enough » de Garbage, la bande originale d'un James Bond. Il s'agissait du gala qu'elle avait présenté au championnat dont elle avait dû récupérer la musique dans ses affaires Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir enfilés et lacés ses patins, il l'observa. Elle mettait énormément d'émotion dans son interprétation, autant de calme que de colère, de désespoir que d'espoir. C'était très bien patiné et, sous ce clair de lune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Lorsque la dernière partie de la musique passa, Scott plaça son CD dans un autre compartiment en s'arrangeant pour qu'il s'enclenche une fois le premier terminé, puis il s'élança sur la glace.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là » fit-il lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près et l'eut remarqué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quoique tu en dises, tu vis pour patiner, la glace te manque. Ce soir tu te sentais particulièrement seule alors tu es allée te ressourcer »

« Je ne vis pas pour patiner… » répondit-elle avec un manque de conviction.

« Jean, regardes-toi, tu es radieuse quand tu patines, tu souriais, tu t'exprimais, c'est comme si on te donnait une bouffée d'oxygène » commenta Scott « Je le sais car je l'ai vu et je l'ai vécu »

Elle soupira comme pour admettre qu'il avait raison, elle mentait aussi bien envers les autres qu'envers elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée être la télépathe ? » fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Ça m'avait manqué ce sourire » fit-il alors que la musique changeait.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

« J'ai pris un CD de Kitty au hasard » expliqua-t-il avant d'écouter pour voir ce que c'était « tiens, elle est de nouveau dans sa période Johnny Depp et Orlando Bloom » fit-il remarquer.

« Pirates des caraïbes » reconnu Jean « Bon choix, il parait que c'est un bon film. »

« Ça n'est pas pour regarder, c'est pour patiner » fit Scott « Mettons un peu de rythme en cette veille de noël : m'accordez-vous cette '_danse'_ Mlle Grey ? »

« Scott je n'ai jamais patiné en couple »

« Mais moi non plus, c'est juste pour se relaxer Jean, laisse-toi aller et suis la musique.

Il faut dire que la musique était puissante et quiconque pratiquant le patin à glace aurait envie de patiner sur celle-ci. Jean accepta la main que Scott lui tendait et tous deux patinèrent côte à côté, par moment allant même jusqu'à exécuter des pirouettes ou des sauts synchronisés grâce à la télépathie de Jean. Rien n'était préparé mais qu'importe, ils s'amusaient, ils tombèrent à de nombreuses reprises en essayant de patiner à deux, mais ça ne gâcha rien, au contraire, ça provoqua des fous rires permettant d'exorciser tout le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines. Ils finirent par une originale bataille de boules de neige sur la glace.

Mais ils ignoraient que leurs professeurs et Anton n'avaient rien raté du spectacle. Surpris de ne pas avoir revu Scott et après que Logan ait entendu la porte du hall claquer, ils s'étaient rendus à la cuisine avec la même intuition que Scott : regarder vers le lac.

Lorsque les jeunes rentrèrent, les adultes firent comme si de rien n'était et attendirent qu'ils en parlent s'ils le souhaitaient, le sujet du patinage étant sensible chez Jean ces derniers temps.

« Tu étais où Red ? » s'enquit Logan histoire de tâter le terrain.

« Je…j'étais allée patiner, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer » répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à la cheminée.

Elle et Scott avaient laissés leurs patins à l'entrée pour qu'ils sèchent correctement à l'air, veillant à ne pas laisser les protèges lames en place.

« Scott avait raison, je me suis menti à moi-même durant toutes ces semaines, j'ai besoin de patiner » avoua-t-elle

Anton souffla un mot à l'oreille du Professeur qui le transmis aux autres adultes

**/Anton voudrait leur parler seul à seul/ **

« Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher » fit Ororo alors que Scott s'asseyait à côté de Jean « Bonne nuit mes enfants et joyeux noël »

« Bonne nuit et joyeux Noël Ororo » lui répondirent-ils.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas faire long feu moi non plus » fit Charles, « mais j'aimerais vous voir Logan et Hank »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Anton seul avec les deux jeunes.

« Les enfants, je vous ai vu sur la glace tous les deux »

« Quoi ? là ? »s'enquit Scott « On s'amusait Anton. »

« Si ça était détente, alors imaginez ce que programme travaillé donnerait » fit le russe avant de poursuivre « Jean est championne nationale patinage artistique, tu es champion national patinage artistique également, mais vous avez tous les deux un problème »

« Je suis interdite de compétition » fit Jean.

« Et Scott n'a plus même envie, même fougue dans patinage artistique » ajouta Anton.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » s'enquit le jeune adolescent

« Vous êtes deux patineurs de haut niveau, un homme et une femme, pourquoi ne pas envisager autre discipline ? »

« Anton, vous oubliez que je ne peux pas… »

« Participer à compétitions patinage artistique pour raisons obscures et mal intentionnées » fini le Russe « Mais ta mère, en s'y prenant ainsi, ne t'a fermé les portes qu'à deux disciplines de patinage olympique : le patinage artistique en solo et celui en couple. Mais il existe une troisième discipline: la danse sur glace »

« Vous voulez dire que si Jean voulait faire de la danse sur glace, rien ne l'en empêcherait ? » demanda Scott sceptique

« Strictement rien. J'ai observé critères d'interdiction de patinage que la mère de Jean a posé, ils ne portent que sur disciplines comportant des sauts imposés, la danse sur glace n'en comporte pas mais reste discipline olympique de plus en plus appréciée par public »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Scott ne dise :

« J'avoue que j'ai toujours été attirée par cette discipline que je trouve encore plus artistique dans le sens propre du terme que le patinage du même nom. Je l'imaginais pour plus tard, quand je ne trouverais plus la même passion à pratiquer le patinage artistique » fit-il avant de faire remarquer « Et en ce moment je me retrouve sélectionné pour les championnats mondiaux mais je n'ai plus la volonté de me dépasser »

« Tu en as pourtant les capacités » fit Jean avant de réaliser avec horreur « Mon dieu, je parle comme ma mère. »

Scott lui sourit, elle soupira et déclara :

« Le plus important est de faire ce que l'on désire et pas ce que l'on doit »

Anton restait silencieux, il sentait que c'était bien partit.

« Et je pense que j'ai envie d'essayer, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre vu que je n'ai plus la même passion pour l'artistique ? et qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » demanda Scott.

« Moi ? »

« Tu as entendu Anton, rien ne t'empêche de pratiquer la danse sur glace en compétition » lui dit Scott « Tu as ici un moyen de continuer de pratiquer ta passion de la glace et de défier les barrières placées par ta mère »

« J'avoue que c'est tentant, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de me bloquer aussi dans cette discipline ? »

« Elle n'a plus d'autorité sur toi désormais » lui rappela Scott.

« Oui mais il lui reste ses contacts, son argent pour verser des pots de vin à des juges véreux ou autres stratagèmes qui lui ont servi à m'interdire le patinage artistique de compétition »

Anton reprit la parole :

« J'ai aussi contacts et relations pour prévenir ce genre d'action et ta mère doit être loin d'imaginer que tu puisses penser à cela. Elle doit croire que tu es dans la rue, sans connaissances et encore moins amie d'un grand patineur »

« Vous avez déjà entraîné des danseurs sur glace ? » s'enquit Jean

« Elle demande si j'ai déjà entraîné danseurs sur glace » fit Anton presque pour lui-même « Bien sûr, que j'ai déjà entraîné danseurs sur glace, certains sont toujours dans esprits des connaisseurs de la discipline »

« Alors, vous pourriez nous entraîner ? » demanda Scott

« Si je peux transformer deux champions de patinage artistique en champions de danse sur glace ? bien sûr, mais sachez que ça demandera beaucoup travail et rigueur. Vous avez automatismes de patineurs solistes, la danse sur glace en demande d'autres » expliqua Anton « Si vous voulez vous lancer dans cette discipline, vous devrez apprendre figures à deux : portés, pirouettes et apprendre à patiner l'un avec l'autre pour ne faire qu'un sur la glace. Ça demandera beaucoup temps et énergie, et totale entente, réfléchissez-y » fit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » fit Scott

« J'aime patiner, c'est la seule discipline qui me soit encore accessible et qui me plaise » répondit-elle « J'aime les compétitions mais je ne suis pas encore apte à supporter de nouveau les pressions, j'ai mes pouvoirs à gérer en plus »

« Les miens ne sont pas une mince affaire non plus » fit remarquer Scott « Mais imagines : tu peux prendre ta revanche, ne pas laisser ta mère gagner, lui prouver que tu ne te laisses pas faire que tu es une battante. Et si Anton nous entraîne, certes il sera exigent, c'est un russe, mais ce ne sera rien comparable à ce que tu as vécu crois-moi, je lui ai survécu pendant cinq ans et je ne le déteste pas »

« Il y a autre chose…. » fit Jean.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que tu arriverais à me supporter 12 heures par jour entre les cours, les entraînements et tout le reste ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » fit Scott dubitatif avant de se prendre un coussin envoyé par télékinésie « Hey ! Tu l'as cherché ! » se défendit-il.

« Non, TU l'as cherché » fit-elle « j'étais sérieuse »

« Alors tu n'avais pas à poser la question » lui répondit-il calmement (ce qui la troubla plus qu'elle ne voulut se l'admettre) « En plus je pourrais te renvoyer la question »

« Nous nous disputons tout le temps »

« Non nous nous chamaillons c'est différent » rectifia Scott « Et ce n'est pas une généralité, la plupart du temps on s'entend plutôt bien il me semble »

« Oui »

« Alors ce point est réglé. Autre chose ? »

« Non, pas qui me vienne à l'esprit » sourit Jean avant de poursuivre « Si tu veux tenter le coup, il te faut une patineuse, et il se trouve que je n'ai rien de prévu alors nous pouvons toujours essayer et voir ce que ça donne »

« Je serais honorée de vous avoir pour partenaire mademoiselle Grey »

« Te moque pas ! » se plaignit Jean avant de penser à quelque chose « Déjà que la moitié du Lycée nous trouvait ringards quand nous faisions du patinage artistique, quand ils sauront que nous nous mettons à la danse sur glace… » rit-elle

« Oui je sais mais… » commença Scott

« On s'en moque ! » terminèrent-il s en même temps ce qui les fit rire.

----------------------------------------------

**Trois semaines plus tard**

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Anton commença le reformatage de ses deux patineurs artistique. Il était ravi de leur décision car il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bons patineurs à entraîner, ce qui lui offrait des tas de possibilités pour des chorégraphies jusque là impossibles à mettre en pratique. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Tout d'abord ils durent s'habituer à rester en contact la majorité du temps, à exécuter des enchaînements simultanés sur des longueurs de patinoires et, le plus laborieux : aborder les portés. Ils demandaient une totale confiance entre les deux partenaires, ce qui était acquis, mais également le fait d'accepter certains contacts nécessaires et qui, vu de l'extérieur, seraient caractérisés d'assez intimes. A part ça, Jean étant légère, et elle comme Scott étant très souples, ils allaient pouvoir exécuter de très belles figures. Cela dit, ils les commenceraient sur la terre ferme pour plus de sécurité.

Pour ne pas trop les perturber au début, Anton les avait laissé s'entraîner avec leurs patins ; mais un jour de repos, quinze jours auparavant, il les leur avait emprunté…

----------------------------------------------

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Deux semaines plus tard, Scott et Jean arrivaient à la patinoire, prêts pour l'entraînement.

« Vous allez désormais pouvoir quitter ces patins, car voilà ceux que vous allez porter maintenant »

Il leur présenta deux nouvelles paires qui, pour des personnes novices, auraient semblées identiques mais ce n'était pas le cas

« Voici véritables patins de danse sur glace. Comme vous le voyez, la lame est différente, elle est plus courte pour permettre figures imposées sans risques d'accrochages, de plus le talon est plus haut. Mais cela ne devrait pas trop vous gêner » fit-il « Cela dit, bien qu'ils soient fait sur mesure, vous aller devoir les briser »

Les deux ados grimacèrent à cette idée, avoir ses propres patins était confortable, mais les neufs étaient durs et serrés et les briser ne se faisait pas sans mal, ils le savaient, et ce n'était que le commencement.

----------------------------------------------

Quatre jours plus tard, Scott et Jean étaient installés sur le canapé, les pieds surélevés sur une table basse, couverts de pansements pour camoufler plaies et ampoules dû aux nouveaux patins. Anton était en plein discours et faisait les cent pas derrière eux.

« Cette semaine vous avez beaucoup progressés malgré nouveaux patins qui vous font encore mal, mais nous avons encore beaucoup travail pour apprendre figures plus complexes, portés plus originaux et audacieux, et meilleure synchronisation les enfants » dit-il « les enfants ? »

Il fit le tour du canapé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis là où ils s'étaient écroulés, Jean ayant la tête posée sur l'épaule de Scott, lequel avait la sienne s'appuyant sur celle de la patineuse. Kurt passa à cet instant.

« Oh il faut que Kitty voit ça » fit-il avant de se téléporter.

BAMF

BAMF

« Mais enfin Kurt ça va pas non ? et pourquoi tu as pris mon appareil photo ? » se plaignait Kitty téléportée dans la pièce.

« Pour ça » fit-il en lui indiquant Scott et Jean.

Anton restait perplexe, ces deux là ne grandissaient pas.

« Oh merci Kurt »

Elle arracha son appareil des mains de l'elfe et mit le flash pour prendre en photo les pieds des deux adolescents, mais aussi leur attitude.

Jean fut réveillée par la lumière, tout comme Scott.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » fit Scott

« Un album intitulés '_les souffrances de Scott et Jean et plus si affinités_' » répondit-elle en reprenant une photo avant que son appareil ne lui échappe des mains « Hey ! »

« Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ? » s'enquit Jean qui tenait l'appareil hors de portée de Kitty par télékinésie ; mais Kurt parvint à le rattraper, la jeune adolescente n'offrant guère de résistance tant elle était fatiguée

« Vous vous ramollissez » leur fit justement remarquer Kurt

« C'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas en état de vous courir après que nous ne pouvons pas contre attaquer » les prévint Scott

« Il est l'heure de partir Kurt » fit Kitty

BAMF !

« Oh ces deux là » fit Jean avant de se rendormir suivi par Scott.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour le délai, j'attendais la correction anglaise et ça a pris du temps à cause d'intempéries chez ma correctrice ;)

* * *

**Un an plus tard**

Pendant un an, ils s'entraînèrent et devinrent tellement prometteurs qu'Anton décida de les inscrire plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait au prochain concours régional (le tremplin pour les nationaux) se déroulant dans six mois. Les deux jeunes avaient désormais plus de 16 ans et avaient leur permis de conduire. Pour fêter ça, le Professeur leur avait offert à chacun une voiture à leur grand étonnement ; l'accepter n'avait pas été facile c'étaient des cadeaux très chers.

Pour leur premier programme, ils déploraient un peu le choix musical d'Anton, mais il avait ses raisons, il fallait un grand classique pour ne pas être mal notés par les juges. Ils étaient donc embarqués dans un programme libre '_Roméo et Juliette'_ dont la chorégraphie tirait profit de son originalité : en effet, Anton avait choisi sa manière de raconter l'histoire en la faisant commencer… par la fin.

De plus, ils avaient un atout phénoménal : Jean. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était capable d'exécuter un porté tout à fait inédit, un porté inversé où c'était elle qui soulevait Scott. C'était du jamais vu. Les pouvoirs de la jeune adolescente n'avaient rien à voir là dedans, il suffisait d'avoir un excellent équilibre sur la glace, une grande confiance et d'utiliser un système de balancier. Ils étaient certains d'avoir du succès avec ça et Anton était très fier de ses élèves.

Scott et Jean travaillaient dur tous les jours et restaient toujours ensembles, personne d'autre que les élèves de l'Institut ne savaient ce qu'ils préparaient. Ceux s'intéressant à leur parcours avaient regretté leur absence aux mondiaux et avaient essayé de savoir pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas participé. Mais ils n'avaient pas vendue la mèche, ils ne savaient pas bien pourquoi, vu qu'ils se moquaient de ce que les autres pouvaient penser et que ces personnes étaient de toutes manières passionnées de patin à glace.

Jean s'était métamorphosée. Elle était des plus souriantes et plaisantait sans problèmes. Duncan avait refait une tentative auprès d'elle, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était embellie avec ses 16 ans, mais elle l'avait de nouveau ridiculisé. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle sentait qu'il était mauvais et elle aimait être avec Scott avec qui elle pouvait parler des heures même s'ils passaient déjà leurs journées ensembles. Pour ne pas perdre la face, Duncan avait fait circuler des rumeurs sur elle mais elle s'en fichait ; de plus, vu la proximité qu'elle avait avec Scott, dire qu'elle était lesbienne n'était pas vraiment plausible…

Leur premier championnat était prévu dans six mois, c'était un simple régional mais, s'ils étaient bien placés, il leur ouvrirait des portes. Cela dit, le programme libre restait à travailler et ensuite ils auraient à s'entraîner sur le programme court (dont la danse imposée était le Tango) qui était en court d'élaboration. Tout cela leur laissait peu de temps libre.

----------------------------------------------

C'était le cours de français. Malicia, qui était entrée au Lycée, était dans la même classe que Jean, à un cours qui comportait plusieurs niveaux. C'était très pratique lorsqu'il arrivait à Jean de s'endormir, car souvent Malicia lui envoyait un crayon, une gomme ou un mini avion en papier pour la réveiller avant que le professeur ne s'en rende compte.

La cloche avait sonnée, elles rejoignirent les autres pour se rendre à la cafétéria :

« Je crois que c'est la première fois où je vais préférer la programme imposé au libre » fit Jean.

« Ouais, '_Roméo et Juliette_ ' c'est un peu vieillot » fit Kitty

« Anton sait que nous avons un problème avec ce thème musical, mais il a insisté » rappela Scott « Nous allons débarquer dans la compétition de danse sur glace après presque deux ans de disparition et la déclaration forfait des mondiaux de patinage artistique. Pour séduire les juges, il faut un classique »

« Ouais mais pour le public, c'est un super somnifère » commenta Kurt

« Les prochaines musiques, c'est nous qui les choisirons » fit Jean « Ils veulent du classique ? Soit, mais nous pouvons faire des arrangements musicaux pour le moderniser un peu »

« Oui, pour les prochains programmes, nous déciderons » appuya Scott « Et là ce ne sont que les régionaux »

« Et vous vous endormez déjà en cours » commenta Malicia

----------------------------------------------

**Deux jours plus tard, patinoire de Bayville**

Scott et Jean terminaient leur entraînement du programme long.

« Essayez d'y mettre plus passion » faisait Anton.

Ils aimeraient l'y voir ! pensaient Scott et Jean simultanément sans le savoir. Leur chorégraphie et surtout le thème choisi imposaient des portés et des attitudes exprimant beaucoup d'amour et ce n'était pas facile de refouler leurs propres sentiments qui s'étaient développés au fil des mois.

Il leur avait déjà fallu accepter certains contacts pas évidents pour deux jeunes adolescents qui, plus d'un an auparavant, ne se connaissaient même pas ; mais ils s'y étaient fait et s'étaient mêmes habitués à être proches physiquement. Mais ils se cachaient encore leurs sentiments mutuels. Leur proximité pouvait faire croire à certains qu'ils étaient en couple alors que c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel chez eux. Bref, devoir faire '_semblant'_ d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre et faire semblant de s'embrasser sur la glace, n'était pas facile pour eux, mais le serait-ce plus s'ils ne ressentaient rien l'un envers l'autre ? Ils n'en savaient rien et ne le sauraient jamais.

La fin du programme résonna et Jean feint de mourir comme le voulait la chorégraphie. Scott l'aida à se relever et ils rejoignirent leur entraîneur.

« Bien les enfants, la chorégraphie est presque acquise, il y a juste attitudes et pas à retravailler » dit-il avant de poursuivre « Je sais que la musique vous semble trop vieille, trop lente, mais j'ai expliqué raisons »

« Nous le savons Anton »

« Pour programmes suivants, nous étudierons ensembles les possibilités, vous aurez plus libertés de choix »

« On y compte bien »

« Mais pas trop non plus » les prévint-il au cas où ils s'imaginaient des choses trop déplacées pour la discipline. «Bon, il est 19h30, dépêchez-vous de vous changer pour séances de cinéma de 20h30 comme promis »

Tous deux sourirent, ils avaient négociée cette permission il y deux semaines pour pouvoir se changer les idées.

Une soirée après des mois de travail et des semaines de répétitions. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour arriver à ce niveau. Ils savaient que ça avait été nécessaire car ils n'auraient pas pu s'improviser ainsi danseurs sur glace du jour au lendemain après avoir patiné en solo pendant tant d'années, c'était un véritable challenge. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas patinés tous les jours pendant sept heures durant un an, cela avait était progressif, il y avait les activités parallèles et les cours à assumer, donc ils avaient eu des breaks. Ce n'est que depuis deux semaines que l'entraînement comportait plus de pression, ils devaient apprendre deux programmes pour une compétition se déroulant dans six mois, et ce serait leur plus long délai. En plus depuis l'arrivée de plusieurs nouveaux mutants, la vie à l'Institut était plus chargée. En effet Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilée, Rahne, Roberto et Evan, le neveu d'Ororo, étaient venus se joindre à eux.

Anton donna leurs protèges lames à ses élèves, ils passèrent leurs doigts sur le métal pour y enlever la glace avant d'y mettre les protections.

« On se retrouve à l'entrée ? » demanda Scott.

« Oui, donne-moi juste un quart d'heure le temps de me doucher et de me changer » lui répondit Jean.

Ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver à l'entrée de la patinoire, habillés en vêtements de ville adaptés à cette température encore froide de fin janvier. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Scott et se rendirent au cinéma à moins d'un kilomètre de là.

« Alors ? qu'est-ce que nous allons voir ? » s'enquit Scott

En effet ils n'avaient même pas regardé le programme et le seul cinéma ouvert ce jour là ne passait pas de films récents, mais vu qu'ils regardaient peu la télé, ça ne les dérangeait pas.

« Ce que tu veux de détendant » dit Jean.

« Alors voyons ce qu'ils proposent : '_le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain'_ non merci on ne paye pas pour s'endormir ; '_les 102 dalmatiens'_, pas mieux ;'_les dents de la mer 8'_, je croyais qu'ils avaient renoncés à poursuivre le massacre après le 6… » commentait Scott

Jean rie avant de déclarer

« Attends, il y a un film non préhistorique que j'aperçois » dit-elle « il n'a pas l'air mal, c'est avec Will Smith et Tommy Lee Jones »

« Ah oui, Men In Black 2 » remarqua Scott « Pourquoi pas, nous avions pas mal rigolé en regardant le premier à l'Institut avec les autres et il y a justement une séance »

« Alors allons-y ! »

Ils achetèrent deux billets et allèrent s'installer pour près de deux heures de détente. Hors l'achat des billets, ils n'étaient pas une affaire pour les cinémas vu qu'ils n'achetaient ni pop corn ni glace ou soda, ils n'étaient pas au régime mais surveillaient leur ligne.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, la nuit était sans lune et Jean regarda le ciel dégagé :

« Tu sais, au risque de paraphraser le film, je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les étoiles, ça peut paraître idiot… »

« Non ce n'est pas idiot, mais nous allons y remédier »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui, tu as vu ce ciel ? c'est l'idéal »

Ils reprirent la voiture et se rendirent dans un coin un peu à l'écart des lumières parasites de la ville. Une fois arrivés, Scott fit fermer les yeux à Jean, la guida sur quelques mètres et lui demanda de s'allonger dans l'herbe. L'adolescente obtempéra, il s'installa près d'elle, et par habitude de proximité, elle cala sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ouvre-les yeux » lui demanda-t-il

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé :

« Waw, c'est fantastique ! »

« C'est plus beau qu'en ville hein ? »

« Je n'en avais jamais vu autant » répondit-elle maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à observer le ciel.

« Alors miss Grey, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez encore jamais vu ou jamais fait, que vous le regrettiez ou non ? »

Jean rit

« Ou là, ça risque d'être long » dit-elle avant de commencer « Alors, je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool ou de café, je n'ai jamais fumé et ne me suis jamais droguée ni dopée, et je ne le regrette pas » ajouta-t-elle

Scott rit

« Heureusement »

« Je n'ai jamais joué au bowling ou au billard, je ne suis jamais montée à cheval, je n'ai jamais vu Stars wars bien que j'en ai entendu parler, je n'ai jamais vu d'étoile filante…Oh ! rectification, je viens d'en voir une superbe » s'exclama-t-elle avant de poursuivre «Je n'ai jamais passée une journée devant la télé, je n'ai jamais fait de grasse matinée, habitude oblige, je n'ai jamais sauté en parachute…La liste est encore longue » fit-elle « et toi ? »

« Moi ? » s'enquit Scott « Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool ou de café, fumé ou ne me suis drogué ou dopé non plus, je n'ai jamais joué au bowling, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu jouer au hockey »

« Je sais jouer au hockey »

« Alors c'est rectifiable, tout comme Stars wars, mais il faudra des années, il y a six épisodes maintenant » fit-il

« Ou là oui, ce n'est pas avec nos emplois du temps que nous allons pouvoir regarder la série de films à la suite » rit Jean « Mais continue »

« Ok, je n'ai jamais patiné autant que toi, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, je n'ai jamais fait le tour du monde, et la liste est longue »

« Tu sais Scott ? » fit Jean en tournant la tête vers lui qui avait fait de même à l'entente de son nom.

Leurs visages ne se retrouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'adolescente trouva d'instinct son regard malgré l'obscurité et ses verres sombres, elle était la seule à y parvenir.

« Je crois que nous allons finir par tout savoir l'un de l'autre »

« Tu penses que c'est possible ? De… tout savoir sur quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il troublé par leur proximité.

« Oui, si la confiance est réciproque…sauf si bien sûr…on refoule…certaines choses » dit-elle tout aussi troublée.

« Comme…quoi ? »

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés et leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer pour un bref effleurement, puis, après un échange de regard, ils s'embrassèrent pour de bon. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, puis plus prononcé. Leur cœur avait manqué un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade, ils étaient incapables de penser, s'était électrisant. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Wow »

« Oui Wow » fit Jean

« Tu, tu es la première personne que j'embrasse » avoua Scott.

Jean sourit.

« Idem, sûrement à cause de nos vies peu communes… »

«… Ou parce que nous n'avions pas trouvée la bonne personne… »

«…Ou que nous n'avions pas eu le cran de le faire » ajouta-t-elle « S'il fallait rajouter un '_je n'ai jamais'_, je…je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un »

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant de te rencontrer…. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, glissant sa main dernière sa nuque.

Ce baiser était encore plus féerique que le premier, ils avaient le sentiment que leurs lèvres étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, ils approfondirent le baiser sans éprouver le moindre malaise. Soudainement, leurs montres sonnèrent en même temps :

« Couvre-feu » fit Jean

« Oui, nous devons rentrer » sourit Scott avant de se lever et de l'aider à faire de même

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée je ne peux pas en mettre plus vu que j'attends la correction de la suite en anglais ;)

* * *

Personne ne remarqua quoique ce soit de différent : ils rentraient à 11h du soir, comme d'habitude lors d'une sortie, et ne traînèrent pas pour aller se coucher, rien d'anormal.

« Bonne nuit Jean » fit Scott en la laissant devant sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Scott » répondit-elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sourit, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres encore toute retournée de ces baisers. Elle sortit de sa rêverie éveillée et se mit au lit.

Jean s'endormit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, à cette passion, à cette impression de légèreté maintenant qu'elle avait laissé parler ses sentiments. Son rêve en fut d'abord inspiré, puis le décor changea.

----------------------------------------------

Dans la chambre d'à côté, ce fut la même chose pour Scott :

Il se retrouva dans le jardin d'une maison assez chic, il jouait au frisbee avec une fillette de 6 ans qu'il reconnu comme étant Annie, la meilleure amie de Jean dont il avait vue la photo. Il compris alors qu'il était dans le rêve de l'adolescente. Il renvoya le frisbee, un coup de vent le déporta. Lui (ou Jean) offrit d'aller le chercher mais Annie insista, il la vit s'éloigner et…

----------------------------------------------

Annie s'éloignait, Jean savait ce qui allait se passer, elle tournait dans son lit lorsque Scott entra dans sa chambre.

« Non…Annie, attention… » murmurait Jean

Scott s'approcha du lit, s'y assis et pris la main de la jeune adolescente dans la sienne.

« Jean, réveille-toi, Jean »

La mutant se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans sa chambre et remarqua tout de suite la présence de Scott.

« Oh c'est toi » dit-elle, soulagée.

« J'ai fais le même rêve que toi, tu as dû projeter »

Jean ne réfléchit pas.

« Je suis désolée….Merci de m'avoir réveillée avant que je ne revive…sa mort…. »

Des larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement sur son visage.

« Hey, ne pleure pas » fit-il en essuyant son visage d'une main « Allez, essaye de te rendormir la journée sera encore longue demain ».

« Tu restes avec moi s'il te plait ? »

Scott soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un des deux venait réveiller l'autre d'un cauchemar et passait le reste de la nuit à ses côtés ; mais vu qu'ils étaient les premiers levés, ils n'avaient jamais été surpris.

« Ok, fais-moi de la place » dit-il avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Jean vint se blottir contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore là » fit Jean en repensant au jour où elle avait reçu la fameuse lettre « Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, voir même avant »

Scott l'embrassa sur le front. Elle sentait qu'il était nerveux, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle le sentait.

_Jean, comment je dois me comporter avec toi ? Est-ce que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure a compté pour toi ?_

« Scott, bien sûr que ça a compté pour moi » lui répondit-elle avant de réaliser, posant une main sur son front « Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai encore répondu à quelque chose que tu n'as pas dis »

Le silence de Scott répondit à sa question

« Je ne comprends pas, ça n'arrivait plus… »

« J'ai peut-être projeté ? » supposa Scott.

« Non, je vois la différence…en fait ce n'était même pas comme lorsque que je ne contrôlais rien, ce n'était pas comme une intrusion dans mon esprit, c'était différent… »

Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que c'était un simple incident, et se repositionna contre Scott en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Scott ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne le regrette absolument pas. En fait j'aurais dû t'avouer mes sentiments depuis longtemps »

« Moi aussi » dit-il « Comment appelons-nous ça alors '_on sort ensemble'_ ? » fit Scott en mimant les jeunes de leur age.

Jean sourit en passant sa main sur son visage avant de lui répondre :

« Quelque chose comme ça, mais de plus sérieux je pense »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et le sentiment d'être submergés d'émotions fut encore plus fort que dorénavant.

_Je_ _ne savais pas que tu ressentais quelque chose d'aussi intense pour moi_ fit Scott

_Je te l'ai dis pourtant, je suis amoureuse de toi_ répondit Jean avant d'interrompre leur baiser

« Scott ? »

« Hum ? »

« Dis-moi que nous nous sommes exprimés à haute voix »

Scott réalisa que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Jean roula sur le dos.

« Mais qu'est qui se passe ?»

« …ce n'était pas une projection » réalisa Scott en repensant au rêve.

« Non, comme toi je ne projette que lorsque l'angoisse d'un cauchemar est trop forte »

« Alors j'ai fais le même rêve que toi… »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre explication » fit Jean avant de poursuivre l'énumération « il y a donc ce rêve, ensuite nous communiquons comme par télépathie… »

« Et il y a autre chose » réalisa Scott « Depuis tout à l'heure, mais surtout maintenant, j'ai cette impression de présence dans mon esprit, de ta présence. Pas comme tu l'as toujours été, non, mais comme si une partie de toi était avec moi »

« Je ressens la même chose, j'ai cette sensation étrange mais agréable de t'avoir dans mon esprit » fit Jean

Elle s'assit dans le lit en s'attrapant la tête entre les mains :

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Scott s'assit à côté d'elle et lui massa le dos.

« Hey, qui te dis que tu as fait quelque chose ? »

« C'est moi la télépathe, j'ai déjà failli tous vous tuer le jour où vous m'avez trouvée »

« Oui mais depuis tu contrôles tes pouvoirs parfaitement » lui dit Scott en passant son bras autour de ses épaules « Jean, pour nous c'est nouveau, peut-être que quand deux personnes s'aiment elles ont ces sensations ?»

« Et elles arrivent à se parler réellement sans émettre un son ? »

« Tu marques un point… »

« Et pas des moindres… » fit-elle « Scott ça m'inquiète, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose involontairement, quoi et comment. Je pense que nous devons aller en parler au Professeur »

« Maintenant ? Mais il doit être couché » fit Scott

Il était minuit et demi. Jean fit un bref scanne de l'Institut.

« Non, il est en train de lire dans son bureau » répondit-elle « Il faut lui en parler Scott »

« Je le sais, tu as peur »

« Comm…tu le sens, c'est ça ? » réalisa-t-elle

« Oui »

« Allons-y » décida Jean.

----------------------------------------------

Tous deux sortirent du lit et de la chambre pour se rendre dans l'autre aile de l'Institut… où ils tombèrent sur Logan, faisant son inspection habituelle depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux dont certains avaient l'art de faire des conneries. Ils avaient soudainement rabaissée la moyenne d'age et surtout demandaient bien plus de discipline.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure tous les deux ? » grogna-t-il

« Nous allons voir le Professeur, c'est important »

« Chuck doit dormir, Rouquine »

« Non, je m'en suis assurée »

Wolverine les regarda

« Hum, et comment ça se fait que vous y alliez tous les deux ?

_Faut trouver une excuse et vite Scott_

« Jean a fait un cauchemar, je suis allé la réveiller. Elle a été secouée alors je préfère l'accompagner»

« Hum… »

Effectivement, Jean avait les yeux rougis par des larmes.

_Ça ne marchera pas_ fit Jean

M_ais si, mentir était encore plus risqué_

« Allez-y si c'est si important » fit Logan

_Tu vois ?_ fit Scott alors qu'ils repartaient _Il a des avantages non négligeables ce lien_

_Scott c'est sérieux_

----------------------------------------------

Le Professeur était plongé dans un ouvrage passionnant lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez » fit-il en posant son livre sur ses genoux. « Scott ? Jean ? quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Désolée de vous déranger si tard Professeur, mais il s'est passé quelque chose et nous devions vous en parler »

« Je vois ça Jean, tu m'as l'air très inquiète » dit-il avant de les inviter à s'asseoir.

_Nous devons tout lui dire_

_Je sais_

Charles eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient consultés d'un regard. Les deux jeunes lui racontèrent alors ce qu'il s'était passé, de la sortie du cinéma à leur venue même si ce n'était pas évident. Ils gardèrent bien sûr pour eux les détails de leurs baisers, ces sensations étaient sacrées.

« Ce phénomène est fascinant » fit Charles « Ce lien vous permet de communiquer et de ressentir les sentiments et les émotions de l'autre c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui Professeur » répondit Jean en rougissant légérement « Qu'est qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai crée ? »

« Jean, Scott a soulevé un point : vous n'aviez encore jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un ressentant la même chose et l'ayant exprimé. » Commença le Professeur en plaçant ses mains sous son menton.

Ses deux élèves les plus âgés étaient installés sur le canapé, Scott avait un bras autour de la taille de Jean. Il réalisa à quel point ils avaient grandis en l'espace d'une année.

« Chez les humains vraiment amoureux –car un tel lien n'a pu se forger que si vous ressentez vraiment de l'amour l'un envers l'autre– ils ont souvent le sentiment d'avoir la même idée au même moment, de savoir ce que l'autre ressent » expliqua le Professeur « Vous deux, vous êtes mutants et Jean est télépathe, mais je pense que ce phénomène s'est produit naturellement, lorsque toutes ses émotions refoulées ont pu s'exprimer »

« Alors ce n'est pas moi qui… ? »

« Non Jean, ce n'est pas toi, c'est un témoin de la profondeur des sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un envers l'autre, des sentiments intenses, loin des flirts et des béguins des adolescents de votre age »

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée je ne peux pas en mettre plus vu que j'attends la correction de la suite en anglais, mettre deux petites parties est mieux qu'une longue mais moins souvent je pense ;)

* * *

**Lendemain, patinoire de Bayville**

Lorsqu'ils s'entraînèrent de nouveau, Anton resta sans voix, la chorégraphie restait encore à travailler mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

« Magnifique les enfants, la chorégraphie a des lacunes, mais d'où vient changement aussi radical dans interprétation ? » demanda-t-il « On sent passion, on sent amour….Je sais ! vous deux vous vous êtes fais révélations n'est-ce pas ? »

« Anton, mais comment saviez-vous que…? » s'enquit Scott.

« On apprend pas à vieux singe à faire grimace. Ça fait un an que je vous vois vous faire yeux doux, je commençais à croire que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte » sourit-il

« Au contraire Anton, c'est pour ça que ce thème était gênant » répondit Jean en rougissant légèrement.

« Hum, je suis content pour vous les enfants, mais il ne faut pas oublier entraînements. Il reste beaucoup travail pour être prêts »

« Oui nous le savons… »

----------------------------------------------

**Six mois plus tard**

Scott et Jean étaient partis deux jours à l'avance pour s'entraîner sur place afin de prendre leurs marques pour le championnat régional qui se déroulait à deux heures trente de Bayville. Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète, seuls les professeurs et Anton étaient au courant

Le grand jour, tous les membres de l'Institut les rejoignirent. Les jeunes prirent place dans les gradins. Scott et Jean s'étaient changés et profitaient des six minutes d'échauffement accordée au groupe dans lequel ils passaient : le dernier.

Après une interminable attente accentuant le stress, ce fut à eux :

_« Et voici une grande surprise, pour ce championnat régional de danse sur glace »_ déclara un commentateur

_« Oui, Jean Grey et Scott Summers, deux champions nationaux de patinage artistique»_

La musique débuta.

_« Pour de si jeunes patineurs qui ne pratiquent la danse sur glace que depuis un an et demi et sur une danse imposée aussi difficile que le Tango, c'est remarquable » _fit le commentateur

_« Je suis d'accord, et ils s'en sortent très bien. De belles attitudes, de la souplesse. Nous les apprécions en solistes et nous les retrouvons en couple, qui l'aurait cru?»_

_« Surtout qu'il est extrêmement difficile de passer du patinage artistique à la danse sur glace »_

**(VIDEO)**

Les deux commentateurs regardèrent le reste du programme silencieusement pour ne reprendre qu'à la fin alors que Scott et Jean saluaient le publique et se rendaient dans la loge des notes.

_« Anton Pamchenko, leur entraîneur et chorégraphe a toujours su dénicher les talents »_

_« Oui, avoir l'idée de les entraîner dans cette discipline n'a pas dû être facile sachant que Jean Grey a été interdite de compétition de patinage artistique par sa famille à cause d'une querelle particulièrement violente semblerait-il » _rappela l'un d'entre eux

_« Je crois savoir qu'elle n'est plus sous leur tutelle »_

_« C'est exact, mais sa mère a su influencer les juges malheureusement. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est une très bonne reconversion »_

_« Nous devrions voir apparaître les notes… »_

_« Les voilà, elles sont bonnes, mais je m'attendais à mieux, le public également à entendre leurs protestations »_

_« Oui, mais il est parfois difficile d'expliquer les raisons des juges. Ils se retrouvent provisoirement placés en sixième place, mais le programme libre de demain peut tout faire basculer. »_

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, les deux adolescents passaient pour le programme libre. Ils portaient des costumes dans des teintes nuancées de bleu. Ils patinèrent jusqu'au centre de la patinoire en saluant le publique. Puis Scott s'allongea sur la glace sur le ventre, et Jean resta debout. La musique débuta.

_« Belle souplesse de mouvements, l'interprétation est très bonne et surtout très originale, regardez ce porté vertical incurvé »_

_« Revoilà le passage lent, oh mon dieu avez-vous vu ce que je viens de voir ? »_ s'exclama le commentateur, perplexe

_«… Il semblerait qu'ils viennent d'exécuter un porté inversé, Jean ayant soulevé Scott… » _

_«… C'est du jamais vu, cela doit demander des heures d'entraînements »_

_«… Et un sens de l'équilibre excellent »_

_« Nouveau porté de Scott Summers, un bel alignement. »_

_« Voici la séquence de patinage synchronisé, parfaite »_

_« Un nouveau porté inversé, incroyable ! »_

_« Quelle passion et quelle maturité pour un thème si classique pour deux jeunes adolescents de 16 ans et demi »_

Le programme se termina

**(VIDEO)**

_« Nous y avons vu de l'originalité par la chorégraphie et par ces étonnants portés inversés, je pense que ça devrait payer » _fit le commentateur

_« Oui sans aucun doutes, mais les juges vont-ils voir les choses de la même manière ?»_

_« Voyons les notes, elles sont très bonnes, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour monter sur le podium ? »_

_« Oui ça l'est ! »_

Anton embrassa ses deux patineurs sur la tempe.

« Bravo les enfants, troisième place. »

« Ces juges les bâclent depuis hier » grogna Wolverine.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, mais le public est avec eux, ils ne pourront pas faire ce qu'ils veulent éternellement » fit le Professeur.

« Dans ces conditions, la troisième place est déjà une prouesse » fit Ororo

« Il reste un couple » rappelèrent les deux jeunes

« Pas aussi bons que vous » répondit Anton avec assurance

Et il ne se trompa pas, l'autre couple fut moins audacieux, mais les juges les notèrent mieux malgré l'absence de porté inversé.

_« Là je ne comprends pas, ce couple était techniquement moins bon que le précédent mais ils les placent à la seconde place » _fit le commentateur

_« Oui, la foule semble contrariée, les deux jeunes de Bayville se retrouvent quatrième, la pire place, mais tout de même sélectionnés pour le championnat national dans trois mois et demi»._

_« Espérons que l'application du nouveau système de notation que nous attendions pour la danse sur glace leur rendra honneur, car ils méritaient beaucoup mieux »_

_« Bien que les juges les aient placés quatrièmes, ces deux jeunes sont très prometteurs, et à la place des autres couples, je me ferais du soucis » _fit remarquer le deuxième homme

Scott et Jean ne furent pas vraiment étonnés, pas plus qu'Anton, même s'il espérait une place sur le podium. Logan, lui, promit d'étriper ces juges vendus mais Hank et Ororo le retinrent.

Les Juges pensaient les briser ? Ils avaient tord, une telle injustice ne donnait que plus envie à Scott et Jean de leur prouver leurs capacités, d'autant plus que la foule les soutenait.

« Cet ancien système de notation, sans lui nous serions sur le podium » fit Scott alors qu'ils étaient aux vestiaires.

Celui-ci était désormais vide, mais auparavant plusieurs patineurs étaient venus leur témoigner leur indignation.

« C'est une forme de bizutage, ils ne voulaient pas que deux jeunes débarquant dans la discipline coiffent les autres au poteau » répondit Jean qui venait de finir de changer de chaussures. « Tu verras nous allons les éblouir au championnat national, et là, le système de notation sera enfin le même que celui que nous avions en patinage artistique : beaucoup plus juste, tout du moins pour la note technique. Tu as entendu comme le public les a sifflés ? les juges peuvent être corrompus, le public non et lui nous soutient »

« Tu sais que tu as le don de remonter le moral ? » s'enquit Scott en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa au moment où Kitty apparaissait. Ils entendirent un « ça alors » et n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était repartie.

« Six mois et une semaine sans qu'aucun élève ne sache pour nous deux, c'est un record, crois-moi » déclara Scott.

« Oui, mais là tout le monde doit être au courant »

« C'est pas plus mal finalement » fit-il remarquer

« Oui, nous n'aurons plus besoin de prendre autant de précautions pour le moindre contact » approuva Jean

« Et je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras tant que je veux désormais » sourit Scott.

« Hum, nous aurions peut-être dû y penser plus tôt »

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de rassembler leurs affaires et de rejoindre les autres.

Durant le repas qu'ils prirent en ville, les élèves ne cessèrent pas de les assommer de questions. Quand ils apprirent qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis six mois, alors que Kitty pensait avoir le scoop en avant-première, la fierté de la jeune fille en prit un coup sous l'œil amusé des professeurs.

A 22h ils repartirent pour l'Institut. Dans le X-Jet, tout le monde papotait sauf Scott et Jean qui s'étaient endormis, la pression était retombée, ils allaient avoir quelques jours avant de devoir travailler sur d'autres programmes car le championnat national se déroulait dans trois mois et demi.

----------------------------------------------

Dans les jours qui suivirent il y eu de graves agressions racistes occasionnées sur le territoire, Scott et Jean comme tous les mutants ne pouvaient qu'y être particulièrement sensibles vu qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes '_différents'_ et que c'était sûrement le sort qui les attendrait le jour où ils seraient découverts. En histoire il se trouvait que les deux jeunes étudiaient actuellement la vie de Martin Luther King et ils décidèrent de monter un programme sur le thème de la liberté et de la tolérance.

Anton fit donc composer une musique sur mesure : il fit faire un mélange avec '_Non Merc_i' de Jean-Claude Petit (issu de la bande originale de _'Cyrano de Bergerac')_ et "_Canone Inverso_" de Ennio Morricone (issu de la bande originale de '_Making Love'_) tout en y incluant des bribes du discours de Martin Luther King '_I have a dream'_.

Pour la chorégraphie il fut décidé que Scott représenterait l'humanité qui est assujettie mais en quête de liberté que Jean symboliserait en guidant Scott vers la lumière. Ils voulaient surtout faire passer un message et c'était une occasion comme une autre. Ils avaient trois mois et une semaine pour le mettre au point

Treize semaines, cela paraissait long pour un profane, mais pour un bon programme techniquement parfait et synchronisé c'était très court.

« Vous verrez les enfants, on y arrivera, j'ai déjà tout préparé pour danse imposée et, grâce à vous, on a programme libre » leur dit Anton

----------------------------------------------

Il ne faut pas croire que les jours suivants furent vraiment du repos, soit, ils se levèrent un peu plus tard pour changer, mais ce n'était pas pour autant de la farniente.

Anton avait confié la musique à un professionnel pour avoir un parfait arrangement et travaillait jour et nuit sur la chorégraphie avec les idées de Scott et Jean. Ces deux derniers avaient le lycée avec les cours et les devoirs à assumer (personne n'était au courant du dernier championnat ce qui était compréhensible, ce n'avait été que les régionaux), mais ils devaient également, maintenir leur condition physique : musculation, assouplissements, danse, séances dans la salle des dangers et jogging. Pour le jogging, c'était souvent ponctué de fous rire quand ils retrouvaient un peu leur âme d'adolescents et s'amusaient à se pousser ou à se voler des affaires. Cela dit, avec leurs pouvoirs, et en particulier ceux de Jean, les choses étaient différentes : pourquoi se fatiguer à poursuivre Scott quand elle pouvait facilement récupérer ce qu'il lui avait pris ou stopper l'adolescent dans son élan ?

Les semaines passèrent très vite. Ils travaillèrent sur leurs deux programmes : le court avec la valse comme thème imposé et le libre qu'ils appelèrent '_liberta'_.

Octobre arrivait, mais Tornade avait un peu précipité Dame Nature en gelant le lac afin qu'ils puissent travailler dessus. Cela leur permettait de se lever plus tard le matin et de se coucher encore plus tôt le soir.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée je ne peux pas en mettre plus vu que j'attends la correction de la suite en anglais, mettre deux petites parties est mieux qu'une longue mais moins souvent je pense ;)

* * *

**Deux semaines avant le championnat national, Institut Xavier**

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans une des salles communes équipée d'une grande télévision. Anton projetait l'enregistrement (parmis tant d'autres) d'un entraînement qui leur servait à voir les erreurs commises, les choses à améliorer et celles à garder ou à enlever. Ce soir là il montrait le résultat du programme libre aux autres membres de l'Institut qui étaient impatients car le secret avait été bien gardé jusque là.

Jean était assise sur les genoux de Scott, un bras entourant sa nuque, Scott entourait sa taille avec les siens. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment plaire à Logan mais il n'avait pas encore fait de commentaire, tout juste certains regards. Certes, les deux adolescents ne se cachaient pas, mais ne passaient pas non plus leur temps à s'embrasser longuement en public, non, ils restaient discrets, mais ne voyaient pas de mal à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ah oui beaucoup mieux » fit Kitty au court de la vidéo qui n'était pas d'une qualité remarquable.

« J'aime bien la musique mais surtout le message que vous faites passer » appuya Rahne.

« Superbes ces attitudes » fit Hank à un moment du programme.

« Ce sont des idées de Scott et Jean » déclara Anton « Tout comme nouveau porté inversé, ils se sont beaucoup investis dans cette chorégraphie »

Le programme s'acheva.

« Et pour les costumes ? » s'enquit Tabitha, reine de la mode.

« Ororo les a dessinés, c'est parfaitement ce que nous imaginions » répondit Jean, en effet c'était Tornade qui créait les costumes depuis le début.

« Les modèles sont partis, nous devrions avoir les costumes finis cette semaine »

« Ce qui vous laissera une semaine et demie pour vous entraîner avec » souleva Malicia.

«Ce n'est pas gênant, au bout d'une journée on s'y habitue, en plus nous avons changé de texture » répondit Jean

« Oui, je leur ai proposé d'utiliser moins de lycra pour plus s'orienter vers la soie » fit Ororo « Le lycra est pratique car il est extensible et ils ont besoin d'avoir une grande liberté de mouvement, mais ça donne aux costumes un aspect froid et terne. Alors j'en ai crée avec différentes matières tout en y incorporant du Lycra »

« Nous lui faisons confiance là-dessus » approuva Scott.

« En tous cas pour moi vous êtes très bien partis » fit Kurt.

« Moi j'adore, vraiment c'est superbe, j'attend de voir avec les costumes » déclara Amara.

« Et avec une meilleur définition » fit Evan en faisant référence à la vidéo

« Essaye de faire film dans patinoire avec simple caméscope tout en surveillant tes élèves » répondit Anton.

« Comme vous le savez déjà depuis longtemps, le championnat a lieu à Chicago » déclara le Professeur « J'ai déjà réservé les chambres et les places depuis plusieurs semaines »

« Bon, la séance de cinéma est terminée, tout le monde au lit les gosses, il est 22h30 » grogna Logan.

----------------------------------------------

**Le lendemain soir, chambre de Scott, 11h30**

Ororo et Hank étaient sortis voir un film sur le microcosme, l'Institut était silencieux. Quelqu'un ouvrit silencieusement la porte et la referma de la même manière avant de rejoindre le lit et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Scott ne dormait pas vraiment mais ne réagit qu'à ce moment là :

« Jean ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il tout en l'entourant de ses bras par automatisme alors qu'elle venait de se lover contre lui.

« Non, tout va bien, j'avais simplement envie de dormir avec toi c'est tout » lui répondit-elle en les recouvrant télékinésiquement de la couette jusqu'aux épaules.

Elle soupira d'aise.

« Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras »

« Quelque chose t'inquiète ? » s'enquit Scott, surpris car il n'avait rien senti de tel à travers leur lien.

« Non, c'est juste un sentiment que je ressens quand je suis contre toi, l'impression d'être invincible »

Scott sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

« Je connais ce sentiment, je le ressens aussi »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais que j'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe, je t'aime un peu plus ? » lui dit-elle.

« Je le sens » lui répondit-il en indiquant sa tempe « et j'ai la même impression, je t'aime Jean »

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer, restant quelques instants front contre front.

« Je t'aime aussi » lui dit Jean en posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rallonger contre lui.

« Tu sais… »

Il ne pu pas terminer sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Logan furieux. Scott et Jean sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent instinctivement assis, contre le dossier du lit:

« VOUS DEUX !!! »

Il semblait hors de lui et sortit ses griffes.

« Oh non, pas de ça » fit Jean qui le repoussa contre le mur par réflexe de défense avant de créer un bouclier autour d'elle et de Scott, empêchant Logan de les toucher.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?? » s'énerva Scott « Tu es devenu dingue ???? Tu comptais faire quoi avec tes griffes ??!!! Nous découper en rondelles ???!!»

« Je vous prends sur le fait et c'est tout ce que vous utilisez comme défense ??!!! » grogna Logan en descendant d'un décibel.

« Sur quel fait ? » demanda Jean « Je suis juste venue rejoindre Scott pour dormir avec lui, et alors ??! »

« DORMIR AVEC LUI ?? Ça sent les hormones à plein nez et vous voulez me faire croire ça !! » enragea-t-il

« Nous nous aimons, nous nous sommes embrassés, bien sûr que nos hormones travaillent, c'est naturel, ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elles nous dictent ce que nous devons faire, c'est si difficile à comprendre !! » répliqua Scott

« Je sais très bien ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire !! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès !!!» s'énerva Jean « Nous sommes habillés non ? Il ne s'est et il n'allait rien se passer de ce que tu imagines et quand bien même nous avons beau ne pas être majeurs c'est notre vie !! Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier !!! »

« Jean, retourne dans ta chambre » grogna Logan.

« Non, je reste avec Scott »

« NE ME FAIS PAS ME REPETTER JEAN !!!! »

« ALORS NE M'OBLIGE PAS A USER DE LA FORCE POUR FAIRE RESPECTER MES CHOIX !! » répondit-elle avec autant de verve, et elle savait s'y prendre, elle pouvait se montrer très persuasive.

Scott posa une main sur l'épaule de Jean pour la calmer.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Wolverine ? Nous sommes ensembles depuis près de neuf mois, nous ne faisions que dormir ensemble et c'est loin d'être la première fois» fit plus calmement Scott pour tenter d'amorcer un dialogue.

« Mais ce sera la dernière croyez-moi !! » rugit Logan.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ?? nous enfermer peut-être ?? Tu crois que ça nous retiendra ? » fit Jean d'une voix dure « Nous nous aimons nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qui te dérange là dedans ?? »

« Si nous voir ensemble te dégoûte tant, alors sors de cette pièce car nous, nous ne bougerons pas de là » appuya Scott.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé Scott » grogna Logan en le pointant d'une griffe tout en sortant.

« Pour moi si !!! » l'invectiva Scott.

Jean claquant la porte et la ferma avec sa télékinésie même si ce n'était qu'un maigre rempart contre des griffes en adamantium. Tous deux relâchèrent le souffle qu'ils retenaient depuis plusieurs minutes sans s'en rendre compte.

Jean se massa les tempes, elle n'était pas habituée à maintenir ses pouvoirs si longtemps tout en s'énervant contre quelqu'un.

« Hey, ça va aller ? » lui demanda Scott.

« Oui, je suis juste bonne pour une migraine psychique »

Sans prévenir, Kitty débarqua avec Malicia après être passée par le mur.

« Oh c'est pas vrai » murmura Jean en se laissant retomber sur les coussins.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ok ? » fit Scott.

« Wow doucement » répliqua Malicia, « on venait juste voir si ça allait »

« Désolé, c'est juste que… » commença Scott

« Je n'ai jamais vu Monsieur Logan aussi énervé » fit Kitty

« Techniquement tu ne l'as pas vu » fit remarquer Jean, se massant toujours les tempes « Evitez d'en parler à tout le monde »

« Jean, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais tout le monde a entendu. En fait, on a été envoyées en éclaireuses » répondit Malicia.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça pour alimenter Radio Institut » soupira la télépathe.

« En plus les rapports avec Logan risquent d'être tendus » ajouta Scott.

« Il est parti à moto, vous pouvez dormir tranquilles » fit Malicia.

« Ne faites pas de folies » ajouta Kitty avant d'entraîner son amie à travers le mur.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Scott se rallongea près de Jean, elle avait un mal de tête terrible, il le sentait à travers leur lien.

« Attends, laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, assied-toi » lui demanda-t-il.

Jean s'exécuta en grimaçant de douleur. Scott se plaça devant elle.

« Scott, ça va passer »

« Fais-moi confiance »

Il plaça ses pouces entre les yeux de Jean, en massant la zone circulairement. Puis, tout en exerçant une pression, il les fit glisser au dessus des arcades sourcilières de l'adolescente, puis par-dessus les oreilles pour que ses deux pouces se rejoignent derrière sa tête. Et il recommença.

« Hummm où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? » fit Jean qui avait fermé les yeux, elle sentait une légère amélioration.

« En faisant des arts martiaux quand j'étais jeune » lui répondit Scott sans arrêter le massage « Mon professeur était quelqu'un de très bien, il est mort au cours d'une leçon, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard »

« Je suis désolée » fit Jean en rouvrant les yeux

« Ne le sois pas, le Kung-Fu était sa passion, il aimait l'enseigner, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour lui pour mourir ; j'aurais simplement aimé être prévenu. Enfin, quand j'utilise ce qu'il m'a appris c'est un peu lui rendre hommage » (c'est réel ça, je n'ai appris la mort de mon professeur de Kung-fu que plus d'un an après, je le respectais beaucoup).

Il continua silencieusement quelques minutes :

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-il.

« Oui, j'ai encore une migraine, mais elle est moins forte »

Elle lui donna un baiser.

« Merci » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'en prie. Bon, nous ferions bien de dormir la journée commence tôt demain »

Jean acquiesça et ils se rallongèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir.

----------------------------------------------

Entre les rumeurs et les regards noirs de Logan, les jours suivant furent difficiles à l'Institut. Hank et Ororo avaient bien entendu été mis au courant par Kitty mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer à quel point Wolverine s'était énervé. De toutes manières, c'était dur de se le représenter sans l'avoir vu ou entendu même s'il avait un air patibulaire, il ne s'en prenait jamais aux élèves habituellement.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au championnat national.

----------------------------------------------

**Championnat National de patinage artistique, épreuve de danse sur glace**

Scott et Jean avaient brillamment réussi leur programme court la veille **(VIDEO)**. Le nouveau système de notation leur avait rendu honneur et ils avaient obtenus de très bonnes notes, mais les patineurs plus âgés les regardaient de haut et ne les craignaient pas, ils avaient tord.

Les deux jeunes se présentaient maintenant pour leur programme libre, ils passaient derniers. Jean portrait une robe de couleur jaune orange et Scott avait un costume bleu/gris avec un soleil sur la poitrine et des cordes tout autour de son corps

Ils se mirent en place sur la glace : Scott sur le sol, Jean dressée derrière sa tête Les deux commentateurs de chaîne de télévision se mirent à l'ouvrage

_« J'ai appris que le thème de ce programme était la liberté et la tolérance, ils l'ont choisi suite aux horribles événements racistes qui sont arrivés il y a plus de trois mois » _commença le commentateur

« _Je pense que tous ceux qui les ont vu aux régionaux ou avant dans leur carrière de patineurs artistique, se souviennent d'eux. Ils nous avaient épatés sur leur programme sur 'Roméo et Juliette' avec leur manière si novatrice de patiner et leurs portés uniques »_

_« Oui mais les juges ne les avaient pas notés à leur juste valeur. Hier ils ont réalisé un programme court parfait, ce qui devrait inquiéter les patineurs placés sur le podium. »_

_« Parfaitement, ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser la menace que ces deux jeunes représentent »._

_« Les voilà en place. Leur programme : 'Liberta' »_

La musique débuta

_« Une ouverture originale »_

_« Oui très originale, peu de patineurs commencent ainsi allongés sur la glace, pour eux c'est la deuxième fois » _approuva le commentateur

_« Quelle bonne idée d'avoir inclus des bribes du discours de Martin Luther King dans la music, ces jeunes sont engagés pour la tolérance, quelle belle vision de l'avenir »_

_« Le tempo s'accélère... »_

_« Cette attitude est splendide, quelle grâce »_

_« Et regardez celle-là, en duo, superbe »_

_« Ils savent comment gagner le public »_

_« Voici un porté très original et pas des plus évidents à réaliser, ils sont audacieux »_

_« Un rappel au symbolisme de la liberté grâce à un mouvement de mains évoquant des colombes »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Un porté horizontal très original »_

_« Je dirais même plus : inédit, je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable » _amplifia la commentatrice

_« Et un porté inversé toujours aussi stupéfiant »_

_« C'est très tournoyant… »_

_« Oui on pourrait reprocher à ce programme un manque de vitesse mais ils ont reporté ça sur la technique ; et le tempo vient rajouter la touche dramatique nécessaire au thème »_

Le programme toucha à sa fin, la foule applaudissait.

_« Ils sont encore jeunes mais très prometteurs »_

_« Laissons les juges en décider mais il me semble juste qu'ils montent sur le podium »_

Scott et Jean étaient sortis de la patinoire, leur entraîneur fut le premier à les féliciter.

« Bravo les enfants, bravo ! »

Ororo leur donna des bouteilles d'eau alors qu'ils allaient s'assoire pour recevoir leurs notes. Des petites patineuses vinrent leur apporter des peluches et des bouquets. Le jeune couple se tenait par la main en attendant les notes et ils ne furent pas déçus.

_« C'est incroyable, ces deux jeunes deviennent champions nationaux à presque dix-sept ans !»_

_« Ils auront brûlées toutes les étapes, les voilà sélectionnés pour les mondiaux qui auront lieu à Anchorage dans quatre mois où nous sommes impatients de les retrouver »_

La fête fut à son comble ce soir là et une semaine de vacances leur fut accordée, la même que celle de l'école.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée je ne peux pas en mettre plus vu que j'attends la correction de la suite en anglais, mettre deux petites parties est mieux qu'une longue mais moins souvent je pense ;)

* * *

Seuls les journaux sportifs parlèrent de leur victoire. Au lycée quelques passionnés qui avaient suivi le championnat à la télévision vinrent les féliciter et demandèrent des autographes, c'étaient leurs premiers et Scott et Jean réalisèrent que ce n'était pas si évident que ça de le faire, eux qui n'avaient pas du tout pris la grosse tête.

Anton parlait déjà du prochain programme, il leur avait fait écouter plusieurs musiques et ils s'étaient décidés sur '_Carmina Burana_' de Carl Orff. Mais il s'en tint là. Lorsque les vacances arrivèrent, il tint promesse et les deux jeunes goûtèrent aux premiers congés depuis plus de deux ans pour Scott et des années pour Jean.

Le deuxième jour de leurs vacances, les membres de l'Institut devaient partir pour deux jours et une nuit pour un parc d'attraction en Floride, mais Scott et Jean refusèrent d'y aller, la règle d'or était ne rien faire. Après quelques réticences à les laisser seuls, les adultes acceptèrent à la seule condition qu'ils les contactent au moindre problème. La confrérie était calme depuis la dernière raclée qu'ils avaient prise et le bâtiment était bien protégé.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jean se réveilla, il était 10 heures et tout était calme.

On vint taper à la porte, elle l'ouvrit par télékinésie.

« Oh Scott, il ne fallait pas » fit-elle en voyant qu'il lui emmenait le petit déjeuner au lit.

« Premières vacances, première fois sans personne dans l'Institut ça se fête »

« Pas d'Evan épinglant ses posters au plafond… » fit Jean

« Pas de cuisine de Kitty… »

« Pas d'arrivée inopportune de Kurt… »

« Pas de bagarres ou paris stupides entre Roberto et Bobby… » ajouta Scott

« Pas de coups montés de Tabitha, Amara et Jubilée… »

« Pas de mauvaise humeur de Malicia… »

« Pas de Logan » termina Jean avec un sourire.

« Le paradis pour deux jours »

« Surtout avec ce traitement de faveur » fit Jean avant d'embrasser Scott « Merci »

Ils mangèrent tous les deux ensembles. Puis allèrent marcher dans le parc, entre deux câlins, ils étaient tranquilles pour deux jours pas besoin de se cacher.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi, devant la télé, une des choses que Jean n'avait jamais faite et dont Scott s'était souvenu. Ils regardèrent plusieurs films de Stars Wars, allongés sur le canapé, ne suivant pas toujours vraiment le film…

Le soir après avoir dîné, ils empruntèrent la mini télé de Kitty et la mirent dans la chambre de Jean où ils comptaient dormir. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et se regardèrent un film. Bon '_regarder'_ était un peu exagéré, vu qu'ils ne le suivirent pas plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avec les Stars Wars. En fait ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, comme ils l'avaient fait la plupart du temps durant cette journée, et le film se termina sans qu'ils n'aient vu la fin.

Scott éteignit la télé et ils reprirent où ils en étaient. Après plus de neuf mois passés ensembles, ils n'en étaient plus aux simples baisers timides, les mains s'étaient faites plus entreprenantes au fil du temps et arriva ce qui devait finir par arriver :

_Scott_ fit Jean à travers leur lien, enivrée par ses caresses.

_Hum ?_ demanda-t-il sans briser leur baiser.

_Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis ce matin ? Personne dans l'Institut…_ lui dit-elle avec subjectivité.

Scott ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser où elle voulait en venir, il brisa délicatement leur baiser.

« Jean ? Tu fais allusion à….?»

Elle acquiesça, souriant et rougissant légèrement en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je crois que je suis prête » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux ce qui n'était pas difficile pour elle et en plus il était au-dessus d'elle.

« Wow »

Jean sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu… »

« Non c'est pas ça, moi aussi je suis prêt et j'en ai envie, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout »

« Ce genre de chose ne se prémédite pas monsieur Summers » fit Jean d'une voix suave en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos, sous ses vêtements « Si je dois m'offrir à quelqu'un, je veux que ce soit toi, parce que je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il avant de re-capturer ses lèvres.

Ils se laissèrent guider par leur instinct, du moins jusqu'à ce que leurs hormones, leur désir et surtout leur amour ne les envoient balader tout comme ils avaient fait de la plupart de leurs vêtements encombrants. Pour la première il ne leur restait plus que leurs sous-vêtements et leur peau brûlait déjà d'impatience face à ces nouveaux contacts.

Scott embrassait Jean dans le cou, embrasant sa peau, lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose.

_Jean…nous n'avons…pas de…_

…_protection… _? répondit-elle le temps de remettre un peu ses idées en place._bouge… pas_

Scott entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir avant qu'un sachet ne vienne vers eux.

« Jean ? » fit Scott perplexe qu'elle ait des préservatifs dans sa chambre.

« On n'est jamais trop prudente… et ça pouvait servir un jour » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe. « Un jour comme celui-ci »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui, je n'ai jamais été plus sûre que ça » lui répondit-elle avec détermination. « Je veux franchir le pas avec toi »

A travers le flot de sensations que ses caresses peau contre peau lui procuraient, elle perçu par leur lien, un combat dans l'esprit de Scott : l'envie contre la peur, il avait peur de lui faire mal.

_Scott, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça_

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle l'ait senti.

_Je ne veux pas te faire mal…_

_Si nous prenons notre temps tout ira bien, et même si j'ai mal ce ne sera pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça pour toutes les femmes_ le rassura-t-elle

Elle sentit son esprit s'apaiser par leur lien grand ouvert. Ils finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement au fil des caresses et des baisers et furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre pour la première fois ce qui était on ne peu plus enivrant. Ils se contentèrent au début d'une simple étreinte pour ce tout premier contact complet peau contre peau qui transmettait des ondes de plaisir et de désir dans leurs corps.

_Je t'aime Scott_ lui envoya-t-elle par leur lien, presque émue par ce moment, celui qui annonçait la prochaine perte de sa virginité.

_Tu es si belle Jean _lui répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, laissant ses lèvres et ses mains explorer d'autres zones comme sa poitrine ce qui ne la laissait pas de marbre.

Scott et elle, prirent leur temps pour apprendre à se découvrir dans leur plus simple appareil et approfondir les préliminaires. Entre baisers et caresses pour que leurs corps se relaxent mais se préparent également, anticipants tout en devenant impatients. Leur rythme cardiaque et respiratoire s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que le désir, l'envie de se rapprocher, de s'abandonner augmentait. Entre mots d'amours, stimulations, compliments, sensualité et moments très intenses d'échanges d'émotions, de tendresse et de sentiments, ils ne pouvaient pas regretter cette décision de franchir le cap. Scott fit tout pour que Jean se sente le mieux possible et pour que cette première fois reste inoubliable et il n'échoua pas.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsque Jean se réveilla, nue ; à moitié allongée sur Scott, elle sourit en se rappelant, la veille. Ça avait été fantastique, elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal que ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dire par des filles racontant leur première fois presque comme un mauvais moment à passer. Elles disaient que ça avait été horriblement douloureux, qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti de plaisir et encore moins eu d'orgasme.

Elles ne devaient pas être amoureuses ou leurs petits amis ne devaient pas les aimer vraiment, pensa Jean, car elle n'avait pas vécue la même expérience. Scott avait été très délicat, parfaitement à son écoute. Bien sûr, elle avait eu mal, mais une fois habituée à cette nouvelle sensation, elle y avait pris plaisir ; et si ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en même temps n'avait pas été un orgasme, alors elle se demandait ce que ce serait.

Scott se réveilla à son tour.

« Bonjour mon cœur » fit-elle avec un baiser

« J'ai fais un rêve fantastique »

Elle rit car elle savait qu'en fait il faisait référence à la nuit dernière.

« J'aime t'entendre rire, tu le sais ? » fit Scott « j'aime te voir sourire, me réveiller avec toi, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

« J'en déduis que tu ne regrettes rien non plus » s'enquit-il en passant ses mains dans son dos tout en posant un baiser dans son cou.

« Bien au contraire » fit-elle, fermant les yeux, avant de soudainement réaliser quelque chose « Mon dieu, Logan va le savoir ! Il va falloir changer les draps et… »

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser prolongé dans lequel elle se laissa fondre. Ils étaient heureux et se sentaient plus proches que jamais.

_Il est quelle heure ?_ lui demanda-t-il

_9h_

_Ils ne rentrent pas avant 19h_ dit-il _Que penserais-tu d'en profiter_ ?

_Hum, cette idée est séduisante_ lui répondit Jean alors que chaque partie de son corps entrait de plus en plus en ébullition.

Cette fois-ci fut encore plus merveilleuse que la première, il n'y avait plus d'appréhension plus que l'envie de ne faire qu'un de nouveau, de donner et de recevoir du plaisir

Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'à midi et, après un long baiser, se partagèrent les taches. Scott alla vider les poubelles et remettre la télé dans la chambre de Kitty, Jean s'occupa d'aller laver les draps en aérant la pièce. Ensuite, ils se douchèrent chacun de leur côté en repensant à leur nuit et à cette matinée qui resterait gravée dans leur mémoire. Enfin Scott prit soin de désordonner un peu son lit pour ne pas que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas dormi saute aux yeux. Puis il rejoignit Jean qui finissait de refaire le sien.

« Ça suffira tu penses ? »

« Laisse aérer encore une heure pour s'en assurer mais ça devrait aller, et puis il n'a pas à nous dicter notre vie » répondit Scott. « Je meure de faim, je t'invite à déjeuner en ville ? »

Jean acquiesça, enthousiaste.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes le temps de me sécher les cheveux »

« Ok, je t'attends en bas »

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce. Jean se laissa un moment tomber sur son lit, l'esprit encore ailleurs, elle ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait, à ce qui s'était passé. Elle finit par effacer ce sourire rêveur de son visage et se releva pour se préparer.

----------------------------------------------

Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant simple mais intime où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois dans la voiture, retournant à l'Institut, ils revinrent sur LE sujet :

« Comment allons-nous faire Scott ? A l'Institut il y a trop de monde, les portes ne veulent rien dire et il y a Logan » fit Jean.

« Je sais… »

« Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit où l'on puisse….être tranquilles »

Scott réfléchissait.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, tu vas voir »

Ils arrivèrent vers l'Institut mais Scott se gara devant le portail. Il descendit et alla ouvrir la portière de Jean.

« Suis-moi » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit dans la sienne et il l'emmena vers un bosquet d'arbres.

« Quand je suis arrivé, ce n'étaient que des arbustes, plantés ici pour camoufler une sortie de secours de l'Institut se trouvant dans une petite annexe que le Professeur pouvait aisément faire passer pour celle d'un gardien » lui expliqua-t-il.

Ils se courbèrent pour passer sous des branches et durent en pousser d'autres avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment.

« Ça alors » fit Jean en voyant la petite maison « Qui est au courant ? »

« A part moi et les professeurs, personne » sourit Scott « C'est tout équipé pour donner le change mais il doit y avoir besoin d'un peu de ménage »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée.

« C'est verrouillé de l'intérieur ce qui fait que si nous ne voulons pas nous faire remarquer en passant par l'Institut…. »

«…Je suis la seule de nous deux à pouvoir l'ouvrir » termina Jean en joignant le geste à la parole grâce à sa télékinésie

« Exactement »

Elle poussa la porte :

« Vraiment tout équipé » commenta-t-elle « personne ne venant ici s'imaginerait que ce bâtiment cache une sortie de secours. Il est quelle heure ? »

«15h »

« Ce qui nous laisse 3h30 pour nettoyer, disons trois pour être tranquilles »

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée je ne peux pas en mettre plus vu que j'attends la correction de la suite en anglais, mettre deux petites parties est mieux qu'une longue mais moins souvent je pense ;)

* * *

« Ce qui nous laisse 3h30 pour nettoyer, disons trois pour être tranquilles »

« Tu me sembles bien décidée » fit Scott en la prenant dans ses bras, son parfum l'enivrait encore plus qu'avant.

« Si nous devons nous cacher pour vivre notre amour, alors nous nous cacherons, comme tu l'as dis, ce n'est pas à Logan de nous dicter notre vie » dit-elle

« Et en plus question intimité, l'Institut n'est pas une référence » approuva Scott « Tu as raison, nous serons tranquilles ici vu que personne n'y vient, il suffira d'être discrets »

« Pas besoin de passer la porte, donc pas d'identification qui nous trahirait » souleva Jean. « et nous pouvons nous garer dans les fourrés ».

« Très juste, nous n'aurons qu'à dire que nous revenons d'entraînement, il y a même une douche ici »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Jean « Mais si nous l'utilisons ça va se savoir non ? »

« Je vérifierais mais je crois qu'elle est branchée sur le système général donc rien n'indiquera que la consommation d'eau vient de là »

Jean rit :

« Regarde nous, deux adolescents en train d'échafauder des plans pour pouvoir faire l'amour sans risquer de se faire tuer »

« Une vraie tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette »

« En attendant, mon Roméo, nous devons nous activer si nous voulons rendre cet endroit propre et rentrer à l'Institut avant que les autres ne reviennent, sinon nous allons nous faire repérer »

Ils passèrent les trois bonnes heures suivantes à dépoussiérer, balayer, passer la serpillière et changer les draps du lit. Un temps record pour un bâtiment à l'abandon depuis près de dix ans.

Ils eurent juste le temps de rentrer à l'Institut, de se changer et de commencer à préparer le dîner avant le retour des autres.

« Nous revoilà ! » fit Tornade.

« Hum, ça sent bon et je meure de faim !» fit Kurt

Une partie du groupe monta dans leurs chambres, l'autre alla à la cuisine.

« Alors vous deux, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? » demanda Hank.

« Aucun, pas une alarme et pas un coup de téléphone » répondit Scott en passant un bol à Jean.

« C'était génial, vous auriez dû venir, Kitty a vomi sur Kurt dans le grand huit c'était géant j'ai tout ça en boite »

« Fantastique Evan » fit Jean « mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on raconte quand on veut faire partager le week-end à une autre personne… »

« Oui pas vraiment » approuva Amara avec une moue de dégoût. « Et vous vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Oh rien de spécial, farniente, journée télévision, que de l'inédit » dit Jean qui, dans un sens, ne mentait pas.

« Nous en avons aussi profité pour aller déjeuner en ville et faire un peu de rangement »

« Et même le dîner, merci les enfants » fit le Professeur.

Logan les observait avec attention, mais Scott et Jean ne laissèrent rien paraître, ils s'étaient mentalement préparés et ne firent aucune gaffe.

Dans la soirée, la télépathe su que Logan inspectait leurs chambres.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là !_ transmis-t-elle à Scott.

_Il se doute de quelque chose ?_

_Je ne pense pas. Vu l'état dans lequel le simple fait de nous surprendre dans le même lit l'avait mis, s'il sentait que nous avions franchi le pas je pense que nous serions déjà au courant, il projetterait énormément_

Et effectivement Logan ne s'aperçut de rien.

----------------------------------------------

Pendant trois mois Scott et Jean bernèrent tout le monde.

Tous les jours ils s'entraînaient et cela de plus en plus dur sur trois nouveaux programmes. Le court était un Quickstep et foxtrot imposé, pas évident à réaliser car c'était très technique ; leur programme long demeurait '_Carmina Burana'_ quant à leur programme de Gala ils le préparaient sur '_Danse mon Esméralda'_ de la comédie musicale française : '_notre dame de Paris'_.

Vu qu'ils avaient le permis et que personne n'avait à aller les chercher, ils pouvaient très bien dire qu'ils terminaient l'entraînement à 19h30 quand en fait il arrêtait une heure avant, ensuite ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps demeurait secret.

----------------------------------------------

Deux semaines avant le championnat mondial qui se déroulait en Alaska, aux racines de Scott, Jean l'accosta dans un couloir au lycée et lui dit qu'elle devait lui parler, qu'ils se retrouveraient vers 15h à leur cachette. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien et semblait nerveuse et effrayée mais ne laissa rien filtrer par leur lien. Pour une fois ils finissaient tôt et n'avaient pas d'entraînement, Anton avait dû s'éclipser tout comme Tornade qui devait revenir ce jour là d'une semaine de vacances en Afrique.

Quand Scott arriva, il vit le quatre-quatre de Jean camouflé dans le bosquet où ils avaient l'habitude de se garer et en conclut qu'elle était déjà là. Il vérifia que personne n'arrivait et se gara au même endroit avant de rentrer dans la maison. Jean était assise sur le lit, dos à la porte.

« Me voilà, alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » s'enquit-il

Jean sursauta et se retourna, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, l'adolescent vit qu'elle pleurait :

« Hey, Jean qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit-il en allant immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Scott… »

« Quoiqu'il se passe tu dois me le dire » dit-il pour l'encourager.

Elle sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et déclara :

« Scott, je…je crois que je suis enceinte »

« Je….tu….enceinte ? » bredouilla-t-il sous la surprise avant de reprendre ses esprits « Nous avons pris des précautions…c'est peut-être un fausse alerte ? »

Jean se leva, lui tournant le dos, gardant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai des maux de tête, j'ai été malade ce matin… »

« Pour ces points il peut y avoir d'autres causes : les entraînements ou tes pouvoirs, et pour le dernier, tout le monde a été malade ce matin, c'est Kitty qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner sans prendre soin de nous avertir… »

« Et le retard ? trois semaines Scott » dit-elle avant de perdre son sang froid « Oh je suis désolée, je….si je suis enceinte, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

« Hey » fit Scott en se levant pour l'entourer de ses bras, en appuyant son menton sur une de ses épaules « Il faut être deux pour concevoir un enfant, tu n'es pas seule » la rassura-t-il

« Mais c'est moi qui ai encore dû oublier de prendre la pilule »

« Ecoute, il faut déjà commencer par acheter un test de grossesse »

« Je comptais y aller, mais je voulais d'abord t'en parler, je… »

Il la tourna vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face, gardant ses bras autour de sa taille

« Jean, calme-toi » lui dit-il en essuyant ses larmes « Quoiqu'il arrive je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu m'entends ? »

« Je sais… »

« Si tu es vraiment enceinte et que tu veux garder l'enfant, nous ferons une pause de deux ou trois ans pour l'élever, mais je serais là, je resterais à tes côtés »

Il la berça quelques instants, le temps qu'elle s'apaise.

« Je vais aller en ville, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule » finit-elle par dire, essuyant de nouveau ses larmes.

« Ok, je t'attendrais dans ta chambre, il va commencer à y avoir de la circulation et ce ne serait pas discret de rester ici. Sois prudente sur la route ok ? » lui dit-il avant de répéter « Je t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive »

« Quoiqu'il arrive » se répéta-t-elle pour se donner du courage avant de rapidement l'embrasser, d'attraper son sac et de sortir.

----------------------------------------------

**Pharmacie du centre de Bayville, 16 heures **

Ororo revenait tout juste d'Afrique par un vol régulier. Elle avait passées d'excellentes vacances mais ramenait un mal de tête épouvantable et avait décidé de s'arrêter à une pharmacie. Elle avait trouvée la tisane qu'il lui fallait et allait se rendre aux caisses quand elle aperçu une teinte de cheveux qu'elle reconnu tout de suite.

Jean était allée dans la pharmacie la plus excentrée pour être sûre de ne rencontrer aucune connaissance. Elle avait pris un test de grossesse pour lire l'emballage, il y en avait tellement...

« Jean ? »

L'adolescente sursauta et cacha l'emballage dans son dos par réflexe ce qui fit sourire Ororo :

« Jean ça ne sert à rien de le cacher quand tu te trouves encore en face de l'étalage » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je…, je ne pensais pas tomber sur qui que ce soit ici, j'ai été surprise c'est tout »

« Moi aussi je suis surprise, je n'imaginais pas que toi et Scott étiez déjà si intimes…» fit Tornade « Habituellement les filles viennent me voir à la moindre occasion, les garçons eux se tournent plus vers Hank ; mais vous deux, vous avez toujours été indépendants… »

Jean fut perplexe de voir le calme de Ororo, laquelle prit un moment de silence avant de demander :

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Quelques mois » répondit Jean gardant le regard baissé.

« Ah oui, je suis vraiment hors du coup » réalisa-t-elle avant de demander « Vous n'avez pas utilisé de protection ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Au début nous avons utilisés des préservatifs, ensuite nous avons fait des tests et j'ai pris la pilule, mais il m'est arrivée de l'oublier avec la fatigue des entraînements…et…mais jusque là nous avions eu de la chance… »

« Au moins vous avez été responsables » appuya Ororo « Quels sont tes symptômes ? »

« Maux de tête, fatigue »

« Du retard ? »

« Trois semaines »

« Hum… et Scott est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, je viens de lui en parler »

« Comment l'a-t-il prit ?»

« Il m'attends dans ma chambre pour le test, il m'a dit qu'il me soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive »

Tornade sourit, elle était fière du comportement de Scott.

« Ororo, j'ai peur… » avoua Jean, une larme coulant sur sa joue « …je suis jeune, je…tu voudras bien rester pour le test ? »

La sorcière du temps sentait bien qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle la prit dans ses bras quelques instants, avant de lui répondre.

« Bien sûr Jean. Ecoute, nous allons déjà acheter un test, tiens, celui-ci, il y a marqué qu'il est homologué et qu'il détecte même les grossesses récentes. » lui dit-elle en attrapant la boite.

Jean la remercia. Ororo était l'image de la mère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir, à l'écoute, compréhensive et là si on avait besoin d'elle, comme une mère devait l'être. Elle prit la boite et alla la payer

----------------------------------------------

**Une demi-heure plus tard, chambre de Jean**

Scott et Ororo étaient tous les deux assis au bout du lit, Jean, elle, était installée sur les genoux de Cyclope. Le test était posé sur le bureau avec un minuteur, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre. Scott soufflait des mots doux à Jean pour la relaxer un peu, mais plus le résultat approchait pire c'était.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse :

« Ororo j'ai sentis que tu étais rentrée »

« Oui, j'arrive dans quelques minutes Logan, mais… »

Le minuteur sonna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que….? » grogna Wolverine en voyant le test.

Ororo répliqua immédiatement :

« Il est pour moi, j'ai eu une aventure et… »

« Bien essayé Ororo. Si Scott n'était pas là et que je n'avais pas un odorat très développé j'aurais pu le croire » répondit Logan « Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie !!? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie Logan !! » répliqua Ororo désormais sur la défensive.

« ÇA SUFFIT, TAISEZ-VOUS !!! » s'énerva Jean sans se détacher de Scott, elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et les nerfs à fleur de peau « Ororo est là car je le lui ai demandé » dit-elle « Sors d'ici Logan »

« Comment avez-vous osé… » grogna-t-il

« Logan, sors d'ici » appuya Ororo avant d'ajouter « S'il te plait »

Il soupira et sortit à contrecœur.

« Bon, qui va voir le résultat ? » demanda alors la sorcière du temps.

« J'y vais » fit Scott en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jean.

Il attrapa le test et la boite. Ici pas de code de couleur, mais de lignes, il n'y en avait qu'une, ce qui pour ce test signifiait qu'il était…

« Négatif » annonça Scott d'une voix neutre.

Ce ton étonna Tornade car la plupart des jeunes de son age auraient été soulagés. Jean poussa un soupir puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jean ? » s'inquiéta Ororo « Il est négatif, tout va bien, c'était une fausse alerte. »

Scott avait reposé le test et se rapprochait de Jean.

« Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça Tornade » dit-il en prenant Jean dans ses bras alors qu'elle fondait en larmes « Hey, ssshhhhh, calme-toi, je te sens ambivalente »

Jean parvint à se calmer sous les mots et les bercements de Scott.

« Parce que…je le suis » dit-elle « une partie de moi…. est rassurée et soulagée de… toute cette angoisse, mais une autre est….une autre est déçue quelque part. Ça peut paraître dingue mais…mais je m'étais un peu faite à…. à l'idée d'avoir un enfant de toi… »

Scott l'embrassa sur le front.

« Nous avons tout le temps devant nous » lui dit-il d'une voix tendre avant de changer de ton « Mais par contre il faut que quelque chose cesse »

« Scott, non ! » fit l'adolescente qui savait à quoi et surtout à qui il pensait.

« Jean, ces abus de pouvoir de Logan ne peuvent plus durer » dit-il avec appui « il finira par passer à l'acte, il l'aurait déjà fait si tu ne l'avais pas retenu la dernière fois. Je dois mettre les choses au clair je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse »

« Il ne le fera pas, il me surprotège…c'est à toi qu'il en veut le plus, il semble tout te mettre sur le dos… » fit Jean

« Raison de plus pour mettre les choses au clair » appuya Scott

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, il ne va pas t'écouter, il… » tenta Jean alors que les larmes reprenaient le dessus. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de ce que Logan pourrait faire à Scott dans l'état dans lequel il était.

Scott perçu sa peur à travers leur lien, elle craignait que Logan ne le blesse grièvement ou ne le tue dans sa fureur. Quand il était dans cet état, l'instinct animal de Wolverine prenait le dessus et toute raison semblait lui échapper.

« Je ne le laisserais pas me blesser Jean, je me défendrais s'il le faut » lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui « Et je dois y aller seul, tu n'es pas en état de te confronter à lui »

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle l'embrassa brièvement :

« Fais attention » lui supplia-t-elle, le lâchant à contrecœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Ororo « Je peux te la confier ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je te demande aussi de faire attention. Surtout si là ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de son comportement d'il y a quelques mois… »

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	15. Chapter 15

Ayant décidé de ne plus attendre les corrections anglaises, les mises à jour vont être bien plus fréquentes. Désolée pour le délai

* * *

Logan tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans le salon. Il avait l'intention de coincer Scott, mais il fut pris de court :

« Logan, ça ne peut plus durer !! »

C'était Scott et il était visiblement énervé, il avait du cran, Wolverine ne pouvait le renier.

« Quelle coïncidence, j'allais justement te dire la même chose !! »

« Les relations que Jean et moi entretenons ne regardent que nous, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler et encore moins à nous menacer !!!»

« Vous avez couché ensemble !!! » rugit Logan

« C'est ce qui arrive quand deux personne s'aiment !!! »

« Et tu l'as mise enceinte !!! »

« Pour ta gouverne le test était négatif, Jean n'est pas enceinte et si ça avait été le cas, crois-le ou non, j'aurais été près d'elle quelque soit sa décision !!»

« TU MENS !! »

« JAMAIS !!! JE NE MENTIRAIS JAMAIS A JEAN, TU M'ENTENDS ??!! JAMAIS !! »

« ÇA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! » fit une autre voix, celle du Professeur Xavier. « et en particulier toi Logan !» ajouta-t-il quand le silence fut revenu.

« Scott et Jean couchent ensembles, il a failli la mettre enceinte et vous voulez que je me calme chuck ??!! »

« Scott a raison, leurs relations ne regardent qu'eux et je lui fais parfaitement confiance quand il dit qu'il aurait assumé sa part de responsabilité »

« Vous les soutenez ?? » fit Wolverine, ahuri.

« Je respecte leur vie privée Logan ! J'en ai assez de tes crises de nerfs à leur encontre !! Il y a quelques mois, tu les as surpris alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'apprêter à dormir ensemble !! Je ne suis pas intervenu car je sentais qu'ils avaient la situation en mains et je pensais que tu te raisonnerais mais tu continues ! »

« Ils ont juste dix-sept ans nom de dieu ! »

« Et ils sont plus adultes que certaines personnes en ayant trente !! » répliqua Charles « Ce ne sont pas des enfants Logan, ils sont matures, responsables, indépendants et s'aiment réellement. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Qu'ils aient choisi de faire comme les jeunes de leur age et que, depuis plus de deux ans, ils aient accumulées les relations sans lendemain ? »

Scott allait prendre la parole, mais le Professeur lui demanda par télépathie de le laisser faire.

« Tu sais ce que je pense Logan ? Tu es en colère car tu ne contrôles rien et tu as peur »

« Peur ? Moi ? Ha ! »

« Oui tu as peur qu'ils se brisent le cœur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer agressif envers eux. Je ne tolérerais plus que tu les menaces est-ce c'est bien compris ? »

« Ouais » répliqua Logan avant de jeter un mauvais regard à Scott et de dire « Je vais faire un tour »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Scott seul avec le Professeur, lequel il regardait avec perplexité.

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu vous mettre en colère »

« Comme quoi on n'a jamais tout vu » lui sourit le puissant télépathe avant de demander « Comment va Jean ? »

« Ça va, elle…elle est soulagée d'un côté mais déçue de l'autre »

« Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je vous défend ? »

« Je le sais, depuis le début vous avez compris que c'était du sérieux nous deux »

Ororo et Jean les rejoignirent, en entendant les cris, la sorcière du temps n'avait pas pu retenir la jeune mutante. Heureusement que Hank encadrait les autres élèves à l'extérieur, au moins cette histoire resterait secrète.

« Eh bien, si Logan est parti en moto c'est qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et ce n'est pas plus mal » remarqua Tornade

« Ça va ? » souffla Jean à Scott en se glissant dans ses bras.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit-il

« Il ne t'a pas touché ? » s'enquit-elle en vérifiant du regard

« Non » la rassura-t-il

« Il a eu un sacré courage pour tenir tête ainsi à Wolverine » fit le Professeur.

« Ce n'était pas du courage, c'était du ras le bol » répondit Scott.

« Il y a une chose qui m'étonne » fit Ororo « Logan a semblé aussi étonné que moi de découvrir que vous aviez des rapports sexuels, or il aurait dû le sentir… »

« Pas si rien ne se passait ici… » sous-entendit le Professeur

**/Très bonne idée la maison du soi-disant gardien/** envoya-t-il par télépathie aux deux jeunes

Tous deux rougirent légèrement :

« Comment le savez-vous? » s'enquit Scott

« Le jour où j'ai dû rassembler tout le monde en urgence, il a bien fallu que je vous trouve… »

« Alors vous étiez au courant » fit Jean

« Bien sûr, je suis télépathe comme toi Jean » lui dit-il « mais je ne voyais pas en quoi j'aurais eu à m'en mêler, je vous fais confiance, c'est votre vie »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à son retour de raid à moto, Logan vint parler aux deux jeunes. En le voyant venir, Scott et Jean s'étaient mis sur leurs gardes, chacun cherchant à protéger l'autre et il vit à quel point il était allé trop loin. Ce ne fut pas évident, mais il s'excusa à sa manière de son comportement.

----------------------------------------------

**Deux semaines plus tard, Aéroport de Montréal**

« Les passagers du vol A8 751 pour Anchorage, Alaska, sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement 6, en nous excusant encore de ce retard ».

Deux adultes accompagnaient une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui trépignait d'impatience

« On va être en retard ! on va être en retard ! »

« Mais non Annabelle, nous avions prévu ce cas de figure. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les verras tes idoles » fit un homme barbu.

Ils montrèrent leurs billets et s'engagèrent dans l'allée menant à l'appareil

« Merci encore Oncle John de m'emmener à ce championnat !»

« Eh, ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa petite nièce a dix ans, et en plus le championnat Mondial est en Alaska, s'il avait été en Chine ça n'aurait pas été possible »

On leur indiqua leurs sièges

« Pourquoi tante Elaine n'a pas voulu venir ? »

« Parce nous ne vivons plus ensemble depuis peu avant ta naissance »

« Oui mais pourquoi ? on la voit bien à Noël »

La jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui les accompagnait prit la parole:

« Les histoires d'adultes sont compliquée Annabelle » dit-elle « Pense que dans moins de six heures tu seras à Anchorage »

« Je vais vraiment les voir ! j'y crois pas ! je vais même demander un orthographe ! »

«Un autographe Annabelle » rit John

« Ah ? »

« Tu sais, c'est bizarre que tu aimes le patin à glace » fit la jeune femme, prénommée Sarah.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma petite sœur, ta cousine, elle aimait aussi en faire, elle était très douée, elle a même été championne nationale de patinage artistique»

« Championne nationale de patinage artistique ? » répéta Annabelle, stupéfaite «Je ne me souviens plus d'elle, j'étais trop petite ? »

« Non mais elle s'entraînait souvent quand tu venais »

« Et elle ne patine plus ? elle n'aime plus ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… » répondit Sarah

« Vous verrez, Scott et Jean sont de supers bons patineurs, j'ai hâte de les voir pour de vrai. »

« On n'en doute pas » firent les deux adultes qui n'avaient pas arrêté d'entendre parler d'eux, mais sans vraiment tiquer sur le prénom Jean, après tout, il y avait des centaines de Jean aux Etats-Unis.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la patinoire, ils étaient comme prévu dans les temps et prirent place près de la piste, derrière les juges, la meilleure, car les patineurs leur feraient face. C'était la remise des médailles des patineurs en couple. John et Sarah se rappelèrent que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés voir une compétition de patinage, c'était pour voir Jean devenir championne nationale.

L'entracte suivit pour permettre un re-surfaçage de la glace.

« Chouette, après c'est la danse sur glace ! » fit Annabelle

Les hauts parleurs indiquèrent que des dédicaces étaient faites par des patineurs.

« Je peux y aller ? »

« Pas toute seule » répondit John.

« Mais je ne risque rien, s'il te plait tonton »

« Tu te rappellera où nous sommes assis ? » s'enquit Sarah.

« Oui, oui »

« Ok, alors vas-y, si tu te perds tu nous attends sur place d'accord ? » demanda John

Elle acquiesça et partie toute contente.

----------------------------------------------

Scott et Jean avaient fait un bon programme court la veille **(VIDEO)**. Ils étaient passés au début du premier groupe et aujourd'hui ils passeraient au début du dernier pour le programme libre. Mais avant comme la veille après la danse imposée, ils eurent droit aux journalistes intéressés par les deux jeunes phénomènes, et maintenant ils étaient en pleine séance de dédicaces. C'était la première fois qu'on leur en demandait autant et c'était surprenant, mais Kitty leur avait dis qu'elle avait même trouvé un site internet sur eux.

Annabelle attendait, elle avait sortie une photo de leur dernier programme, et quand vint enfin son tour, elle en rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Nous n'allons pas te manger » fit Jean avec un sourire.

« J'…j'adore ce que vous faites, vous…vous m'avez donné envie de faire de la danse sur glace » bredouilla-t-elle en leur tendant la photo.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Scott

« Annabelle, Annabelle Portman » dit-elle

« Merci pour ton soutien alors Annabelle » lui dit Jean en signant la photo

« Je suis sûre que vous allez faire quelque chose de splendide ce soir » sourit-elle

« Merci Annabelle »

Une voix annonça la fin de l'entracte. John et Sarah furent rassurés en voyant Annabelle revenir. A voir son sourire elle avait vu ses idoles.

« Je leur ai parlé et j'ai eu leur orth…leur autographe ! »

« Fais voir » lui demandèrent-ils

Elle leur montra la photo :

« C'est leur programme du championnat national, tu vois ils ont signé à mon nom là »

« Ça alors… » fit Sarah, les yeux fixés sur la patineuse

« C'est Jean… » balbutia John.

« Oui je vous l'ai dis, Scott et Jean, elle son nom de famille est '_Grey'_ comme le votre »

« Parce que c'est ma fille » répondit John sous le choc. « Elle est là, je dois lui parler même si elle ne veut pas me voir je dois essayer ! » dit-il en se levant.

Sarah le retint par le bras.

« Papa, ils ne te laisseront pas la voir maintenant, et elle doit se concentrer »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je pensais qu'elle avait abandonné le patin à glace »

« Moi aussi…» fit Sarah

Annabelle, elle, était perplexe et ne comprenait pas bien, mais lorsque l'épreuve commença son intérêt fut immédiatement reporté sur la piste.

Les couples se succédèrent, puis il y eu les six minutes d'échauffement pour le dernier groupe et ils y virent Jean :

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a changée » fit John, ne la quittant pas des yeux durant ce lapse de temps. Il ressentait une profonde émotion parcourir son corps, c'était sa petite fille, c'était Jean, elle était en vie et semblait aller bien..

L'échauffement achevé, ils furent annoncés.

_« Revoici le couple américain prometteur : Jean Grey et Scott Summers »_

_« Les costumes sont superbes comme toujours. Ils vont patiner sur un thème puissant 'Carmina Burana' de Carl Orff »_

De nombreux applaudissements accueillirent l'entrée en piste des deux jeunes qui portaient des costumes noirs avec des nuances de bleu et de blanc sur des parties plus voilées. Ils saluèrent la foule comme à l'accoutumée.

Ils se mirent en position et la musique commença. Les commentateurs se mirent au travail :

_« A peine le programme commencé nous retrouvons cette puissance et cette originalité qui les caractérise… » _fit la commentatrice

_« Oui, regardez ce patinage synchronisé, parfait… »_

_« Un porté très original d'entrée de jeu »_

_« …La foule semble approuver »_

_«Toujours autant de passion entre eux, regardez cette pirouette face à face, superbe »_

_« Très originale cette série de sauts en avant exécutée par Scott, ils les avaient fait au championnat national » _rappela le commentateur

_« Quelles belles attitudes, une glisse très souple, très artistique, la foule en redemande, regardez cette autre superbe posture »_

_« Ils ont un patinage exceptionnel, nous n'avons plus l'impression d'avoir deux patineurs sur la piste mais vraiment un couple solide »_

_« C'est exceptionnel ce qu'ils peuvent offrir, nous n'entendons presque plus la musique c'est comme si elle était incarnée…une chorégraphie très bien exploitée…»_

_« Porté vertical »_

_« Et un autre porté inversé de Jean, un inédit, ce couple n'a pas de limites »_

Le final arriva **(VIDEO)**

_« Oh là là, nous vous laissons écouter cette fantastique ovation ! » _fit le commentateur

_« Ils ont encore une fois tout donné !»_

_« Il pleut littéralement des fleurs et des peluches sur la patinoire !»_

_« C'était splendide, vraiment splendide ! »_

Scott et Jean se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de saluer le publique

« Scott Summers et Jean Grey » fit une voix de haut parleur après quelques instants d'ovation qui repartit de plus belle.

Le jeune couple finit par quitter la glace et reçurent leurs notes.

_« Le classement provisoire les met en première place, ils ont beaucoup de points d'avance et donc des chances de la garder » _fit remarquer la commentatrice

John et Sarah étaient en larmes, ce programme leur avait atteint le cœur. Annabelle fit leur éloge, elle n'avait pas compris la vraie raison de ces larmes. Elle avait elle aussi envoyé un nounours sur la glace et avait été ravie de voir Jean le ramasser.

Les autres couples suivirent. Scott et Jean s'étaient rendus aux vestiaires pour ne pas être trop stressés par le passage des autres. Anton vint les chercher lorsque le dernier couple allait recevoir ses notes. A voir son visage, ils surent qu'ils étaient encore sur le podium.

_« Voyons ces notes pour ce couple chinois »_

_« Techniquement ils pourraient rivaliser avec Scott et Jean, mais chorégraphiquement c'était beaucoup plus froid » _fit la commentatrice

_« Oui et n'oublions pas les portés inversés de Jean qui jusqu'à présent leur sont propres et leur donne un fameux avantage »_

_« Les juges sont longs à se décider… »_

_« Voilà les notes » _annonça le commentateur

_« Elles sont bonnes, assez pour détrôner les Russes mais pas assez pour déloger nos deux plus jeunes représentants de leur première place !! »_

Jean et Scott se serrèrent dans les bras, fous de joie, et des membres de l'Institut vinrent leur sauter dessus, avant qu'Anton les repousse. Il les regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de s'écrier en sautillant.

« Champions du monde !! Vous êtes champions du monde les enfants !! »

Et il les serra contre lui les félicitant encore et encore en russe. Les journalistes vinrent les assaillir :

« Félicitations, vous avez quasiment tout remporté cette année, n'êtes vous pas déçus de ne pas pouvoir enchaîner sur les jeux olympiques qui n'ont lieu que l'an prochain ? » demanda une femme blonde

« Et bien, » commença Jean « Non, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi »

« Jean a raison » approuva Scott « Cette année a été difficile, nous avons nos études à poursuivre et n'avoir que six semaines pour correctement préparer de nouveaux programmes n'aurait pas été possible »

« Vous patinez ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans et vous vous entraînez jusqu'à huit heures par jour c'est bien cela ?» demanda un autre journaliste, un homme cette fois-ci.

« C'est exact » dit Jean « là nous allons avoir un an pour bien préparer nos programmes et pourquoi pas participer à un trophée »

« Nous vous retrouverons d'office aux mondiaux de l'an prochain » fit la journaliste « Encore félicitations »

Lors de la remise des médailles, la première avec autant de monde et surtout de gens les soutenant et les applaudissant, ils furent fiers du travail accomplis jusque là. Il leur suffisait de saluer la foule pour provoquer une véritable ovation, c'était quelque chose d'assez grisant. Jean avait reçu un énorme bouquet et tous deux avaient des médailles d'or autour du cou. Ils étaient tous les deux radieux.

_« Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, talentueux et plein de fougue » _fit la commentatrice

_« C'est là que nous voyons l'importance des relations entre les patineurs, ces deux jeunes sont visiblement ensembles et ça se sent jusqu'à leur patinage »_

_« Oui cela explique la passion inimitable qu'ils transmettent dans leurs chorégraphies, ce n'est pas de la comédie, c'est réel alors l'impact se fait beaucoup plus ressentir »_

_« En effet, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, peu de danseurs sur glace ou de patineurs en couple sont ensembles dans leur vie commune » _rappela le commentateur

Les flashs crépitaient.

_« Nous retrouverons tous les champions mondiaux des différentes disciplines, demain après-midi pour le gala, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée _» termina la commentatrice pour la chaîne de télévision.

Les deux jeunes finirent par sortir de la glace et furent submergés par le retour de la marée de jeunes mutants. John, Sarah et Annabelle se dirigèrent vers le bas des gradins qui se vidaient, avant d'aller vers Jean.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'accéder à cette zone » les arrêta un agent de la sécurité.

« Je voudrais parler à Jean Grey, je suis son père, tenez, regardez ma carte d'identité, ou celle de ma fille, sa sœur » lui montra-t-il.

« Hum, un instant je vous prie, ne bougez pas »

Le garde alla s'adresser à un homme assez trapu qui fit volte face et vint à leur rencontre l'air peu amical :

« VOUS ! comment osez-vous demander à voir Jean après ce que vous lui avez fait ???!!! »

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	16. Chapter 16

« VOUS ! comment osez-vous demander à voir Jean après ce que vous lui avez fait ???!!! »

« Ce que nous lui avons fait ? » s'enquit John en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, abandonner votre propre fille à quinze ans, ça n'est pas resté dans vos souvenirs mec ?! »

« Quoi ? mais Jean a fugué » fit Sarah

« Vous mentez !! »

« Logan ! » l'arrêta une voix appartenant à un homme en fauteuil roulant « Je crois qu'ils ignorent vraiment de quoi tu parles, il est probable qu'ils soient tout autant victimes que Jean dans cette affaire »

Etonnement, l'autre homme ne le contredit pas et laissa celui en fauteuil seul avec eux.

« Je me présente, Charles Xavier, je suis le tuteur de Jean »

« Son tuteur ? » demanda John

« Venez, allons dans les locaux là-bas, nous pourrons discuter au chaud et plus librement. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire » dit Charles « Laissez donc la petite avec mes élèves ils s'en occuperont »

John et Sarah acquiescèrent, Annabelle fut ravie de pouvoir approcher de nouveau ses idoles même si pour le moment ils n'étaient pas là. Son oncle et sa cousine suivirent le Professeur Xavier.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie » les invita Charles une fois dans les locaux.

Les deux Grey s'installèrent.

« J'aimerais tout d'abord avoir votre version des faits »

John hésita quelques instants avant de commencer :

« Mon ex-femme, Elaine, avait la garde de Jean et la poussait à devenir une championne de patinage artistique, Jean m'avait confié lors du national il y a deux ans et demi qu'elle était fatiguée. Peu de jours après, Elaine m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait fait changer les numéros de téléphone de la famille car ils avaient reçus des menaces. C'est après qu'elle m'a annoncé que Jean avait fuguée, elle a dit qu'elle était devenue folle » fit John « Elle a parlé d'elle comme d'une personne possédée, elle était quasiment hystérique. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma fille seule dans les rues en plein hiver alors j'ai fais remettre notre ancien numéro aussi vite que possible et je l'ai cherché croyez-moi. J'ai appelé les cliniques et hôpitaux mais ça n'a rien donné. Elaine avait ajouté qu'elle s'était braquée contre nous et le patinage, qu'elle nous haïssait »

Le Professeur avait placés ses mains sous son menton :

« Hum, vous êtes bien autant victimes que Jean dans cette affaire car ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé » fit-il « Avant toute chose, et afin que vous compreniez mieux les circonstances, je dois vous révéler quelque chose que vous risquez d'avoir du mal à croire et à accepter, mais c'est la réalité. Votre fille n'est pas comme n'importe qui, elle possède un gène en plus codé dans son ADN, ce que nous appelons le gène X »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle serait une sorte de mutante ? » fit John avant de rajouter « J'ai fait des études de médecine »

« Exactement »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » fit Sarah, incrédule.

« Voyez-vous, suite à la pression exercée par sa mère, Jean s'est mise à entendre des voix, puis, lorsque cette pression a été trop forte, ça s'est prononcé et des objets ont commencé à bouger autour d'elle »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible » répliqua John en hochant la tête

« Votre femme vous a menti Mr Grey, Jean n'a jamais fuguée, elle s'est retrouvée à la rue effectivement mais parce qu'elle a été abandonnée du jour au lendemain »

« Quoi ?? »

« Quand ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, votre femme l'a cru possédée et l'a rejetée, elle a coupé toutes les vivres à Jean et a déménagé dans la journée sans lui laisser la possibilité de contacter qui que ce soi »

« Non, ma mère n'a pas pu faire ça à Jean, et votre histoire de mutation est absurde » se défendit Sarah.

**Elle peut le sembler mais elle est vrai** leur dit le Professeur par télépathie

Les deux Grey sursautèrent.

« Mais comment avez vous…?? » firent-ils

« Si j'en connais autant sur les mutants c'est que, comme votre fille, j'en suis un. » répondit Charles « Il y a environ quinze ans, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une école pour recueillir et aider les jeunes qui avaient le gène X et étaient rejetés par leur famille ou dans l'incapacité de contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Au début nous étions très peu nombreux, maintenant, dans les nouvelles générations, les cas de mutations sont plus fréquents »

« Vous…vous êtes un mutant? Comme dans la série '_MutantX_' ?» s'enquit Sarah (je déteste ce plagiat lol)

« Non pas vraiment comme dans cette série, dont j'ai eu des échos » répondit le Professeur « Nous ne sommes pas le fruit d'expériences ou de manipulations génétiques, mais d'un bond en avant de l'évolution de l'espèce humaine »

« Et vous avez des pouvoirs ? » demanda Sarah.

« Oui, je suis télépathe »

« Vous pouvez lire dans nos esprits ? »

« Je ne le fais jamais sans y être invité, mais je le peux le faire, oui » sourit le Professeur « Jean en est également capable, mais elle est un cas particulier car elle possède deux pouvoirs, tous deux psychiques : la télépathie et la télékinésie »

« Mais si ma sœur est une mutante, alors…. » commença Sarah

« Je devine votre question car Jean me l'a également posée: pourquoi n'en êtes-vous pas une également ? »

« Oui »

« Il arrive que le gène X saute des générations. J'ai une ancienne élève qui est désormais Professeur, elle a également une sœur, mais celle-ci n'est pas porteuse du gène ; en revanche son neveu l'est et il nous a rejoint » dit-il

« Alors Sarah pourrait avoir un enfant portant ce gène ? » demanda John

«Oui. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi cette évolution se fait ainsi, comme par sélection et à des niveaux différents : Jean par exemple est une mutante de classe Omega, le plus haut degré, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est destinée à devenir très puissante. Très peu de mutants sont de classe Omega. »

«Alors ma sœur est une mutante ? » répéta Sarah « Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu ces '_pouvoirs'_ plus tôt ? »

« Ils ne se manifestent en général qu'à la puberté ou lors d'un traumatisme, et apparemment Jean en a eu les prémices lors de la mort de sa meilleure amie : elle est tombée dans le coma car son esprit était entré en contact avec celui d'Annie qui l'avait entraîné »

« Mon dieu, nous qui ne savions pas pourquoi… »

« Il y a encore d'autres déclencheurs comme le stress, et Jean était sous pression ».

John resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

« Alors Elaine l'a abandonnée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cherché à nous joindre ? pourquoi êtes-vous devenu son tuteur ? »

« Jean est restée livrée à elle-même pendant deux jours, sans aide pour gérer ses pouvoirs, sans abri et sans nourriture. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle venait d'être abandonnée. Nous l'avons repérée un soir »

« Vous ? vous voulez dire votre Institut ? »

« Oui, tous mes élèves sont des mutants comme je vous l'ai dis »

« Le garçon qui patine avec Jean aussi ? » demanda Sarah.

« Oui et il est également de classe Oméga, mais il ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs à cause d'un accident ; les lunettes qu'il porte sont le seul obstacles aux rafales optiques que produisent ses yeux » expliqua Charles avant de poursuivre « Pour répondre à votre avant dernière question, si Jean n'a pas cherché à vous joindre, c'est qu'elle croit que vous l'avez aussi rejetée »

« Comment ? »

« Lorsqu'elle s'est remis sur pied et qu'elle est retournée au lycée, elle a reçu une lettre tapée à l'ordinateur, provenant de l'Illinois. Cette lettre était soit disant de vous tous, c'est-à-dire sa mère et vous deux, mais visiblement elle ne venait que de votre ex-femme. Jean l'ignorait et elle a été bouleversée. En plus sa mère lui avait fermé les portes au patinage artistique de compétition… »

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez pris les devants, vous vouliez prévenir d'autres abus de pouvoirs » comprit John

« Exactement, et il valait mieux car, quelques jours après, un médecin a voulu la faire interner sous ordre de sa mère »

« Mon dieu, ma mère est un monstre » fit Sarah « Quand je lui avais demandé où étaient les affaires de Jean, elle m'avait répondu par une autre question. Je pensais qu'elle était bouleversée et ne voulait pas parler d'elle à cause de cela, en fait elle était emplie de haine et de dégoût…. »

« Jean nous a fait très peur » ajouta Charles « Suite au régime infligé par sa mère et son coach, elle avait développée de l'anorexie, son corps refusait la nourriture qui lui était nécessaire. Avant qu'elle ne reçoive cette lettre, nous étions parvenus à faire repartir sa courbe de poids dans le bon sens, mais après l'anorexie était revenue de plus belle. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, c'est Scott qui l'a aidé à repartir »

John poussa un soupir. Il s'était levé pour mieux encaisser toute cette histoire et finit par reprendre la parole :

« J'aimerais la voir, elle doit apprendre la vérité, elle doit savoir que nous ignorions tout et que nous ne l'avons pas abandonnée, mutante ou non » dit-il

« Bien sûr, mais je vais d'abord devoir lui en parler et lui laisser le choix, vous devez savoir que votre fille est devenue extrêmement indépendante »

« Bien, nous respecterons son choix tant qu'elle apprend la vérité»

**/Jean ?/**

**/Professeur ?/**

**/Rejoins-moi près des tables des juges, je dois te parler/**

**/Quelque chose ne va pas ?/**

**/Tu verras/**

**/Bien Professeur, j'arrive/**

« Bon, elle va me rejoindre près de la patinoire » dit-il

« Comment ? »

« La Télépathie » répondit-il en tapotant sa tempe « Attendez-là »

----------------------------------------------

Quand le Professeur arriva, Jean l'attendait déjà, elle s'était changée mais pas démaquillée. Elle ignorait que sa famille était là et encore moins qu'ils observaient sa réaction à travers les vitres sans teint des locaux où ils se trouvaient :

« Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » s'enquit Jean.

« Assied-toi »

Elle obtempéra tout en demandant d'une voix inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Professeur la regarda et lui annonça :

« Ton père et ta sœur sont ici, ils voudraient te voir »

Jean se releva d'un bond

« Quoi ?? Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Jean, si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de venir t'en parler je ne l'aurais pas fait » commença Charles « Le fait est que j'ai discuté avec eux et j'ai compris qu'ils ignoraient tout de l'abandon de ta mère »

« Ben voyons !! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne tenait plus en place.

« Jean, ils pensaient que tu avais fugué, c'est ce que ta mère leur a dit. Ils étaient manipulés comme tu l'as été ; la lettre que tu as reçu, c'est elle seule qui l'a écrite »

« Alors pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas cherché à me trouver dans ce cas ?? »

« Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher, ta mère leur a brouillé les pistes, mais ils t'ont cherché »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le gradin, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni que croire. Scott, qui avait sentit à travers leur lien que Jean était bouleversée, avait quitté sa conversation avec Anton pour les rejoindre. Il fut mis au courant par le Professeur alors qu'il s'était assis à côté de Jean et la tenait par la taille.

«….voilà ce qu'ils ont cru pendant tout ce temps » termina le Professeur « Ecoute Jean, ils sont là-bas, dans ces locaux. Tu connais toute l'histoire désormais, mais tu es libre de choisir de les voir ou non »

Il s'éloigna pour retourner vers les Grey.

Jean, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait perdue et Scott le savait. Il la tourna vers lui.

« Hey, Jean, regarde-moi »

« Scott, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me croyais abandonnée par toute ma famille et on m'apprend soudainement que ma mère avait mis ma sœur et mon père dans le coup sans qu'ils le sachent, qu'elle nous a tous manipulés » fit Jean « J'ai fini par apprendre à les détester tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Mais pense qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire, tu leur as manqué comme ils t'ont manqué au fond de ton cœur. La vie t'offre une seconde chance tu dois la saisir » lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force… »

« Hey je suis là si tu veux que je viennes avec toi » lui dit-il

----------------------------------------------

**Dans les locaux**

« Alors ? » firent les deux Grey.

« Il faut attendre, elle a eu du mal à l'accepter, Scott est avec elle » répondit Charles.

« Il semble avoir comme deviné qu'elle allait mal, il est venu la rejoindre d'un seul coup » fit remarquer Sarah

Le Professeur sourit

« Scott et Jean ont une relation très forte. Ils sont très vite devenus proches, puis amoureux et lorsqu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, un lien psychique s'est crée entre eux. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inexplicable même pour moi. Ils ressentent ce que l'autre ressent, donc oui, Scott a vraiment su que Jean avait besoin de lui »

« Donc ce n'était pas une rumeur, ils sont vraiment ensembles… » fit John.

« Depuis plus d'un an, oui » répondit Charles « Scott est un garçon bien, et il aime tellement votre fille que je le soupçonne d'avoir arrêté le patinage artistique pour elle »

« Maintenant que vous le dites je me souviens de lui, il était devenu champion national également » fit Sarah

« Oui c'est exact »

Charles sembla ailleurs quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

« Ils arrivent, Scott a su la convaincre. Comme je vous l'ai dis, ils sont très proches, Jean a dû lui demander de l'accompagner, ils sont rarement l'un sans l'autre. »

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Les Grey se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, après deux ans et demi de séparation, et cela dans un silence pesant.

« Jean, ma petite fille, regarde-toi, tu as tellement changé, tu es si belle » fit John, les larmes aux yeux.

Jean détourna les siens vers Scott avant de les reposer sur son père, en fait Cyclope l'avait un peu encouragée.

« Vous…vous ignoriez vraiment tout ? Vous n'avez pas écrite cette lettre ? » finit par demander Jean d'une voix assez froide et soupçonneuse.

« Non bien sûr que non » fit John « Oh ce serait tellement long à te l'expliquer et je voudrais tellement que tu ne doutes pas de notre sincérité… »

Il eut une idée qui le surprit lui-même tant le fait que sa fille ait des pouvoirs semblait incroyable. Il se tourna vers Charles :

« Est-ce qu'en tant que télépathe elle peut voir ce que je veux lui montrer ? »

« Vous parlez de souvenirs ? oui »

« Alors Jean, je veux que tu vois par toi-même, je n'ai rien à te cacher »

Jean hésita un moment, avant de se rapprocher.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda John

« Juste te détendre et repenser à ces souvenirs, ce ne sera pas douloureux » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle plaça ses mains en périphérie du crâne de son père et ferma les yeux. Une succession d'images, d'émotions, de souffrances et d'ignorance sur ce qu'elle était devenue défilèrent dans son esprit.

Sarah fut stupéfaite de voir le visage de Jean se métamorphoser : passant des larmes, à la surprise. Ainsi elle voyait vraiment, elle lisait réellement les pensées de leur père.

Jean sourit, eut un hoquet d'émotion et baissa ses mains avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se jeter dans les bras de son père :

« Oh Papa !» fit-elle en larmes

« Ma petite fille » répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je suis si désolée d'avoir douté de toi et de Sarah… »

Sarah était venue se joindre à l'étreinte.

« Jean, la seule fautive c'est notre mère et personne d'autres » dit-elle

Ils s'épanchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Le Professeur décida de les laisser seuls, et Scott allait faire de même mais Jean le retint :

« Non » fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il s'approcha et la pris dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens avec naturel.

« Papa, Sarah, je vous présente Scott Summers, mon partenaire et mon âme sœur. Sans lui je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, je crois que je me serais laissée mourir » dit-elle « Je l'aime et je suis contente de pouvoir vous le présenter ».

Ils se serrèrent la main, alors que Jean s'essuyait les yeux, enlevant la moitié du maquillage qu'elle portait pour le championnat.

« Merci de vous être occupé de ma fille » fit John.

« C'est une jeune femme extraordinaire, comme il n'en existe nulle part ailleurs »

John sourit, ce jeune homme lui plaisait, il semblait vraiment amoureux de Jean. Sarah regarda un peu mieux sa sœur :

« Regarde-toi Jeannie, tu es superbe, tu es devenue plus grande que moi, tu sembles avoir plus d'assurance et tu es championne du monde de danse sur glace !» dit-elle

« Attends, nous ne l'avons pas encore vraiment réalisé » fit Jean qui tenait toujours la main de Scott dans la sienne.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en l'entraînant avec elle, son père et sa sœur se rassirent également sur leurs fauteuils qui y faisaient face.

« Si on nous avait dit hier que nous allions nous retrouver nous ne l'aurions pas cru. C'est grâce à Annabelle qui ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous que nous sommes venus pour son dixième anniversaire » déclara son père avant de préciser « c'est ma nièce, tu ne dois plus bien t'en souvenir, tu l'as rarement vue »

« Annabelle tu dis ? nous avons fais une dédicace à une petite fille portant son nom tout à l'heure » dit Jean

« Oui c'était elle, c'est quand elle nous a montré la photo que nous avons découvert que c'était toi » fit Sarah

« Championne du monde de danse sur glace après toutes ces épreuves, je suis fière de toi » fit son père.

« Vous étiez splendides tous les deux sur la glace, et quelle ovation !» ajouta Sarah.

Jean rougit légèrement.

« Oui, nous commençons à sortir de l'ombre depuis le championnat national, et maintenant que nous sommes champions mondiaux, ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter » supposa Jean

« Etre passés comme ça du patinage artistique à la danse sur glace ça a du demander du travail, je crois avoir entendu parler d'un an » fit John se rappelant de ce qu'avait dis sa nièce.

« Un an et demi. C'est Anton Pamchenko, l'entraîneur de Scott, qui nous l'a suggéré. Ensuite c'est avant tout une question de feeling avec son partenaire, et entre Scott et moi, le courant est tout de suite bien passé » répondit Jean en souriant à Scott.

« Alors comme ça tu vis à l'Institut Xavier maintenant, c'est à Bayville ? »

« Oui, le Professeur m'a recueilli, m'a aidé à contrôler mes pouvoirs et a un peu pris la place du père que je pensais avoir perdu… mais maintenant je sais que je l'ai toujours » finit-elle en prenant la main de son père.

Sarah reprit la parole :

« J'arrive pas à croire que maman t'ai abandonnée alors que tu ne savais même pas ce qui t'arrivais ! Comment aurais-tu pu imaginer que tu avais des pouvoirs ? »

« Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ça m'a sauvé la mise le soir où j'ai été recueillie ; sans mes pouvoirs je n'aurais pas pu me défendre contre trois hommes ayant de mauvaises intentions »

« Oh mon dieu » fit John « Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal j'espère »

« Ils m'ont frappée et ont essayé d'aller plus loin mais j'ai eu un réflexe d'auto défense, ma télékinésie m'a débarrassée d'eux et j'ai pris la fuite. La seule chose dont je me souvienne après c'est de me réveiller à l'infirmerie de l'Institut où j'ai appris ce que j'étais »

« Tu es donc télépathe et télékinésique c'est ça ? » s'enquit Sarah.

« Oui »

« La télépathie, j'ai vu ce que ça impliquait… »

« Ça va plus loin que ce que tu as vu Sarah »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, lire les pensées est la chose à laquelle on pense immédiatement à l'évocation de ce mot, mais avec de la maîtrise, elle permet beaucoup plus de choses comme modifier la mémoire, suggérer des comportements, assommer quelqu'un… »

« Wow, et tu sais faire tout ça ? »

« J'y travaille »

« Et elle est douée » fit Scott « Elle a appris à gérer ses pouvoirs en un temps record surtout dans de telles conditions»

« Mais j'ai toujours des migraines parfois, les pouvoirs psychiques sont très difficiles à contenir » précisa Jean. « Si je suis fatiguée ou stressée je peux en perdre un peu le contrôle…»

« Et au sujet de la télékinésie ? » demanda John.

« Là aussi ça permet différentes choses, comme former des boucliers de protections, mais la plus connue est celle de faire bouger des objets avec ses pensées, c'est en voyant ça que maman a prit peur : lorsqu'elle a vue une bouteille d'eau, comme celle posée sur la table là-bas, se mettre à glisser vers moi »

Jean la fit glisser.

« Maintenant j'ai plus de contrôle, je peux soulever des choses beaucoup plus lourdes »

« Tu t'en sers pour ton fameux porté inversé ? » demanda Sarah

« Non, bien sûr que non !» s'offusqua Jean

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Jean, c'est juste que c'est unique alors en apprenant tes pouvoirs, j'ai pensé que… »

Scott prit la parole :

« En fait c'est une histoire de confiance en soi, d'équilibre et de logique : c'est un simple système de balancier, mais cela demande de la maîtrise »

Anton vint taper à la porte. Jean le présenta :

« Voici Anton, notre entraîneur. Anton, voici mon père et ma sœur »

Il serra la main aux deux Grey avant de déclarer :

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre retrouvailles familiales, mais Scott et Jean doivent aller se reposer, ces deux derniers jours ont été longs et demain il y a gala »

« Vous serez là ? » demanda Jean à sa famille

« Non, nous n'avons pas de billets » dit Sarah

« Vous resterez avec nous, nous avons tant de choses à se dire » fit Jean « Il n'y a aucun problème vraiment »

« Bien, alors c'est d'accord » fit John

« Voilà l'hôtel où nous sommes et le numéro de ma chambre, appelez-moi demain vers 10h » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une carte.

« Repose-toi bien Jean » fit Sarah en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

De son côté John serrait de nouveau la main de Scott

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Scott »

« Moi de même »

Les deux jeunes sortirent main dans la main.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	17. Chapter 17

(j'ai mis à jour le lien vidéo)

* * *

Le lendemain, Jean passa la matinée avec sa sœur et son père, elle apprit que Sarah était fiancée et que son père avait déménagé à Montréal. Jean de son côté ne révéla pas énormément sa vie privée même si la manière dont elle avait présenté Scott la veille montrait à quel point la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui était sérieuse. Sarah ne pu s'empêcher de voir à quel point sa sœur était mature, elle à son age était si volubile et futile, tandis que Jean semblait bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était par sa façon de s'exprimer et son comportement. John proposa à Jean de venir vivre avec lui, mais elle lui rappela sa carrière et sa relation avec Scott. En plus, elle devait rester à l'Institut car elle devait continuer à travailler sur ses pouvoirs. Son père avait peur qu'elle manque de quelque chose, mais elle lui assura qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et elle leur proposa de venir voir d'eux-mêmes. 

Le soir, vers 18h, ils se séparèrent, Jean devant rejoindre Scott pour retravailler leur programme de gala qu'ils présentèrent une heure et demie plus tard.

Etant leur premier gala, ils étaient restés classiques mais malgré tout, leur programme gardait cette originalité et cette passion sur un thème d'une comédie musicale à succès. Les paroles leurs parlaient eux qui étaient vraiment prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre, ce qui donnait cette profondeur au programme. Passion, synchronisme, romantisme, esthétisme, symbolisme, tout y était et la foule était survoltée, applaudissant et prenant des photos pratiquement sans interruption.** (VIDEO). **

« Regarde-la, elle est superbe, elle est heureuse » faisait John « Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant depuis le divorce votre mère »

« Ils vont très bien ensembles… » approuva Sarah

Annabelle, elle, était sur un petit nuage et ne savait que dire c'était le paradis pour elle.

Avant de se quitter, Jean et sa famille s'échangèrent leurs adresses et numéros de téléphones et ils furent donc invités à venir passer quelques jours à l'Institut dans trois semaines.

Scott et Jean allaient avoir une année pour travailler six programmes : deux courts dont ils ne connaîtraient les thèmes que six semaines à l'avance, deux libres et deux de galas au cas où ils montaient sur le podium. Mais avant cela ils allaient faire une pause de un mois bien méritée.

----------------------------------------------

**Le surlendemain, jour de classe, 7heures**

Jean et Scott avaient encore passée la nuit ensemble. En fait, depuis l'altercation avec Logan, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis dans leurs lits respectifs. Ils avaient gardés leurs rendez-vous à leur cachette (encore inconnue des élèves) pour plus d'intimité et de liberté, mais passaient le reste de la nuit ensemble à l'Institut à simplement partager tendresse et mots doux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A quoi servait-il d'avoir deux chambres s'ils passaient leur temps à n'en occuper qu'une seule ? Ils en avaient discuté un soir et Scott avait proposé à Jean de partager une chambre ce qu'elle avait accepté. Ils envisageaient d'en parler au Professeur

L'adolescent fut le premier à se réveiller, Jean dormait contre lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey Jean, debout » fit Scott en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Hummm, il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Sept heures »

« Même pas le temps pour un câlin » fit-elle malicieusement.

« Ce n'est que partie remise » sourit Scott avant de la motiver un peu « Aller, debout, nous avons des examens aujourd'hui »

Après un moment de manque de volonté flagrante, tous deux s'extirpèrent du lit et enfilèrent quelque chose pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Plus besoin de prendre de précautions avec Logan, il avait vraiment comprit et respectait leur choix même s'il sourcillait toujours lorsque, comme ce matin là, il sentait qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles. Mais il devait avouer qu'ils formaient un beau couple, jeunes certes, mais ils fonctionnaient comme s'ils étaient mariés. De leur côté les deux adolescents se demandaient comment Logan prendrait leur décision d'emménager ensembles…

----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, beaucoup d'étudiants et quelques professeurs vinrent les féliciter et leur demander des autographes. Le championnat mondial était passé à la télé, les journaux nationaux et locaux en avaient fait leur première page, et même ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment portés sur le patinage à glace aimaient dire qu'ils '_connaissaient' _les champions du monde. Certains, comme Duncan, Taryn (qui sortaient désormais ensembles) et leur troupe ne voulurent toujours pas reconnaître qu'obtenir un tel titre était difficile ; pour eux c'était un sport de fillettes, mais un jour ils auraient à revoir leur opinion.

Ils commençaient à recevoir des lettres de fans et Kitty leur rapportait tous les jours des nouvelles de sites web s'ouvrant à leur sujet. Des chaînes les voulaient dans leurs émissions, mais Scott et Jean restaient discrets.

----------------------------------------------

**Une semaine plus tard, matin du dernier jour d'école avant les vacances :**

Scott et Jean vinrent frapper à la porte du Professeur.

« Entrez » fit-il

« Professeur ? Nous ne vous dérangeons pas ? »

« Non pas du tout mes enfants » dit-il « de quoi voulez vous me parler cette fois-ci ? » s'enquit-il en se souvenant de leur dernière discussion dans cette même pièce, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, au sujet de la création de leur lien.

« Et bien, nous avons bien réfléchi… » commença Jean

«…vous allez dire que nous sommes jeunes mais… » poursuivit Scott

«….mais nous aimerions emménager ensemble » termina-t-elle

Le Professeur resta stoïque malgré la manière dont ils s'étaient exprimés en enchaînant leurs phrases comme un seul esprit.

« Et bien…Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surprise, je m'y attendais, mais pas si tôt » admit Charles

« Professeur nous dormons toujours ensembles depuis près de trois semaines, à quoi sert d'avoir une chambre qui n'est pas utilisée alors que nous pourrions la libérer ? » argumenta Scott

« La vie commune est autre chose. Soit, vous passez énormément de temps ensemble, vous avez prouvés que vous resteriez l'un près de l'autre il y a quelques semaines » dit-il en faisant allusion à la fausse alerte de grossesse de Jean « Mais avoir à cohabiter quand vous avez eu un différent, avoir à partager la salle de bain et tout ce qui fait d'une vie de couple ce qu'elle est, est différent »

Ils sortirent leur joker :

« Quand vous êtes partis en conférence vous et Logan pendant trois jours la semaine dernière, » fit Jean « nous avons fais un test. J'ai passé ces trois jours dans la chambre de Scott comme si je n'avais plus la mienne et ça n'a rien changé... »

« Professeur, nous savons que ça vous inquiète parce que nous n'avons que dix-sept ans, mais nous nous aimons »

« Ecoutez, je vais y réfléchir, je donnerais ma réponse dès que possible »

Scott et Jean le remercièrent et sortirent du bureau pour se rendre à la cuisine.

« Elle est pour moi ! » faisait Tabitha

« Non moi j'étais là avant ! » fit Kurt

« Hey, tu as déjà ta chambre individuelle toi, pas nous ! » fit remarquer Jubilée avant de réaliser que les deux adolescents étaient arrivés « Jean, tu me donnes ta chambre ? »

Scott et Jean restèrent interdits avant de comprendre :

« Kitty…. » firent-ils d'une même voix menaçante.

« Euh…je passais dans le coin et j'ai tout entendu, mais c'est pas de ma faute »

« Ce n'est jamais de ta faute » fit remarquer Scott

« Attendez » fit Evan qui réalisait quelque chose et demanda d'une voix malicieuse « Si vous voulez partager une chambre, alors vous deux vous avez déjà… enfin vous savez quoi…? »

« A ton avis ? Utilise ta cervelle porc-épic !» fit Malicia en roulant des yeux.

« Wow, petits cachottiers ! » fit Bobby « Hey Scott tu nous raconteras »

« Dans tes rêves » répondit-il alors que les élèves repartaient dans le débat.

Le ton remonta lorsque :

« Hey, oh ! c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?? » gronda Wolverine « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dans le dos de Logan Scott et Jean firent des signes aux élèves pour qu'ils ne disent rien, et Jean le fit même par télépathie, ils ne savaient pas comment il le prendrait. Malheureusement, ce fut Tabitha qui prit le relais :

« Scott et Jean veulent emménager ensembles, on décide de qui héritera de la chambre de Jean »

« Quoi ?? » fit Logan

« Oh oh » fit Kurt avant d'avoir une once d'instinct de survie « Bon, tout le monde dehors, aller, ouste »

Kitty l'aida et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls avec Wolverine :

« Logan…. » commença Scott

« Je ne vais pas vous engueuler, j'ai fini par comprendre » répondit-il

« Nous venions à peine d'en parler avec le Professeur, il ne nous a pas encore donné de réponse mais Kitty a entendu » fit Jean

«Y'a pas pire pipelette que la demi-portion…. » déclara Logan « Alors comme ça vous voulez partager une chambre ? Chuck vous a un peu briefé je suppose ?»

« Oui mais nous sommes sûrs de nous » dit Scott

« Vous ne pensez pas que ce n'est pas un peu prématuré ? Vous êtes ensembles depuis plus d'un an, je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez d'erreur » argumenta Wolverine.

« Logan, nous ne pouvons pas faire d'erreur si nous ne prenons pas de décisions »lui fit remarquer Jean

« Très juste » avoua-t-il.

Scott mis court à la discussion en regardant sa montre :

« C'est l'heure de partir au lycée, Jean les autres doivent nous attendre»

« Faites gaffe sur la route » fit Wolverine

« Oui t'inquiète pas »

Quand ils furent partis, il alla voir Charles pour lui dire sa façon de penser…

----------------------------------------------

En début de Soirée, lorsque Scott et Jean rentrèrent d'une séance de cinéma, ils eurent une sacrée surprise….

Le Professeur se trouvait face à la chambre de Scott, donnant visiblement des indications. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent, Ororo et Hank finissaient de retapisser sur des plaques blanches.

« Professeur ? » s'enquirent-ils

« Ah vous voilà, comme vous le voyez j'ai décidé d'accepter votre demande » dit Charles « Il faut dire que Logan a pesé en votre faveur »

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux

« Notre Logan ? Celui qui a failli nous tuer à deux reprises ? » s'enquit Scott.

« Lui-même, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'il avait changé après notre fameuse discussion, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il approuverait votre requête » dit le télépathe

« Wow »

« Je pense que c'est sa manière de régler ses dettes » proposa Charles

« C'est vrai qu'il s'en veut vraiment de son comportement, je peux toujours le sentir parfois » fit Jean

Le Professeur hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

« Vous vous demandez ce que font Tornade et le Fauve n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il « J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter des modifications : déjà j'ai fait insonoriser la pièce, ainsi, quand vous vous levez à 5h30, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de risquer de réveiller les autres et en plus Kitty ne pourra plus espionner» **et bien sûr c'est plus intime** termina-t-il télépathiquement

Tous deux rougirent légèrement à cette insinuation.

« Ensuite, j'ai changé le lit, vous n'alliez pas partager un lit simple désormais, alors j'en ai fait installer un double »

« Merci Professeur » fit Scott

« Oui merci de nous donner notre chance et de nous faire confiance » dit Jean en allant déposer un baiser sur la joue du Professeur.

« Il faudra aussi remercier Logan, Ororo et Hank pour leur appui et leur aide pour refaire la pièce. J'espère que la nouvelle tapisserie vous plait »

« Oui blanc c'est parfait, même pour Scott ce n'est pas trop agressif »

« Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous installer » fit Hank qui venait de couper le dernier excédent de tapisserie.

Ororo soupira

« Vous avez tellement grandis tous les deux »

« Je ne peux que citer R-M Rike quand il disait _'L'amour, c'est l'occasion unique de mûrir, de prendre forme, de devenir soi-même un monde pour l'avenir de l'être aimé_' »

« Tu trouves toujours la citation qu'il faut au bon moment toi » fit remarquer Tornade

« Jean va devoir en trouver une quand sa sœur et son père découvriront qu'elle vit avec Scott » fit remarquer le Fauve

« Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ! ils viennent dans un peu moins de deux semaines !! » réalisa-t-elle avant de relativiser « Si nous avons survécu à Wolverine, alors nous survivrons à leur réaction, elle ne peut pas être pire »

Lors du dîner, Charles annonça qu'ils donnaient la chambre de Jean à Evan, le plus âgé des nouveaux mutants. Le repas terminé, Scott aida Jean à déménager ses affaires et en moins d'une heure et demie c'était fini. Ça leur faisait bizarre de voir leurs affaires côtes à côtes, leurs brosses à dents dans le même verre, mais ils étaient contents, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

En plus, désormais ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire des détours par _'la maison du gardien'_ et à réfréner leur désir… l'insonorisation, quelle bonne idée…

----------------------------------------------

**Fin mars**

Il neigeait ce qui était plutôt rare en cette saison. Jean vint accueillir sa famille à l'entrée de l'Institut et leur montra leurs chambres. Elle leur présenta un peu mieux les élèves au fur et à mesure de leurs apparitions car il y avait encore eu de nouvelles recrues comme Ray et Jamie et le Fauve avait sa véritable forme.

John discutait avec le Professeur alors que Jean aidait sa sœur à déballer ses affaires vu qu'ils allaient passer trois jours sur place. Sarah était venue seule, son fiancé n'avait pas pu se libérer et elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait cette histoire de mutation. En tous cas elle était ébahie par le cadre de vie de sa petite soeur:

« C'est un véritable château ici, il ne manque que le jet privé ! » plaisanta-elle

« Nous en avons un »

« Non sans blagues ? »

« Je suis sérieuse, c'est un avion unique, j'ai même appris à le piloter »

« Toi ?? »

« Oui, Scott avait déjà des notions à mon arrivée, il est doué, son père était pilote, et il m'a appris ce qu'il savait » répondit Jean, « il est plus sage d'avoir deux élèves capables de piloter le X-Jet lors d'une mission »

Sarah acquiesça, Jean leur avait déjà parlé de ces missions lors de leurs retrouvailles.

« Nous avons aussi deux hélicoptères améliorés »

« Et bé, et papa qui avait peur que tu manques de quelque chose » plaisanta Sarah avant de parler plus sérieusement « Au fait Jean, je voulais te dire…toi et Scott semblez très proches, je sais que nous nous retrouvons à peine, mais si tu veux parler de, enfin tu sais…. Bref je suis là » lui dit Sarah visiblement mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit Jean voyant où elle voulait en venir

« Oui je sais c'est pas évident de parler de ça, mais le jour où tu te sentiras prête…enfin… » elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet « Maintenant je veux voir ta chambre »

_Aie aie, _pensa Jean.

Ils descendirent un étage et Jean la fit entrer dans '_sa'_ chambre.

« Wow un lit double, le luxe »

_Restons décontractée_, pensa la jeune mutante

« Je reviens, je dois me passer un coup de brosse à cause de la boule de neige de Bobby que je n'ai pas vue venir » fit Jean « Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre, revanche dans une heure. Attends-moi là »

« Il y a une superbe vue » fit Sarah avant de rejoindre Jean et de remarquer quelque chose.

Sur le meuble de la salle de bain il n'y avait pas que des produits pour femme, un rasoir électrique était branché, il y avait deux brosses à dents à côté du lavabo.

« Jean ? tu es sûre que c'est **ta** chambre ? » s'enquit Sarah

« Et bien, techniquement oui » répondit Jean en retournant dans la chambre où sa sœur était sensée être restée « Mais ce n'est pas **que** la mienne, je la partage avec Scott depuis deux semaines»

« Quoi ? » fit Sarah perplexe en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

« Sarah, nous nous aimons vraiment, c'est une décision que nous avons prise ensemble et qui nous semblait plus honnête que de continuer à passer la nuit dans ma chambre ou la sienne »

« Si je comprends bien, mon discours sur l'approche des relations sexuelles que j'ai passé deux jours à travailler ne sert à rien…. » réalisa-t-elle

« Et bien, c'est qu'il aurait fallu me le réciter il y environ quatre mois… » avoua Jean, gênée.

Sarah tomba des nues. Jean s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Et vos professeurs autorisent ça ?

« Ils ne l'ont appris que le mois dernier, quand j'ai cru que j'étais tombée enceinte… » lui dit Jean avant de réaliser l'impact d'une telle révélation. _Aie, mauvaise _réponse se réprimanda-t-elle.

Sarah tomba en arrière

« Oh c'est la totale »

« Mais même après l'avoir appris ils ont respectée notre vie privée, ils savaient grâce à notre lien psychique et au comportement de Scott à ce moment là que c'était vraiment sérieux entre nous » dit Jean en s'asseyant à ses côtés « Sarah, Scott, n'est pas un simple flirt, il a été le premier garçon que j'aurais embrassé et est devenu l'homme avec lequel je ne peux pas envisager mon avenir »

« Tu as tout juste dix-sept ans Jean, comme tu dis c'est le premier garçon que tu fréquentes et… » tenta Sarah

« Et ce sera le seul. Crois-moi, si tu sentais ce que je ressens pour lui et ce que j'éprouve à travers notre lien psychique tu n'en douterais pas.»

« Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète » dit-elle

« Je sais, mais il est vraiment l'homme qu'il me faut »

« L'important est que tu sois heureuse après tout » dit Sarah

« Et je le suis à chaque minute que je passe avec lui. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je donnerais ma vie pour lui et je ne survivrais pas sans lui, je le sais »

« Alors tu as mon soutien » fit Sarah touchée par l'intensité et la sincérité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Merci Sarah »

« Mais pour papa ça va être un coup dur, déjà que mes fiançailles lui avaient donné un coup de vieux » fit remarquer la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire « J'imagine sa tête quand il va savoir que tu vis déjà avec Scott !»

« Tu penses qu'il le prendra mal ? » s'enquit Jean « En deux ans et demi j'ai un peu perdu de vue ses réactions… »

« Non, il va être surpris, inquiet, bref il va réagir comme moi » la rassura sa grande sœur « je lui parlerais ce soir »

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Jean :

« Je me souviens de la timide Jean, de l'adolescente affirmée, et j'ai retrouvée une jeune femme qui a perdu sa virginité et partage sa chambre avec un homme avant moi »

« Sarah ! »

« Non mais c'est vrai, moi j'ai eu ma première expérience à vingt ans !» fit-elle

« Ce n'est pas une compétition » rétorqua Jean

« Oui mais ça ne devrait pas être dans ce sens » répliqua Sarah « Je me marie avant toi, mais tu ne me fais pas le coup de tomber enceinte avant moi, ok ? » lui dit Sarah d'un ton faussement sérieux.

« Tu devrais avoir la primeur pour ça, enfin normalement »

« Y'a intérêt ! J'ai une réputation de grande sœur à tenir !»

Elles passèrent une bonne heure à rire et à discuter d'un ton léger.

----------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, après le déjeuner, Ororo, Hank, Logan, Malicia,, Evan, Roberto, John et Sarah étaient assis sur les marches à l'entrée de l'Institut, sirotant un café ou une boisson chaude en observant tous les autres mutants faisant une revanche de bataille de boules de neige. Il ne manquait que Kurt, parti chez lui pour quelques jours.

« Ils ont l'air normaux je trouve » fit remarquer le père de Jean.

« Oh ça ne va pas durer, ils ne font que s'échauffer » fit Ororo d'une voix calme.

« L'un d'eux va franchir les règles de la bataille de boules de neige classique et ça va dégénérer » appuya Hank.

« Ouais, comme d'habitude… » grommela Logan

Juste à ce moment Bobby créa une boule de neige dans sa main et l'envoya au camp adverse composé de Scott, Jean, Amara, Rahne et Kitty. Il dû se baisser pour éviter la boule de feu de Magma immédiatement contre-attaquée par Jubilée, et Ray. Jamie tomba à la renverse et se dupliqua en dix, chaque exemplaire attrapant de la neige, en riant, avant d'éviter de justesse une autre boule de feu. Kitty se mit en phase pour ne pas être frappée par la formation d'un glaçon. Seuls Scott et Jean, pour le moment, contrôlaient leurs pouvoirs offensifs

Le Fauve s'était rallié au groupe :

« Mes enfants, mes enfants, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait une bataille de boules de neige »

Il était en train de faire une boule avec ses mains quand un faisceau de Bobby lui passa au dessus de la tête. Il changea alors de méthode et fit une énorme boule de neige avec ses pattes arrières.

« C'est comme ça » fit-il en la lançant dans le tas.

Sur les marches, tous étaient stoïques sauf les deux Grey.

« Ils risquent de se blesser !» s'inquiéta John

« Non ils ont connu pire et c'est toujours comme ça » fit Logan

Jean fini par dévier une boule de glace :

« Hey, nous ne pourrions pas faire une bataille de boules de neige classique ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ouais on avait dis pas de pouvoirs !» fit Rahne

« Alors utilisez les vôtres ! » répliqua Bobby en leur envoyant de la glace que Jean dévia de nouveau par télékinésie.

« Très bien… » fit-elle en se lévitant de quelques mètres avant de provoquer soudainement une vague de quatre mètres de neige poudreuse qui alla recouvrir Bobby, Jamie, Tabitha, Jubilée et Ray.

« Hey ! » entendit-on avant le silence.

Rahne, Amara et Kitty étaient pliées de rire. Sur les marches les Grey étaient perplexes, c'était la première manifestation de pouvoir de Jean qu'ils voyaient à cette échelle.

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais contrarier ma sœur »

« Oh là ce n'est que de la neige » fit Logan « Elle pratique aussi le lancé de voitures depuis quelques temps…»

John cru qu'il plaisantait, voir sa fille capable de voler était déjà quelque chose.

Les voix de l'autre équipe se firent entendre :

« Mais pousses-toi Boom-Boom »

« Multiple, rassemble tes morceaux qu'on trouve la sortie »

« Berzeker enlève tes sales pattes ! »

Ils firent par se dépêtrer du tas de neige à coup de pouvoirs

« Alors là tu l'auras voulu Jean ! » fit Iceberg en prenant sa forme de glaçon

« Pas de quartier ! » ajouta Boom-Boom en faisant apparaître une trentaine de balles explosives entre ses mains qu'elle souffla vers eux.

« Tous les coups sont permis ! » s'écria Ray

Rahne prit sa forme de louve pour mieux passer à travers, Jean renvoya à l'expéditeur la plupart des balles explosives ou se contenta de les laisser exploser contre son bouclier psychique. Scott détruisit les blocs de glaces crées par Iceberg. Amara, avaient également prise sa forme de mutante et continuait à contre-attaquer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Scott s'adressa à Kitty :

« Shadowcat, plan B »

« Bien chef »

Elle disparue sous la neige et, sans que les autres ne puissent réagir, ils se retrouvèrent enfoncés dans la neige et le sol, jusqu'au cou.

« Jeu, Set et Matt » annoncèrent Malicia, Roberto et Evan.

L'équipe perdante se plaignit rapidement :

« Sors-nous de là, il gèle » fit Jubilée

« Vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses » répliqua Iceberg

Kitty les laissa revenir à la surface et tous ensembles se laissèrent tomber dans la neige qui fumait par endroit.

« Eh bé, et c'est souvent comme ça ? » demanda John.

« Match de base-ball, randonnée, ils n'en loupent pas une » déclara Logan.

« Enseigner à des mutants requière des aptitudes particulières » ajouta le Fauve.

« Scott et Jean sont tout de même plus pondérés, ce sont les plus âgés, ils montrent l'exemple» fit Ororo. « mais par moments ils se laissent aller et ce n'est pas plus mal»

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	18. Chapter 18

Le soir même Sarah apprenait à son père que Jean partageait une chambre avec Scott. Comme elle le pensait, il fut au début perplexe mais quand elle lui raconta ce que sa petite soeur lui avait dit, il fut rassuré. Il en parla au petit déjeuné avec Charles qui ajouta que, pour avoir tenu tête à Wolverine en colère à deux reprises, c'est qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. De plus ce lien qu'ils partageaient était une preuve irrévocable de leur sincérité.

Dans l'après midi, ils s'installèrent devant la télé pour que Sarah et John puissent voir les anciens programmes de Jean et Scott. Les intéressés s'étaient allongés sur un canapé, près du feu et quelques élèves s'étaient joins au groupe.

« Ah oui, nous avons loupé beaucoup de choses » fit John lorsque la vidéo fut terminée et qu'ils eurent feuilleté le fameux album de Kitty.

« Ils se sont endormis » souffla Ororo en faisant un mouvement de tête vers les deux jeunes.

Jean avait la tête posée contre le torse de Scott, sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, et il l'avait entourée de ses bras, son menton reposant sur ses cheveux.

« Ça peut s'arranger ! » fit Iceberg avant de hurler au dessus du canapé sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher « X-MEN AU RAPPORT !!! »

Scott et Jean se réveillèrent en sursaut, d'autres élèves riaient.

« Bobby, recommence ça et je m'arrangerais pour te faire croire pour le restant de ta vie que tu es une petite fille de deux ans » le menaça Jean.

« Tu pourrais faire ça ? » s'enquit-il

« Tu demanderas à Jubilee de te faire des couettes » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Euh, je crois qu'on m'appelle » fit-il avant de s'éclipser

« Oh la vache » fit Scott « Rappelez-moi de lui en faire baver dans la salle des danger la prochaine fois »

Jean l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue avant de demander :

« Ça faisait longtemps que nous dormions ? »

« Une vingtaine de minutes »

Kitty ouvrit la bouche :

« N'y pense même pas » dit Jean

« Mais je n'ai rien dis !» se défendit-elle

« C'était justement le but »

« Oh les télépathes… » fit-elle en allant à la suite de Bobby, elle qui avait trouvé le parfait moment pour dire qu'il fallait dormir la nuit

Scott caressait doucement les cheveux de Jean, naturellement.

« Je croyais que vous ne lisiez pas les pensées sans autorisation » fit Sarah

« Pas besoin d'entrer dans son esprit là, elle projetait ses pensées tellement fort que je n'ai fait que les saisir » répondit-elle « c'est pour ça que la plupart des personnes présentes ici apprennent à contrôler leurs pensées »

« C'est comme entendre un bout de conversation, nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher » expliqua Charles. « En bref nous savons que ce sont des pensées mais nous n'avons rien fait pour les obtenir »

« C'est quoi cet album ? » fit Scott quand il vit Logan se retenir de sourire par moment.

« Un album de vous deux que Kitty a fait » répondit-il

« On voit vraiment l'évolution, tu n'allais vraiment pas bien à ton arrivée » dit John.

« Ça c'est sûr, mais en fait nous n'avons jamais vu ce fameux album. Je peux Logan ? » demanda Jean

« Sers-toi » répondit-il

Mais Jean ne se leva pas pour aller chercher l'album, elle le fit venir par télékinésie.

« Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais » fit Sarah

« Désolée, je suis trop bien installée pour me lever » sourit Jean en se lovant un peu plus contre Scott

Elle ouvrit l'album :

« Oh oui, effectivement ça n'allait pas» dit-elle en voyant une photo visiblement prise peu de temps après son arrivée.

« Ce qui est intéressant c'est l'évolution, j'aime particulièrement celle des pieds, vous deviez souffrir »

« Oh oui je me souviens quand elle l'a prise » fit Scott « C'est là qu'elle avait dit qu'elle faisait un album intitulé _'les souffrances de Scott et Jean…_ »

« '…_et plus si affinité'_ » termina Jean avec lui en riant « Elle avait vu juste sur ce point là »

« Elle a même mis un commentaire '_un témoignage accablant de leurs pieds suite au changement de leurs patins_' »

« Sacrée Kitty » rit Jean.

Les autres photos avaient été prises lors d'entraînements, d'échauffements, de compétitions ou de gala, ainsi que d'eux deux dans la vie courante, parfois de très jolies photos.

« Ah on peut dire ce qu'on veut, la demi-portion a tout de même du talent pour prendre des photos, je trouve » fit Logan

« Oui surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas censée les prendre » fit remarquer Scott en voyant une photo de lui et Jean s'embrassant tendrement.

« Elle devrait devenir paparazzi, elle serait redoutable » fit Jean.

« Surtout qu'elle peut traverser les murs » dit Ororo

« Et elle a même collectées les coupures de presse » ajouta John.

« C'est un peu notre agent médiatique, elle est toujours au courant des sites internet et autres » fit Jean

----------------------------------------------

Dans la soirée, le père de Jean voulu lui parler et ils allèrent faire un tour :

« C'est un endroit magnifique, les gens sont gentils, je suis content que tu y ais été recueillie et je comprends que tu veuilles y rester» fit-il

« J'ai aussi été surprise en arrivant ici » répondit Jean

« Sarah m'a dis pour toi et Scott, c'est quelqu'un de bien et il semble vraiment prendre soin de toi et te rendre heureuse »

« C'est le cas »

« Mais tu as dix-sept ans » précisa John.

« Peut-être mais nous nous sentions prêts » répondit Jean « Tu sais, Sarah m'a demandé comment je pouvais supporter de ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux de Scott car c'était le miroir de l'âme ; je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais pas besoin vu que j'avais un accès direct à son âme de part notre lien et je ne l'aime qu'encore plus »

« Ma petite fille a bien changé » fit John en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déclarer « J'ai appelée ta mère »

« … »

« Elle a été surprise que j'ai appris la vérité et que je ne réagisse pas comme elle. Je lui expliqué ce que tu étais en me disant qu'en connaissant les raisons de tes capacités, elle changerait et regretterait… »

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas » supposa Jean

« Non, ça n'a pas été le cas. Je t'épargnerais tout ce qu'elle a pu dire. Si tu n'étais pas mutante j'aurais porté plainte contre elle pour abandon mais ça risquerait de t'apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose »

« Oui c'est certain » acquiesça Jean

« Voilà, je voulais que tu saches que j'avais rompu les ponts avec elle. Sarah a aussi fait une tentative. Elle avait encore une once d'espoir qu'elle s'excuserait après avoir eu des explications, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée sur son compte, alors elle lui a rendu la pareille »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Jean

« Elle a dit à Elaine qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme sa mère et qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle t'avait fait»

« Ça a dû lui faire un choc, elle qui croyait tout contrôler » railla Jean

« Oui je pense que ça a dû la secouer » approuva John « Enfin, elle sait où nous contacter si un jour elle retrouve la raison »

« Elle est trop fière pour ça » répondit Jean alors qu'ils arrivaient aux marches de l'Institut

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement la famille Grey dû repartir.

----------------------------------------------

**Un mois plus tard, fin du mois d'Avril, cours de sport.**

Ce jour là ils avaient une après-midi complète de sport et ils apprirent que ce serait le cas pour la semaine suivante. Le professeur leur en appris les raisons :

« Aujourd'hui et jeudi prochain, nous allons passer l'après-midi à la patinoire de Bayville avec une classe du deuxième cycle » dit-il

Les réactions furent mitigées.

« Vous allez pouvoir vous initier à la pratique de deux disciplines totalement différentes le hockey sur glace et le patinage artistique. Je ne vous demanderais pas des prouesses, mais vous verrez la différence entre les deux patinages et en particulier les deux sortes de patins »

Ils se rendirent à pied à la patinoire dans un brouhaha. Evan, Kitty, Kurt et Malicia, élèves de second cycle, discutèrent avec Scott et Jean jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

« Nous voici à la patinoire de Bayville » fit le professeur, « enlevez vos chaussures et mettez-les dans un de ces sacs, puis demandez votre pointure, on vous donnera les patins »

Dans un brouhaha tous s'exécutèrent, les patins étaient rigides et avaient des clips comme des chaussures de ski. Vu que Scott aimait pratiquer de temps en temps le sport qui lui avait fait aimer la glace et que les autres membres de l'Institut étaient les premiers à organiser des matches, ça ne le perturba pas plus que Jean même si les patins n'étaient pas à leurs pieds. Les lames étaient aussi plus larges et recourbées à l'avant comme à l'arrière, il était très facile de patiner avec.

La majorité des élèves furent rapidement à l'aise, mais les chutes s'accumulèrent. Des matches furent organisés avec les plus doués. Scott et Jean ne se mirent pas dans la même équipe et il valait mieux, à voir la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient et les stratégies qu'ils pouvaient utiliser, dans la même équipe ils auraient écrasée leurs adversaires cinq minutes. Là, chaque équipe ayant quelques élèves pratiquant ce sport, un équilibre se fit mais ce fut celle de Scott qui gagna, il n'avait pas oubliées ses techniques.

Ce jour là les élèves eurent le sentiment de savoir patiner et que c'était donc facile. Mais la semaine suivante….

----------------------------------------------

**Une semaine plus tard, mois de Mai**

Cette fois, Scott et Jean (et quelques autres élèves) avaient pris leurs propres patins et les enfilèrent rapidement, les lames parfaitement affûtées, protégées. Les autres élèves bataillaient encore avec les patins de location qui, cette fois-ci, étaient équipés de lacets à leur grand désespoir. Jean et Scott en aidaient à lacer leurs patins correctement, c'est-à-dire, en théorie, relativement lâches en bas, serrés au cou du pied et de nouveaux plus mous en haut.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ton domaine ça Summers, tu n'as pas apporté ton tutu ? » s'enquit Duncan

« J'ai dû l'oublier » fit Scott sarcastiquement « mais tu ferais mieux de prévoir des béquilles si tu ne serres pas plus les lacets… »

Le gérant de la patinoire arriva ce qui prévint Duncan de répondre.

« James, expliquez donc à ces jeunes comment on lace les patins à glace ou alors ils ne sont pas prêts de patiner. Et montrez-leur comment faire quelques assouplissements »

« Bien monsieur »

Le Professeur approuva :

« Oui faites attention, comparer les patins de hockey et ceux de patinage artistique c'est comme comparer des bottes à des talons aiguilles » dit-il « ils ont des lames plus fines, non recourbées, les chaussures sont plus flexibles et surtout ils ont ces dents que l'ont appelle _les pointes_ »

« Ecoutez bien votre professeur, beaucoup de jeunes se la jouent en patins de hockey mais sont loin d'imaginer à quel point ils sont avantagés » appuya le gérant.

Il remarqua alors Scott et Jean aidant des élèves :

« Hey, bonjour vous deux, vous n'êtes pas partis depuis plus de trois heures que vous revenez, j'espère qu'Anton en tiendra compte. Je pense que votre professeur n'aura rien contre le fait que vous patiniez de votre côté et donniez des conseils »

« Bien au contraire, j'espère que vous acceptez ? » s'enquit ce dernier

« Pas de problèmes monsieur Malcom » répondit Scott qui venait de se relever.

Le gérant mis quand même un bémol :

« A part ceux qui savent patiner avec des patins à glace classiques, les autres devront se tenir à la rambarde »

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever, Scott et Jean s'étaient placés côte à côte

« Oui aucun problème, je pense qu'ils n'auront pas le choix de toutes manières » sourit le professeur

« Les pointes » rirent Kurt et Kitty, qui avaient tant chuté à cause d'elles.

« Oh Scott, Jean, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous féliciter pour votre titre mondial, à votre age c'est exceptionnel, vraiment bravo et continuez comme ça »

« Merci Franck »

« Pff, si ces deux là arrivent à patiner c'est que ça doit être du gâteau » fit Taryn en arrière plan « Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait plus dur qu'avec des patins de hockey, Monsieur Malcom bluffe »

« Ohhhh non » déclara une élève « la première fois que j'ai changé de patins ça m'a vraiment perturbée »

« Tu es toujours perturbée toi » fit Duncan

« Mathews » réprimanda le professeur.

Le directeur de la patinoire mit de la music de variété, pas trop forte, juste ce qu'il fallait.

« Tu pratiques le football mais à quelle échelle ? tu es capitaine de l'équipe du lycée, quelle affaire » fit remarquer Malicia « Scott et Jean s'entraînent plus de huit heures par jour en plus des cours et du reste. Ils ne dansent en couple que depuis deux ans et sont déjà champions du monde. Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas capable de faire un dixième de ce qu'ils font, alors évite de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas »

« Tu me cherches la gothique !? »

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! » intervint le professeur

Malicia et Duncan se jetèrent un regard noir, et la mutante ne semblait absolument pas craindre Matthews et ça le déstabilisait même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Scott et Jean étaient au bord de la patinoire, le professeur Malcom les avait autorisés à y aller avant les autres. Ils firent quelques étirement de plus, enlevèrent leurs protèges lames et s'élancèrent sur la piste avec aisance. Ils étaient particulièrement détendus et les entendre plaisanter n'était pas commun pour les autres élèves qui les voyaient toujours très concentrés à l'école.

« Allez, tout le monde sur la glace, tenez-vous à la rambarde » rappela le professeur

Mais Duncan Matthews, n'en tint pas compte.

« Pourquoi ? ça a l'air aussi facile que la semaine dernière ! »

Il posa un patin sur la glace en s'élançant l'air sûr de lui et se retrouva à plat ventre quelques secondes plus tard.

« Les pointes » dirent en chœur Kurt et Kitty

« Ça va Duncky ? » demanda Taryn

« Oui, mais je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public… » marmonna-t-il en reprenant son souffle

Plusieurs élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire

« La rambarde, Mr Matthews, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez porter une culotte rembourrée et un casque? »

« Ça t'irais bien, _**Duncky**_ » railla Rogue au sujet du surnom.

Il fallu que l'instructeur vienne aider Duncan à se relever alors que l'un de ses gorilles s'était viandé avant même d'entrer sur la piste.

« Les pointes » réitérèrent les deux jeunes mutants.

Certains ne bougeaient pas, d'autres glissaient déjà le long de la bordure en gardant une main sur la rambarde par précaution, trébuchant régulièrement. Certains, ayant un peu pratiqué, se risquaient sur la glace fraîchement surfacée.

Ils n'avaient pas à le nier, patiner avec de véritables patins à glace était nettement plus difficile. Il fallait trouver le bon laçage : trop lâches ils étaient confortables mais manquaient de stabilité, trop serrés, ils faisaient mal et la moindre erreur se suivait d'une chute, seul le juste milieu était bon et c'était la même chose avec la position du corps.

« La vache ce que ça glisse, c'est plus dur que la semaine dernière » fit une élève « et ces griffes c'est une horreur je suis sûre que je vais tomber, à quoi elles servent ? »

« A freiner andouille » fit un autre élève.

« Pas seulement » répondit Amanda qui patinait à côté d'eux « c'est aussi avec ces pointes que les patineurs artistiques exécutent certains sauts.

« Amanda tu viens de me donner une idée » fit Kitty

Le professeur, qui se trouvait devant eux, leur montra comment avancer et comment s'arrêter à l'aide de techniques de bases. Il leur expliqua également comment bien tomber pour ne pas se faire mal ce qui s'avéra on ne peut plus judicieux. Scott et Jean aidèrent ceux qui le voulaient à progresser sur la glace, en leur tenant les mains.

Au bout d'une heure, beaucoup d'élèves avaient mal aux jambes et aux pieds et le professeur annonça que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient faire une pause ou rester sur la glace.

Scott et Jean y restèrent bien évidemment, ne serait-ce que par plaisir d'y être pour autre chose que pour s'entraîner. Par moment, ils patinaient à pleine vitesse et s'amusaient à changer brusquement de direction pour tenter de faire chuter l'autre, mais sans résultat, ça finissait parfois par une pirouette à deux sans vocation artistique. D'autres, ils semblaient discuter, l'un d'eux patinant en avant, l'autre en arrière comme si de rien était, prenant les virages sans regarder, en croisant les patins. Mais Scott prenait également un malin plaisir à freiner brusquement transversalement pour arroser de glace pilée certains élèves de l'Institut.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! » fit Evan.

« Oh il le sait » fit Malicia « mais au moins je ne suis pas la victime pour une fois »

Kitty et Kurt firent des signes à Scott et Jean pour qu'ils viennent vers la rambarde en face des gradins où étaient affalés les autres :

« Je parie que vous n'êtes plus capables de faire des sauts et je parle de séquences de saut » déclara Kitty

« Ah oui ? » fit Jean en haussant les sourcils « c'est un défi ? »

« Possible » répondit Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? » s'enquit Scott

« Si vous gagnez, Kurt et moi nous nous engageons à apprendre à utiliser les portes »

« Wow, ça ça vaut le coup » fit Jean « mais si nous perdons ? »

« Hmmmm….vous assumerez nos tours de vaisselle pendant trois mois »

_Scott ?_

_Moi ça ira _répondit-il

_Idem_

« Ok nous acceptons » déclara Scott

Anton venait vers eux, perdu dans ses pensées, marmonnant en russe. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau lorsqu'il réalisa la présence des jeunes mutants.

« Vous êtes encore là ? je devrais vous faire plus travailler » sourit-il à ses patineurs.

« C'est une sortie scolaire » répondit Jean.

« Oh Anton tant que vous êtes là » fit Kurt « Nous avons mit Scott et Jean au défi »

Le russe fronça les sourcils :

« Quel genre défi ? »

« De faire une séquence de sauts réussie, parmis les plus dures qu'ils savaient exécuter »

« J'ai besoin de mes patineurs en pleine forme » argumenta l'entraîneur.

« Ça ira Anton » fit Scott

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Donner les séquences et vérifier qu'elles sont bien exécutées »

« Vous êtes échauffés ? » demanda-t-il à Scott et Jean

« Ça va faire une heure et demie que nous patinons » répondit Jean.

« Bien. Qui commence ? »

« Scott » décida Kurt.

« Séquence difficile hum ? Aucune hésitation : quadruple boucle piqué, triple boucle et quadruple boucle piqué »

Scott acquiesça. Il fit un tour de piste, pour prendre de la vitesse, se retourna et effectua la séquence avec la puissance qui le caractérisait à l'époque.

« Wow » firent des élèves, tandis que d'autres applaudissaient

« Alors ? » demanda Kitty

« Parfaite hauteur, parfaite exécution, parfaite réception »

« Jean alors !»

« Allez Jean !! » firent des élèves dans les gradins qui avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'un défi.

« Pour Jean, triple axel, double boucle et triple lutz piqué »

Jean exécuta également les sauts à la perfection.

« Parfait également, je peux retourner travailler ? j'ai éléments de chorégraphies à préparer » fit Anton

«Oui, merci »

« Oh et bravo les enfants, on aurait dis que vous aviez fait ça hier » sourit Anton, sachant qu'ils en faisaient toujours de temps en temps, avant de partir

« Vous avez parié et vous avez perdu ! » fit Scott aux deux jeunes

« Fini de débarquer sans frapper désormais » ajouta Jean sans préciser 'leur' chambre, elle ne voulait pas que tout le lycée soit au courant

« Obligation de respecter le fait qu'une porte soit fermée et d'attendre que nous vous disions d'entrer »

« Bravo Kitty » marmonna Kurt

« Hey comment tu voulais que je devine qu'après deux ans de danse sur glace ils y arriveraient encore ? »

« Deux indices : champions mondiaux juniors et champions nationaux seniors de patinage artistique»

Kitty fit la moue. Une élève était venue les rejoindre sur la glace :

« Dites, maintenant qu'il y a moins de monde j'aimerais vous demander des conseils » fit-elle « Le prof nous apprend à aller en arrière, mais moi ce que j'aimerais c'est le faire comme vous, en croisant les patins, mais je n'y arrive qu'en avant. »

« Tu es droitière ? » demanda Jean.

« Oui »

« Alors tu dois être plus à l'aise en prenant appui sur la jambe gauche »

« Oui c'est vrai, pour aller en avant c'est comme ça que je fais ! mais en arrière je n'y arrive pas »

Jean allait répondre, mais elle fut soudainement assaillie de pensées.

« Jean ? Hey ça va ? » s'enquit Scott.

« Un mal de tête, je vais faire une pause, continue ».

Scott la regarda sortir de la piste et reporta son attention sur l'adolescente :

« Donc vu que tu es droitière tu vas devoir travailler sur un cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, comme ça » lui montra-t-il. « Pour cela, tu vas devoir plier les genoux, voilà. Maintenant tu gardes les bras ouverts pour l'équilibre et tu mets tout ton poids sur ta hanche gauche »

L'adolescente essaya avec hésitation

« Hey j'y arrive ! Olla j'ai failli tomber, mais ça va, c'est comme ça ? »

« Oui c'est un bon début même s'il faut que tu croises plus franchement les patins »

« C'est reposant, c'est comme être sur un fauteuil. » réalisa-t-elle « Et pour l'autre côté ? »

« Pareil, mais en prenant appui sur la hanche droite. Cela dit ça te demandera plus de travail »

« Merci Scott !»

« De rien »

Il alla rejoindre Jean qui, assise sur les gradins, se massait les tempes visiblement douloureuses :

« Hey ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle ne réagit pas.

« Jean ? » répéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes

Cette fois-ci elle sursauta.

« Ce n'est que moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'enquit-il

_mes pouvoirs, j'ai…j'ai été envahie de pensées d'un seul coup_ lui répondit-elle à travers leur lien, ne pouvant pas dire ceci à haute voix.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, oui ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu devrais en parler au Professeur Xavier »

« Ce doit être la fatigue »

« Jean, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, promet-moi que tu lui en parleras ce soir » lui demanda-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je te le promet » lui dit-elle

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin, même si je ne suis plus vraiment dans l'esprit de cette fic vu que je l'ai écrite il y a si longtemps :p 


	19. Chapter 19

**Le soir même, Institut**

Une partie des élèves, y compris Scott étaient dans la salle des dangers. Malicia était de mauvais poil, elle avait invitée une amie sans prévenir et le Professeur avait dû la sermonner :

« Je suis désolée Malicia mais les visites doivent être planifiées pour des raisons évidentes »

« Ça va, je n'inviterais plus jamais personne de toutes manières » répondit-elle, _/Il n'aurait pas traité Jean de cette façon !/_

« Hey mais non c'est faux, il me traite de la même manière, je n'ai pas de traitement de faveur » répondit Jean surprise que Malicia puisse dire une telle chose

« Dis donc, qui t'as donné la permission d'entrer dans mon cerveau ?!! » s'énerva Malicia

« Quoi ? Je m'excuse, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte » fit Jean avec sincérité.

« Mais oui, bien sûr » fit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Jean alla s'assoire dans la salle commune où le Professeur vint la rejoindre :

« Ta télépathie te pose problème? » lui demanda-t-il

« Vous ? »

« Non nul besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour m'en rendre compte »

« Je suis fatiguée, les entraînements, les cours, les devoirs, les nouveaux mutants…. » cita Jean

« Peut-être que tes pouvoirs prennent de l'ampleur, laisse-moi t'aider, après tout c'est pour ça que je suis là »

« Tout va très bien Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil » lui sourit Jean.

----------------------------------------------

Durant la nuit, Scott fut réveillé par Jean qui gémissait dans son sommeil, mais également à cause d'un tremblement sourd comme si la chambre était ébranlée, quelques objets chutèrent.

« Jean » la secoua-t-il.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, les murs tremblaient »

« Oh…désolée » fit elle « C'est étrange, je sais que j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible mais je ne me souviens plus de rien…Oh je voudrais seulement dormir, je suis fatiguée, et encore nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pression »

« C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir de mauvaises périodes » la rassura-t-il « Tu as eu d'autres problèmes avec tes pouvoirs ? tu en as parlé au Professeur ? »

« Non, et Oui, il est venu me parler, il avait remarqué que ma télépathie me posait problème»

« Bien »

Il sentit par leur lien qu'elle était anxieuse et l'invita à se blottir contre lui.

« Allez viens-là, tu vas fermer les yeux, respirer profondément et te détendre » dit-il

Jean suivit ses conseils

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose va arriver mais ça se calme quand je suis dans tes bras »

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

----------------------------------------------

**Lendemain, patinoire**

Le lendemain, tout semblait normal. Ils se levèrent à 5h30, déjeunèrent, firent leur jogging, leur musculation et leurs assouplissements et se douchèrent ensembles alors que les autres élèves se levaient. Une fois changés, ils se reposèrent un peu, révisant leurs cours, avant de se rendre au lycée.

A midi ils mangèrent rapidement avant d'aller à un cours de danse particulier, puis retournèrent au lycée pour se rendre à la patinoire dés la fin des cours pour, deux heures d'entraînèrent.

En bref une journée classique où ils devraient encore caser les devoirs. Il n'était déjà pas facile d'être des athlètes de haut niveau et de suivre des études en plus des entraînements, mais cumuler les deux en étant mutants était une prouesse.

Ils n'avaient pas encore sélectionnée de musique, mais Anton voulait qu'ils travaillent sur de nouveaux éléments chorégraphiques. Ce soir là, un match de base-ball se déroulait sur le terrain de sport jouxtant le bâtiment et quelques élèves de l'Institut s'y étaient rendus avec Logan comme chauffeur.

Jean était sereine, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres problèmes depuis son cauchemar, ses pouvoirs semblaient s'être stabilisés. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la piste, Scott quitta rapidement ses patins et accompagna Anton à son bureau, le Russe souhaitant lui montrer quelque chose. Jean se rendit aux vestiaires et, appelons cela l'ironie du sort, c'est là que tout contrôle lui échappa de nouveau, comme près de trois ans auparavant, en pire…

Comme un boulet de canon des centaines de pensées, peut-être même des milliers s'insinuèrent dans son esprit :

/_Allez mais court non de dieu !...ils vont remporter…rattrape cette balle…et ...mais … comment…oui !...c'est pas vrai !…quoi ?...de t...et… à… si…fa...oh... j'...toi… e… rz… .f.dsd...vvf….trhrth.z.fgb.t/_

Rapidement les pensées furent incompréhensibles, elle gémit et tomba à genoux, ses mains contres ses tempes comme pour empêcher ces pensées de continuer à l'envahir. Elle sentait une pression monter dans sa tête comme une vague d'une puissance incontrôlable.

« SSSCCCOOOOTTTT !!!!!!! » cria-t-elle avant de pousser un hurlement d'agonie

Anton et Scott avaient beau être de l'autre côté de la patinoire, le hurlement ne leur échappa pas.

« Jean !!!» s'exclama le jeune homme avant de s'élancer vers les vestiaires, là où elle devait se trouver et d'où d'autres gémissements de douleurs émanaient.

_Scott, aide-moi !!_ perçu-t-il à travers leur lien.

Quand il arriva, Jean était sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes, la respiration rapide, les yeux fermés par la souffrance, des larmes s'en échappant.

« Jean qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit-il, alarmé, en se précipitant vers elle pour la relever un peu de manière à la prendre dans ses bras.

« …je….je ne sais pas…..milliers de pensées…je ne contrôle plus rien…je…argh ! »

D'un seul coup les cassiers s'ouvrirent et leur contenu se mit à voltiger alors qu'Anton arrivait essoufflé. A l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur, sur le stade, les lampes s'étaient misent à clignoter, d'autres grillèrent et des objets allèrent littéralement se planter dans le béton du mur de la patinoire.

« Jean, reprends le contrôle tu peux le faire !!»

« …je….je n'y arrive pas….c'est trop dur….je……… »

« Jean ! »

« ….. »

« Jean réveille-toi ! »

Elle s'était évanouie. Anton se coucha alors que la lame d'un patin à glace allait s'empaler dans le mur à l'endroit même où sa tête se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Les autres objets avaient brusquement chuté.

« J'appelle Charles !!» fit-il alarmé.

----------------------------------------------

**Match de Base-ball**

Au stade, tout était redevenu normal et, malgré l'étrangeté des événements, le match avait repris son cours. Logan restait perplexe lorsque la voix de Charles résonna dans son esprit :

**/Logan ! Jean a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il faut d'urgence la ramener à l'Institut ! Elle est à la patinoire avec Scott, aux vestiaires, Anton vient juste de m'appeler, dépêche-toi c'est sérieux !/**

**/On est partis/**

« Allez les gosses on s'arrache, une urgence ! » fit Logan.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Amara

« Les étranges phénomènes ont été provoqués par Jean, elle ne contrôle plus rien » répondit Wolverine avant de demander une fois sous les gradins « L'Elf, tu nous téléportes à la patinoire, c'est urgent »

----------------------------------------------

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se précipitaient dans le bâtiment, Scott portait Jean dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers eux. Il avait enlevées les patins de l'adolescente et l'avait enveloppée dans un blouson.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? » fit Logan

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais avec Anton quand nous l'avons entendue hurler, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle a perdu conscience » répondit Scott extrêmement inquiet

« Chuck m'a dis de la ramener à l'Institut »

Il envoya ses clefs à Anton

« Vous pouvez ramenez les gosses ? »

« Da, pas de problèmes »

« Scott, tes clefs ? » demanda-t-il

« Dans la poche du blouson de Jean, oui celle-là »

« On y va, vite ! »

Scott s'installa à l'arrière de son cabriolet avec Jean, Logan avait prit le volant et démarra immédiatement.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient sur la route, Jean reprit plus ou moins conscience et se remit à gémir ; sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Logan perdit le contrôle du véhicule qui se mit à faire de dangereuses embardées.

« Je ne peux rien faire les commandes sont bloquées ! » fit Wolverine alors que la voiture se mettait à accélérer de plus en plus.

« Jean !! » fit Scott

« …. »

« Reprend le contrôle avant que ce ne soit trop tard ! » l'encouragea-t-il

Logan luttait pour rester sur la route, heureusement déserte, jusqu'à ce qu'un camion n'apparaisse au loin, sur une ligne droite, sans que Wolverine ne puisse braquer pour revenir sur le bon côté de la route.

« Nom de dieu, Red ! »

_Jean ! Le camion !! Tu contrôles la voiture, Jean !_

Son visage exprimait une souffrance terrible, Scott ne la sentait plus à travers leur lien ce qui le terrorisait.

Le camion se mit à klaxonner, la distance les séparant rapetissait de plus en plus, Logan lui faisait signe de se pousser mais le chauffeur n'en faisait rien. Juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Jean gémit et reperdit conscience. La voiture ralentit brusquement lorsque la pédale de frein se remit à fonctionner. Le volant étant braqué sur la droite, elle se mit à violemment déraper en cercles faisant fumer les pneus, avant que Wolverine ne reprenne le contrôle, à temps pour changer de voie et éviter la collision fatale.

« C'était moins une » souffla Logan qui, bien qu'aimant les sensations fortes, se serait bien passé de celles-ci « espérons qu'elle ne va pas reprendre conscience avant notre arrivée ! »

Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

----------------------------------------------

**Infirmerie** :

« Pose-la là Scott » lui demanda le Professeur.

Logan tira l'adolescent en arrière pour lui éviter d'être percuté par un objet qui venait d'entrer en lévitation.

« Il vaut mieux que vous sortiez, je viendrais vous voir dès que j'en saurais plus » dit Charles

« Professeur, je dois rester, je peux l'aider avec notre lien »

« Tu as dis que tu ne la sentais plus » fit remarquer Logan

Charles vit que c'était toujours le cas

« Sors Scott, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité, elle ne contrôle rien. »

« Elle brille » remarqua Kitty qui les avait suivi avant d'être également tirée en arrière par Wolverine.

Effectivement, un halo orange/jaune semblait légèrement entourer la jeune mutante. Des objets de plus en plus lourds s'étaient mis à léviter pour s'encastrer un peu partout. Logan traîna Scott hors de la pièce, Kitty passa à travers le sol et la porte se referma alors qu'un plateau médical s'écrasait sur celle-ci.

Le Professeur posa une de ses mains sur le front de Jean pour entrer dans son esprit. Ce n'était que chaos.

/**Jean, tu m'entends ? Jean ! Je peux t'aider si tu me laisses faire !!**/

Mais il était trop tard, Jean hurla de douleur autant dans son esprit que dans la réalité et une onde de choc télékinésique se propagea dans la pièce, détruisant les murs et repoussant le Professeur.

Scott et Logan étaient eux mêmes légèrement sonnés, il n'y avait plus de porte, le corps de Jean se soulevait dans les airs, toujours entouré de ce léger halo.

« Jean ! » s'écria Scott

« Scott, attends ! » le retint Wolverine, à temps pour éviter la deuxième déflagration.

-----------------------------------------

Le Professeur, Logan et Scott remontèrent à l'étage, les autres les attendaient en uniforme avec Anton ainsi que Hank et Ororo qui venaient d'arriver

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ? » s'enquit Bobby

« Est-ce que Jean va bien ? » demanda Tornade

Une autre explosion retentit

« Non, elle ne va pas bien du tout » répondit Charles « Ses pouvoirs se développent bien trop rapidement, elle ne les contrôle plus du tout »

« Je dois la rejoindre ! » fit Scott, mais Logan le retint de nouveau.

« Attends, tu ne pourras même pas t'approcher d'elle, il nous faut un plan ! »

« Quel plan ??!! »

« Et si Hank lui donnait un sédatif ? » fit Evan

« C'est une idée » approuva le Fauve

« Oui mais trop dangereuse, elle aurait encore moins de capacités pour reprendre le contrôle » fit Charles « non il faut trouver autre chose et vite »

« J'ai une idée » fit Malicia « Vous dites qu'il y a trop d'activité dans son esprit ? laissez-moi en drainer un peu »

« Non, tu ne résisterais pas au choc » refusa celui-ci.

« Je suis sûre du contraire, laissez-moi essayer »

« Il y a tellement d'activité dans son cerveau, ce dont elle a besoin c'est de se concentrer sur quelque chose » dit le Professeur

« Alors laissez Malicia essayer, et après Jean pourra peut-être se concentrer sur ma voix » suggéra Scott

« De toutes manières on n'a pas d'autres options » fit remarquer Logan

----------------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tard ils entraient aux sous-sols qui étaient dévastés. Jean était toujours dans les airs, entourée d'une tornade d'objets, le plafond avait explosé. L'infirmerie étant un des bâtiments situés sous le terrain de l'Institut, aucune structure ne risquait de s'écraser

« Je crains qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps, il faut agir maintenant ! » Fit le Professeur.

Evan, Logan, et Scott déblayèrent un chemin pour que Kurt puisse téléporter Malicia sur la table où avait été déposée Jean. Ils furent immédiatement entraînés par la force télékinésique. Malicia se rattrapa à une stalactite de béton restée en place malgré les impulsions qui avaient déjà à moitié démolie l'infirmerie.

« Tu dois le faire maintenant Malicia ! » ordonna le Professeur Xavier.

En dépit de la pression du pouvoir de Jean, et avec l'aide d'une bourrasque de vent crée par Tornade, la mutante parvint à s'approcher un peu plus de Jean et avança sa main vers son visage. Soudainement Jean se mit à gémir, le halo qui l'entourait s'intensifia.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer, le Professeur écarquilla les yeux et hurla :

« Kurt, attrape Malicia et éloignez-vous de Jean, vite !!! »

A peine étaient-il revenus près d'eux, que Jean poussa un hurlement et, ce qui n'était qu'un simple halo, se déploya pour former une énorme flamme engouffrant le corps de la mutante. Tous se couvrirent les yeux face à l'éblouissement.

« Non Jean !! » hurla Scott, retenu par Hank et Logan sans quoi il se serait précipité vers elle.

Les flammes se firent moins aveuglantes et prirent la forme d'un oiseau aux ailes déployées tout en laissant voir Jean en son centre, elle semblait indemne.

« Alors il existait… » fit Scott sous le choc

« C'était elle… » fit le Professeur en même temps

Les yeux de Jean s'ouvrirent quelques instants, des flammes brûlaient là où devait normalement se trouver le vert de ses iris. Les élèves et quelques adultes poussèrent des hoquets de surprise, complètement perplexes et inquiets face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis, d'un seul coup, les flammes s'évanouirent la laissant exempte de brûlures.

Un silence momentané plana avant d'être brisé par la chute des plus gros objets entraînés par le pouvoir de Jean. Ororo eu le réflexe de créer une mini tornade pour ne pas que Jean se brise le cou en retombant, et elle eut raison.

« Non de dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » fit Logan alors que Scott, accourait vers Jean

Dès qu'il l'eut rejointe, ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle soit morte, il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience en l'appelant, mais cela n'eut guère d'effet. Les autres élèves s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés et c'est avec difficulté que le Professeur parvint à se frayer un passage avec Hank jusqu'à l'adolescente.

« Attendez, laissez-nous un peu de place ! » fit Charles.

Tornade et Logan firent reculer les élèves tandis que Charles, aux côtés de Jean, plaçait une main sur le visage de l'adolescente, l'autre restant appuyée contre sa propre tempe. Il ferma les yeux, l'air concentré, alors qu'un silence quasi religieux emplissait la salle en ruines.

Afin de ne pas gêner le Professeur dans sa tâche, Scott se recula légèrement à contrecœur et se tint immobile, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de celle qu'il aimait. Hank avait pris les fonctions vitales de Jean et attendait également avec inquiétude le pronostic du Professeur Xavier, lequel ne se fit plus attendre.

Charles brisa le lien avec Jean. Il ne quitta pas sa jeune élève des yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard des autres X-Men, et déclara d'une voix troublée mais néanmoins bien timbrée :

« Je ne parviens pas à entrer en contact avec elle ; son esprit ressemble maintenant à un véritable champs de bataille. Je n'ai aucune réaction, c'est comme…comme si elle n'était plus là… »

Des murmures emplirent la salle tandis que, au comble de l'inquiétude, Scott s'exprimait d'une voix tendue :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle… »

« Scott », le coupa Hank, prenant les choses en main, « Emmène-la dans votre chambre, l'infirmerie n'est plus en état de l'accueillir. Logan, j'aurais besoin des appareils de surveillance se trouvant dans l'infirmerie de la salle des dangers.»

Mais déjà, Scott ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit délicatement Jean dans ses bras et slaloma entre les débris pour rejoindre la sortie, les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage, le regard anxieux rivé sur le corps inerte de l'adolescente.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	20. Chapter 20

Arrivé à leur chambre, Scott étendit doucement Jean sur le lit. Il chassait légèrement les quelques mèches rouges qui recouvraient le visage de l'adolescente lorsque Charles, Hank Ororo et Logan entrèrent une expression d'inquiétude hantant leurs visages.

« Scott » fit le Professeur d'un ton amical qui se voulait rassurant « nous devons l'ausculter maintenant, et je préférerais que tu attendes dehors. »

« Mais… »

« Scott » réitéra Charles d'une voix plus insistante.

Il ne su pas si le Professeur avait envoyé un message télépathique à Tornade, mais ce fut elle qui plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la sortie. A contrecœur, il se laissa faire, gardant le contact visuel avec Jean le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée sur eux. Il la chercha de nouveau à travers leur lien mais ne la trouva pas.

--------------------------------------------

Wolverine fut le premier à sortir après avoir terminé d'installer les appareils réclamés par Hank, mais il déclara à Scott qu'il ne savait rien de plus que lui avant même que celui-ci ne puisse lui poser la question.

S'en suivit une autre interminable attente. Tornade avait demandé aux plus jeunes recrues de retourner dans leurs chambres tandis que les autres X-Men s'étaient adossés aux murs ou assis sur le sol. Anton se sentait aussi impuissant que le jeune patineur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » fit Tornade « Nous l'avons tous vu prendre feu, mais d'où cela venait-t-il et… »

«…et pourquoi ça ne l'a pas brûlée ? » termina Logan

Ororo acquiesça

« Je me pose les mêmes questions » dit-il « Ce que je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais Chuck semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'a voulu nous dire »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Scott avec une ferme intention d'aller immédiatement vérifier par lui-même, mais Logan l'empêcha de retourner dans leur chambre.

« Laisse-le finir ce qu'il a à faire Shades »

« Mais… »

« Logan a raison mon garçon » approuva Anton « si Charles a choses à dire il les dira le temps venu»

Ne pouvant rester immobile contrairement à eux, Scott se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Là il ne pouvait que blâmer l'insonorisation de la pièce car aucun son n'en sortait.

Enfin, une bonne vingtaine de minutes après qu'on l'ait fait sortir de force, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le Professeur Xavier et le docteur Mc Coy.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Comment elle va ? Elle va s'en sortir ? » s'empressa de demander Scott, la voix fébrile mais néanmoins percutante.

Ce fut Hank qui répondit le premier. Il poussa un soupir et, s'adressant autant à Cyclope qu'aux autres élèves, déclara :

« Jean… Jean est tombée dans le coma. »

La nouvelle assomma le groupe dans un silence momentané, avant qu'un brouhaha ne s'élève. Charles se racla bruyamment la gorge pour ramener le silence et s'expliqua d'une voix qui se voulait assurée même si elle ne trompa personne.

« Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse de sa part. J'ai beau fouiller dans son esprit, ce n'est que chaos et confusion; j'ai même cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle…qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à la fulgurante poussée de ses pouvoirs, que son esprit n'avait pas pu le supporter. »

Il s'était bien gardé d'utiliser le terme de '_mort cérébrale'_, ne voulant pas affoler ses élèves déjà choqués par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais son électroencéphalogramme prouve le contraire » s'empressa-t-il donc d'ajouter « il y a toujours de l'activité, mais elle est en dormance et je ne sais pas si… »

C'était plus que Scott ne pouvait entendre :

« Laissez-moi passer ! »

Il se fraya un passage entre ses deux professeurs, qui n'éprouvèrent aucune résistance, et alla rejoindre leur lit où Jean était étendue. Il n'écouta pas le reste des explications que Charles et Hank donnaient à Tornade, Logan ou aux autres ; non, toute son attention était reportée sur la jeune femme dont il avait prit la main dans la sienne et à qui il s'était mis en devoir de parler.

« Jean, c'est moi, Scott. Réveille-toi je t'en pries. C'est fini, tout est redevenu calme maintenant. Jean, tu peux le faire, je t'en supplie… »

Une main se posa fraternellement sur son épaule, c'était le Professeur Xavier. Pendant quelques instants, seuls les sons de l'électroencéphalogramme et de l'électrocardiogramme, que Hank avait branchés pour surveiller les fonctions vitales de Jean, se firent entendre dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? » finit par demander Scott sans même quitter des yeux le visage de Jean.

Charles s'exprima d'un ton calme, cherchant visiblement à préserver son élève.

« Ses pouvoirs se sont développés beaucoup trop rapidement et avec beaucoup trop de puissance pour que son organisme puisse le supporter plus longtemps. En tant que mutante son corps est préparé à subir des bouleversements au cours de son évolution, mais pas de cette ampleur, pas en si peu de temps. »

« Mais, elle va… »

« Je ne sais pas Scott » répondit le Professeur avec sincérité.

_Elle ne peut pas mourir_…, pensa le jeune leader.

/**Nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas Scott, je te le promets**/ lui dit Charles par télépathie, la peur de son élève ayant été si perceptible qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que l'entendre.

« Mais vous ne parvenez pas à la contacter par télépathie… »

« C'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus, je l'admets Scott » lui répondit le Professeur « Néanmoins, nous disposons ici de tout ce qu'il nous faut pour nous occuper d'elle ; l'amener dans un hôpital ne lui apporterait rien de plus »

Abattu, le jeune leader poussa un soupir et s'allongea à sa place, à côté de la jeune femme, ses jambes ne semblant plus aptes à supporter son poids.

« Vous ne me dites pas tout » dit-il

Charles fut surpris mais se décida de lui parler de ce qu'il savait.

« Tu as raison, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dite aux autres. Je l'ai trouvé Scott, mais elle est inerte, gardée par le Phoenix »

« Le Phoenix ? Comment connaissez-vous son existence ? » demanda Scott

Le Professeur lui renvoya la question d'un regard perplexe.

«Vous saviez déjà que Jean était tombée dans le coma à huit ans suite à la mort de sa meilleure amie, elle avait été comme entraînée dans son esprit » expliqua Cyclope

« Oui je le sais »

« Mais elle m'a raconté que la seule chose dont elle se souvenait était un Phoenix qui l'avait guidée vers la sortie. » poursuivit-il « Mais et vous ? »

« Il y a plus de quatorze ans, Destinée, une mutante ayant le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, est venue me prévenir qu'un mutant ou une mutante se révèlerait être doté(e) d'un pouvoir incommensurable se dévoilant sous la forme d'un Phoenix. Que comme tout pouvoir infini, il pourrait servir le bien comme le mal, selon la personne ; que celle-ci pourrait littéralement créer ou détruire des mondes » expliqua le Professeur.

« Des mondes ? » fit Scott, perplexe.

« Un pouvoir dépassant les limites de l'imaginable » approuva Charles « Mais Destinée m'avait dis que tout était trouble, qu'elle ne savait pas quelle part était la réalité et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas, elle n'avait pas pu me dire comment ça se manifesterait, comme une entité ou non »

« Mais vous l'avez vu près d'elle…»

« Oui, c'est ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas une seconde personnalité mais…je ne sais pas, il était là à côté d'elle sans aucune animosité, comme s'il veillait sur elle»

« Comme un totem » fit Scott en se rappelant des légendes indiennes d'Alaska

« Oui, mais rien n'est certain, il ne m'a pas laissé accéder à l'esprit de Jean… »

« Peut-être parce qu'il la considère trop faible ? » suggéra Scott

« Possible » fit le Professeur « j'ai fait prévenir son père et sa sœur, ils sont en route »

Scott ne répondit pas.

« Même si la télépathie n'a rien donné, elle est vivante, son esprit fonctionne et son cœur bat ; alors, où qu'elle soit, si tu lui parles et qu'elle t'entend, ça ne pourra que l'aider. » fit Charles

Il acquiesça en silence tandis que le Professeur repartait.

----------------------------------------------

A l'heure du dîner, les élèves et leurs mentors s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger avec Anton qui n'avait pas quitté l'Institut. Les mines déconfites, la plupart d'entre eux picorèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent. Seul Scott manqua à l'appel, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jean et ne toucha pas au plateau que lui apporta Tornade. Il veilla Jean toute la nuit.

----------------------------------------------

Le soir suivant la famille arriva et le Professeur les accueillit et leur expliqua la situation ainsi que la prémonition de Destinée. Ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver Scott près de Jean. Il s'était endormi à ses côtés un bras posé sur son ventre, une main dans la sienne, sa tête reposant sur le matelas.

« Ne le réveillez pas, il doit être épuisé s'il n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis hier» fit John en allant prendre l'autre main de sa fille.

« C'est surtout le fait qu'il ne mange pas qui nous inquiète » déclara Hank

« Il n'a rien avalé depuis deux jours ? » s'enquit Sarah.

« Non, il est trop inquiet pour ça »

Scott fini par se réveiller en sursaut

« Jean ! »

« Ce n'est que nous Scott, désolé » fit Anton.

« Monsieur Grey, Sarah, je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivés »

« Nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller Scott » répondit John

« Je ne peux pas la laisser seule » répondit-il.

Le père de Jean posa une main sur son épaule :

« Merci de prendre autant soin d'elle »

« Pas assez malheureusement… »

« Scott, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé » le raisonna le Professeur.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose »

« Si tu cherches un responsable, tu n'en trouveras pas car il n'y en a pas » lui dit Tornade.

----------------------------------------------

Ils restèrent au chevet de Jean pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Hank avait fini par mettre Scott sous perfusion. Il était le seul à ne pas la quitter, les autres se relayaient de temps en temps.

A un moment où il était seul, il en profita pour lui parler encore et encore.

« Jean, je t'en pries, ne me laisse pas » fit-il d'une voix fatiguée « Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras. Jamais personne ne t'a connue ou ne te connaîtra comme je te connais ; je sais de quoi tu es capable, je sais que tu peux te battre, alors fais-le je t'en pries ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à silencieusement couler sur les joues de Scott, échappant du couvert qu'offrait sa visière. Ses parents, son frère et maintenant Jean ? Non !

Il se redressa un peu et plaça son autre main le long du doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Il caressa doucement sa joue, embrassa son front et sa tempe, et reprit par le biais de leur lien désespérément vierge, mais même là sa fatigue pouvait s'entendre.

_Jean, je…je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi, je t'aimes trop tu le sais ?_

Il s'interrompit le temps de faire face à ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

…_Je t'en prie Jean, ne me quitte pas, reviens à toi…réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de toi Jean, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'en supplie… _

Accablé et submergé par ses émotions, Scott se laissa retomber sur leur lit à ses côtés. Il continua à lui murmurer des paroles mais elles finirent par s'éteindre peu à peu jusqu'à devenirs inaudibles puis inexistantes, l'épuisement ayant fini par prendre le dessus.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, lorsque Hank vint ausculter Jean, il paru choqué en relevant ses fonctions vitales.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Scott.

« Je ne sais pas si…. »

« Hank tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe » insista Scott

« Elle s'affaiblit » finit par avouer le Fauve « Ses ondes cérébrales ralentissent… »

« Non… »

-----------------------------------------

Dans les minutes qui suivirent Charles avait réuni les adultes dans son bureau :

« Jean s'affaiblie, elle s'enfonce dans le coma, il est possible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas » réussi à dire le Professeur profondément peiné.

« Non ce n'est pas possible » fit John.

« Pas ma petite sœur, vous aviez dis qu'elle était forte » déclara Sarah

« Elle l'est, mais elle est également épuisée » répliqua Charles

Anton était aussi atterré que les autres mais plus optimiste:

« Jean a réussi à provoquer énormes dégâts à la patinoire et à l'infirmerie, elle a force de s'en sortir » dit-il.

« Il a raison » fit Ororo « Les murs étaient en béton armé quant au toit n'en parlons pas, il fallait une force psychique colossale pour accomplir ça ! Si c'est bien elle dont Destinée vous avait parlé elle va s'en sortir»

« J'ai toujours su que Jean était destinée à devenir une des plus puissantes télékinésique et télépathe au monde » intervint le Professeur Xavier. « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, j'osais juste espérer que ses pouvoirs continueraient à se développer progressivement…peut-être ais-je échoué quelque part, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de chose et l'y préparer… » fit-il

Le puissant télépathe avait baissé la tête.

« Non Charles, ne vous mettez pas à culpabiliser » réagit Hank « Nous avons plus d'une douzaine d'élèves à l'Institut, vous ne pouvez pas tout gérer. »

« Et puis, vous avez essayé de l'aider quand nous l'avons amenée inconsciente, vous n'y êtes pas parvenu » ajouta Logan « Cette brusque évolution n'était vraisemblablement pas évitable. »

« Ils ont raison » approuva Anton. « Préparer Jean n'aurait peut-être rien changé, vous ne pouviez prévoir que son évolution serait si fulgurante. Qu'elle était celle dont parlait cette Destiné. Tout n'est pas régissable Charles. Passé un temps vous aviez placés barrages dans esprit de Jean pour l'aider à faire face à ses pouvoirs, mais même les plus solides d'entre eux peuvent briser… »

Le Professeur Xavier acquiesça silencieusement, sachant pertinemment que ses amis étaient sincères.

----------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Scott et Jean, la jeune femme s'était mise à remuer, et le halo commençait à se reformer.

**/Professeur !/** lança Scott

**/Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?/**

**/Je ne sais pas ! Jean bouge ! Venez !/**

Lorsque les adultes arrivèrent, Jean lévitait au dessus du lit, toujours inconsciente mais gémissante, des flammes léchant son corps.

« Oh mon dieu » fit son père.

« Elles ne la brûle pas John » le rassura Tornade en faisant référence aux flammes.

« Son électroencéphalogramme redevient normal, sa tension remonte » remarqua Hank

----------------------------------------------

**Plan Astral :**

Dans l'esprit de Jean, le repos était terminé. Elle entendait un chant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis près de dix ans puis une voix s'adressant à elle comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, sauf que maintenant elle reconnu ce moyen : la télépathie.

_Jean, il est temps de te réveiller, tu as suffisamment récupéré_

_Où suis-je ?_ s'enquit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour voir ce merveilleux oiseau de feu qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Dans le plan astral, je te veille depuis près de quatre jours_ lui répondit l'être mythologique.

_Je suis si fatiguée_…

_Tes pouvoirs se sont développés trop vite, j'ai dû intervenir pour ne pas que ça te tue…_

----------------------------------------------

**Réalité** :

« Ça veut dire qu'elle va se réveiller ? » s'enquit Scott avec espoir.

« Il semblerait oui »

Les flammes s'intensifièrent soudainement, Jean ouvrit les yeux, et, déstabilisée, retomba sur le matelas, le halo avait disparu.

« Jean ! » firent-ils tous d'une même voix en se rapprochant d'elle

« Scott… » murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés.

« Je suis là mon ange » dit-il en lui prenant la main, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ses membres étaient engourdis, elle avait mal à la tête et ouvrir les yeux lui parut nécessiter un effort colossal. Leur lien était à nouveau grand ouvert.

« Scott….elle était encore là…le Phoenix… » fit-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

« Nous le savons, nous l'avons vu »

« Elle est intervenue pour me sauver…elle n'a pas eu… le choix…»

Jean était très faible, comme dans une forme de transe entre l'imaginaire et la réalité :

« Comment tu te sens ma puce ? » fit son père.

« Papa…? »

« Oui c'est moi, ta sœur est là également, tu nous as fais très peur »

« Je suis si fatiguée… »

« Tu vas l'être pendant plusieurs jours Jean, tes pouvoirs ont fait un bond en avant spectaculaire » fit Hank

« Pourquoi…. je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie ... ? »

Les lèvres de Ororo laissèrent apparaître un demi-sourire gêné contrastant avec les larmes de joie qu'elle venait d'essuyer d'une main.

« C'est qu'il n'y a plus d'infirmerie mon enfant… »

« ….Quoi …?...Je ne me souviens de rien…à part ses milliers de voix et la douleurs…Je suis si fatiguée…elle est intervenue pour me sauver…» répéta Jean.

Logan jeta un regard anxieux à Hank qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Il faut que tu te reposes Jean, je vais te donner un léger sédatif » déclara-t-il.

Scott ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se réveillera de nouveau dans quelques heures »

« Le Phoenix est toujours là » dit Scott « Jean me l'a fait voir à travers notre lien. C'est encore elle qui l'a poussée à se réveiller mais elle a prévenue Jean qu'en intervenant une fusion s'était crée entre leurs pouvoirs »

« La vision de Destinée… » déclara Charles ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non être inquiet.

« Jean a bon cœur, elle ne peut qu'utiliser ces pouvoirs pour le bien » fit Ororo « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient tombés aux mains de la confrérie »

Ils débattirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de quitter la pièce. Scott prit Jean dans ses bras et s'endormi. Hank n'avait laissé que l'éléctro-cardiogramme en marche par précaution.

---------------------------------------------

La jeune femme se réveilla au cœur de la nuit

« Hey » fit Scott « comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, la migraine est passée » fit-elle

« Hank t'a donné un sédatif, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même tout à l'heure, tu étais épuisée »

« Je ne savais plus trop où j'étais »

« Je sais »

Jean sentit l'angoisse résiduelle dans l'esprit de Scott.

« Hey, je suis là maintenant ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit-elle

« J'ai cru te perdre pendant quatre jours, je pense que j'ai le droit de m'être inquiété…» répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

« Viens-là » fit-elle en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle pour lui offrir un long baiser. « Je t'aime Scott »

« Je t'aime tellement » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec passion.

Ils restèrent front contre front.

« Alors comme ça j'ai détruit l'infirmerie ? » demanda-elle avec un léger sourire

« Complètement, nous pourrions y passer des nuits à la belle étoile maintenant »

Une frayeur traversa l'esprit de Jean

« Mon dieu, dis-moi que je n'ai blessé personne… ! »

« Non, tout le monde va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu te reposes encore, il est trois heures du matin »

Elle acquiesça, reposa sa tête sur son torse, et ils finirent pas se rendormir.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, on frappa à la porte. Scott, qui venait de prendre une douche, vint ouvrir.

« Comment va Jean ? » s'enquit John.

« Ça va, elle s'est réveillée pendant la nuit, elle était plus cohérente »

« Toi tu vas me faire plaisir d'avaler ça » fit Anton en lui tendant un sandwich.

« Bien chef » répondit Scott

Il attrapa le déjeuner copieux et le mangea rapidement, Anton sourit de voir Scott retrouver l'appétit.

« Hum, y'a que Scott qui a le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ?» fit Jean qui venait de se réveiller.

Son père et sa sœur se trouvaient à côté d'elle, rassurés de la voir éveillée..

« Ororo te prépare petit déjeuner » répondit Anton.

Juste à cet instant, Tornade entra avec le Professeur, Hank et Logan

« Jean, bon retour parmis-nous ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Charles.

« Mieux, malgré les restes d'une migraine psychique »

Ororo s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un plateau. Ensuite, elle retira le capteur que portait Jean au bout du doigt avant d'éteindre l'appareil, laissant néanmoins la perfusion en place.

« Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec ta télépathie ou ta télékinésie? » s'enquit Logan « Chuck devrait peut-être te poser des barrages. »

« Non, ça va pour le moment, le Phoenix m'a dis qu'elle m'aiderait à contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que j'en sois capable seule »

« Elle t'a parlé de l'étendue de ces pouvoirs ? » s'enquit Hank

« En partie, mais j'ai dû mal à l'imaginer »

« Considérables ? » proposa Logan

Jean acquiesça. Charles lui parla alors de la prophétie de Destinée.

« Alors c'était écrit ? »

« D'une certaine manière. Le destin change à chacun de nos choix, c'est pour ça que sa vision n'était pas nette » répondit-il

« Mais imaginez que je devienne mauvaise… »

« Tu ne deviendras pas mauvaise Jean, ce n'est pas possible » fit Scott qui s'était assis de nouveau sur le bord de leur lit.

« Cet être m'avait l'air pur lorsque que je l'ai vu veillant sur toi, je pense que si elle t'a dis qu'elle t'aiderait, elle le fera » l'assura Charles.

« Comment s'est-elle adressée à toi ? » s'enquit Logan

« Par télépathie » répondit Jean qui n'était pas pour autant rassurée et reprit le fil de la conversation : « Et si je perdais le contrôle ? J'ai le pouvoir de créer » fit elle en faisant apparaître une minuscule maison dans sa main sous le regard ébahi des personnes présentes « …et de détruire » ajouta-t-elle alors que la maison s'enflammait et se retrouvait en cendres qu'elle souffla. « Et pas seulement sur Terre. Imaginez les dégâts que je pourrais causer… »

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive » fit Anton

Jean essaya d'y croire et commença son petit déjeuner. Pendant une heure ils discutèrent, avant que le Professeur ne suggère de la laisser se reposer de nouveau.

**/Restez/ **envoya-t-elle aux professeurs en laissant Scott l'entendre

Ils se retournèrent. Jean avait perdu son air serein et confiant, elle ferma la porte par télékinésie.

« Jean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Scott.

« J'ai menti, je ne voulais pas affoler ma sœur et mon père alors j'ai menti » dit-elle

« Sur quoi ? » demanda Ororo

« Les intentions de Phoenix » répondit Jean « Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle m'aiderait à contrôler ces pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne seule »

Elle frissonna, Scott l'approcha de lui pour la rassurer et la réchauffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit alors ? Jean ? » lui demanda t-il en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui ; il sentait qu'elle était terrorisée « Jean ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait tant que ça l'arrangerait, qu'aucune de nous deux ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre vu que nous ne faisions qu'une seule et même personne et cela depuis la mort d'Annie. C'est ce jour là qu'elle m'a, en quelques sortes, choisie comme hôte mais elle a attendu que je devienne plus forte pour se révéler » dit-elle « Elle a dis qu'elle…que nous… étions le feu, l'incarnation de la vie et du pouvoir, que nul ne pourrait nous contrôler ou nous contenir car personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de notre chemin sur cette planète ou sur une autre… »

Ils furent bouleversés par cette version des faits.

« Jean, si aucune de vous deux ne peut survivre sans l'autre, l'une ne peut pas agir sans l'autre, tu auras donc toujours une part de contrôle » fit Charles

« Mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Jean, quoiqu'elle fasse elle a besoin de toi et tu es forte » lui dit Scott « Tu possèdes des qualités humaines remarquables qui ne peuvent que l'influencer, tant que tu n'en douteras pas elle ne te dominera pas »

« Elle semblait protectrice dans le plan astral » dit Charles

« Elle vous a montré ce qu'elle voulait que vous voyez » répondit Jean

« Est-ce qu'elle te semble être une menace ? » demanda Logan

« Pas pour le moment, elle semble juste aimer le pouvoir qu'elle détient, elle est curieuse, elle a découvert des sensations humaines qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son rôle initial est de protéger l'humanité » répondit-elle « Mais si elle changeait ?»

« Nous allons t'aider Jean, nous allons t'aider à gérer la situation » fit Hank

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	21. Chapter 21

**Début Juillet**

Pendant deux mois, Jean était restée sous surveillance et était malgré tout aidée par le Professeur. Il restait durant les entraînements mais Jean semblait parfaitement remise et avoir ses pouvoirs sous contrôle. Même dans la salle des dangers, elle ne pouvait pas en faire de complète démonstration sous peine de tout détruire.

Les X-Men avaient dû sortir à plusieurs reprises et avaient même dû une fois battre en retraite à l'arrivée de Wanda Maximoff (ce qui leur avait mis un coup sur leur ego) mais Jean n'avait pas été autorisée à les accompagner.

Pour les championnats ils avaient déjà choisi la musique pour leur programme court du championnat du monde dont ils venaient de connaître la danse imposée : la Salsa et la Rhumba. Pour le long, ils avaient trouvé un thème qui pourrait sembler vieillot mais qui, modernisé et avec quelques rajouts et une bonne chorégraphie donnait quelque chose de superbe. Il s'agissait de la '_dernière nuit de Beethoven'_. Pour se détendre ils travaillaient en alternance sur un des deux programmes de gala qu'ils comptaient faire s'ils en avaient l'occasion : '_Time to say goodbye'_ de Andréa Boccelli et Sarah Brightman

Ils ne connaîtraient la danse imposée des Jeux Olympiques qu'en septembre. D'ici là ils devraient avoir trouvé, conçu et acquis un programme olympique, appris leur autre gala, plus osé celui-ci, sur '_Suzanna_' de Art compagnie, et tous les exécuter sans fautes car il ne leur resterait que trois mois pour apprendre le deuxième programme court bien que la priorité serait donnée aux programmes du championnat mondial. Ororo allait avoir du travail même si elle avait déjà conçus les trois premiers jeux de costumes.

----------------------------------------------

Mi-juillet, Scott invita Jean à sortir pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps tous les deux et se détendre. Ils se rendirent tous les deux au même cinéma que la dernière fois, celui ne passant que de 'vieux films' pour les jeunes de leurs ages, mais eux n'avaient pas vu la plupart d'entre eux. Ils se décidèrent pour aller voir la dernière version de _'L'homme au masque de fer'_ et ne le regrettèrent pas car ils adorèrent le film et surtout…

« On le tient ! » fit Scott alors qu'ils sortaient, se tenant par la taille.

« Oui cette musique est splendide ! » répondit Jean tout aussi enthousiaste « Tu imagines ce que nous pouvons faire dessus ? Un programme rapide, rythmé et puissant à la fois ! »

« Et un thème pour l'interprétation, j'ai même des idées pour la chorégraphie !»

« J'ai les mêmes » sourit Jean en se fiant à leur lien.

Scott passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa :

« On file » dit-il.

« Mais c'est trop tard Scott » fit Jean, sachant ce à quoi il pensait.

« Non, je connais un magasin qui reste ouvert jusqu'à 22h, nous achetons la bande originale de ce film et… »

« ….et nous allons réveiller Anton » termina-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un brin de sadisme dans la voix « vengeance »

----------------------------------------------

Une fois le CD acheté ils partirent pour l'habitation de Anton, mais malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas encore couché et ouvrit la porte en entendant la voiture arriver.

« Qu'est que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous amuser »

« Nous avons trouvé notre programme libre olympique !» dit Scott en entrant pour mettre le CD dans la chaîne.

Il se mit à chercher le thème musical leur ayant plu.

« Quoi ? Au cinéma ? » s'enquit l'entraîneur, perplexe.

« Appelez ça de la chance » répondit Jean.

Scott trouva la bonne piste et monta le son alors que Anton refermait la porte d'entrée.

« Bande originale de '_l'homme au masque de fer'_, vous savez, cette légende française selon laquelle un homme portant un masque de fer était enfermé sous le règne de Louis XIV »

« Da je connais cette histoire »

Il écouta la musique avec intérêt.

« Da….très bon choix, beaucoup de possibilités, très entraînant »

« Et surtout il nous plait à tous les deux » appuya Jean « C'est simple, nous venons de voir le film et nous avons su que ce serait ça »

« Pour moi c'est ok, ça vous plait et la musique est très bonne » fit Anton « laissez-moi CD pour que je fasse arrangement musical respectant durée programme libre et changements de rythmes. Vous n'avez tout de même pas déjà idées pour chorégraphie ? »

« Si, des portés et des transitions » déclara Scott

« Egalement d'interprétation » ajouta Jean.

« Et bien, c'est brillant, stupéfiant mais brillant les enfants » fit Anton « Je vais travailler de mon côté et acheter ce film. Vous, vous notez vos idées et vous allez vous coucher, demain entraînement à six heures»

Ainsi ils avaient tous leurs thèmes musicaux, il ne manquait plus que la danse imposée des Olympiques, mais ils avaient de quoi travailler d'ici là

----------------------------------------------

**Fin Juillet**

Un jour, pendant les grandes vacances, ils apprirent que la Confrérie préparait un mauvais coup. Bien que leur dernière rencontre ne se soit pas tournée en leur faveur, les X-Men intervinrent malgré tout, surtout que cette fois-ci Jean était avec eux et avait naturellement pris le nom de code de Phoenix.

Dans leurs nouveaux costumes de cuir noir, ils se rendirent sur les lieux, dans un centre commercial, et finirent par les repérer.

« Hey regardez qui voilà ! » fit le crapaud

« Allez-vous en, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas de taille avec Wanda et en plus nous avons deux acolytes de Magnéto avec nous » fit remarquer Pietro en indiquant Pyro et Gambit.

Malicia prit la parole :

« Tu croyais qu'un échec nous empêcherait de vous botter les fesses à votre prochaine entourloupe ? »

« Et puis maintenant c'est à nous de vous présenter quelqu'un, nous avons le Phoenix avec nous » fit remarquer Evan en indiquant Jean qui, le visage impassible, les observait d'un regard insistant.

Gambit ricana :

« '_Phoenix'_ vous n'avez pas trouvé plus approprié comme nom de code ? Jean est puissante, je le concède, mais le Phoenix est connu dans la mythologie pour avoir des pouvoirs illimités »

Il fut coupé par Pyro pour qui la tentation était trop forte :

« Vous voulez voir un Phoenix ? En voilà un ! » fit-il en créant un oiseau de feu qu'il dirigea droit vers les X-Men en éclatant de rire.

Mais Rapidement, il en perdit le contrôle, sa création se détacha de lui et alla se poser sur le bras que lui présenta Jean comme l'aurait fait un perroquet envers son maître.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Avalanche

« C'est pas moi » fit Pyro « Je ne le contrôle plus »

« Wanda ? » demanda Pietro.

« Je n'ai rien fait »

Jean les coupa en déclarant :

« Jolie représentation, mais elle n'est pas fidèle à l'original » fit-elle en passant ses doigts sur l'oiseau qui semblait comme gonfler son plumage de feu de plaisir. Sa voix n'était pas vraiment différente si ce n'est plus assurée «Tu peux faire de belles choses Pyro, tu as du talent… »

Elle n'avait pas quitté l'oiseau des yeux. Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main, l'oiseau s'y dirigea.

« … l'ennui c'est que tu ne l'utilises pas à bon escient » finit-elle en refermant sa main, faisant disparaître l'animal avant de reporter son regard, plus pénétrant encore que le précédant, sur eux.

La création de Pyro ne l'avait même pas brûlée, elle lui avait comme donné vie et en avait pris le contrôle avait une facilité étonnante. C'était plutôt effrayant, surtout avec son regard et sa prestance.

« Phoenix, si tu interviens, on ne pourra même pas se défouler une minute » fit Kurt

« Moi ça m'arrange, j'ai un rendez-vous » dit Tabitha

« Vous croyez qu'elle nous fait peur ? » fit le Blob

Phoenix fit un demi sourire plutôt inquiétant :

« Non, je ne _**crois**_ pas vous faire peur, je _**sais **_que c'est déjà le cas, je le sens » répondit-elle lentement sans les quitter des yeux.

« Ben voyons ! » fit Gambit en envoyant quatre cartes par automatisme, mais elles ne se chargèrent pas….

« Bravo, un carré d'As » fit remarquer Malicia se moquant visiblement de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…?? »

« Wanda, bloque leurs pouvoirs ! » ordonna Pietro

« Je ne peux pas, elle est trop puissante ! » répondit Wanda en indiquant Jean « Elle a bloqué les miens ! »

« Eh moi aussi » fit le Blob « Je me sens tout mou »

« Je vais vous les rendre, mais vous devrez repartir d'où vous venez sans faire d'histoire » fit Phoenix « Je vous donne une chance, ne la gaspillez pas »

Ils sentirent leurs pouvoirs revenir

« Lance, on s'en va ? Je la sens pas là » fit le Crapaud.

« Ce ne sont que des tours de passe passe » répondit-il avant de créer un tremblement de terre…que Phoenix renvoya vers eux d'une simple pensée.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol et, quand ils se redressèrent, ils virent que le corps de Jean était désormais léché par des flammes, son regard était également enflammé…

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de son nom de code Gambit ? » fit Wanda

« Ce n'était peut-être pas si inapproprié que ça finalement… » avoua-t-il les yeux rivés sur Phoenix.

« Je vous avais prévenus, vous n'imaginez pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs… » fit-elle dangereusement.

« Jean… » Scott la rappela à l'ordre mais elle ne lui porta pas d'attention. « Partez, c'est un conseil ! » fit-il alors à l'encontre de leurs ennemis

Ils ne se firent pas prier et fuirent d'un commun accord.

Une fois hors de vue, les yeux de Jean reprirent leur couleur normale, les flammes disparurent et l'assurance qu'elle avait également.

« Scott… » fit-elle en tournant vers lui un regard inquiet.

« Nous rentrons, ça va aller » lui dit-il

Les autres eurent du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils n'avaient pas la complicité que Scott entretenait avec Jean.

----------------------------------------------

Cyclope envoya un message à Charles pour qu'il réunisse tous les adultes et dès qu'ils furent de retour à l'Institut, Jean et lui se rendirent au bureau du Professeur.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit-il en voyant entrer les deux jeunes

Scott tenait Jean contre lui et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Elle me contrôle » fit-elle visiblement secouée « Dès notre arrivée sur place, dès que nous avons vu les membres de la confrérie je l'ai sentie prendre le contrôle, je voyais et entendait tout ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais rien faire… »

« Il y a eu des blessés ? » s'enquit Logan devant la réaction de Jean

« Non, mais une petite démonstration de puissance suffisante pour les faire fuir » répondit Scott « Jean a raison, elle a changé en arrivant sur les lieux, elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, elle avait plus d'assurance, d'autorité, voir même un brin d'arrogance. Quand le Phoenix s'est physiquement manifesté j'ai voulu rappeler Jean à l'ordre, mais notre lien avait de nouveau faibli et elle ne m'a pas écouté »

« Pourtant je t'ai entendu » dit Jean « Je me suis concentrée pour garder le contrôle, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin »

« Et ça a marché » admit Scott « Du moins j'ai pu conseiller aux autres de partir pour ne pas que la pression perdure »

Le Professeur resta pensif

« Ainsi donc, le Phoenix prendrait le contrôle lors des batailles, c'est effectivement à surveiller »

« Elle veut montrer sa puissance » dit Jean. « Elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il ne faut pas lui en donner l'occasion. Je ne dois plus accompagner les X-Men en mission, c'est la seule solution »

Ororo et Logan acquiescèrent :

« Si c'est ainsi que tu le sens, alors tu dois suivre ton instinct » approuva Hank.

----------------------------------------------

La semaine suivante, Jean sembla comme s'affaiblir, elle s'évanouie même au lycée et également à l'Institut. Hank ne trouva rien d'anormal si ce n'est une tension un peu faible. Elle était simplement fatiguée et il mit ça sur le compte des entraînements et demanda à Anton de lever un peu le pied. Il proposa également à Jean des somnifères pour avoir un sommeil plus réparateur mais elle lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Comme prévu lorsque, six jours après ce qu'il s'était passé contre la Confrérie, les X-Men durent partir en mission, Jean resta à l'Institut.

Scott entra silencieusement dans leur chambre, il était plus de minuit la mission avait été plus longue que prévue. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, puis retourna dans la chambre pour se glisser dans le lit, Jean lui tournait le dos Il changea ses lunettes et allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa :

« Jean, tu ne dors pas »

C'était plus un fait qu'une question. Il se tourna vers elle en s'appuyant sur un coude, passant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux et son bras.

« C'est pour ça que tu es si fatiguée, que je n'ai plus à te réveiller depuis près d'une semaine et que tu t'es évanouie à deux reprises n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jean ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir » répondit-elle

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu t'en empêches ? »

Elle soupira il avait visé juste.

« Le sommeil est le moment où nous sommes les plus vulnérables, si je m'endors, le Phoenix risque de prendre le contrôle comme elle l'a fait la semaine dernière… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Jean ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'en t'épuisant tu te rends encore plus vulnérable ? » s'enquit-il, il savait qu'il avait marqué un point.

Il la retourna pour la prendre contre lui :

« Tu dois dormir Jean, avec la somme de travail que nous cumulons, le stress et tout le reste, tu ne tiendras pas le choc »

« J'ai peur de te blesser ou pire si je perds le contrôle » avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement, elle était à bout.

« Je connais ce sentiment, sauf que pour moi il n'y a pas de contrôle possible »

Jean sembla soudainement ailleurs

« Hey »

« Pas de contrôle possible » répéta-t-elle

« Oui, mon accident »

Elle venait d'avoir une idée et pour cela c'est elle qui allait utiliser le Phoenix. Elle lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il

« Tu viens de me donner les arguments qu'il me manquait »

Elle l'embrassa

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi » lui répondit-il, perplexe de ce soudain changement avant de demander « Finies les nuits blanches ? »

« Finies, promis »

« Bien »

« Bonne nuit Scott »

----------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, après un entraînement à la patinoire plus calme que les autres, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces, Jean se rendit au labo :

« Jean ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu te sens mal ? » s'enquit Hank

« Non non, tout va bien, j'ai réglé le problème » lui dit-elle « Mais j'ai besoin de toi, je veux savoir exactement pourquoi Scott ne peut plus contrôler ses pouvoirs, je veux voir ses scanners et ceux d'un cerveau n'ayant pas été endommagé par un traumatisme, je veux savoir où se situe le problème, qu'est-ce qui le compose et je veux comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas opérable »

« Eh bé » fit-il après avoir refermée la bouche qu'il avait gardée ouverte face à cette tirade

« Tu peux répondre à tout cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle, cela semblait très important à ses yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr, pour quand tu le veux ? »

« Le plus vite possible »

« Demain je te fais un briefing à la même heure ? » proposa-t-il

« Parfait, merci »

« Mais, Jean » lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir tout cela ? »

« Je veux comprendre » lui répondit-elle

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, comme prévu, il lui expliquait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Après une bonne demi heure, ils se retrouvaient face à deux scanners différents :

« Comme tu le vois, lors de l'accident, cette zone du cerveau de Scott a été touchée ce qui a en quelque sorte sectionnée des connections qui auraient dû lui permettre de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Sur ce cliché, ces connections sont intactes »

« Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas opérable ? »

« Parce que c'est une zone inaccessible »

« Pas forcément… » murmura Jean avant de dire de manière plus audible « Merci pour toutes ces explications Hank, je dois y aller »

Le Fauve sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, cette jeune femme ne cesserait pas de l'étonner.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	22. Chapter 22

Ce soir là, Jean voulait réaliser l'impossible, elle voulait réaliser un rêve que même Scott devait avoir oublié avec le temps. Mais elle était Phoenix après tout, elle savait qu'elle en était capable grâce au lien qu'elle partageait avec Scott.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre en même temps, se changèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit. Et Scott eu tôt fait de sentir quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Jean ? » fit-il

« Tu deviens dangereux, je ne peux rien garder secret » fit-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Il sourit et s'allongea face à elle en l'enlaçant. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que Jean ne brise délicatement leur baiser alors qu'elle était allongée sur lui. Ils étaient pratiquement nus et la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser l'air frais de cette nuit d'Août entrer.

« Tu veux savoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle en caressant son visage

« Oui » répondit-il

« Alors ferme les yeux » lui demanda t-elle

Scott fit ce qu'elle lui demandait mais, lorsqu'il sentit ses lunettes être enlevées, il se crispa et ferma encore plus fortement ses paupières

« Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« De toute mon âme » lui répondit-il sans hésiter.

Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres

« Alors détends-toi »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux.

« Jean ? »

« Ssshhh »

Elle savait qu'il se sentait vulnérable ainsi et qu'il n'aimait pas la savoir en face de lui alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Avec son esprit, elle parvint à localiser la zone responsable des problèmes de Scott. Elle avait confiance en elle, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. A l'aide de sa capacité à remodeler les molécules, elle répara la zone en quelques instants.

« Voilà » fit-elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation »

« Ouvre-les yeux »

« Jean, je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien »

Elle soupira et lui remit ses lunettes.

« Et maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien les ouvrir ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment

Elle comprenait qu'après si longtemps et ne sachant pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était rétif, mais elle voulait qu'il le découvre de lui-même, de ses propres yeux. Il s'assura que ses lunettes étaient bien en place et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y eut pas de rougissement de ses lunettes, mais Jean savait déjà qu'elle avait réussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce si sombre ? tu as éteins la lumière ? » s'enquit-il

« Non, mais je te rappelle que tu portes des lunettes de soleil particulièrement teintées dans une chambre à 22h30. En général ça n'est pas très pratique… » répondit-elle pour le mettre sur la piste.

Scott resta silencieux quelques instants essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, ne pouvant pas croire ce à quoi il pensait.

« Tu y verrais mieux en les enlevant » ajouta-t-elle

« Jean… »

« Tu as dis que tu me faisais confiance, alors prouve-le, enlève-les. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me blesser, je peux me protéger, je suis Phoenix »

Il hésita un instant, puis les enleva.

« Maintenant ouvre les yeux »

« … »

« Allez, fais-moi confiance. »

Il tourna la tête vers la vitre ouverte et ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

« Rien n'a été détruit…. » réalisa-t-il perplexe.

« Tu n'en avais pas l'intention, si ? »

« Tu veux dire que….? Tu… ?»

« Ouvre-les yeux et garde-les ouverts Scott, tout va bien maintenant » lui demanda-t-elle.

Plus confiant, Scott s'y risqua mais toujours vers la fenêtre et poussa un hoquet de surprise.

« Des couleurs…» parvint-il à dire, ayant malgré tout du mal à se faire à ce soudain changement et à les identifier même s'il en avait vu grâce au lien qu'il partageait avec Jean. « Pas de teintes de rose et de rouge…comment ? »

« Je suis censée avoir des pouvoirs illimités non ? alors quand nous avons parlé il y a quelques jours, tu m'as fait réaliser en quoi je pourrais les utiliser »

Jean plaça sa main sous son menton pour qu'il tourne sa tête vers elle. Par réflexe il ferma les yeux.

« Je veux voir ton visage, je veux voir tes yeux. Tout va bien, ton traumatisme crânien a disparu, tu as le contrôle maintenant »

« J'ai peur de te blesser »

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, tu ne sens plus de pression n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » confirma Scott

«Alors s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux »

Il respira un grand coup et obtempéra lentement. Jean rencontra pour la première fois son regard sans ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient noisettes, il avait un magnifique regard. Pouvoir les voir la rempli de joie, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sonder son âme mais c'était fantastique et elle savait ce que ça représentait pour lui. Elle sourit largement.

« Tu as des yeux superbes Scott » lui dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur leur pourtour.

Il voyait pour la première fois Jean dans toute sa splendeur, le roux vibrant de ses cheveux, la véritable couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux.

« Mon dieu, Jean, qu'est-ce que tu es belle » fit-il bouleversé en passant ses mains sur son visage « Tu étais déjà une jeune femme magnifique mais tu es encore plus belle comme ça….Je dois rêver… »

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, lui en avait déjà qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Non tu ne rêves pas »

Il la serra contre lui, s'enivrant de son parfum, laissant libre court à ses émotions.

« Plus de dix ans…sans notre lien j'aurais oublié les couleurs….Tout est si étrange mais si beau…»

« Attends la lumière du jour » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

Elle essuya ses larmes et lui dit :

« Il semblerait que tu voulais tellement contrôler tes pouvoirs que ce n'est pas pour les arrêter que tu vas devoir travailler mais pour t'en servir… »

Scott rie légèrement

« Ce n'est pas grave tant que c'est dans ce sens et que je peux te voir…» lui dit-il « Tu viens de réaliser un rêve que je n'avais même plus…je ne sais pas comment te remercier…. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ton bonheur et ton amour me suffisent » répondit-elle

« Je t'aime tellement » lui dit-il d'une voix criante de vérité et d'émotion

« Je t'aime »

Il commença à l'embrasser, Jean éteignit la lumière par télékinésie. La nuit fut particulièrement courte et émotive…

----------------------------------------------

Lorsque Jean se réveilla, elle vit que le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Leur chambre étant orientée à l'Est, le spectacle était présent tous les matins. Elle se redressa un peu et réveilla Scott en douceur avec quelques baisers, dont un sur chacune de ses paupières.

« Hmmm »

« Réveille-toi Scott, mais garde les yeux fermés et lève-toi »

« Quoi….?»

Il eut le réflexe de vérifier si ses lunettes étaient en place, avant de se rappeler le cadeau que Jean lui avait fait.

« Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour toi » lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle enveloppa leurs corps nus du drap, ils se levèrent et elle le guida sur le balcon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?» s'enquit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Ouvre les yeux et regarde » lui dit-elle.

Sentant que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours inactifs, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait

« Wow, c'est, c'est magnifique » fit-il en posant son menton sur son épaule, il avait déjà ses bras autour de sa taille. « Toutes ces couleurs, du jaune, du violet, du orange, du bleu, du vert je n'arrive pas à y croire…»

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse.

« Ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas réellement vu un lever de soleil ? »

« Trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne… » articula-il

« Ça symbolise une nouvelle naissance pour toi »

« Grâce à toi » fit il avant de la tourner vers lui.

Il dessina les traits de son visage de ses mains:

« Tu es encore plus belle à la lumière du jour, plus belle qu'un ange » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Jean se laissa fondre dans son baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, gardant le drap en place grâce à sa télékinésie.

« Hum hum » fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite.

Jean rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Logan qui venait de les surprendre alors qu'il fumait un cigare sur son propre balcon.

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je fasse connaître ma présence » dit-il

« Désolée Logan, je ne t'avais pas sentie »

« Ça vous arrive souvent de sortir à moitié nus à l'aube ? » s'enquit-il.

Jean rougit sans le vouloir, elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient entourés que d'un drap et qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils ne portaient rien d'autre. Scott ne s'était pas détaché d'elle comme il l'aurait fait normalement, au contraire, il la berçait doucement et lui dit par leur lien

_Et si nous faisions comme s'il n'était pas là ?_

« Scott ! » le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment bien que l'idée fût très tentante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? » s'enquit Logan en haussant les sourcils

« Rien du tout » s'empressa de répondre Jean essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le corps nu de son amant contre le sien. « C'était juste pour regarder le lever de soleil sous un autre œil, surtout pour Scott, c'est un grand événement »

_Scott, arrête, tu vas me rendre dingue _lui dit-elle par leur lien.

Elle s'efforçait de rester de glace face à ses caresses mais elle était plutôt tout feu tout flamme si on se référait au Phoenix.

_Alors écourte la discussion_répondit-il en lui mordillant le cou

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait beaucoup de maîtrise, mais elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Tu comprendras tout à l'heure Logan » lui dit-elle « Je crois que nous allons aller terminer notre nuit histoire de profiter de l'entraînement tardif d'aujourd'hui pour dormir un peu plus »

« Bien sûr » fit Logan pas vraiment dupe mais tous les deux commençaient à l'amuser maintenant, bien qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir rendu Scott aussi détaché de la réalité…un grand événement…

Le jeune couple allait disparaître dans leur chambre, quand Jean lui dit :

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte » avant de rentrer dans leur chambre et de fermer la fenêtre.

----------------------------------------------

**9h30, cuisine**

C'était l'heure de pointe. Quand Jean arriva avec Scott, on leur dit bonjour, sans rien remarquer, avant que Ororo ne s'exclame :

« Mon dieu Scott ! »

Et là tous le regardèrent.

« Hey mais tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ? » fit Bobby

« Comment ça se fait ? » enchaîna Kitty

« C'est qu'il a de beaux yeux notre Cyclope » poursuivit Tabitha

Le Professeur vint voir avec Hank ce qui se passait:

« Scott » fit-il perplexe « Comment ? »

Hank ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre :

« Voilà pourquoi tu voulais tout savoir sur les raisons du blocage des pouvoirs de Scott, c'est toi qui a fais ça n'est-ce pas Jean? »

Elle acquiesça. Logan arriva.

« Wow, j'ai loupé un épisode ? »

« Je crois que Jean a réparé la zone endommagée du cerveau de Scott » résuma Amara

« Alors c'était ça le grand événement de ce matin » fit Logan

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ororo

« Oh, on s'est compris » répondit Wolverine.

Le Professeur intervint, toujours aussi perplexe :

« Tu n'as pas de problèmes de contrôle ? »

« Non, j'ai mes lunettes avec moi au cas où. Mais je pense que Jean a raison, ce n'est pas pour les bloquer que je vais devoir travailler, ça j'ai essayé de le faire durant toutes ses années, c'est pour les utiliser »

« Nous y travaillerons »

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Scott » fit Ororo

« C'est fantastique toutes ses couleurs » sourit-il

Il n'était pas dur de voir que Scott était dans un état quasi second, il était vraiment sur un petit nuage, rien n'aurait pu lui faire perdre le sourire, même pas si quelqu'un lui avait dis que les nouveaux mutants avaient saccagée sa voiture.

« Scott, je voudrais essayer quelque chose, tu me prépares le petit déjeuner ? » lui demanda Jean

« Bien sûr »

Avant de la laisser partir il lui offrit un long baiser, ce qui était une première ainsi en public

« Hey prenez une chambre » fit Kurt

« Surtout que vous en avez une » ajouta Kitty

Le jeune couple resta front contre front quelques instants :

« Merci » lui dit-il à plusieurs reprises.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se désengager de ses bras.

« Professeur ? Est-ce que je peux vous voir en tête à tête ? » demanda-t-elle

« Bien sûr, allons à côté » l'invita-t-il

Ororo avait un grand sourire suite à la démonstration d'amour de Scott et déclara:

« Eh bien, revoir la vie en couleurs ça vous change un homme »

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	23. Chapter 23

_Désolée pour le délai..._

**

* * *

**

**Salle commune**

« Un problème Jean ? » demanda Charles en arrêtant son fauteuil

« Non, au contraire, j'ai réussi là où la médecine avait échoué pour Scott, j'aimerais essayer avec vous, pour vous rendre l'usage de vos jambes »

Le Professeur fut très touché.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Vous relaxer et ouvrir votre esprit » répondit Jean

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Jean se concentra pour trouver la zone de la moelle épinière sectionnée du Professeur, mais ça lui demandait plus d'énergie qu'avec Scott. Elle visualisait à peine la zone atteinte qu'elle fut comme éjectée des lieux.

« Hey Jean, ça va ? » s'enquit Charles

« Oui » fit-elle avant de se re-concentrer.

Mais là encore elle fut comme rejetée.

« Je n'y arrive pas » fit-elle en se massant les tempes « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe quelque chose m'empêche d'isoler la zone suffisamment longtemps pour y travailler »

« Ce n'est pas grave Jean » lui dit le Professeur

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous donner de faux espoirs » dit-elle sincèrement navrée.

Il posa une main paternelle sur la sienne.

« Jean, je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. Je suis dans ce fauteuil depuis près de trente ans, même si tu avais restructurée ma colonne vertébrale je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire de la rééducation »

« Mais à quoi sert d'avoir ce pouvoir infini si je ne peux pas soigner les gens ? »

« Peut-être que Phoenix t'en empêche? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait pour Scott »

« Je pense que c'est ce lien si unique que tu partages avec lui qui a dû te donner ainsi accès à la zone endommagée. »

Jean resta silencieuse quelques instants, elle avait pensé à tous ceux qu'elle pourrait guérir, mais elle n'en serait pas capable.

« Tu as déjà fait un miracle Jean, tu as rendu à Scott la capacité de voir de nouveau les couleurs et c'est merveilleux » dit-il « Je m'arrangerais pour faire faire de faux certificats médicaux pour faire croire à une opération pour le lycée et les compétitions »

Puis voyant que Jean semblait toujours aussi navrée.

« Allez Jean, si tu pouvais guérir une personne tu devrais toutes les guérir en allant parfois à l'encontre de la nature. Même les dieux ne peuvent pas tout faire »

« Ouais, les dieux » fit-elle sarcastiquement « Je ne suis pas croyante, et j'ai des pouvoirs qualifiés par certains de divins, c'est le comble »

« Oui » sourit le Professeur

Jean répondit à son sourire

« Allez, va déjeuner, vous allez être en retard à votre entraînement »

« Merci Professeur »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être là, pour me soutenir et toujours savoir quoi me dire quand je me pose des questions » lui dit-elle « Les mutants seraient perdus sans vous »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son crâne chauve et quitta la pièce. Charles sourit, il était fier d'elle et très flattée de sa reconnaissance.

----------------------------------------------

**Un mois plus tard, **

Scott s'était parfaitement fait au fait de ne plus avoir à porter ses lunettes, il avait eu des réflexes à perdre et également du travail à faire, mais il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il contrôlait ses pouvoirs. Ça l'avait beaucoup changé il était plus optimiste qu'avant et s'émerveillait facilement devant des paysages riches en couleurs.

La veille de la rentrée en classe, ils se rendirent à la patinoire. Anton les y attendait avec une lettre :

« Le programme court Olympique » annonça-t-il

« Ça donne quoi ? » s'enquit Scott.

« Vous savez déjà que pour championnat du monde qui se déroulera à Paris en Décembre, il s'agit de danses latines : samba, rumba etc » dit-il «Vous avez choisie musique et quasiment acquise votre chorégraphie qui va faire fondre glace» sourit-il

« Ok, mais pour les Olympiques ? »

« Je voulais rappeler la danse imposée du championnat du monde pour montrer à quel point ils ont fait très original pour Olympiques » ironisa Anton « Danse latine également, mais un flamenco espagnol cette fois. Vous maîtrisez bien cette danse, ça devrait bien se passer »

« Donc pareil nous écoutons des CD et nous sélectionnons une musique » supposa Jean

« C'est ça. Et le plus vite possible pour que je puisse faire chorégraphie et que nous puissions travailler dessus rapidement, nous avons un peu plus de trois mois. Vous allez aussi profiter du championnat national le mois prochain pour vous entraîner en conditions réelles avec votre programme du championnat du monde »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent ça ne leur posait pas problème. En plus ce serait également un moyen de se préparer à la pression avec, pour Jean, ses nouveaux pouvoirs et, pour Scott, son nouveau contrôle. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils montreraient deux fois le même programme, jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours fait de l'inédit.

----------------------------------------------

Ainsi deux mois s'écoulèrent très rapidement, ils avaient remporté le championnat national haut la main et ainsi vu ce qu'il fallait perfectionner et changer dans leur chorégraphie.

Ils avaient acquis la chorégraphie du programme court du championnat du monde et travaillaient dessus tous les jours en alternance avec le programme long et le gala. Ils profiteraient des six semaines séparant ces championnats de ceux des Jeux Olympiques pour réviser le flamenco et peaufiner leur programme libre.

----------------------------------------------

Mais un mois avant le championnat du monde, un événement vint bouleverser leur vie.

Un homme nommé Trask, connaissant l'existence des mutants et les haïssant sans autre raison que la peur de ce qu'il ignorait, avait travaillé durant des années à la conception de robots géants appelées '_Sentinelles'_. Elles avaient pour seul et unique but de traquer et d'immobiliser voir de tuer les mutants qu'elles étaient capables de cibler grâce à l'I.A, l'Intelligence Artificielle, qui leur avait été implantée. Bien sûr tout cela était un secret absolu, mais pas pour tout le monde...

Pour les tester, il avait enlevé Wolverine et les X-Men étaient à sa recherche. Charles avaient utilisé Cérébro, mais n'avait rien trouvé, ce fut Jean qui le localisa grâce aux pouvoirs de Phoenix :

« Alors ? » s'enquit le Professeur

« Il est à New York, retenu prisonnier dans une sorte de complexe militaire situé ici » répondit-elle en indiquant un lieu sur la carte affichée sur le grand écran de la salle des contrôles « C'est juste au milieu d'un quartier de New York, une zone qui est désertée »

« Je ne vois pas de base » fit remarquer Ororo.

« Elle est enterrée » répondit Jean. « J'ai également repérée d'autres personnes Professeur »

« Qui ? »

« Magnéto et son équipe »

La savoir capable de localiser Magnéto sans même l'aide de Cérébro quand lui-même n'y parvenait pas, montrait sa puissance.

« Dans le complexe ? »

« Non, à la surface, dans les environs »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? » se demanda Ororo

«Aucune idée mais il vaut mieux intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable » déclara Charles

« Nous nous en chargeons Professeur » fit Scott

L'équipe des X-Men était désormais agrandie par les dernières recrues dont seuls Jamie et Rahne, encore trop jeunes, étaient pour le moment écartés.

« Ororo et Hank vont vous accompagner » décida le Professeur « Votre priorité est de retrouver et de ramener Logan, mais Magnéto fait désormais également parti de vos objectifs, il faut l'empêcher de nuire »

Les X-Men acquiescèrent et partirent se changer.

Avant de laisser Scott partir, Jean l'embrassa et lui demanda de faire attention, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme auparavant, elle allait rester à l'Institut avec le Professeur, Jamie et Rahne. Elle n'aimait pas rester en retrait, ne pas être sur le terrain au cas où, et Phoenix non plus, elle le sentait, mais c'était la seule solution.

----------------------------------------------

Le X-Jet et un X-Copter partirent pour New York où ils se posèrent deux minutes plus tard. Kurt ne tarda pas à remarquer les sphères de transport de Magnéto, ainsi Jean avait vu juste il était là. Mais Kitty, elle, remarqua quelqu'un d'autre :

« Lance, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Pietro nous y a conduit, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » retourna Avalanche

« Wolverine a disparu, nous savons par Phoenix qu'il est retenu prisonnier sous nos pieds et Magnéto est dans le coin »

« Magnéto ?? » fit Wanda avec colère « Où ça ?? »

« Aucune idée, mais il n'est pas venu seul, il y a cinq sphères de transport là-bas » répondit Kurt.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd. Soudainement, tous les rivets d'une structure en acier s'envolèrent, les panneaux firent de même et révélèrent les quatre acolytes : dents de sabre, Colossus, Pyro et Gambit.

« Personne ne vous a dis de ne pas vous mettre en travers du chemin de Magnéto ? » fit dents de sabre à l'intention des X-Men mais également de la Confrérie

« Où est-il ?? » s'enquit Tabitha

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir fillette » fit Gambit en envoyant des cartes chargées sur eux.

« Apparemment Magnéto ne vous protège plus » lança Scott à l'intention de la Confrérie tout en évitant les cartes.

Il portait son viseur pour avoir plus de contrôle sur la puissance de ses rayons.

« Ce n'est qu'un lâche !» fit Wanda en bloquant les pouvoirs de Pyro

« Il va y avoir de l'action ! » lança Spyke en répliquant contre Gambit.

« Tu n'imagines même pas … » fit vif d'argent avant de filer ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la part de sa sœur.

« C'est un piège !! » lança-t-elle alors que les Acolytes s'élançaient pour de bon sur les X-Men et la Confrérie.

Ils ne pensaient plus au Phoenix, Jean n'avait plus accompagnée les X-Men depuis des mois sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Les Acolytes en avait déduis qu'elle avait perdue ses pouvoirs, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas osé….

Ororo fini par repérer le maître du magnétisme :

« Magnéto est là haut ! »

« Il va me le payer ! » déclara Wanda

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Avalanche « On ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare ni…. »

Soudainement le sol se mit à trembler

« C'est pas moi » s'empressa de dire Alvers.

Tout s'écroula et tous les mutants se retrouvèrent dans un hangar où se trouvait Wolverine

* * *

Review s'il vous plait :p 


	24. Chapter 24

Tout s'écroula et tous les mutants se retrouvèrent dans un hangar où se trouvait Wolverine

« Je crois que nous avons trouvée la base... » fit Hank

« C'est gentil de passer me voir » dit Wolverine avant de remarquer la présence de la Confrérie et des Acolytes « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? »

« Je crois que Magnéto nous a tous tendu un piège » répondit Wanda

« Parle pour toi, nous ils ne nous a tendu aucun piège ! » fit Pyro

« C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été capturé par Trask, un autre fanatique… »

Il fut coupé par le son caractéristique d'armes à feu chargées.

« Oh oh » fit Scott

« Personne ne bouge » ordonna Ororo

« Qui aurait envie de bouger? » fit remarquer le Crapaud.

« Sentinelles activées monsieur Trask » entendirent-ils

« Bien, laissons le ménage se faire tout seul, repliez-vous ».

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre

« Mais qu'est-ce que...? » fit Gambit

« On…on dirait des pas » s'aperçu Kurt

« Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus juste l'Elf, c'est un robot conçu pour nous liquider » fit Wolverine

« Charmant » railla Hank.

Seulement ce ne fut pas une, mais deux paires d'yeux rouges qui s'illuminèrent à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur.

« Ah ça ce n'était pas au programme » répliqua Wolverine.

Le bâtiment s'ébranla et étrangement le sol se mit à remonter. Cela semblait échapper au contrôle même de Trask, une autre personne était dans le coup et il n'y avait pas de doutes sur son identité.

« Magnéto va nous sortir de là » fit Pyro

« Je ne parierais pas dessus » répliqua Logan

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en surface et les deux sentinelles se mirent immédiatement à leur tirer dessus.

----------------------------------------------

Au-dessus d'eux, un commentateur du réseau routier faisait son discours habituel dans un hélicoptère.

« Il y a un gros ralentissement sur la D95 qui va de… » il remarqua la scène qui se déroulait sous l'appareil « Franck ! tu devrais filmer ça !! La régie, ici l'hélicoptère numéro six, on a des images pour une édition spéciale, le monde entier doit voir ça ! »

Une femme aux cheveux blanc volant et lançant des éclairs, des êtres à fourrure, et surtout ses robots qui détruisaient tout. Ils enveloppaient un à un ces étranges personnages, dont certains portaient des uniformes comme dans des bandes dessinées, dans une sorte de gelée verte.

----------------------------------------------

« Rien n'y fait, ces choses sont indestructibles ! » hurla Tornade pour se faire entendre.

Les sentinelles étaient désormais entrées dans la ville, tirant toutes sortes de projectiles allant de simples balles aux missiles en passant par des rayons plasma et des matières immobilisantes.

« Rien n'est indestructible ! » contredit Scott

« Même l'adamantium n'a guère d'effet sur eux, tes rayons non plus gamin » fit Logan

« Nous devons les arrêter coûte que coûte » répliqua Cyclope.

« L'armée a envoyé les marines » annonça Hank

Mais les hélicos ne semblaient pas approcher.

« Magnéto les retient, il est complètement timbré ! » fit Wolverine

« Tentons une autre attaque groupée » suggéra Scott alors que tous les mutants à pouvoirs offensifs se concentraient sur une des sentinelles.

Elle tituba en arrière, mais repris sa marche et captura Tabitha dans cette étrange masse verdâtre où elle rejoignit Malicia, le Blob et Spyke. Les deux sentinelles étaient toujours entières, ni les rafales optiques de Scott, ni les éclairs ou les tornades de la Sorcière du temps ne les avaient vraiment endommagées. Seule la grenade glissée par Kurt dans la carcasse de l'une d'elle avait semblé causer quelques dégâts.

----------------------------------------------

Comme des milliers de personnes à travers le monde, Le Professeur, Jamie, Rahne et Jean suivaient les événements à la télé :

« _Des passants terrorisés s'enfuient en hurlant alors que des étrangers aux pouvoirs surhumains affrontent désespérément deux robots gigantesques_ !! »

« Oh mon dieu » fit Rahne

Jean était hors de patience et extrêmement inquiète

« Je dois y aller ! » déclara-elle, elle sentait le Phoenix bouillonner en elle, elle avait une mission à remplir et Jean ne pourrait pas la contenir longtemps « Je ne peux pas les laisser se faire massacrer alors que je peux arrêter ces machines !! »

« Bien que j'aurais préféré ne pas mettre Phoenix face à une telle occasion de montrer sa puissance, je ne peux pas te retenir » répondit le Professeur « Il reste un X-Copter »

Les yeux de Jean s'enflammèrent, les molécules de ses vêtements se remodelèrent et créèrent un uniforme rouge et blanc

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, un sourire aux lèvres, Phoenix était aux commandes.

Elle s'engouffra de flammes et s'évapora de la pièce comme si elle ne contenait pas de murs. Le Professeur n'y était toujours pas habitué. En quelques secondes, elle parcouru les dizaines de kilomètres la séparant de ses amis et de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

----------------------------------------------

Du haut de sa tour, Magnéto observait son œuvre, satisfait. Les X-Men et ses propres équipes étaient dépassées, ils n'avaient plus d'issue.

Les citoyens couraient dans tous les sens, quand l'un d'eux aperçu une lueur :

« Regardez, qu'est-ce que c'est ??!! »

Un chant puissant mais malgré tout mélodieux se fit entendre et, ce qui quelques microsecondes plus tôt ressemblait à une boule de feu au loin, se dévoila dans toute sa splendeur : Un immense oiseau de feu était apparu et le corps de Jean ne se discerna que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, face aux sentinelles, protégeant ainsi les mutants de ses ailes. D'une simple pensée elle libéra ceux qui avaient été figés.

« **Quels sont les lâches qui envoient des robots contre des êtres fais de chair et de sang ??!!** » fit Phoenix d'une voix puissante et visiblement menaçante.

Les sentinelles se tournèrent vers elle. Pas parce qu'elles avaient compris le sens de ses paroles, mais parce qu'elles l'avaient identifiée comme étant mutante et un ordre de priorité de la détruire venait de leur être transmis. Elles focalisèrent leurs armes sur elle et firent feu. Pendant un moment la zone fut envahie de fumée, mais quand elle se dissipa, tout le monde pu voir que ça n'avait eut aucun effet sur Phoenix, dont les flammes ne firent que s'intensifier. Ça n'étonna pas que les humains, les mutants étaient également perplexes et ils allaient assister à d'autres démonstrations de pouvoirs.

« **Lâches ou idiots, vous ne reverrez plus vos jouets !**» gronda-elle. « **Je suis Phoenix, les mutants et l'humanité toute entière sont sous ma protection, alors disparaissez !!** »

Sans même y mettre beaucoup d'énergie, elle fit s'élever de terre les deux sentinelles, pesant chacune plusieurs centaines de tonnes, et les broya en les projetant l'une contre l'autre avec une force inouïe. Elle finit en les réduisant en un tas de métal insignifiant ; puis, avant même que Magnéto ne puisse réagir, le Phoenix se retrouvait derrière lui.

Bien sûr, le mutant avait eu des échos des nouveaux pouvoirs de Jean, mais ne l'ayant pas vu de ses propres yeux et vu qu'elle n'accompagnait plus les X-Men, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, une manière pour ses équipes d'expliquer leur échec. Là il venait d'avoir une démonstration particulièrement convaincante. Une vingtaine de puissants mutants n'avaient pas pu ne serait-ce que faire tomber ces machines, lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux. A elle seule, elle les avait réduites en pièces sans même se fatiguer…

« Vous avez fait une terrible erreur Magnéto » fit Phoenix, ses yeux de braises sur lui alors qu'elle était toujours entourée de flammes « Vous avez non seulement révélé au monde notre existence, vous l'avez fait en mettant en danger la vie de milliers d'êtres humains et surtout de mutants dont beaucoup sont mes amis… »

Les autres, qui se trouvaient toujours dans la rue, reprirent leurs esprits. Logan, n'aimant pas savoir le Phoenix seule et ne sachant pas où était Scott, demanda à Kurt de le téléporter.

« Donnez-moi vos raisons, ne me forcez pas à vous les arracher » fit Phoenix qui s'était posée sur le bâtiment.

« Tu n'as aucune chance de lire mon esprit » railla Eric

« Je savais que toi et tes Acolytes étiez là avant même que les X-Men n'arrivent » lui dit-elle « Tu n'imagines même pas qui tu as en face de toi Magnéto : je suis le feu, je suis l'incarnation de la vie comme de la mort, de l'amour comme de la haine, de la création comme de la destruction, du bien comme du mal, sur Terre comme dans l'univers tout entier. Je suis l'incarnation du pouvoir absolu, je suis Phoenix, ne me sous-estime pas » répondit-elle avant d'entrer dans son esprit

Magnéto ne s'y attendait pas et tomba à genoux de douleur.

« Jean, arrête ! » fit Logan

« J'ai ce que je voulais savoir, mais d'autres doivent l'entendre et il va se confesser » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa forme de Phoenix

Elle emmena Magnéto en bas de l'immeuble, là où mutants et humains s'étaient rassemblés. Kurt téléporta Logan.

Les flammes disparurent mais les yeux de braises demeurèrent lorsque Phoenix laissa Magnéto s'écrouler devant les membres de la Confrérie et les Acolytes. Des journalistes s'étaient risqués à s'approcher pour filmer, Phoenix ne leur adressa pas un regard.

« Votre mentor a des choses à vous dire »

Magnéto resta muet, il gémit de nouveau suite à une légère attaque psychique avant de se mettre à tout avouer

« C'est….c'est moi qui ait provoquée cette rencontre avec ces sentinelles, je…je voulais déclencher une guerre entre les humains et les mutants pour…pour qu'on n'ait plus qu'à les conquérir ! »

Il gémit de nouveau

« Ok…vous ne faisiez pas partie de mon plan…je vous avez postés là pour me débarrasser de vous »

Les personnes concernées voulurent se jeter sur lui mais Phoenix les en empêcha.

« Non, il doit être jugé pour ses actes. Il va être remit à la justice où il sera gardé dans une prison de plastique où tout objet métallique sera banni »

Elle se tourna vers Pietro et l'arrêta alors qu'il avait commencé à fuir

« Quant à son fils, il est tout autant coupable que son père, il était au courant de tout»

« Espèces de monstres ! » lança Wanda à l'encontre de son frère et de son père « Vous n'êtes que des pourritures ! »

Phoenix assomma Magneto et Pietro d'une simple pensée afin de les immobiliser et de calmer Wanda.

Puis les flammes dansant dans ses yeux s'évanouirent et Jean manqua de faire de même, mais Ororo la retint. Son lien avec Scott se rouvrit de nouveau et ce ne fut pas pour la rassurer

…_Je…an_…

Elle ouvrit des yeux emplis de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jean ?» s'enquit Logan

« Où est Scott ? » s'affola-t-elle, laissant sa migraine psychique de côté

« Il était avec nous… » se rappela Jubilée « Puis il nous a demandé de fuir avant d'aller aider quelqu'un »

« Il faut le trouver, il est en danger ! » fit Jean

Logan avait compris que Jean ne pouvait pas refaire immédiatement appel à ses pouvoirs, ils leur fallaient agir avec la bonne vielle méthode :

« Ok, on se disperse, Ororo, reste ici avec les blessés » ordonna-t-il

----------------------------------------------

Jean était déjà loin, elle suivit leur lien et, au bout d'un moment, aperçue une forme ensanglantée étendue sur le sol, le corps de Scott.

« Non !! »

Elle accouru vers lui. Une femme s'éloigna de lui en répétant que c'était un héro, qu'il avait sauvée la vie de sa fille. Un homme tenait une fillette contre lui de l'autre côté de la rue.

« …Jea..nn… » murmura Scott en essayant de lever sa main vers son visage, il n'espérait pas la voir, le fait d'avoir sentit tout d'un coup sa présence lui avait redonnées quelques forces.

« Shhh, ne dis rien, je suis là, ça va aller »

Des caméramans s'approchèrent, avides de voir ce qui semblait être une véritable déesse dans un état de faiblesse

« Allez-vous en !! » lança Jean « Foutez le camps !!! »

La femme qui lui avait parlé se chargea d'eux et les força à reculer en les insultant de vouloir filmer une telle chose.

Jean regarda l'ampleur de la plaie, il ne fallait pas être experte pour savoir que c'était grave. Elle la comprima d'une main avant d'appeler de l'aide :

« HAAAANNKKK !!! » hurla Jean en l'apercevant au loin « Ça va aller Scott, tu vas être soigné » fit-elle les larmes aux yeux en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

« Je…t'ai…me…Jean… »

Hank arriva

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit-il en voyant la quantité de sang dans laquelle Scott baignait « Jean, tu peux enlever ta main » lui demanda-t-il pour pouvoir l'ausculter.

D'autres mutants l'avaient rejoint et eurent un hoquet de terreur. Jean fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et pris celle de Scott dans la sienne.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, accroche-toi mon cœur, je t'en prie »

Elle jeta un regard à Hank qui hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Un sentiment de terreur s'insinua en elle telle une vague glacée.

« Non, non, non, non » répéta Jean « Scott, tu dois t'en sortir tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ne me fais pas le coup de mourir dans mes bras, je t'en prie »

« …Je…ser…ais…touj…ours…ave…c…t…oi… » articula-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux mi-clos avant qu'ils ne se ferment et que ses muscles ne se relâchent.

Il ne respirait plus.

« Non Scott !!!!!! » hurla Jean avec désespoir « Scott réveille-toi, je t'en prie, réveille-toi Scott !!, Non, ne me laisse pas !!! Ne me laisse pas !! »

Elle finit par s'effondrer sur lui.

Les caméramans qui s'étaient obstinés à filmer de loin ne regardaient plus dans leur viseur. Toutes les personnes qui étaient venues voir ce qu'il se passait de plus près étaient sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et de la détresse de la jeune mutante.

Les X-Men présents et même certains de leurs ennemis étaient bouleversés. Logan essaya de réconforter Jean, mais elle le repoussa, s'accrochant au corps de Scott comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait posée sa tête sur son torse, d'où elle n'entendait presque plus de battements de cœur. Son visage dans le sang de sa blessure, elle pleurait, elle pleurait…

Review s'il vous plait :p


	25. Chapter 25

Les X-Men présents et même certains de leurs ennemis étaient bouleversés. Logan essaya de réconforter Jean, mais elle le repoussa, s'accrochant au corps de Scott comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait posée sa tête sur son torse, d'où elle n'entendait presque plus de battements de cœur. Son visage dans le sang de sa blessure, elle pleurait, elle pleurait…

Soudainement, des flammes se remirent à émaner de son corps et, alors que Jean ne se rendait compte de rien, la blessure de Scott commença à guérir. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'il avait recommencé à respirer

« Ça alors » s'émerveilla Hank

Il prit le pouls de Scott :

« Il se renforce et se stabilise ! »

Les voix qui étaient si lointaines jusqu'à lors, atteignirent l'esprit de Jean. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit par elle-même le miracle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle passa la main sur la zone où Scott avait été mortellement touché : il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est le sang qu'il avait perdu.

« Les larmes du Phoenix !» réalisa le Fauve

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Logan.

« Dans la mythologie, les larmes du Phoenix, celles venant droit du cœur, ont un énorme pouvoir de guérison »

Jean était trop choquée pour suivre la conversation, les flammes qui l'entouraient avaient de nouveau disparues. Elle était couverte du sang de Scott et passait ses mains sur le visage de ce dernier pour l'inciter à se réveiller.

« Scott ? » suppliait-elle

« Jean … ? » finit-il par répondre faiblement.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es vivant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en larmes

« Tu m'as sauvée la vie… » fit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, je t'aime tellement, tellement » pleura-t-elle contre lui.

Elle tremblait, il ne savait pas comment la calmer, si ce n'est en déposant des baisers sur son visage et en l'étreignant.

« Tout va bien, je suis là »

Hank intervint :

« Comment tu te sens Scott ? »

« Faible, mais vivant, la douleur est partie… »

« Pour quelqu'un de mourrant tu es en forme » sourit Logan

« C'est un véritable miracle. » fit le Fauve « Jean a guérie la plaie mais il te faut une transfusion, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang »

« J'ai le même groupe sanguin que lui » parvint à articuler Jean

« Bien, nous commencerons la transfusion dès que nous seront rentrés » dit-il avant de demander à Scott « Tu peux te lever ? »

« Je crois… »

Logan lui tendit une main pour le hisser sur ses jambes. Scott vacilla et prit appui sur lui et sur Jean qui ne le quittait pas d'un iota, encore sous le choc.

« Vaut mieux pas traîner, les militaires vont se pointer maintenant que la tempête est passée »

Kitty détruisit les enregistrements des caméramans même s'ils étaient en direct. Cyclope réalisa l'étendue des dégâts. Des voitures et des bâtiments brûlaient, les vitres et vitrines des immeubles étaient brisées et leurs façades détruites. Les rues ne ressemblaient plus à rien, des débris jonchaient le sol troué, bosselé et fissurés, d'autres véhicules avaient été réduits à l'état de crêpes et les lampadaires avaient été couchés. Ça et là des courts circuits produisaient des gerbes d'étincelles :

« Oh mon dieu…pas le meilleur moyen d'être découverts. On va nous en vouloir pour ça »

« C'est Magnéto qui avait tout organisé, Phoenix a réglée cette histoire » dit Hank

« Tu l'as.. ? » s'enquit Scott en s'adressant à Jean qui n'avait plus dit un mot, elle était choquée.

« Non, elle l'a juste assommé pour qu'il soit remis entre les mains de la justice avec Pietro.» répondit Logan

Les yeux de Jean s'embrassèrent, elle allait se charger des dégâts, sans dommages, pas de reproches ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Tout d'abord, les incendies semblèrent comme s'évanouir. Puis, sans effort apparent, toutes les rues, tous les bâtiments, toutes les voitures, reprirent leur état d'origine sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, tous comprirent vite qui faisait ce miracle. Jean se chargea de toutes les zones touchées d'un simple regard, simplement en remettant toutes les molécules en place. Puis ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

« Wow » fit Logan « Tu devrais te charger du ménage à l'Institut » tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais il ne fit même pas sourire Jean.

La mère de la fillette s'approcha :

« Merci infiniment pour avoir sauvée ma petite fille. Qui que vous soyez je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante » dit-elle en serrant la main ensanglantée de Scott sans aucune répulsion.

« Je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait rien » répondit-il

« Allons-y » fit Hank « tu as besoin de soins ».

Ils rejoignirent les autres mutants qui s'affolèrent en voyant Jean et Scott couverts de sang.

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ? » fit Ororo

« Scott, tu as une tête de déterré » fit remarquer Tabitha

Jean frissonna et Scott la serra un peu plus contre lui en l'embrassant sur le front

« Tu peux pas mieux dire » fit Logan qui le soutenait toujours

« Scott a été mortellement blessé, Jean l'a sauvée grâce aux larmes du Phoenix » résuma le Fauve « Un vrai miracle »

« Mon dieu » répéta Ororo

----------------------------------------------

Les réactions des citoyens, ressortant de leurs cachettes étaient partagées. Ceux n'ayant vu que les démonstrations de pouvoirs et les destructions les regardait avec peur et dégoût. Un regard que Jean connaissait, sa mère ayant eu le même à son égard. Mais ceux qui avaient vu le Phoenix régler les problèmes en quelques instants, le drame de la mort écourtée de Scott et la remise en état de la ville, semblaient plus fascinés qu'autre chose.

Des membres du S.H.I.E.L.D, qui venaient d'arriver, s'étaient emparés de Magnéto et de son fils. Wolverine leur communiqua les consignes que le Phoenix avait données auparavant pour la détention de Magnéto mais également le nom du responsable de la création des sentinelles. Nick Fury promis d'en tenir compte et, après s'être assuré que ses deux prisonniers resteraient inconscients pendant quelques heures, reparti avec ses hommes.

« Allons-nous-en » fit Logan en revenant vers le groupe.

Tous embarquèrent alors dans le X-Jet et le X-Copter, X-Men, comme membres de la Confrérie et Acolytes (mise à part dents de sabre qui avait déjà filé). Ils étaient tous dans le même navire après tout.

----------------------------------------------

En quelques minutes ils étaient à l'Institut. Les blessés, pour la plupart sans gravité, étaient pris en charge par Ororo, le Professeur et Hank tandis que les personnes valides étaient libres de partir. La plupart des membres de la Confrérie et des Acolytes l'avaient déjà fait. Mais Wanda, Peter et Remy, bien que sur pieds, restèrent pour aider.

Hank vint mettre en place la transfusion pour Scott qui était allongé sur un des lits avec Jean contre lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était relevé, elle avait le regard vague et des larmes s'écoulaient toujours diluant le sang séché qui recouvraient ses joues. Elle était loin du Phoenix dormant en elle.

« Hey Jean, c'est fini » fit gentiment le Fauve en passant un doigt sur une des joues de l'adolescente. « Tu l'as sauvé, tu as sauvé tout le monde, tout va bien »

Il donna à Scott un linge humide pour que tous deux se débarbouillent, ils prendraient une douche et se changeraient plus tard. Le lien que Jean partageait avec Scott était grand ouvert et il ne cessait de revoir la même scène, encore et encore, celle de sa mort.

« Jean… » tenta-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Elle est en état de choc, après ce qui vient de se passer ce n'est pas étonnant » fit Hank « Je ne peux pas lui donner de tranquillisant sinon il passera dans ton sang et tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Dès que la transfusion sera terminée je lui en administrerais et, après un bonne heure de sommeil, elle ira mieux » le rassura-t-il.

Scott acquiesça alors que Hank démarrait la transfusion.

----------------------------------------------

Le Fauve retourna auprès des autres adultes :

« Mon dieu » fit le Professeur « Si Scott était mort, l'univers ne serait plus le même, Jean aurait perdu tout contrôle et aurait été rongée par la colère et le désir de vengeance »

« Oui j'y ai pensé » approuva Logan « Heureusement, il est vivant »

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Ororo

« Oui bien sûr, Jean l'a complètement guérit. Une transfusion, deux jours de repos total et ce sera bon » répondit Hank « En fait là c'est plutôt elle qui m'inquiète, elle est en état de choc, elle a eu la peur de sa vie je crois »

« Et il y a aussi le fait que c'est la première fois que Phoenix a fait de telles démonstrations de force, elle a dû lutter tout le temps pour garder un certain contrôle pour ne pas que ça dérape » déclara Charles

«Oui mais elle va s'en remettre, elle est forte notre Jeannie » dit Logan

----------------------------------------------

Des élèves valides, se rendirent dans une salle commune une fois leurs plaies soignées, et allumèrent la télé :

_« … des êtres aux pouvoirs extraordinaires ont combattus ses machines… »_

« Tiens, c'est objectif » fit remarquer Tabitha avant de zapper

**Zap**

_« …qui sont-ils, d'où viennent-ils ? Nous ferons tout pour découvrir qui sont ses individus… »_

« Il manque plus que le générique d'X-Files… »

**Zap**

_« … S'ils sont humains, peut-on leur faire confiance… ? »_

« Non, dès que vous aurez le dos tourné on va vous liquider » railla Bobby

**Zap**

_« …Venues de nul part ces machines semblaient ne s'attaquer qu'à ces êtres… »_

« Ah vous aussi vous aviez remarqué ? » fit Evan

**Zap**

_«…extraterrestres ? bien sûr ! »_

« Mais oui c'est ça » railla Malicia

« ET appelle maison » imita Jamie

**Zap**

_« … Que veulent-ils ? Depuis combien de temps vivent-ils parmis nous ? »_

« Autant de temps que toi, crétin des îles » fit Amara

**Zap**

_« Sommes-nous sur le point d'êtres envahis ? »_

« Par la connerie ? sans aucuns doutes » commenta Amara

**Zap**

_« …refusent de faire des commentaires concernant les rumeurs entourant l'Institut Xavier où plusieurs individus identifiés vivent : Evan Daniel, Kitty Pride, étudiants de Bayville. Cet être qui semble détenir des pouvoirs quasi cosmiques n'est autre que Jean Grey, championne du monde de Danse sur glace ; son partenaire, Scott Summers a aussi été identifié… »_

« Génial » commenta Evan en voyant sa photo avant que Tabitha ne zappe de nouveau

**Zap**

_« …la plupart des mutants ressemblent à des gens normaux, mis à part leurs pouvoirs... »_

« Oui juste un détail » dit Amara

« Ils ont trouvé le mot '_mutant'_ sur cette chaîne, ça progresse » fit remarquer Rahne

« C'est vrai »

**Zap**

_« Tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde… »_

« Ça c'est pas nouveau » commenta Bobby

**Zap**

_« …C'est la cohue à travers le monde entier, tout le monde sait que ces mutants ne vivent pas qu'aux USA, en l'occurrence ici à l'Institut Xavier…»_

« Ça peut paraître idiot, mais je n'y avais pas pensé » fit Kurt

**Zap**

_« …Nous demandons un enregistrement de ces… »_

« Change de chaîne » fit Evan

**Zap**

_« …Qui dit que le gouvernement n'est pas manipulé par l'un d'eux… ? »_

« De mieux en mieux » commenta Tabitha

**Zap**

_« …le mot 'mutants' a été prononcés, ils seraient, selon des généticiens, l'avenir de l'évolution humaine… »_

« Pas si idiots finalement » fit remarquer Rahne

_« Oui mais tous ne se ressemblaient pas, est-ce que ce fauve et ce diablotin bleu peuvent être considérés humains ? »_

« Hey ! » se plaignit l'Elf

_« Nous redonnons la parole à Rick, notre correspondant, sur place »_

_« Ici tout est redevenu calme depuis l'apparition quasi mystique d'un oiseau de feu, véritable Phoenix qui a fait d'incroyables démonstrations de puissance en arrêtant ces machines mais aussi deux mutants responsables de la confrontation. Elle a aussi sauvé un des leurs qui était mourant après avoir évité la mort à une fillette comme vous le voyez à l'écran. » _

« Oh mon dieu » firent plusieurs élèves en voyant les images de la '_mort'_ de Scott

« Ils ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient qu'il avait été touché mortellement » réalisa Tabitha.

_« …reconnaissante nous a dit sa mère. Ensuite, cette mutante a remis en état la ville comme si rien ne s'était passé » _fit Rick_ « Ce Phoenix est en fait une mutante d'apparence humaine qui n'est pas inconnue et, si j'osais, je qualifierais ses pouvoirs de divin »_

« _Effectivement, ça alors, il s'agit de Jean Grey, championne du monde de Danse sur glace et celui qu'elle a sauvé est Scott Summers son partenaire_ ! »

« BUZZ, déjà dit » fit Bobby

L'homme qui avait si froidement parlé de Hank et de Kurt reprit la parole :

_« Comme par hasard deux jeunes qui ont tout gagné dans leur discipline sportive sont des mutants, ils trichent c'est évident. Ils sont un danger, une menace, ils mettent en péril notre patrimoine génétique et l'équilibre des forces »_

« BBBBOOUUUUUHHH !!! » firent les élèves

_« En quoi mettrait-ils en péril notre patrimoine génétique s'ils en sont l'avenir ? » _fit remarquer un autre intervenant.

« Décidément je l'aime bien celui-là » fit Amara

Ce fut ainsi toute la journée, un attroupement s'était même formé aux grilles de l'Institut où des citoyens scandaient des slogans anti-mutants.

----------------------------------------------

En fin d'après-midi, bien que Scott soit encore faible, lui et Jean retournèrent dans leur chambre. Après deux heures de sommeil la jeune femme était sortie de son mutisme.

Ils quittèrent leurs vêtements ensanglantés, et entrèrent tous les deux dans la douche. L'eau chaude vint s'écouler sur leur peau et nettoyer le plus gros des traces de sang.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » s'enquit Scott

« Un peu… » répondit Jean « Je…c'était un cauchemar éveillé, mon pire cauchemar… » étouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Hey, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, c'est fini, dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'était réel Scott, je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça » dit-elle « si je n'avais pas eu les pouvoirs de Phoenix, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est… »

Il la serra contre lui, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de retrouver ses repères. Il savait que si la situation avait été inversée il aurait été dans le même état. En fait il l'avait un peu été à l'apparition de Phoenix, mais ça avait différent, là il aurait vraiment dû mourir et de manière assez violente, couvert de sang.

Il attrapa le shampoing et en appliqua sur les cheveux de Jean.

« Tout va changer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en le laissant lui laver les cheveux.

Elle se sentait à bout de forces malgré ses deux heures de sommeil. Contrôler les ardeurs de Phoenix, endurer cette épreuve de croire Scott mort pendant quelques minutes et lui donner de son sang l'avait fatiguée. Elle se laissait aller contre son torse

« Sûrement oui » répondit-il en lui massant le cuir chevelu. « maintenant, reste à savoir dans quel sens »

« Les humains ne nous accepteront jamais : nous sommes différents, ils détruisent tout ce qui est différent et qui leur fait peur depuis la nuit des temps » dit-elle.

« Tu as réduit les dégâts à néant, sans quoi je pense que le pire serait à prévoir » dit-il en l'attirant de nouveau sous la douche pour rincer ses cheveux « voilà, c'est déjà mieux comme ça » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous interdire certaines fonctions ? L'accès à des écoles etc ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé avec les juifs et toutes les autres ethnies minoritaires au cours des siècles, j'avoue que je suis pessimiste… »

Scott l'embrassa brièvement

« Ne le sois pas, attendons de voir avant de juger »

Jean utilisa sa télékinésie pour shampooingner les cheveux de Scott et savonner leurs corps pour les libérer des restes de sueur et de sang.

« Tu imagines s'ils remettent en cause toutes ces années d'entraînement et de travail? » demanda Scott « S'ils nous retirent nos médailles et nous empêchent de participer aux compétitions parce que nous sommes mutants ? »

« Non, je n'y ai pas encore pensé » répondit-elle « Je crois que je dois déjà me remettre de cette journée »

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, laissant la douche chaude relaxer ses muscles et se serrant contre Scott alors que l'eau achevait de rincer la mousse:

« Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je ne t'aurais pas survécue dans des circonstances normales » commença-t-elle « Car le pire, c'est qu'avec le Phoenix, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais réussi à me tuer » dit-elle avec un léger rire.

« Tu n'as plus à te poser la question » lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne la sermonna pas sur le fait qu'elle devait vivre, non il savait que lui non plus ne lui survivrait pas alors ce serait le comble s'il lui reprochait de telles pensées.

« Scott ? »

« Hum ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait » lui dit elle « J'ai besoin d'effacer de ma tête ces images de toi…mort…, j'ai besoin de toi…»

Il sentait à travers leur lien à quel point ça la hantait. Mais cette demande directe le surpris, c'était la première fois que les choses se passaient ainsi, habituellement rien n'était prémédité entre eux. Mais, qu'importe, il embrassa Jean tout en fermant le robinet d'eau avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour rejoindre leur lit.

----------------------------------------------

Le soir les X-Men étaient tous réunis dans une salle commune avec leurs trois nouvelles recrues : Remy, Peter et Wanda qui avaient décidé de rester. Quand Scott et Jean arrivèrent, Logan fit un discret commentaire sur le fait que Scott était censé se reposer, mais il n'insista pas. Anton, qui était venu les rejoindre (du moins Kurt l'avait téléporté depuis la foule jusqu'au bâtiment) serra son élève dans ses bras. Il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé et avait craint le pire.

Ils regardaient les informations pour connaître leur sort, lorsque :

_« Nous devons interrompre nos programmes pour une intervention du Président des Etats-Unis »_ (celui du film, certainement pas l'actuel Président pour lequel je m'abstiendrais de commentaires, il vaut mieux…)

« _Mes chers concitoyens. Je m'adresse à vous ce soir comme la plupart des chefs d'états du monde » _commença-t-il _« Aujourd'hui, ce qui ne se voyait que dans les bandes dessinées et les films, ce qui semblait incroyable pour la plupart d'entre vous est arrivé : des mutants existent et vous devez savoir que le gouvernement le sait depuis plus de dix ans_ »

« Quoi ?? » firent plusieurs voix

« Chut » grogna Logan

« _Oui, depuis dix ans nous les surveillons, nous étudions leur ADN qui a effectivement révélé qu'ils étaient des humains plus évolués. Nous faisions en sorte de les garder cachés pour leur propre sécurité avant tout, mais les événements nous ont dépassés. Ces robots, ces' sentinelles', avaient été conçues par un groupe connaissant également l'existence des mutants et qui a échappé à notre contrôle. Le Docteur Trask, son dirigeant, ainsi que ses soldats ont été jugés et placés sous les verrous pour leurs actes qualifiés de racistes vu qu'ils visaient un génocide pur et simple. Quant au mutant qui a provoquée cette confrontation, il a également été arrêté grâce à l'intervention d'une X-Men, une des mutantes vivant à l'Institut Xavier qui recueille et aide les personnes portant le gêne X à contrôler leurs pouvoirs _» dit-il_ « Les élèves s'y trouvant sont particulièrement pacifistes et sont entraînés à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Je demande donc aux personnes manifestant devant les grilles de cet Institut de cesse immédiatement et de rentrer chez eux. Les X-Men ont, à de nombreuses reprises, sauvées la vie de citoyens sans se faire repérer et ont peut-être même sauvée la votre ou celle de quelqu'un de proche. Le moment est venu pour vous de faire preuve d'esprit de cohésion. Cessez de vous montez les uns contre les autres, vous ne devez pas juger les mutants sur leurs capacités ou leurs apparences. Vous devez apprendre à être tolérants et à accepter la différence. Toute discrimination ou violence commise à l'encontre de mutants sera punie de la même manière que si elles étaient dirigées vers des humains. »_ termina-t-il_ « Je peux maintenant répondre à vos questions »_

_« Monsieur le Président ! Monsieur le Président !» firent plusieurs voix_

Il désigna une personne

_« Monsieur le Président, pourquoi avoir laissé des mutants accéder à des postes importants ou à des compétitions sportives ? Tricher doit être facile pour eux. Si nous prenons l'exemple de Jean Grey et Scott Summers, je doute qu'ils méritent leurs titres. Nous avons vu la puissance de mademoiselle Grey elle doit, entre autres, posséder le pouvoir de télépathie pour avoir extirpé des informations au mutant responsable de la confrontation »_

_« Monsieur Reynold, pourquoi interdire des postes à des mutants ? Ils ont les mêmes droits que n'importe quel autre humain »_ commença le _Président « Ensuite, pensez bien que tout a été fait pour surveiller l'utilisation des pouvoirs. En effet des détecteurs sont placés à travers le monde pour surveiller toute élection, congrès, examen scolaire, compétition sportive, procès etc, il y en a même ici même. Si un mutant utilise ses pouvoirs il est immédiatement repéré et disqualifié, banni ou jugé pour tricherie, tentative de corruption ou autre. Pour les deux mutants auxquels vous faites référence Monsieur Reynold, ils ne font pas exception, toutes les compétitions ont été surveillées, ils n'ont jamais fait usage de leurs pouvoirs. Mademoiselle Grey a même désormais une surveillance accrue de part la puissance phénoménale qu'elle a développée. En conclusion, aucun titre, aucun jugement, aucun résultat d'examen et aucune élection impliquant des mutants ne sera remise en cause. Pensez que les sportifs se dopants, eux, passent parfois en dehors des filets, pas les mutants car leurs capacités les empêchent de se doper sans que ce soit immédiatement remarqué. Je le répète donc : aucune discrimination ne sera tolérée et j'attends des juges sportifs ou judiciaires, des professeurs et autres personnes ayant un rôle à jouer dans la vie d'autrui, une grande neutralité.»_

« _Alors ils vont rester en liberté ? »_ demanda une journaliste d'origine chinoise

_« Mademoiselle Chin, bien entendu qu'ils resteront en liberté et cela dans le monde entier. Il faut que vous compreniez que les rejeter, c'est rejeter votre propre avenir car ils le représentent. Vos enfants ou petits enfants ont de grandes chances d'être porteur de ce gêne X responsable de cette mutation, ne voudriez-vous pas qu'ils grandissent dans un monde libre ?»_

_« Si, merci monsieur le Président »_

_« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Il indiqua un autre journaliste.

_« Mais ce sont de véritables machines de guerres, ils représentent justement une menace pour nos enfants ! » _

_« Monsieur Blint, les milliards d'êtres humains de la planète cohabitent avec le petit millier de mutants depuis des dizaines d'années, le fait que le monde soit désormais conscient de leur existence ne va rien changer. Tout ce à quoi ils aspirent est la tolérance, ceux qui prônaient la supériorité des mutants ont changé de camps depuis la trahison de leur mentor ou sont trop dispersés pour représenter une menace. Ce sera tout »_

Logan éteignit la télé.

Les élèves étaient sous le choc, ainsi ils étaient sous surveillance depuis dix ans ? Leur regard se posa sur les professeurs qui ne semblaient pas plus étonnés que cela. Ce fut Jean qui déclara plus qu'elle ne questionna le Professeur Xavier. Elle était bien plus puissante que lui et percevoir ou analyser des pensées ou des comportements lui était facile.

« Vous le saviez »

Charles savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir

« Oui, je le savais » admit-il « J'avais des comptes à rendre au gouvernement en les tenant informés en échange de leur silence et de leur collaboration en cas de dérapages suite à un problème de contrôle de pouvoirs »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » demanda Tabitha

« Pour une raison simple : la prudence. » répondit Logan montrant ainsi que lui aussi était au courant « Vous aviez déjà parfois tendance à vous laisser aller, alors que vous saviez que vous deviez rester discrets. Si nous vous avions dis que le gouvernement connaissait notre existence, vous vous seriez moins contrôlés, et ne me dites pas le contraire »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils nous surveillent ? » demanda Scott

« Pour toi et Jean comme tout autre sportif, en plus des capteurs se trouvant dans les locaux publiques stratégiques et mis en route lors des compétitions, il y a les fameux bracelets qu'ils font passer pour des passes. Depuis que le Phoenix est apparue, ils ont dû faire des modifications sous peine de perdre tout leur équipement en cas d'utilisation de pouvoirs » répondit Charles « Jean, tu as donc des capteurs moins sensibles mais spécifiquement ciblés pour te surveiller. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures avant d'aller se coucher pour récupérer de cette journée particulièrement éprouvante.

Review s'il vous plait :p


	26. Chapter 26

Pour Scott et Jean qui, à un mois des championnats mondiaux, n'allaient plus au lycée mais suivaient des cours par correspondance, le fait d'être d'un seul coup dévoilés ne se ressentis qu'à travers les journaux et les sites internet. C'était mitigés, leurs fans semblaient leur rester fidèle dans la majorité, leur avait dit Kitty. Mais ils étaient plutôt sceptiques quant au fair-play de la prochaine compétition et cela malgré les ordres présidentiels. En fait pour Jean en particulier, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé qui la hantait, elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars où elle ne sauvait pas Scott et perdait le contrôle de Phoenix, il eu souvent à la rassurer avant que ces mauvais rêves ne disparaissent.

Pour les autres élèves de l'Institut, ce fut un calvaire. Même si beaucoup de professeurs et élèves respectaient les demandes officiellement, officieusement c'était autre chose. Il y avait ceux qui les regardaient comme des rats, ceux qui les craignaient, ceux qui semblaient les respecter et ceux qui étaient fascinés.

La bande à Duncan et les membres de la Confrérie (ceux qui n'étaient pas restés à l'Institut et avaient gardé ce goût pour mettre la pagaille) avaient bien essayé de mettre parterre une soirée consacrée à la tolérance, mais la simple arrivée de Jean qui avait sentie leur présence et était venue s'assurer qu'ils resteraient tranquilles les fit s'incliner. Nul besoin de démonstration, ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire.

« Bande de lâches, elle est seule ! » s'était écriée Duncan

« Peut-être, mais elle est plus puissante que tous les mutants de la planète réunis, voir plus, on n'est pas fous ! » avait répliqué le crapaud avant de repartir d'un bond.

----------------------------------------------

Une semaine avant les mondiaux, Ororo accompagna Anton, Scott et Jean à Paris avec le X-Copter pour qu'ils puissent continuer à s'entraîner et surtout s'adapter à la patinoire et prendre leurs repères sur celle-ci. Bien sûr, les deux jeunes mutants auraient pu piloter, mais Charles avait préféré ne pas leur mettre cette responsabilité afin qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur leurs programmes.

----------------------------------------------

Le jour de la première épreuve, les autres élèves allaient les rejoindre. C'étaient une semaine de classe mais, pour soutenir leurs amis pour ce premier championnat _'à découvert',_ tout le monde partait pour Paris. Ils allaient tout d'abord faire un détour à Montréal pour récupérer de la famille à Jean…

**Maison de John Grey 18h10**

Le père de Jean habitait dans une maison particulièrement isolée ce qui était parfait pour venir les chercher.

« Nous ne serons jamais à Paris à l'heure en ne partant que maintenant ! » fit Paul, le fiancé de Sarah qui allait faire partie du voyage.

Il avait assez bien accepté l'histoire des mutants, il avait l'esprit assez ouvert.

« Mais si mon chéri, ils ont entre autres un jet particulièrement remarquable, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il rallierait Bayville/Paris en seulement une heure » lui dit Sarah

« Le concorde mettait 3h26 ! Ça veut dire qu'ils…non ce n'est pas possible, ils atteindraient Mach5 ?»

« Oui c'est ça, exceptionnel n'est-ce pas ? »

Un bâillement se fit entendre.

« Ils arrivent bientôt maman ? »

« Oui Annabelle » répondit une autre femme, Jessica, la sœur de John.

Ce ne furent pas le bruit des moteurs qui les avertis de l'arrivée du X-Jet, mais le souffle des réacteurs pour l'atterrissage vertical. Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, le Blackbird apparu dans toute sa splendeur.

« Wow, on va prendre cet avion ? » s'exclama Annabelle

Une passerelle s'ouvrit, et le Professeur descendit en fauteuil :

« Bonsoir à tous, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Bonsoir Charles » fit John en lui serrant la main avant de répondre « oui nous pouvons y aller »

« Bien, nous retrouverons, Scott et Jean à Paris. Dis-moi Annabelle tu as sacrément grandie »

« Elle ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa cousine et encore moins depuis qu'elle l'a vue à la télé lors de l'histoire des sentinelles »

Une voix les invectiva :

« Hey, je ne voudrais pas vous bousculer mais il faudrait y aller » fit Wolverine.

Ils prirent tous leurs sacs et montèrent dans l'appareil, les yeux emplis de curiosité.

Charles fit de rapides présentations pour Jessica et Paul, mais aussi pour Annabelle, Sarah et John qui ne connaissaient pas les nouvelles recrues, et les invita à s'assoire.

« Le gouvernement est également au courant pour cet appareil ? » demanda Paul, admiratif

« Le gouvernement oui, mais pas depuis longtemps car il est équipé d'un système furtif sans failles » répondit le Professeur « les civiles, eux, ignorent son existence »

« Les militaires vendraient leur propre âme pour l'avoir entre leurs mains » fit Logan en enclenchant les réacteurs « Mais ils ne l'auront pas »

L'appareil s'ébranla, monta verticalement sur une centaine de mètres, avant de partir en avant, passant plusieurs fois le mur du son jusqu'à mach 5.

« Jean est réellement capable de piloter ça ? » s'enquit Sarah, soudainement sceptique.

« Quoi, le X-Jet? Oui depuis près de deux ans maintenant » répondit Logan

« Ça alors… »

----------------------------------------------

L'heure passa rapidement, le X-Jet avait ralenti depuis vingt minutes et arrivait en vue de Paris.

« Chuck ? » demanda Logan

Le Professeur plaça ses mains sur ses tempes.

« Elle est en place comme prévu » répondit-il

Devant les regards interrogatifs des invités, Hank, qui portait son inducteur d'image, déclara :

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous poser dans un parc sans attirer l'attention ; Jean nous y attends donc pour s'assurer que personne ne remarque notre atterrissage »

« Comment ? » demanda Jessica

« Par télépathie. Elle ressentira toute personne nous apercevant et s'arrangera pour qu'elle ne voit rien d'étrange. Le X-Jet reste bien sûr en mode furtif pour les radars mais pas pour la vue, donc, une fois posé, Kitty le phasera dans le sol quand nous serons sortis »

« Oui comme ça personne ne le voitt et les militaires peuvent toujours se gratter pour essayer de l'étudier » fit Wolverine

« Logan » le réprimanda gentiment le Professeur.

Ils arrivèrent au dessus du parc et aperçurent quatre personnes juste en dessous : Anton, Ororo, Scott et Jean. Les promeneurs, semblaient effectivement ne rien remarquer.

Une fois posé, les passagers commencèrent à descendre, rien ne pressait, il était 19h10, Scott et Jean passaient à 21h. Pour la jeune femme, garder une partie de son esprit pour contrôler les promeneurs tout en accueillant sa famille n'était pas un problème.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, ils s'étaient souvent parlés au téléphone, mais c'était bon de se revoir.

« Tante Jessica ! » fit Jean en la serrant dans ses bras « Ça faisait si longtemps !»

« Je n'allais pas rater le championnat de ma nièce » lui répondit-elle en lui retournant son étreinte avant de serrer la main à Scott.

« Paul, descend que je te présente ma petite sœur » fit Sarah

Jean sourit à l'homme blond qui s'approcha.

« Voici donc mon futur beau frère »

« Et voici donc la puissante Phoenix » sourit-il en lui serrant la main

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin et de te savoir aussi tolérant »

« Plaisir partagé » fit-il avant de dévier son regard « Scott je présume ? »

« C'est ça, ravi de faire votre connaissance »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Le Professeur remarqua les yeux cernés d'Anton :

« Hey bien, tu me sembles bien fatigué Anton »

« M'en parlez pas, ces deux là sont venus me réveiller trois matins de suite à quatre heure avec un réveil… » dit-il

Les autres rirent

« Comme dans le film '_Rasta Rockets'_ ? » demanda Tabitha.

« Exactement » répondit Ororo « Mais je doute qu'ils aient vu ce film.»

« Ils ont prit une photo ? » s'enquit Kurt

« Oui »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Kitty

Derrière eux, Kitty phasait le X-Jet ce qui attira l'attention de la famille, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. L'appareil était seulement enterré jusqu'à la carlingue lorsque :

« Jean, un petit coup de main s'il te plait ? je sature, c'est de la roche » fit Kitty

« Je m'en charge, éloigne-toi » répondit-elle.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et le X-Jet sembla comme descendre tranquillement comme dans du sable mouvant. Puis, une fois disparu sous la surface, le sol reprit sa texture normale.

« Modifications de molécules » indiqua Ororo « Impressionnant je sais, mais ses pouvoirs n'ont pas de limite connue »

Les yeux de Jean reprirent leur couleur normale.

« Tu te rappelleras où tu t'es garé ? » s'enquit Scott auprès de Logan

« Très spirituel Cyke » répondit Wolverine « Et vous d'ailleurs ? »

« Juste à côté »

----------------------------------------------

Ils prirent leurs affaires et marchèrent une centaine de mètres pour rejoindre leur hôtel où ils avaient réservées sept chambres depuis des mois : cinq avec deux lits à étages chacune et deux avec un lit double pour les deux couples : Scott et Jean et Paul et Sarah. La répartition avait été faite pour qu'au minimum une personne responsable, adulte ou non, soit dans chaque chambre.

Scott, Jean et Anton ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils allèrent récupérer leurs sacs contenant tout ce qu'ils devaient emporter et partirent pour la patinoire.

----------------------------------------------

Les autres dînèrent à l'hôtel avant de partir à leur tour pour assister aux programmes court de danse sur glace. A l'entrée, quelques personnes affichant des pancartes anti-mutantes venaient d'être arrêtées.

Comme tout championnat de haut niveau, les commentaires étaient donnés dans la langue locale et en anglais, les spectateurs avaient des oreillettes à leur disposition pour les entendre. Le groupe de vingt-deux personnes alla s'installer dans les loges juste au bord de la patinoire.

Scott et Jean passaient premier du deuxième groupe ce qui avait comme avantage d'avoir une glace fraîchement re-surfacée.

_« Voici Scott Summers et Jean Grey, le couple américain champions du monde en titre, doubles champions nationaux, dix-huit ans tous les deux. Ils ont le désavantage d'être les seuls mutants connus de la compétition » _commença un commentateur

_« Oui mais la réglementation est claire et aucune discrimination ne doit être faite. Les appareils du gouvernement ont toujours parfaitement fonctionné et de nombreux patineurs disqualifiés pour cause de dopage l'avaient peut-être été à cause d'utilisation de pouvoirs »_

_« Oui parfaitement, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas connus… »_

_« Avec le système de notation en place depuis plus d'un an, et cela bien qu'il ne soit réellement indiscutable que pour la note technique, le bâclage est beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant»_

_« Espérons-le car ces deux jeunes ne sont sûrement pas les seuls mutants des disciplines de patinage artistique »_

Scott et Jean entrèrent en piste en saluant le public, lequel était partagé entre ceux qui applaudissaient et avaient fait des banderoles pour les encourager et ceux qui huaient ou lançaient des '_tricheurs' ou 'monstres'_ étouffés. Le costume de Jean était à l'origine constitué d'un maillot deux pièces cousue sur la combinaison en collant et dont des parties de tissu de couleur flammes venaient s'ajouter. Scott lui était habillé de noir.

_« Voyons leur programme qui, je peux le dire pour l'avoir vu en répétition, est très pétillant »_

_« Oui je les ais également vu, leur jeunesse apporte beaucoup au thème de cette danse imposée qu'est la samba et la rumba » _fit la femme

_« La jeunesse, et la beauté, cette américaine est très belle, ils forment un joli couple. »_

_« Oh mais, nous les femmes ne sommes pas en reste ; suite à une opération, Scott Summers n'a plus besoin de porter ses lunettes et il a de très beaux yeux » _rit la commentatrice.

_« Les voilà en place, samba : 'Black Machine' et Rumba 'Feeling the passion'_»

La musique débuta

_« Et ils commencent par une samba, avec une séquence de pas très technique »_fit le commentateur

_« Le public applaudit déjà en rythme »_

_« Et voilà le passage de la rumba, c'est très glissé, très artistique et très expressifs, comme d'habitude »_

_« Oui belles attitudes et très belles pirouettes »_

_« Une autre transition à ras la glace, c'est audacieux » _commenta l'homme

_« Et wow revoilà la samba, ces deux jeunes ont vraiment de l'énergie à revendre, le public les encourage, ça siffle, ça applaudit, c'est superbe »_

_« Oui et ils ont l'air de s'amuser, ils prennent plaisir à patiner et c'est très communicatif. Quel travail de synchronisation »_

_« Ils vont nous faire fondre la glace » _rit la commentatrice

Le programme s'acheva. **(Vidéo)**

_« C'était très technique » _résuma la femme

_« Oui du patinage de haut niveau, digne de leurs titres, et beaucoup de sang froid et de contrôle pour nous le présenter sans fautes malgré les derniers événements »_

_« Il est difficile de se rappeler que ces deux jeunes possèdent des pouvoirs phénoménaux quand on les voit ainsi danser »_

_« Nous attendons les notes » _fit le commentateur

_« Oui, et elles se font attendre, il semble y avoir des désaccords, l'huissier va trancher en indiquant s'il y a eu ou non utilisation de pouvoirs »_

Scott et Jean, essoufflés, étaient anxieux, allaient-ils être bâclés ?

Les notes arrivèrent, ils se retrouvèrent troisièmes au classement général provisoire ce qui n'était pas très bon à ce niveau de la compétition, car il restait deux groupes de patineurs. Mais si les juges gardaient leur habitude et ne creusaient plus d'écart, ils n'auraient pas énormément de points en moins que leurs concurrents.

« Je vous avais dis que la loi serait appliquée » leur dit le Professeur.

« Oui mais ça a reste limite» répondit Scott.

« Il y a dû avoir bâclage mais la note technique a tranché » fit Anton « Bon boulot les enfants »

----------------------------------------------

Le groupe vint les rejoindre, ils n'allaient pas s'attarder à voir passer les autres, ceux qui le désiraient les regarderaient à l'hôtel en léger différé.

« Dis donc Jean, c'était très sensuel votre passage sur la rumba » dit Sarah à sa soeur alors qu'ils rentraient après que le couple ai fait une rapide déclaration aux journalistes.

« C'est la danse qui veut ça »

« A d'autres, je pense que les sentiments ont leur rôle à jouer, c'était très fort. Comme l'ont dit les commentateurs, vous avez fait fondre la glace »

Jean sourit en secouant la tête d'amusement. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait était une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain ce serait le programme libre, le plus important.

La jeune femme dormait déjà lorsque Scott sortit de la douche et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et s'endormit à son tour.

----------------------------------------------

La journée du lendemain passa très vite, et sans le réaliser ils se retrouvaient sur la piste. Jean portait une robe un peu semblable à celle du programme de l'année précédente, mais de couleur or avec des volants aux bras. Scott lui était habillé de noir avec un long col de l'époque de Beethoven. En effet leur programme racontait la dernière nuit de Beethoven avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il devenait sourd, il se rappelait donc tous les merveilleux moments de sa vie, son amour pour sa femme qu'incarnait Jean, ses compositions, avant de commencer à perdre l'ouie.

« Scott Summers et Jean Grey, américains » annoncèrent les haut-parleurs

Le couple se mit en place et la musique débuta :

_« La musique : 'la dernière nuit de Beethoven » _fit la commentatrice

_« C'est très esthétique, il y a un énorme travail d'interprétation…ah un saut de Scott, ce qui est rare dans cette discipline, mais rappelons qu'il a été champion national de patinage artistique »_

_« Oui et là c'était un saut original »_

_« Passage rapide »_

_« Très beau glissé sur un genou, des attitudes sur glace prises à pleine vitesse c'est vraiment superbe »_

_« Superbe mouvement de balancier pour leur fameux porté inversé »_

_« C'est coulé, c'est léger, c'est très expressif, très bien interprété »_

_« Ce que je respecte vraiment chez Scott c'est qu'il s'investi totalement dans la chorégraphie, ce qui est rare chez les autres danseurs sur glace » _commenta la femme

_« Voici la séquence de pas circulaire, rien à redire »_

_« Et un final difficile et original »_

Le public applaudit **(Vidéo)**

_« C'était très puissant »_

_« L'année dernière ils ont tout remporté : le championnat national pour la deucième fois et le mondial » fit la commentatrice « Leur programme libre sur 'Carmina Burana' a été l'un des plus grands moments de la discipline »_

_« Ils sont très organisés, ils nous présentent toujours des programmes inédits. Ils n'ont que dix-huit ans, mais quels patineurs ! »_

_« Oui ce sont des battants et ils nous l'ont encore prouvé ce soir »_

_« Nous attendons les notes tandis que de charmantes petites patineuses ramassent les fleurs et peluches envoyées sur la glace »_

Scott et Jean sortirent de la patinoire.

« C'était parfait les enfants, bravo » fit Anton avant de les accompagner à la tribune pour les notes.

Celles-ci s'affichèrent et, avant qu'ils ne puissent les entendre, ils savaient qu'elles étaient bonnes car le public applaudissait.

_« Ils sont placés premiers et avec de la marche » _fit la commentatrice

_« Oui c'est mérité et ils ont une avance de point telle que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà dire qu'ils sont intouchables »_

_« Il reste néanmoins deux couples »_

Scott et Jean burent un peu d'eau et enfilèrent leurs blousons. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient sur le podium mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore leur place.

Sur la glace l'avant dernier couple, des russes, passa. Ils étaient moins bons techniquement et il y eu même à deux reprises des moments d'hésitation.

_« A mon avis ils peuvent dire adieu au podium » _fit remarquer la commentatrice

_« Oui il y a eu deux fautes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans la musique »_

Pourtant les notes furent étonnements élevés ce qui fit huer le public.

_« Ah non là ce n'est pas possible »_

« Des 8 dans les composantes, c'est inimaginable, ils ne vont quand même pas…. » s'offusqua le commentateur, incrédule

_« Et si, ils sont placés premiers »_

« Quoi ? » fit Anton « C'est pas possible, c'est une honte ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces juges ??»

Le public siffla et hua de plus belle

_« Là vraiment je ne comprends pas, ils sont vraiment loin du niveau des américains » _s'indigna le commentateur

_« Le public et l'entraîneur de ces derniers semblent être de notre avis… »_

Les russes souriaient, lorsque…

_« Il se passe quelque chose apparemment » _fit le commentateur.

_« Oui l'huissier prend la parole »_

« Le couple Smilkoff et Brosky est disqualifié pour utilisation de pouvoirs pour tenter de corrompre les juges » fit une voix par haut-parleur

L'annonce fut retransmise en anglais.

« Ça alors » fit Jean

« Ils trichaient et ils en étaient fiers » ajouta Scott perplexe

Mais désormais le couple Russe avait perdu son sourire et pestèrent contre ces fichus détecteurs avant d'être évacués sous les hurlements de la foule.

_« Nous venons d'avoir une preuve du fonctionnement de ces fameux détecteurs » _fit le commentateur

_« Oui, heureusement qu'ils sont là, et cela depuis huit ans, sans quoi ils auraient pu tricher ainsi longtemps »_

_« Même les deux seuls mutants qui étaient connus ont semblé perplexes face à une telle attitude »_

_« Eux n'ont jamais utilisés les leurs, même pas pour leur porté inversé, nous en avons la preuve. Ah voici le dernier couple » _annonça la femme alors que les français accueillaient leurs représentants dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements

Le dernier couple, passa. Ils étaient originaux et très doués, à surveiller de près. Ils firent un sans fautes et prirent la deuxième place. De plus, grâce à la disqualification d'un couple, ceux qui étaient quatrième se retrouvèrent sur le podium pour leur plus grand plaisir, la quatrième place étant considérée comme étant la pire.

Mais le plus important pour le groupe de mutants était que Scott et Jean, malgré les circonstances actuelles, venaient de remporter leur deuxième championnat du monde. Ils n'en revenaient pas et la remise des médailles sembla se dérouler dans le brouillard.

Ils étaient officiellement qualifiés pour les championnats Olympiques et eurent à répondre à de nombreuses interviews avant de réussir à s'éclipser dans les vestiaires pour se changer et rejoindre le groupe.

Ce soir ce fut la fête. Tout le monde les félicitait, la pression était retombée, demain viendrait le gala. C'était l'avantage de pratiquer la discipline qui était médaillée en dernier la plupart du temps. Certains burent un peu, comme Anton qui fit plusieurs toasts à la vodka mais personne ne se retrouva pour autant saoul.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain ils présentaient leur programme de Gala sur _'time to say goodbye'_ de Sarah Brigthman et Andrea Bocelli. Scott portait son costume du programme court, et Jean une combinaison dorée mais pas agressive ou clinquante.

Ça sifflait déjà alors qu'ils se mettaient en place. Scott s'allongea sur la glace, les genoux repliés. La musique débuta, et Jean vint se positionner au dessus de lui, genoux contre genoux, mains jointes, se soutenant à la force des bras avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, qu'ils changent de sens et que Scott fasse une chandelle en équilibre sur un genou de Jean.

_« Wow »_ fit un commentateur

_« Ils sont originaux c'est le moins que l'ont puisse dire »_

Scott fit glisser Jean sur le dos sur plusieurs mètres avant de la relever

_« Les exhibitions sont les moments où tout est permis pour notre plus grand plaisir »_

C'était un programme très en contact avec la glace grâce à des glissades et des portés très fusionnels et inédits.

_« Grey et Summers ont la grâce, l'interprétation et la passion avec eux, ce qui en fait des concurrents redoutables pour les jeux olympiques » _fit le commentateur

_« Ce que les gens aiment chez eux c'est, entre autres, leur vitesse de glisse, et c'est vrai qu'ils vont très vite même en gala »_

_« Je ne sais pas si c'est voulu, mais quand on sait qui est Jean Grey, je veux dire, sa mutation qui représente un oiseau de feu aux pouvoirs immenses, le contact ainsi avec la glace crée un contraste saisissant »_

_« Oui ça et son côté très soumise dans ce programme » _approuva la commentatrice

Le programme se termina de nouveau sur la glace et ils eurent même un rappel pour une partie de leur programme long.

----------------------------------------------

Après s'être changés, avoir embarqués fleurs et peluches et refait apparaître les appareils. Ils se répartirent pour le retour. John, Sarah et Paul décidèrent de prendre le X-Copter avec Scott, Jean et Ororo même si le vol serait plus long.

Une fois dans les airs, quand ses pouvoirs ne furent plus requis et qu'elle pu relâcher un peu la pression sur Phoenix, Jean s'endormit contre Scott et il sombra lui-même dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Vous ne serez pas venus pour rien » fit Ororo en pilotant

« Non c'était superbe » approuva Paul

« Et quelle ambiance, je suis contente que leur découverte en tant que mutants n'ait pas réduit tout leur travail à néant » déclara Sarah

« Oui moi aussi » approuva John alors qu'ils entraient dans une forte dépression nuageuse.

« Ils étaient assez pessimistes à ce sujet mais ils ont tout de même décidé de se battre et ça a payé » fit Tornade

« Une de mes filles est double championne du monde de danse sur glace, l'autre va se marier, j'ai de quoi être fier » fit John

Tous les quatre adultes sourirent.

« On n'y voit plus grand-chose » fit remarquer Paul

« J'allais justement y remédier »

Ils ne virent pas ses yeux se couvrir de voile blanc, mais soudainement le ciel se dégagea devant l'appareil.

«Très pratique » fit John avant de revenir sur le sujet « Enfin, je suis content que Jean soit toujours aussi heureuse, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces sentinelles »

« Oui j'ai également vu l'état dans lequel Scott était par la télévision » fit Ororo « Je surveillais les autres quand ça s'est passé et quand je l'ai vu, il était debout, je n'avais pas réalisée la gravité de ce qu'il s'était passé ni le miracle engendré par le Phoenix. Je l'ai compris en voyant l'état de choc dans lequel était Jean et les images qui sont passées aux infos »

« Mon dieu j'ai été effondrée de voir ma sœur dans cet état » se rappela Sarah « je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment j'aurais pu la consoler »

« Il faut avouer que jusque là le Phoenix a été une bonne chose, elle a permit de cesser les attaques des sentinelles, de stopper Magnéto, de sauver la vie de Scott et de remettre en état la ville, sans quoi je pense que notre acceptation aurait été beaucoup plus dure qu'elle ne l'a été »

« Vous persistez à penser qu'elle peut être une menace ? » demanda John

« Tout dépend de la situation, si un désir de vengeance ou une immense colère prenait Jean, le Phoenix pourrait en profiter. Phoenix prend le contrôle lors des batailles, nous maintenions Jean à l'écart de son propre chef car elle l'avait comprit ; mais là, si elle n'était pas venue, nous ne nous en serions pas sortis et qui sait ce qu'il ce serait passé… » souffla Ororo avant d'ajouter « Jean est très tendue lors des contacts avec le public depuis l'apparition du Phoenix, elle a peur d'en perdre le contrôle même si elle ne le montre pas. C'est donc plus de stress qu'auparavant durant les compétitions»

« Je suis tout de même rassuré de la savoir entre de bonne mains » dit John

« Oui Scott prend très bien soin d'elle, il a changé dès son arrivée à l'Institut et c'est encore plus flagrant depuis qu'elle a réparé la zone de son cerveau qui avait été endommagé lors de l'accident qui a coûté la vie à sa famille » répondit Ororo « Il a vraiment été métamorphosé et il a le même effet sur Jean, ils sont bien tous les deux, ils se sont trouvés »

« Je l'aime bien et je lui fais confiance » approuva John

----------------------------------------------

Review s'il vous plait :p


	27. Chapter 27

A bord de l'avion, ils furent accueillis comme des rois et voyagèrent en première classe. Soit, ils auraient pu prendre le X-Jet, mais se faire conduire était bien plus relaxant.

Scott avait loué un bungalow en bord de mer dans un petit complexe. Ils furent tranquilles pendant deux jours, personne ne semblait les savoir mutants ou champions Olympiques, personne ne les dérangea. Ils profitèrent du soleil, de la mer et du sable blanc.

Ils purent se retrouver un peu même s'ils n'étaient jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Là ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un Institut pleins d'adolescents pour la plupart immatures, ils étaient juste tous les deux.

C'était hors saison, les plages étaient pour la plupart désertes, ils purent faire des bains de minuit et simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

----------------------------------------------

Le dernier jour, ils s'étaient installés dans un hamac, à l'ombre des palmiers

« Nous avons fait un sacré bout de chemin tous les deux, tu réalises ? » fit Jean, allongée contre Scott à regarder les vagues se briser sur la barrière de corail alors que les doigts de son amant effleuraient sa peau.

« Oui, il y a quatre ans à la même date nous ne nous connaissions pas »

« Et j'ignorais qui j'étais vraiment » rajouta Jean « Finalement je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je ne pourrais pas être aussi heureuse »

« Idem, ces trois ans et demi et en particulier les vingt-huit derniers mois sont les meilleurs de ma vie et ce n'est que le début » sourit-il « On retourne à l'eau ? »

« Scott, nos maillots sont secs, et nous repartons dans deux heures ! » lui rappela Jean.

« Qui a parlé de maillots ? » fit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Tu peux sûrement t'arranger pour que personne ne nous surprenne même si la zone est déjà déserte… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'il utilisait déjà des moyens de persuasion plus physiques.

« Hmmm, adjugé » fit-elle

Après tout, quelle femme n'avait pas un jour rêvé de faire l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie dans un véritable lagon bleu ? En tous cas Jean l'avait déjà rêvé…

----------------------------------------------

**Un mois plus tard**

Des centaines d'élèves s'agglutinaient autour des résultats des examens, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux en revenaient en jurant, les larmes aux yeux, ou pleurant carrément.

« C'est pas bon ça » fit Scott

« De toutes manières nous n'y changerons rien »

« Je vais voir ok ? tu restes ici »

Scott disparu dans la foule pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne laissa rien transparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eu rejointe :

« Alors ? ne me force pas à lire dans tes pensées »

Il lui fit un petit sourire sadique avant de lui dire :

« Eh bien c'est un vrai carnage…. » laissa-t-il planer avant de déclarer « ….mais nous sommes tous les deux reçus, avec mentions '_très bien' _! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle qui avait craint qu'avec leur style de vie ces derniers mois et le nouveau lobby de Phoenix, elle ne se soit pas suffisamment préparée.

----------------------------------------------

A l'Institut la réaction fut immédiate :

« Champagne ! » fit le Professeur en ouvrant une bouteille

« C'est la troisième de l'année » fit remarquer Hank

« Oui, champions du monde pour la deuxième fois consécutive, champions olympiques à dix-huit ans et maintenant tous deux diplômés » les félicita Ororo

« Bravo les gosses, avec tout le travail que vous avez cumulé et les péripéties, vous avez réussi à assurer vos cours, chapeau » approuva Logan

Tout le monde trinqua, chacun ayant un fond de champagne ou autre chose selon ses goûts et son age.

« D'autant plus que Duncan, Taryn et pas mal d'autres élèves ont ratés leurs examens » fit remarquer Malicia

« M'en parle pas, à tous les coups on va atterrir dans leurs classes l'an prochain » se lamenta Kurt

« Ils ne devraient pas trop la ramener je pense » fit Wanda

« Oui là l'argent du père de Duncan n'a pas pu lui obtenir un diplôme, il redouble et je doute que ça lui ai fait plaisir » approuva Tabitha

« Les examens étaient particulièrement difficiles cette année, j'ai lu qu'il y avait eu beaucoup échecs » fit Anton

« Oui et très peu d'élèves peuvent aller au repêchage, les échecs sont lourds ce qui ne me rends que plus fier de votre succès » les félicita Charles

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Suivre des études ? » s'enquit Rémy

« Non, continuer les compétitions, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter maintenant même avec la médaille olympique»

Anton approuva. Peter prit la parole :

« Quand est-ce que vous aurez vos diplômes ? »

« La remise a lieu la semaine prochaine, le lendemain de la sortie collective annuelle » répondit Scott

« Ah oui, c'est quoi cette année déjà ? » demanda Jubilée

« Opéra »

« Génial… » fit Evan.

----------------------------------------------

L'année s'écoula entre compétitions, galas et trophées, mais également avec des cours particuliers pour Scott et Jean dans les domaines les intéressant. Scott avait opté pour les mathématiques et Jean pour la médecine et en particulier la génétique. Il leur faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour pouvoir prétendre pouvoir passer un diplôme, mais ce moyen leur permettait de ne pas perdre de temps pour autant.

Les X-Men avaient eu de nombreuses missions et Jean les accompagna, ne voulant plus être laissée à l'écart après l'histoire sentinelle. Phoenix ne prenait plus le control durant les batailles, elle et Jean ne faisaient qu'un d'un commun accord. Elle avait été d'un grand secours le jour où Mystique avait aidé Magnéto à s'évader de sa prison en plastique. Eric n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait de revoir Phoenix, Jean et l'entité ayant toutes deux beaucoup de ressentiment contre lui après leur dernière rencontre et ce qu'il avait provoqué. Phoenix eu de nouveau à nettoyer les dégâts du maître du magnétisme avant de le rendre aux autorités avec Mystique. Ils n'oublieraient jamais le feu dans ses yeux et la puissance émanant d'elle. Quand Phoenix et son hôte étaient ensembles, celle-ci était décuplée, Jean ne luttant plus pour éviter tout dérapage.

Bien sûr, l'oiseau de feu avait continué ses sorties, c'était le seul moment où Jean n'avait aucun contrôle. Cela l'effrayait d'un côté, mais de l'autre, elle aimait parcourir l'univers et ressentir ce pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'était jamais partie plus de quatre jours, mais là ça faisait six jours et le temps devenait de plus en plus pesant, en particulier pour Scott.

Le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil léger lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le retour de Jean qui venait presque de s'écrouler sur le lit.

« Hey » fit-il pour l'accueillir

« Hmmm » répondit Jean visiblement exténuée, elle était en sueur.

« Rien à déclarer ? » s'enquit Scott comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire tout en utilisant un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage. Elle était brûlante, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel dans ce genre de situation, c'était une sorte d'après-coup de Phoenix

« Hmmm » fit Jean d'une manière qui semblait dire non « besoin… de… dormir… et…. de toi…. » articula-t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras « terriblement manquée »

Il tendit un bras pour attraper une bouteille d'eau.

"Attends Jean, il faut que tu boives, reste avec moi quelques instants" lui dit-il en la relevant un peu pour porter l'eau à ses lèvres.

Elle bu mécaniquement, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras, et toussa à la dernier gorgée qu'elle pu avaler avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Scott se rallongea avec elle, l'embrassa sur le front et resta éveillé en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa température avait déjà commencé à légèrement baisser. Il était inquiet, six jours avaient dû être exténuant pour Jean, Phoenix ne devait pas réaliser à quel point elle l'épuisait quand elle prenait le contrôle pour de longues périodes…

« Je t'en prie Phoenix, n'oublie pas que Jean est humaine, qu'elle a ses limites et des besoins en eau et en nourriture » murmura-t-il « veille à ne pas lui en demander trop, veille à ne pas la tuer d'épuisement… »

**/Scott ?/** fit la voix de Charles par télépathie

**/Professeur ?/** pensa Scott suffisamment fort pour que son mentor puisse saisir ses pensées

**/Jean est de retour ?/** demanda-t-il

**/Oui, elle est exténuée, je crois que Hank devrait venir la voir, c'est à peine si elle a pu prononcer un mot/**

**/Je te l'envois/**

**/Merci/**

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Scott se leva pour aller ouvrir à Hank qui avait pris soin d'aller chercher sa mallette.

« Elle est rentrée il y a longtemps ? » demanda-t-il

« Une dizaine de minutes »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier durant son absence ? » s'enquit-il en ouvrant sa mallette.

« Je ne crois pas. Elle n'avait quasiment pas la force de parler, elle a juste pu dire qu'elle avait besoin de dormir »

« Tu l'as fait boire ? » demanda le Fauve alors qu'il prenait le pouls de la jeune femme, une main sur son poignet, le regard rivé sur sa montre.

Son pouls était régulier tout comme l'était sa respiration, rien d'anormal de ce côté là.

« Autant que j'ai pu, mais elle était très faible, je ne l'ai encore jamais ressentis si relâchée dans mes bras » répondit Scott, inquiet. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, une main de Jean dans la sienne

« Hum »

Il observa ses pupilles avec une mini lampe et ne pu que remarquer à quel point Jean était profondément endormie. Ensuite il prit sa température en quelques microsecondes grâce à un thermomètre auriculaire.

« 43.5°c » dit-il avant d'expliquer « Je vérifierais dans quelques minutes qu'elle est bien en train de retomber. La chaleur résiduelle de Phoenix risque d'être plus persistante vu le nombre de jours durant lesquels elle a contrôlée Jean »

Il entoura le bras de Jean d'un bracelet à tension, et demanda à Scott en attendant d'avoir le résultat :

« Elle te manquait hein ? »

« Ouais, terriblement » répondit Scott son regard sur la jeune femme. « Elle va s'en remettre ? »

« Je vais lui faire une prise de sang et la mettre sous perfusion, elle est épuisée, sa tension est faible, et elle est avant tout déshydratée, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus » répondit Hank.

Il réutilisa le thermomètre.

« 43.3°c » releva-t-il « Nous allons lui enlever son uniforme afin que l'air circule mieux sur sa peau. La perfusion va l'alimenter et la réhydrater, mais si elle se réveille, veille à la faire boire d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

Ils lui retirèrent son uniforme. Ensuite Hank lui fit une prise de sang et la mis sous perfusion. Durant toutes ses opérations Jean ne bougea pas, elle ne cilla même pas, elle était dans un sommeil quasi comateux.

« Bon je te laisse le thermomètre, tu vérifies que sa température descende bien. Si dans une heure elle n'a pas repassée la barre des 40°c, tu viens me chercher »

Scott acquiesça. Hank le rassura une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

La température de Jean baissa correctement et lorsqu'elle fut revenue à la normal, il lui enfila un pyjama et la repris contre lui, sous les draps pour laisser le sommeil l'accueillir à son tour.

La jeune femme dormi trois jours complet, le quatrième seulement par intermittence, buvant et mangeant ce qu'on lui offrait avant de se rendormir mais d'un sommeil plus léger. Scott resta près d'elle au maximum, rien ne l'en obligeait si ce n'est le simple désir de ne pas la perdre des yeux.

Phoenix avait-elle entendu la requête qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant ? Sûrement. Mais l'avait-elle écouté ? C'est ce qu'il sembla car les mois suivant, jamais elle ne repartie pour autant de temps.

----------------------------------------------

**Fin Juin**

Malicia, Evan, Kurt et Kitty avaient réussis leurs examens, il faut dire que les épreuves avaient été moins difficiles suite à la proportion des échecs de la précédente session.

Comme à la fin de chaque année, le provis­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­eur convoqua tous les élèves du lycée dans le stade pour leur annoncer quelle serait la sortie collective de l'année :

« Alors, cette année va être particulièrement exceptionnelle vu que nous allons assister au spectacle de fin d'année de patin à glace du club de Bayville. Qu'est-ce que cela a de particulier ? C'est qu'il se trouve que deux patineurs s'étant entraînés sur cette patinoire et ayant étudié ici vont y participer. Il s'agit bien sûr de Scott Summers et de Jean Grey qui sont, désormais, mondialement célèbres dans le monde sportif. C'est pourquoi je peux vous dire que ce gala est à guichet fermé » annonça-t-il «Cela dit, j'ai pu les rencontrer il y a quelques mois et ils ont courtoisement accepté de nous réserver un tiers de la patinoire, soit environ 1670 places, juste le nécessaire »

« Manquait plus que ça, voir des mutants sur le lac des cygnes… » marmonna Duncan

« Génial ! je n'ai pas pu avoir de billet ! » fit un autre élève

« La représentation aura lieu vendredi soir à 18h, prévoyez des vêtements chauds. Comme d'habitude c'est l'établissement qui paye les entrées. La remise des diplômes aura lieu samedi à 10h »

----------------------------------------------

**Soir de la représentation.**

La télévision était là, les commentateurs également, les cinq milles places étaient occupées et des banderoles au nom de Scott et Jean pendaient de partout. La glace était aussi lisse qu'un miroir, les projecteurs de lumières prêt à participer au festival. L'entraîneur de Scott et Jean parlait à des journalistes.

Une bande de jeunes en patin étaient nerveux comme tout de voir tant de monde à leur spectacle de fin d'année et de savoir que des champions Olympiques allaient venir. Certains les connaissaient un peu car ils les avaient vu s'entraîner pendant leurs leçons, d'autres ne les avaient encore jamais vu en vrai.

Les élèves de Bayville étaient regroupés sur un côté de la patinoire. Taryn était avec ses amies, Duncan avec les siens et sa énième petite copine de l'année, les membres de l'Institut réunis avec leurs vrais amis, ceux qui ne leur avait pas tourné le dos après leur découverte.

« Ppppffff qui est-ce qui s'intéresse à ça ? » fit un acolyte de Duncan.

« Cinq mille personnes et apparemment tout un groupe de supporters assez fervents » dit un élève en indiquant un groupe arborant des banderoles à l'adresse de Scott et Jean qui venaient de se faire entendre en apercevant le patineur au loin.

« C'est vraiment ridicule » marmonna Duncan

« Quoi ? qu'ils aient des fans ? »

« Rick Julian, ça c'est un athlète » répondit-il en faisant référence à une star de football Américain

« Ce Rick Julian ? » s'enquit Malicia

« Oh non de non !!! Julian ! » fit Mathews, complètement hystérique.

« Il est fan » fit remarquer Evan d'une voix neutre « Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour rencontrer Scott et Jean et avoir leur autographe »

L'athlète vint chaleureusement serrer la main à Anton qui lui indiqua le vestiaire en lui disant que ses élèves se préparaient.

« Hein ? » fit Duncan. « C'est pas possible pas lui !»

« Au moins attends la fin de la représentation pour juger » fit un autre élève

Duncan ne répondit pas, trop choqué.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenus à la patinoire de Bayville pour cette représentation du spectacle du fin d'année du club de patinage de Bayville où Scott Summers et Jean Grey vont participer » fit un commentateur.

Le groupe de fans se fit entendre.

« Ils se sont entraînés ici, et s'y entraînent encore, et ils reviennent quatre ans et demi après avoir débuté la danse sur glace, trois ans et demi après avoir commencé la compétition. Ils ont dix-neuf ans et demi et ont remporté le grand prix d'Amérique et du Japon, le Trophée Lalique et celui Eric Bompard. Ils sont triples champions nationaux et mondiaux et, bien sûrs, champions Olympiques en titre. Ils nous feront l'honneur de nous présenter plusieurs programmes dont des inédits au cours de ces deux heures et demie de spectacle » poursuivit-il « Mais tout d'abord, veuillez accueillir le club de Bayville où, nous l'espérons, germent de nouvelles graines de champions ! »

Pendant dix minutes une vingtaine d'élèves de tous ages ouvrirent le spectacle sur une musique de Vangelis. Ils étaient jeunes mais très motivés et ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Une fois terminé, ils saluèrent le public et quittèrent la piste avant que Scott et Jean n'entrent en piste.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de crépitements de flashs les accueillit. Ils portaient leurs costumes du programme de '_l'homme au masque de fer'_ avec lequel ils comptaient commencer. Ils avaient changé en une année, Scott avait mûri et était encore plus craquant, Jean s'était également embellie, tous deux étaient désormais deux jeunes adultes. Ils firent un tour de piste pour saluer le public avant de se mettre en place.

La musique commença, et là, face à la symbiose, la pureté des gestes et des expressions, la montée en puissance de la chorégraphie et la véritable symbolique qui en ressortait, même les élèves de Bayville les plus réticents furent ébahis. Tout était léger, rapide, souple, glissé, assortis de pirouettes combinées, de portés acrobatiques et de solos parfaitement synchronisés. Les postures, les retournements s'enchaînaient en se coulant les uns aux autres sans oublier le porté inversé allongé de Jean qui était désormais célèbre. Il en ressortait une profonde émotion comme s'ils racontaient une véritable histoire, comme s'ils patinaient l'un pour l'autre. La foule les encourageait et les deux jeunes patineurs avaient le sentiment de se retrouver aux Olympiques.

Les commentateurs ne dirent pas un mot durant ce programme, même s'ils ne généraient en aucun cas les patineurs, la sonorisation était faite afin de les perturber le moins possible.

« Le lac des cygne, hum ? » fit une élève à Taryn

Elle ne répondit pas, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle en avait presque était émue et elle trouvait ça idiot.

« Quand je pense qu'on n'arrivait pas à faire trois mètres sans tomber » fit une autre en se rappelant leur sortie scolaire.

Scott et Jean laissèrent la place à une autre représentation des jeunes élèves et allèrent se changer pour mettre leurs costumes de '_Suzanna'_ afin de commencer les programmes de gala de manière forte. Scott portait un ensemble noir avec une veste de costume grise, Jean un pantalon noir et un débardeur scintillant.

« Il y a une sacrée ambiance » fit Jean

« Oui et ce n'est pas fini » répondit Scott qui finissait de relacer ses patins.

« Ça va être de nouveau à vous les enfants » vint les prévenir Anton

« Il va falloir que nous devenions transformistes » fit remarquer le jeune homme « A moins que tu… ? » s'enquit-il envers Jean

« On verra, dans les vestiaires nous ne sommes pas interdis d'utiliser nos pouvoirs »

« Alors viens, Suzanna » plaisanta-t-il

Leur retour sur la glace fut de nouveau accueilli surtout que ce programme de gala, la seule _'rediffusion'_ de la soirée, avait eu beaucoup de succès.

Scott fit mine de recevoir un coup de fil alors que la musique débutait, et que Jean de son côté l'allumait clairement.

_« Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il semblerait que Scott ait un problème ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Jean » _fit un commentateur jouant le jeu.

Mais Scott raccrocha et la rejoignit rapidement. En fait leur chorégraphie mimait la plupart des paroles, c'était bien plus osé et libéré que le programme précédent, le mot clef était détente mais aussi originalité et audace. La sonnerie du '_téléphone'_ de Scott retentit de nouveau alors que le chanteur l'indiquait

_« Décidément il n'a pas de chance, ou la, Jean ne semble pas du tout d'accord… » _fit la commentatrice alors que Jean envoyait valdinguer Scott en pleine pirouette qu'il termina sur les genoux

_« C'est le moins que nous puissions dire… »_

Jean semblait clairement énervée. _'Faux numéro'. _Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il envoyait son portable par terre de frustration, elle fit de même avec Scott, avant de le faire rouler sur la glace avec ses patins et de…lui marcher dessus.

_« Quels comédiens » _fit le commentateur en riant alors que les deux patineurs repartaient en symbiose.

Ils patinaient vite et exécutèrent un porté vertical avant un passage musical très suggestif des compositeurs. Scott quitta sa veste grise sous les sifflets des filles :

_« Wow » _fit la commentatrice

_« La soirée semble avoir été rattrapée »_ sourit le commentateur alors que Scott allait se coller derrière Jean pour quelques secondes assez sensuelles.

_« Mais Jean n'est pas une jeune femme facile et elle va le démontrer…»_ laissa présager la commentatrice avant qu'ils ne repartent à deux et que Scott ne fasse quasiment un grand écart alors que Jean, face à lui, en position dites de _'fente'_ faisait mine de le gifler.

Après un passage lyrique laissant présager le départ de cette '_Suzanna'_, ils repartirent pour un patinage endiablé, finissant le programme par un porté inversé allongé, avant que Jean ne laisse Scott parterre et ne lui tourne le dos.

Les applaudissements fusèrent **(Vidéo)**

_« Quel programme de gala, c'était celui des Olympiques et il m'avait vraiment plu » _fit la commentatrice

_« Oui ils ont laissé transparaître leur jeunesse et c'est très rafraîchissant »_

_« Nous allons retrouver le club de Bayville »_

Dans les gradins, parmis les élèves, beaucoup étaient tombés de haut depuis le premier programme et ceux qui étaient restés insensibles à l'esthétique et à l'émotion du libre avaient sincèrement apprécié ce jeu de rôle sur glace.

Ils revinrent après une autre pause sous la forme de deux personnages recouverts de capes avant que le souffle de Dark Vador ne se fasse entendre. Tous deux patinèrent tranquillement dans la largeur de la patinoire jusqu'à ce que la voix de Yoda ne dise:

_**« **_**Le côté obscure de la force couvre tout, impossible à voir, le futur est**_** »**_

Et là, ils sortirent leurs sabres lasers, des jouets très réalistes, pour un combat sur glace avant de les abandonner lorsque la musique changea pour celle d'Anakin et de Padme.

Scott enleva alors sa cape, révélant son costume de Jedi, et se glissa dans celle de Jean. Ainsi, contre son dos, les bras dans ses manches, ils exécutèrent plusieurs figures avant que Jean ne la quitte à son tour.

Ils firent un porté horizontal original utilisé dans '_Liberta',_ puis des figures sur la glace utilisées dans '_Time to say goodbye'_.

Ensuite la partie des choeurs arriva, et tout s'accéléra c'était le combat d'Anakin contre lui-même sauf que là il choisit Padme

Ce programme eu autant de succès, surtout qu'il était fait sur une musique de film à succès. **(Vidéo)**

Scott et Jean s'éclipsèrent de nouveau pour laisser place à l'école de patinage à glace. Une jeune patineuse présenta un programme à elle toute seule sur…le lac des cygnes.

Ensuite, sous un air d'Eglise, Scott arriva seul sur la glace habillé en…..prêtre. Les paroles de la musique _'Diablo in me'_ de Zucchero commencèrent sur un sermon d'église. Tout à coup il y eu un effet de mini explosion pour accueillir l'entrée de Jean portant une tunique rouge sur un pantalon noir et des petites cornes dans les cheveux. Elle incarnait le diable c'était un programme complètement déjanté.

Elle se mit à faire gesticuler Scott à distance comme un pantin qui serait possédé.

_« Ce prêtre d'un instant est saisi par le démon » _fit le commentateur

Jean le manipula ainsi un moment avant une partie de danse en couple

_« Jean semble décidément diabolique »_ commenta la femme.

Jean laissa glisser Scott à genoux, le faisant de nouveau gesticuler avant de le faire se relever

_« Elle va rendre Scott fou »_ fit la femme

Jean fini par déchirer la veste de Scott, le laissant en débardeur avec une flamme dessinée dessus.

_« Wow…»_ fit la commentatrice avant de rire quand Jean, dos à Scott, passa les bras derrière sa nuque pour qu'il la fasse tourner comme dans une centrifugeuse. _« Et bien voilà, Scott est transformé »_

_« Il a décidé de quérir aux ordres ça c'est sûr»_ approuva le commentateur

_« Pour le plus grand bonheur des demoiselles » _ajouta la commentatrice

Le couple exécutait une chorégraphie synchronisée avant de repartir pour un tour

_« C'est très très bien, ça bouge bien, ça va vite, c'est très très bien »_ fit le commentateur _« avec ces retournements ça va à toute vitesse c'est excellent»_

Jean exécuta un porté inversé

_« Et leur fameux porté, par un système de balancier c'est Jean qui porte Scott »_ déclara la femme.

Ils firent une chorégraphie déchaînée en duo.

_«Voici quelques déhanchements extrêmement suggestifs de la part de Jean et Scott ne s'en laisse pas compter à la matière »_ fit le commentateur

Le couple exécuta une série de petits pas originaux car il s'agissait en fait de signes de croix d'une main, vu qu'ils se tenaient par les épaules, avant de s'agenouiller.

_« Le démon aurait-il été vaincu ou est-ce un pacte de cohabitation qui vient d'être passé ? »_ suggéra la commentatrice

Arrivés au bout de la largeur, ils encouragèrent le publique à applaudir en rythme, même si c'était déjà le cas, et repartirent pour finir avec un porté vertical se terminant par un porté horizontal.

Les spectateurs se levèrent pour les applaudir.** (Vidéo)**

_« Ils ont une condition physique exceptionnelle pour avoir été capables d'enchaîner quatre programmes d'environ quatre minutes chacun, juste entrecoupés de passages d'élèves du club de Bayville »_

_« Près de sept heures d'entraînement par jour, sept jours sur sept, ça vous rend endurant »_ fit le commentateur.

_« Oui effectivement. Et la foule en redemande, ont-ils quelque chose d'autre dans leur sac ? »_

_« Je crois que, oui, mais laissons d'abord place au club de Bayville qui vont clore leur spectacle. »_

Après la fin du spectacle des élèves, Scott et Jean revinrent en piste, vêtus de combinaisons de couleur sable entourées de corde. Un lien d'environ un mètre de long les reliant l'un à l'autre comme des menottes.

_« Tiens, seraient-ils devenus esclaves ? »_

_« Vous ne pouviez tomber plus juste, ils nous présentent ce dernier programme inédit sur la musique du film 'gladiator' »_

La musique débuta et la chorégraphie avec. Tout était basé sur le côté émouvant, le lien les reliant perpétuellement leur permettant d'exécuter des portés et des figures inédites. Au cours du programme, Jean se libéra puis Scott fit de même à la fin, ils étaient libres.

La soirée se termina par des signatures d'autographes et des interviews. Certaines portaient sur leur vie privée, des jeunes amoureux depuis trois ans et demi et cela depuis qu'ils avaient seize ans étaient rares et les médias s'en délectaient, mais c'était surtout sur leur façon de travailler qu'on les interrogeait, leurs choix musicaux et tout le reste.

Le lendemain ils accompagnaient, Evan, Malicia, Kurt et Kitty à leur remise des diplômes.

----------------------------------------------

Tous les mutants de l'Institut Xavier profitèrent des deux mois de vacances pour se

relaxer et prendre d'assaut la piscine et le lac.

Peu avant la rentrée des classes, Scott et Jean emmenèrent les élèves pour une sortie dans un musée de New York. Pour ne pas qu'ils soient reconnus, Jean utilisait sa télépathie et cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Le Phoenix était devenue une véritable partie d'elle-même et les angoisses qu'elle pouvait avoir eu à son sujet s'étaient pour la plupart évaporées.

Le même jour, un nouvel élève devait arriver comme prévu. Il avait dix-sept ans mais ses pouvoirs venaient à peine de se manifester.

Ses parents, Tom et Alicia discutaient avec le Professeur Xavier tandis que Ororo lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire.

« Alors, je crois que tout est en ordre, monsieur et madame Masters » fit Charles « Je n'ai plus que quelques questions plus personnelles sur votre fils à vous poser, ça me permet de mieux cerner mes élèves »

« Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions » répondit Alicia

« Vous m'avez dis que vous aviez adopté Alex des suites d'un accident où il a perdu sa famille c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il avait tout juste cinq ans le pauvre » acquiesça-t-elle

« Est-ce qu'il en garde aujourd'hui des séquelles ? A-t-il un comportement renfermé, des tendances dépressives ou fait-il des cauchemars ? » demanda Charles.

« Alex n'est pas renfermé non, ni même dépressif, il est plutôt extraverti. Il était très jeune quand c'est arrivé, mais il se souvient de presque tout » répondit Tom.

« Il fait parfois un cauchemar, toujours le même, où il voit le parachute de son grand frère prendre feu »

Le Professeur, saisit d'une révélation, ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a perdu son père, sa mère et son grand frère lors d'un vol privé ? »

« Oui c'était en… » commença Tom

« Alaska » termina Charles

« Comment le savez-vous ? » s'enquit Alicia

« Dites-moi si je me trompe : la mère d'Alex s'appelait Katherine Summers et son père Christopher Summers. L'avion a pris feu lors d'un orage, un éclair ayant frappé la carlingue. Il n'y avait plus que deux parachutes et ils les ont donnés à leurs deux fils, Alex et Scott Summers »

Les deux parents restèrent bouche bée

« Oui c'est tout à fait exact » fit Tom

« C'est par Télépathie que vous ? » articula sa femme

« Non pas tu tout, j'ai simplement déjà entendue la même histoire » répondit Charles perdu dans ses pensées « et je n'en reviens pas. Il était vivant… »

« Qui ? »

Charles attrapa un autre dossier dans son bureau et en sortit une photo, mais ne la leur montra pas de suite.

« Mon premier élève s'appelle Scott Summers, il a perdu son petit frère, Alex, sa mère et son père il y a maintenant douze ans dans un accident d'avion »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Scott Summers, son grand frère, est mort lors de l'accident » répondit le père adoptif d'Alex.

« Il pense également qu'Alex n'a pas survécu » répliqua Charles « Mais, à moins que je ne m'abuse, ce petit garçon sur cette photo doit vous rappeler quelque chose » dit-il en leur montrant une photo de famille.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est Alex ! » reconnu immédiatement Alicia.

« C'est leur dernière photo de famille » déclara Charles.

« Alors son grand frère est vivant ? Et c'est aussi un mutant ? » s'enquit Tom

« Oui, vous devez l'avoir vu ou en avoir entendu parler. Lui et Jean Grey ont beaucoup fait parler d'eux dans la discipline sportive de la Danse sur glace »

« Maintenant que vous le dites…Jean Grey et Scott Summers ? » réfléchit Alicia « Les champions Olympiques ? »

« C'est ça »

« Alors ce Scott Summers est le frère de notre fils ? » demanda Tom

« Oui »

« Mon dieu, il faut qu'Alex le sache !» s'exclama Alicia

Le Professeur approuva et demanda à Ororo de le ramener. Le jeune de presque dix-sept ans revint dans la pièce et s'inquiéta en voyant ses parents adoptifs bouleversés :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir » lui répondit sa mère adoptive « assieds-toi »

Le Professeur lui tendit la photo et Alex sembla sous le choc

« Ce, ce sont mes parents et mon frère, où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Parmis toutes les affaires de Katherine et Christopher Summers qui avaient été placées dans un garde meuble après l'accident d'avion et qui se trouvent maintenant au sous-sol de l'Institut. »

« Pourquoi ? » insista Alex, tenant toujours la photo d'une main

« Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de la famille de mon premier élève, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » fit le Professeur

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Ton grand frère est vivant Alex, il habite ici » lui dit Tom.

« Scott ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague de mauvais goût, on ne joue pas avec ça !» se défendit le jeune garçon, sa mère adoptive l'incita à se calmer en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Le Professeur décida de parler de quelque chose que Alex se souvenait peut-être :

« Depuis qu'il est sortis du coma après cet accident il n'a cessé de se reprocher de ne pas avoir pu respecter les dernières volontés de votre père : prendre soin de son petit frère, toi Alex »

« C'est ce que mon père lui avait dis » réalisa-t-il

« Cette photo est une des nombreuses que possède Scott, elle se trouvait dans son dossier » dit Charles « C'est en parlant de toi que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de la même tragédie que celle de Scott »

« Alors il est en vie ? Je veux dire, réellement ? » s'enquit Alex, encore secoué.

« Oui »

« Ici ? »

« Oui »

« Maintenant ? »

« Non, il accompagne une excursion culturelle mais il ne devrait pas tarder » sourit le Professeur

« Alors il doit avoir environ… »

« Vingt ans dans deux mois » répondit-il avant de fouiller dans un tas de papier pour en sortir un magazine sportif de l'année Olympique. « Voilà une photo de l'an dernier »

Il le tendit à Alex qui le compara à la vieille photo

« Ce n'est pas croyable… En plus j'avais déjà vu sa photo, mais vu que je le croyais mort et que mes souvenirs étaient assez flous…»

----------------------------------------------

Scott et Jean ramenaient la bande de fauves au bercail et étaient presque plus épuisés qu'eux, pourtant ils avaient de l'endurance.

Jean ressentis tout de suite quelque chose et chercha à en savoir plus par télépathie. C'est à ce moment que Ororo arriva :

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pas de pertes humaines ni matérielle à déplorer » répondit Scott, la main de Jean dans la sienne.

La sorcière du temps sourit avant de lui dire :

« Le Professeur voudrait te voir dans son bureau, c'est très important ».

« Ok »

Le jeune homme réalisa que Jean ne bougeait pas. Sans lâcher sa main, il se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogatif :

« Tu vas devoir ouvrir cette porte seul Scott » lui dit-elle

« C'est si grave que çà ? »

« Si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle tu crois que je te laisserais l'affronter seul ? » s'enquit-elle en lui offrant un sourire « Vas-y, fais-moi confiance »

Il essaya de savoir ce qu'elle avait perçu, mais elle ne laissa rien filtrer. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue

« Allez vas-y, ne le fais pas attendre »

Il l'embrassa brièvement et se rendit au bureau du Professeur. Ororo ne sembla pas étonnée, elle avait deviné que Jean devait déjà savoir ce qui attendait Scott.

« Il ne va pas y croire » dit-elle « moi-même j'ai eu du mal »

« J'ai retrouvée mon père et ma grande sœur » dit Jean « c'est formidable qu'il retrouve son petit frère qu'il croyait mort depuis près de douze ans ».

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagné ? » demanda Ororo

« Ce moment lui appartient » se contenta de répondre Jean.

Elle adressa un autre sourire à Ororo avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour rejoindre la plupart des élèves. Elle ressentit à travers le lien qu'elle partageait avec Scott une puissante émotion jaillir alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle était heureuse pour lui, il avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille et ils allaient avoir beaucoup à se raconter.

Fin

* * *

Marinna Anissina (Russe ayant obtenue la nationalité française) et Gwendal Peizerat (Français, né à Lyon), les patineurs de danse sur glace français dont je me suis inspirée pour les programmes ont eu beaucoup plus de mal dans les compétitions que ce que j'ai décris. Ils ont subi injustices, bâclages, critiques et j'en passe et cela pendant des années. Leur originalité, leur style, leur technicité et surtout la puissance et l'émotion qu'ils mettaient dans leurs programmes n'ont commencé à payer que plus tard, du moins en ce qui concerne les juges. Oui, car les fans et la foule les avait déjà dans leurs cœurs au point de se lever pour les applaudir ou de huer les juges. C'était l'ancien système de notation, un peu plus corruptible que l'actuel

En 2002 ils sont devenus champions olympiques puis sont passés professionnels. Actuellement ils font des galas et sont passés en Mars sur la patinoire où je patine, et bien sûr j'y suis allée ;-).

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, non ils ne sont pas en couple dans la vie mais de très bons amis.

Tiens et ce qui n'était pas voulu c'est qu'au vu de leurs tempéraments, leur coach les appelait « le feu et la glace » lol, comme quoi et j'ai pas fait exprès, le titre de cette fic étant le titre français du film « The cutting edge ».

Le programme de Gala sur '_gladiator'_ est patiné par Isabelle Delobel et Olivier Schoenfelder, la relève prometteuse de Marina et Gwendal. A mon goût ils n'ont pas encore cette même passion retransmise au public par M&G, pas encore cette glisse incomparable, mais ils s'améliorent et leur entraîneuse étant la même que celle de M&G ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Malheureusement, la même injustice semble les poursuivre et a été particulièrement marqué aux derniers championnats du monde où les notes ont été anormalement basses.

J'espère voir un jour un système de notations réellement juste et non corruptible, car au cours de cette saison et cela dans toutes les discipline de patinage artistique, des sur et sous notations flagrantes et incompréhensibles ont été observées.

Voilà voilà

* * *

C'était une tttrrrrrééésss longue fic, quand je pense qu'à l'origine je pensais en faire une vingtaine de pages, bon ben 200 lol

En plus il s'est passé tellement de temps depuis que je l'ai écrite (plus d'un an), que j'en ai complètement perdu l'intérêt

Désolée pour ne pas avoir beaucoup retravaillé certains passages qui auraient mérités mieux

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Wen

Review s'il vous plait :p


End file.
